


Shadows of the Past - Book 2: Despair

by StarflareKnight



Series: Guardians of the Catalysts [2]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime Character Cameos, Cliffhangers, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Possible Character Death, Video Game Character Cameos, moments of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 150,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/pseuds/StarflareKnight
Summary: The Past. While it's what makes a person who they are in the present, it also hides dark memories that could easily break them as well...Diego and Isaac have been captured and held prisoner by the 'Watchers' for six months. Taylor, Ryan and the others must now find where they being held at in hopes of saving them as well as returning back to the mainland.But with Everett Rourke awake and plotting against them, Taylor and Isaac receiving visions of their friend's past and deaths from the mysterious Catalyst Idols and Ryan having to obtain the Legendary Master Sword, can they ever hope to finally find a way out of La Huerta? Or will a new darkness slowly consume their hopes, leaving them all in despair?Threats old and new await them, new alliances shall be made. And as for Isaac and Ryan, newfound abilities will be awakened to help protect those they consider their friends... and those they love...Continuation of The Catalyst, The Duelist And The Hero





	1. The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort To Me

Hello again people! If any of you have read book 1, thank you all. If you just came to see what this is about, I recommend going back to the first part, to get a better understanding. As always, I would like some reviews. Flamers though, fear the wrath of Furball!!

**Taylor: StarflareKnight owns nothing. Except for this version of me, Isaac and Ryan.**

* * *

**Act 4 Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me**

**Third POV**

Taylor, Ryan Hikari, Estela Montoya, Aleister Rourke and Iris all look to the now revealed Everett Rourke, who was asleep floating inside a glass tank with a strange green fluid. They say nothing for a while until Ryan “No way… Aleister is that….”

“It is… Father…” he replies to him. Iris, after checking to be sure **“Facial match confirmed. That is indeed Everett Rourke.”** this got Taylor wondering “What on earth is he doing here? Has he been here all along?” and it also got Estela rather angry as she says “You’re telling me the whole time we were walking around this office, the man responsible for all of this was just floating here?”

Aleister was just staring at his father’s slumbering face with an icily stare. “You can’t hide from me now, Father… Now you have to face me.” This got Taylor to say “Yeah. The rest of us might have some questions for him, too. Now how do we get him outta…” that was when they noticed Estela already pressing buttons on the computer. And then they hear the fluid starting to drain from the tank, with the tubes leaving Rourke suspended still in the air. Iris warns Estela **“I advise against waking him suddenly. Long periods of suspended animation could prove…”**

But by then, the glass tube retracts to the ceiling as Rourke slumps out, naked and the last of the green fluid spills out at his feet. Aleister catches him before he falls on the ground, and this makes his eyes flutter weakly. “Y… you….” He says to his son. While he wanted to say something with hate, the only thing Aleister could say is “Yes. It’s me.” Rourke then pushes himself up, staggering to the windows to graze at the dawn that is slowly approaching, and he was slurring his words under his breath. “ _The…. Endless... is….”_

“The Endless? What is that? What are you talking about?” Taylor asks him confused. But before he could say anything as he turns to Taylor…. WHAM!!!!!! He is sent flying over his desk and onto the floor as Estela had just punched him in the face! “Estela!!” Aleister says in surprise. **“Estela, I advise against…”** but she just walks through Iris ignoring her as she prepares to beat up Rourke. Before she could however, Ryan comes up and puts her in an armlock! “AGH!! Ryan!! What are you doing?!”

“Just calm down there, bhean. And what exactly are you doing?” he ask as he’s trying to keep a good grip on her. “He’s responsible for _all_ of this, Ryan. It’s time he answers for it.” But try as she might, Estela couldn’t break free as he says “Sorry, but you’re doing no such thing, you hear?” she turns to him saying “Don’t make me go through you as easy as I went through Iris.” But he says to her “Remember what I said earlier? On what would happen if you did ‘that’? I won’t let you sink to his level. I know you are better than this! Rourke will answer for the crimes he’s committed. But right now, we need answers. And we’re not gonna get them if you kill him.”

_‘Dammit, I wish he wasn’t right, but he is. If I do kill him, I’d ruin our only chance for answers.’_ Estela thought bitterly. But she coincides to Ryan, showing she won’t go after Rourke again. Taylor then says seeing the situation now defused “Okay… we should get him downstairs to recover. We’re not getting any answers until he’s lucid.” So when they pick up Rourke, Aleister says to Ryan “Thank you.” He gets a nod in return. And they hear Rourke muttering in a delirious way… “I’m…. sorry…. Olivia….” And he loses consciousness so after.

Ryan, however, while keeping this to himself all the time they in the office… _‘I don’t like this… If I didn’t know any better… Rourke was faking all this… should we really trust him then?’_ he had to ask Jake later as they went down to the lobby…

_Taylor’s POV_

It was nearly morning as all of us were in the Celestial’s Grand Atrium. Man the glass roof would be scary if we were on that! But I had to focus as everyone was looking at Rourke, who was still sleep and at least covered with a blanket. “So… that’s the guy.” Zahra finally comments breaking the ice. “Mhm.” Aleister says. Craig however which gotten Grace to respond “Dude. Your dad is _shredded_. Isn’t he in his fifties?”

“Oh, _so that’s_ where you get yours abs!” I tried my best not to laugh at his discomfort as Grace was trying to lift his shirt. But to my surprise, he was actually laughing before getting his composure back. “Grace, please! You know how ticklish I am.” Ryan and Estela quickly turn their heads facing away. Were they blushing? Oh Ryan, how much have you grown? But I had to get them back on track as I tell them “The hope is, he can get us outta here when he wakes up. Maybe he knows what’s going on, maybe he’s got a helicopter or something. And more importantly… he might know something about Diego and Isaac.” I saw them all nod with that. Despite Ryan telling us to try to get some sleep, I don’t think we could if we wanted to.

I crashed on a sofa next to Sean with him asking “Everyone’s looking pretty rough, Taylor. Maybe we should get some rest?” wow, he doesn’t see what I was seeing. Not very bright, Sean. But I was too exhausted to care and say to him instead “I don’t think anybody’s gonna sleep very well until we find out what happened with Diego and Isaac.” At least he could finally see that since he mentions “I know I wouldn’t. Maybe we oughta rally the troops and come up with a battle plan.”

“I’ll go see what everyone’s thinking.” I say before getting up. First stop: Raj, Zahra, and Craig. I hear them giggling at the statue fountain. Wonder what’s so funny? “Oh my god, you’re so right! It is!” Zahra says with Craig replying “It is!” ok, now I’m confused. “Who’s what now?” I ask reaching them. So Raj says to me “Taylor, Taylor… Taylor, this is ridiculous! You’re gonna love it! _Look_!” as he points to the fountain. I noticed as I was looking, Roman numerals on the bottom of the pool, like a clock? And it was surround a marble statue in the center of it. But…

“…What am I supposed to be looking at?” then Craig tells me “That status, bro! In the toga! Can you tell who it’s supposed to be?” I take a closer look and…. Wait a second… no way… “It’s… _Rourke_!” what the hell?! “ _Ba ha ha!_ I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed that before. The guy put a statue of himself in a toga in the middle of his own hotel! I’m cocky as hell, but I’m not even in this guy’s _league!_ ” and the three of them laugh it up again. So might as well join in the fun a make a joke. A _bad_ joke.

“It’s like, does this guy even know the Roman Empire ended? With the Sack of Rome!” this got them laughing their asses off, mine too! “Oh my god, Taylor just said ‘sack’! I’m dying! I can’t breathe!” Craig tries to say. And Raj “Taylor, I don’t know if what you said was funny. I’m probably just crazy right now. But you’re the best, and I love you.” Heck, even Zahra puts her arm over my shoulder. “To get real for a second… I know things are hard right now. But sometimes people gotta laugh to stay alive.” Then she ruffles my hair and walks off. But she was right, sometimes a person needs laugh.

I then head to Aleister and Grace next. If I remember correctly, they said Ryan and Aleister went at the Watchers head-on, and actually got the best of them to save her. Not only with Ryan’s kendo but Aleister’s fencing as well. They never had a chance. But, anyway, the two of them were in the back of the atrium, with Grace comforting him. He was just looking at his father, rather stoically. “Hey, guys. How are you holding up, Aleister?” I ask him.

“He’s… okay.” That didn’t seem very certain, Grace. “Knowing my father’s alive is… Part of me wished he were dead. At least then, he’d have the excuse to never see me.” Eesh, that’s rather morbid. “Aleister, I know how you feel. My mom is more similar to him than you’d think. But I know how miss I’d miss her if I lost her. And how much I miss her now.” this only got to him sigh, so I say to him “Aleister, you told us that you came here to face your father. To show him the kinda man you are. Right now, you have that opportunity.”

This got him to look at me and ask “How? How do I show him the person I’ve become?” so I answer “By helping me save Diego and Isaac.” So he takes my hand and stand up. “That should suffice. Also, I suppose it is the moral choice.” And Grace says “That’s my Aleister!” I then go see how Jake, Sean and Lila were doing. And I notice that Ryan was heading to them too. They seem to be talking about something….

_Jake’s POV_

After getting Badger Boy over here, I noticed that Princess was coming as well asking us “Hey, guys. What’s happening?” might as well let her in the talk. “Just trying to figure out who it was that could’ve been here this whole time.” This gotten our clueless tour guide confused “Who are you talking about?” and Ryan says “That’s the problem here. If we were spirited away for six months, then who was here in the Resort during that time? There’s a lot of signs showing it.” Kid’s got a sharp eye and good memory, I’ll give him that.

“Iris said she didn’t detect anybody else coming to the hotel though.” I say to remind them. “Just because she didn’t notice doesn’t mean they weren’t here. Stuff’s moved around all over the place.” This got Taylor wondering “How can you tell?” then the Cap says “Photographic memory. It’s how I’m able to read defenses. Point is, it’s like someone’s been living here… looking for something.” And I didn’t forget what she found earlier as I say “And Princess along with Badger Boy here found that crazy note of instructions ranting about the ‘Hadean Zodiac’.”

“Those notes led us to Rourke. Maybe they came here looking for him!” well, that led to Sean suggesting “I’m just thinking… Did people come to rescue us? Did we miss our window while jumping through time?” I wasn’t so convinced. “Trust me, Q.B. If anyone came to this island looking for us, it’s to silence us. Permanently.” And as usual, Q.B. didn’t see it like I did “Is that your idea of a silver lining? That we missed getting killed?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” And Lila asks us “I don’t understand what you’re asking _me,_ though.” Then Ryan snaps his fingers, realizing what we needed “Of course, we’ve been looking at things in short-term. We need to know about the arrivals for La Huerta in a long-term, especially since we’ve been here for half a year now. So, come on, Lila, what do you know?” this for some odd reason made her talk in… third-person? “I… Lila doesn’t know these things off the top of my head! Lila’s a tour guide.” Okay, I slowly back away from the cuckoo nest here. “Whoa, easy there, Dimples. Just bouncing things around.” Then she suggests to us “What if… it was either Diego or Isaac? Or perhaps both? I mean, if I escaped, I would’ve come here.”

Considering how Boy Scout’s flying furball was with the little Smurf, that’s also likely. “…Honestly, anything’s possible.” But this was getting’ us nowhere, Taylor noticed it too. “I know we’re all drained, but we’ve gotta figure out a way to get them back, A.S.A.P.”

“Of course! No man left behind! That’s my tour guide motto!” both me and Ryan sweatdrop at that as he whispers to me “I don’t think that was a motto.” I nod in agreement. I then see Taylor go off to check up on Red, Maybelline and Robomaid next. So I sit down in relax a little, like that will do much good, when Ryan sit down as well. He seemed a little nervous about something until. “Joker, I need to ask ya something.” I look at him, wow he is nervous. Wonder why? But might as well indulged him “Shoot, kid.” And then what he says next shocks me “I think I might be falling for Estela.” That got me jumpin’ and falling the damn sofa! Ouch….

“Oh… well… that is quite something….” He cuts me off with “Come on, I’m being serious here. I’m falling for her and I have no idea how this is gonna turn out. And since you’re already fell head over heels for Taylor…” I had to shut him up as I cover his mouth! “Ssssh!!! Do you want them to know!?” he just rolls his eyes while pulling my hand off saying “Oh grow up, will ya? Besides, Diego and Isaac already….” He grew silent mentioning them. And then he said “How can I express my feelings to her without looking like an idiot?”

Wow, he is serious. But he never did have any friends from what I heard. No one to hang out, to watch movies or play games. Nothing. I sigh as I say to him “Look, Ryan. I’m not the guy you should be asking. The person you should ask is yourself. Just look inside and hopefully it will give you an answer.” He takes this in for a few seconds and then “Alright, thanks Jake. I’ll try that.” That’s when I noticed that Taylor was finished with the gals of the group. Looks like Red wasn’t feeling too feel, better when we get Boy Scout back, he help cheer her up…

Isaac, that cousin of yours sure is a handful. Just like you, Mike….. I’m gonna get him back… so don’t worry

**(Following two POVs are being done in the same time.)**

_Ryan’s POV_

Soon enough, all of us were sitting down again, as Sean nods to Taylor to let her speak. “Thanks to the time portal, we’ve left Diego and Isaac out there with the Watchers for six months now. We need to get them back, _now_.” and then we hear Zahra say “Easier said than done. How are we supposed to pull off a rescue like that?” and Craig, trying to be help yet failing as well “We hunt down some Watcher ass and make ‘em regret the day they ever messed with us!” _Mrrrm-rmph!_ As least Furball supports him. “We don’t even know where they are, Rambo.” Zahra was right about that, unfortunately.

“I vote for an expedition. Something to get a read on our new situation and pick up the trail.” But Sean’s idea already had holes in it as “A six-month-old trail. It’s ice cold.” Jake says “Well what do you think, Jake?” Taylor asks him. “I would say they are dead….” Then he quickly cuts off Sean “let me finish, Captain. Like I said I ‘would’ say they are dead, but since Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh is still here, then why not use him? Considering how it was able to appear next to him at times, maybe we can use the flying furball to track him.” I was thinking on what he said, he might be right. So I speak up saying “Jake might have a point. If Isaac and the little guy are connected, then we could use that connection to find him and Diego. It’s a lot more easier than expedition since we won’t get lost out there.”

“Huh…. Never thought about it like that. That might work then, Jake.” Didn’t think I see Sean agreeing with Jake there. “Alright, but first things first, let’s try to find some answers here… something that will tell us what happened while we were gone.” Taylor comments seeing there wasn’t a problem. So Sean gets up and clap his hands “Okay, people. I know it’s been a long, _long_ day, but we’ve got people counting on us. Freshen up a little, but then we’ve search this place up and down.” then Zahra asks “What about _him?_ ” pointing to Rourke who was still out cold. “I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”

So I head back to the room Isaac and me crashed in. And I immediately feel the sea breeze, man that feels refreshing. I also noticed where some of the Watchers came in as the window was shattered. And of course my stuff thrown all around the place. “Man, what a mess.” That’s when I see a seagull on my bed! “Oiy!!! Outta here, you mangy flea-bitten bird!” I yelled while scaring it off with my sword. My Royal sword and Soldier’s bow, the only things I have to fend off attackers. I remembered how the Leader easily shattered the Knight’s shield.

And that scared me, it was made of some sturdy metal, and he destroys it like a fox would a pen full of crippled chickens. But I had to focus as I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I then look at then mirror and… _“Come on, kid! I know I had it bad, but you gotta pull your together!”_ ISAAC?!?! I turn and see that no one was there. “So this is what dad meant by a guilt hallucination. Man, that is not good at all.” so I turn back to the mirror, more focused this time… and I realized something. “Sean is right, it was a very long day. Heading to the marina for boat, meeting and getting attacked by the Watchers. Sure hope I packed something decent to wear. Don’t want to look like a slob to who I meet.”

After looking through my stuff, my eyes laid upon an old memento, the high school jacket I was given by Maria from Berry. I can still remember her saying as she gave it to me _“Here, I know you couldn’t come to any games, clubs or even homecoming and prom due to your parents never letting you go out, but at least in college, you have something to remember that you’ll always be a Berry Tiger.”_ **(A/N: it’s the jacket the Male MC wears in HSS Class Act. Just to clarify)** oh the heck with it. I put the jacket on over a button down shirt, some jeans and after looking myself over in the mirror, I say for the heck of it “Go Tigers.” I also strap on the sword and bow on my back. If I ever visit Cedar Cove, I should really thank her.

Just one last thing to put on. I go through my stuff and find the leather gauntlets my father gave me. He had them custom made for my time of graduation, not only to protect my forearms but also my hands. Especially during sword practice. Come to think of it, these could be handy with the _Hadome_ move I used against on some of the Watchers. Oh well. Before l leave the room though, I head to Isaac’s side. Like mine, his side was trashed too, his clothes scattered. So I pick up some of them, a Hartfeld shirt, oddly enough the climbing gear outfit Quinn gave him was still here… I then remembered, he had his red shirt on during the siege. I’d better keep it with to give back to him. I also notice he had a jacket too.

“Whoa… now that is jacket.” I say seeing it was an aviator jacket that old pilots from WWII would wear. He must spent some time in thrift stores just trying to find it. I take a closer look and saw it look like it was restored to pristine condition. Dang… I put that with the stuff I might take with me if we go try and rescue them. The rest of his stuff I put in back in his suitcase. I finally leave his side and leave the room already. “Time to find where she’s at.”

After I head to the atrium I noticed that Taylor was there too and she spots me saying “Whoa, Ryan! Talk about showing your high school spirit!” I was smiling lightly and say to her “Thanks, it’s something I was given from a class representative gave me during the last day in high school.” That’s when I see her wear a shirt with names on it. “Who are Kenna, Dom, Val and Raydan?” I ask which make her facepalm. Then she say to me “Another thing have you binge watch on. Remind me to talk to you about ‘The Crown and the Flame’.” Oh, that show. I heard about it, but never got a chance to even watch it. Wait, what am I talking about? Focus, Hikari.

“Taylor, have you seen Estela be any chance? And if you’re gonna ask about Jake, he just went into a western themed bar at least five to ten minutes ago. Eighth floor, I believe.” She just stare at me and then “Right, thanks for telling me, and she’s back at the hidden security room behind the game room.” We nod but before she was out of hearing distance. “By the way, if you can, any chance you can find a Stetson hat? I’ve…. I’ve always wanted to try one on.” That I say with embarrassment. But she gives me a thumbs up and heads to meet up with Jake.

As for me, like Taylor said, Estela was in the security room. And oddly enough, all of the monitors were showing static. “Hey, Estela.” She turns to look at me and says to me after looking at my jacket “Oliver M. Berry High School. I heard that place was nice. That’s a good look on you.” She comments, which led me to scratch the back of my head. “Thanks. Something happened to the camera feeds?” I asked her which was answered by “Yes. Someone did turn off the surveillance cameras. We have no idea who here the last six months. Diego, Isaac… the Watchers… or someone else. It’s pointless! I can’t do a goddamn thing!” she yells the last part out while kicking the desk in frustration. “Estela, what can I do to help?” I ask her, which made her stare at me. “What? I’m not doing anything wrong am I?”

“I’m just… I’m impressed, I guess.” I wanted to ask her but I let her continue “Where I grew up, a lot of people just run and hide from their troubles. Never for long, but they try to, tooth and nail. But you haven’t. When I first saw you, I thought you were just some soft high school graduate.” I cringed on how she said, reminding me that all this time being here, I still haven’t officially enrolled in Hartfeld yet. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that.”

“Sorry, but you held on. You’re the youngest one here, but you kept your shit together this far. You’re a lot tougher than you look.” I nod while blushing saying to her “Thanks, and you are actually nicer than you let on.” This made her laugh a little before she sighs again. “Ok, shoot. What’s been eating at you?” I ask her. After thinking on it, she answer with “I’m just absolutely cannot stand being helpless. That’s just something you’ve gotta know about me.” So I say to her “I’m here for you, Estela, you know that right?” as I put a hand on hers. She locked her eyes with mine. Thinking on it now, this was when we starting seeing who we really were to each other. And she answers with “But you made me think that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world… to be helpless with you.”

“If that’s the case, then be helpless with me.” Her eyes fall to mine. I had to look a little up since she was taller than me. But it didn’t matter as we lean close, her voice barely audible but I hear her say… _“I just… can’t… resist you…”_ that’s she climbs over, and she straddles me gracefully to a nearby chair, her hips were moving against mine. _Gulp!_ But I had to be honest with my feelings for her. I kiss her as I held my hands to her body, feeling her movement. She says through the frantic kissing… “It’s insane… how bad… I want you right now…” but suddenly... 

_“HEY!!! YOU GUYS GONNA WANNA SEE THIS!!!”_ we hear Zahra yell out from somewhere else. I am gonna kill her. Especially since Estela hops off me, pacing around the room. “I guess we gone a little too far, haven’t we?” I ask her. She replies with “Yeah… I’m sorry. I need to calm down. Jesus, you get me riled up.” so I say to her “We should probably go see what Zahra found. We could pick this up later. If you want, that is.” I excepted her to say no, but to my surprise, which felt delightful for some reason. “Because you asked, only if you promise.” She says smiling at me, which in respond in kind “In that case, you bet it is.”

_Taylor’s POV_

After we leave the atrium to freshen up, I head to my room and immediately feel the cool sea breeze in the room. That’s when I see the window Lion-masked Watcher had crashed in. “Oh. Right. That happened.” I also notice that not only there were some leaves in the room but also a seagull on the windowsill? It squawks at me, so I shoo it off. “Go on, get outta here!” after it flaps off, I head to the bathroom to throw some water on my face, but as I look in the mirror…

_“Man! And here I thought I looked like hell!”_ Diego! But when I turn around… nothing. “Guilt hallucinations. Not a great sign.” I realized as I turned back to the mirror. “I guess _it_ has been one hell of a day. Twenty-four hours ago, I was heading to the marina to look for a boat… Maybe I should change into something nice… After all, I’ll probably spending time in close quarters with someone pretty soon." After looking at the choices I had, I choose my TC&TF T-shirt I got awhile back along with some blue jeans. “I made this look good!” I comment after looking at the mirror and head down. As I headed to the atrium, I noticed Ryan was there too. Wow the kid sure freshen up, so I walk up to him…

**(A/N: Skipping on ahead since we done this scene already)**

Thanks to Ryan as well as seeing if I could find him a Stetson, I head to the… wow it was a western theme bar here on the eighth floor. But I noticed no one was here. The juke-box was playing a country ballad, but to no one. But Ryan did see Jake come in here, so I say out loud… “Uh, Jake?” then I hear a hard smack and a glass shattering behind the bar. “ _Ow, damn, that hurt._ ” There he is. “You okay back there?” I asked concerned about his well-being. He stands up, wincing and running his hand through his hair. “Yeah, just about gave myself a concussion bumping my head, but I’m great.”

“That’s what happens when you get a big head about everything.” I say smiling to him. So he says “What can I say? My ego is a gift and a curse, Princess.” That’s when he sees my outfit and grins at me. ” _The Crown & the Flame,_ huh? You more of a Kenna or a Dom?” so I answer “Me? I’m totally a Kenna.” He just says “Pfft. Figures.” But he didn’t mean it offensively, so I’ll let that slide. “What are you doing behind the bar, anyway? I thought we were looking for clues to where the Watchers took Diego and Isaac.” So he says “Yeah. I think they left their address at the bottom of these bottles. Only one way to find out which one.” despite him winking and smiling at me, the look in his eyes had nothing but sadness in them.

“Jake…” I try to get his attention. “Ya know, did somebody steal some of the booze? Used to be this bottle of Raleigh DeWitt Gold whiskey sittin’ here. Been sayin’ I was saving it for when thing really went down the crapper…”

“Jake…” again he continues as if he hear me. “…and well, I think it’s about time. But look, somebody guzzled the whole thing! It’s empty…” okay that’s enough. “Jake!” that shuts him up as he bites his lip and stares at the floor. “You need to get your act together if we want to save them.” This got to him as he say sadly “You’re right. Like always. Look at me, I’m pathetic…” and then he throws the empty bottle to the wall, with it shattering into pieces! And he drops out of sight. Oh Jake, why are you acting like this? So I walk up to see him sitting on the floor, so I scoot in beside him.

“I ain’t given a damn about people in a long time, Princess. Then you came along and pretty much blew that whole plan straight to hell. You and Boy Scout. Anyway, thanks to the both of you, I’m finding myself all torn up inside over your gang of Little Rascals. And it’s all your fault. Both of you.” What? What did he mean by that? “Our fault? How do you figure that?” I ask him. He then snorts and looks at me, very closely with strands of his sandy hair falling across his shining eyes. “Not sure it you noticed last night, but you kinda blew my mind. As for Isaac, he made a promise to help me out with something personal.” Oh, so that’s what he meant.

“I _definitely_ noticed.” I say to him. His face was so close to me, I could see the light catching on his eyelashes. The hell with it. I make the next move and kiss the loveable idiot known as Jake McKenzie. We pull apart, only an inch and look at each other’s eyes… then collapse into one another in a frenzy with passion. He picks me up with ease, sitting me down on the bar as I pull off his jacket and he with my shirt. “Does this mean we’re…” I cut him off with “…Yeah.” “And it’s not like…” oh shut up, Jake. “…No.” “Cool.” He then starts kissing my chest, working down until…

_“HEY!!! YOU GUYS GONNA WANNA SEE THIS!!!”_ c’mon, really Zahra? I was just getting in the mood here! Even Jake was annoyed as he groans in annoyance. “Zahra must hate me. She must really really hate me.” So I say to him “I’m sure she does. Come on, we should see what’s up.” and we go to where Zahra was. Sure hope we can finish what we started earlier… but then I remembered! I look around and…. “Eureka!” and run to grab a decent sized Stetson for Ryan. Top Gun was confused though. “Uh… are you gonna wear that, Princess?” while I can imagine him wearing it, sadly I tell him “It’s actually for Ryan. He told me where you were and asked if I could find one for him.”

“Badger Boy? He sure has an odd taste.” He say as we finally get out of the bar….

**Third POV**

Everyone soon all find Zahra at the first floor, with her looking at the wall. “So, uh… was _this_ always here?” she asks them. They turn to see what she was seeing, a massive set of ornately carved wooden doors. “What in the heavens?” Aleister lets out. “Definitely never seen these before.” Sean says as Quinn notices something off. “Look… See how the wall is chipped where it meets the doors? And there’s some plaster stuck to the cravings.” So Ryan asks “Wait… are you saying that these doors were hidden in plain sight? Why would Rourke have someone do that?”

“Ryan? What did you mean by hidden.” Quinn asked him. But Taylor already had an idea why “Yeah. He’s right. It looks like they were drywalled over.” And Jake agrees with her saying “Seconded. Done some construction in my day, and I can pretty guarantee it.” Michelle however replies with “Ugh. Is there anything you _haven’t_ done?” her answer was “Not really.” But Sean ask which made them wonder “Well, if these doors have been hidden… who found ‘em? How’d they even know they were here?” Estela comments with “Somehow I doubt it was Diego or Isaac.” Aleister however takes a closer look at the cravings on door.

“Hmm. There are some words engraved, but my Latin is rusty. I see the Roman numerals for 79 A.D., though.” Zahra also gets a better look at them too. “Have you guys looked at these cravings on the door? They’re kinda messed up.” but Iris corrects by stating **“It does not appear ‘messed up’ to me. It’s a clear depiction of humans turning to ash in a volcanic eruption… The craftwork is in excellent condition!”** that’s when Taylor realizes what the cravings meant “It must be a craving of Pompeii.”

“Pompeii? As in the city buried in ash by Mt. Vesuvius in ancient times?” Ryan asks. Luckily for him Aleister answers with “Taylor is right, Hikari. No doubt in my mind that she is correct.” And Grace replies as well “Yeah! That eruption took place in 79 A.D.! Good thinking, Taylor!” Zahra shivers at that answer as says to them “Whatever it is, these doors are… kinda creepy, don’tcha think?” Craig however taunts her with “Enough stalling, you gonna open ‘em or what?” she quickly snaps “I’m _not_ scared.” At him. “Didn’t say you were.” He replies. But she knew him better than that. “You thought it.”

“…Yeah I did.” he admits. So Zahra pushes open the doors, revealing to them… “Wooooooow….” Raj let’s out seeing the majestic library within the room the doors opened up to. Worn leather-bound books fill the selves towering above them all. “Okay, _this_ is my new room!” Grace quickly speaks up. “This is one hell of a library, that’s for sure. But don’t forget why we’re here.” Sean quickly tells them. Jake responds by “Cap’s right. if our mystery guest came here sometime in the last six months searching for this place, maybe it’s got answers for us.” so Taylor suggests to them “Let’s split up and search around.”

“There’s gotta be a million books in here! What are we even searching for? Michelle asks. “Just gotta hope we know it when we see it.” Was her answer from Taylor. As everyone was looking around, Ryan notices something _‘Hey there’s a chest with the same markings like the last two I found!’_ he pulls out his Sheikah Slate, and like before, the chest opens up revealing…

“Hey, Zahra! You know the name of this shield?” she turn seeing what he was talking about… and then pulls on Craig’s arm to get him to look. The two of them were speechless until “NO FREAKING WAY!! THAT’S LINK’S HYLIAN SHIELD!!!!!” everyone who knows that turns seeing Ryan carrying the iconic shield from game. Iris goes up to him, scanning the shield in question and then **“Analyzing… Shield made of unknown materials to Earth. If fact, even I am stumped about it’s built. But I can assure you, this shield is no prop item at all.”** this only got Zahra and Craig to mutter nonsense until Ryan says to them…

“HEY! Focus you two! Zahra, how much of a big deal is this shield?” this got her to tell him “Inside the mythology of the game you’re playing, the shield was created by the Thunder Dragon Lanayru. That’s the reason why Iris can’t analyze it. And also, unlike your last shield that you lost, this one is not only tougher but also indestructible.” He looks down at and thinks in his head _‘Whoa…. This could actually be very helpful against the Watchers! And just about anything AND anyone else that threatens us.’_ so he puts it on his back for future use which Zahra and Craig nod in approval. “A very wise choice, little swordsman.” Zahra says “Damn…. You sure look dope carrying that.” Was Craig’s response. So he says “Right, let’s get back to searching around in here.” **(A/N: come on readers, if he’s bound to get the Master Sword, what good is it without this beautiful beast of defense? Right?)**

After Ryan’s find, everyone went back to searching around library. **“Analyzing… This mechanized celestial globe dates to 1594, one of the first produced… A first-edition text by Athanasius Kircher, circa 1662…”** Iris says after looking at each item. Lila gasped at them all saying “”Everett Rourke’s entire personal… I’d always wondered what had happened to it…” this got Jake confused and wondering about why so “But why would he stick all of this in a damn beach resort of all places? And then why seal up the entrance?” only thing Aleister could think and say was “He had a lot to hide” which Estela says in response “Like father, like son.”

But then Taylor noticed Winged Kuriboh and Furball both curled under a book display… as if they were afraid of something. “Hey, little guys. Why are you two trembling? What’re you scared of?” she ask kneeling down to them. _Mrrrrmf… Kuriii…._ She looks up to what the two were looking at. A specter hanging mounted in a velvet frame among the wall. But it looked demonic in appearance. Even Jake was gawking at it “What the hell is that monstrosity?” he asks. Ryan comes up too seeing it, and after looking at it he says “I would say three snakes, but looks more like a Hydra to me. I think its shaped in a… I got nothing…”

**“A caduceus. The symbol of medicine used worldwide, originally the icon of Mercury, the gods’ messenger.”** Iris states. “Mercury, huh? So this specter is Roman? Like Pompeii?” Taylor asked her. After scanning it, Iris was confused as **“Analyzing. Origin undetermined. Odd. Like Ryan’s newly acquired Hylian Shield, this is the only article in the library I cannot identity.”** She answers uncertain. While Estela was in deep thought seeing it, Michelle notices something on the frame. “Did you see the inscription on the frame?” she asks them. The inscription states

_‘Oh, Mercury!_

_Herald of that shining hour when glory’s house stands open…’_

-Homeric Odes, Chapter XII

This caught Grace’s attention on what the inscription meant. “The Homeric Odes! I just saw a volume of those on a shelf! Yeah, here it is!” she says handing them the right book in question. Taylor flips it open right to Chapter XII and finishes what the inscription was saying “…’His staff aloft o’er glimmering waters, the herald-god marked the height of the day. And lo, the path of the depths yawned open. To conquer the heavens, a man must journey below’.” This got Quinn asking them after Taylor finished reading “What could it mean? It has to be important.” And Jake suggests “Well, the staff of the herald-god… That’s gotta be this thing, right? The ca… cader… cudel…” as he tried to pronounced the word, and failing badly.

“Caduceus, Joker.” Ryan say to him while facepalming. **“Correct.”** Iris comments. “Right. That. No need to be a smartass, Badger Boy.” Estela was piecing in what the inscription meant and suggests “Sounds like this _caduceus_ is supposed to open a path below something.”

“Right. When the scepter is held ‘aloft o’er glimmering waters’.” Taylor mentions. But this was confusing Craig as “Hm. Where could we find water?”

“Jesus, Craig we’re on an island.” Michelle tells him, but to Ryan it didn’t seem to fit…

_Ryan’s POV_

Glimmering water…. My mind was focusing on places that had that. The ocean doesn’t fit, and the only place that had water were the pool and…. Wait, I remember! So I say to them “Guys, doesn’t the atrium count since of the ugly statue in the middle of the fountain?” this got them so look at me, realizing that I was right. “That’s what I was gonna say.” Michelle comments to me. “Yeah! The statue of Rourke over the fountain’s ‘glimmering waters’!” Sean mentions as I grab the caduceus which I just hear Raj dubbed the ‘Twizzler’. “Ryan, where are you taking the Twizzler?” he ask.

I ignored him asking “What’s another meaning for ‘Marking the height of day’?” I ask leaving to go to the atrium. Zahra realized what it meant as “It’s a freakin’ sundial! When we give the staff to the herald, the fountain becomes a sundial!” wait, she’s right it is a sundial. “And the sundial opens the path!” Quinn says as I head to the fountain. Once there, I look down at the bottom seeing the Roman numerals again. If this was a sundial, that would mean ‘III’ is three, ‘VI’ being six, ‘IX’ nine and ‘XII’ would be twelve. I also noticed the sunlight heading to that direction. Could it…

Wasting no more time, I walk through the fountain and climb up the statue. If the statue was the herald god, then the caduceus was his staff. I hear the others yell my n ame out, but I ignore it to put the staff in the statue’s hand… almost…. Got it! I jumped off and get a safe distance as the others finally find me. “Ryan! The Caduceus! We got… oh wait, you already put it in. Lila, time!” Taylor says. Her response was “Twelve on the dot!” then as soon as the shadow given off by the caduceus due to the sunlight hit the numeral for twelve….

I see the floor vibrating from a mechanical sound! “We might wanna get back guys!” I say backing up. Then we see the tiles one side of the fountain drop down, making a stairway? How many secret rooms did Rourke have for crying out loud!? “Okay. That’s actually pretty dope. And Ryan, not bad figuring out the puzzle.” Zahra tells me. “Umm, thanks.” I comment. And Jake, I’ll never forgive saying what he said “Alright, folks, guess we’re going down into whatever sex dungeon Rourke has set up.” that is disgusting…

“Was that mental image _really_ necessary?” Aleister complained and I don’t blame him. At least Jake was regretting saying that “Ya know, Malfoy, I immediately regretted it. I’m sorry.” So I shake my head, drawing my sword out just in case, and take point. The others were following me single-file. Then I feel Estela’s hands over the one I had free. 

Well, I’ll admit, I needed to feel her hand because this stairway was spooky as hell. I must of stepped on something, because the next that happens is the light coming on full blast!

“Whoa… I’m getting uneasy being here.” I say quietly. But Craig says “Dude… it’s not a sex dungeon… Rourke’s got a _man-cave!_ No TVs though. Gotta hook up those flat-screens.” I just sweatdrop putting my sword back in its sheath. I then look around at the various stuff in the wall display: looks like another crystal orb like we found back in those caves, though its gray in color and cracked in two. One of the Watcher’s necklace, like the crystal, it too was gray. And… a Teddy bear? And one looks empty, judging from the dust silhouette, a knife perhaps? “But seriously, what is this place?” I hear Michelle ask she did have a point. Quinn suggested “I think it’s some sort of museum…”

“Or a trophy room.” Estela says otherwise. “A little dusty. Don’t think anybody’s been here a in while.” That’s when Taylor and me noticed Michelle, looking some kind idol in a glass display. Then everything slows down… oh boy, another talk with… _“Ryan, I am glad you are alright. I was starting to worry where you were at.”_ I hear behind me as I turn around, seeing once more, Princess Zelda.

“I’m fine, I’ve found some of your gifts, the Sailcloth, this Shield. But it’s not about them is it?” I say bluntly to her. _“You sure are an odd one, nonetheless, you are right. What your friend is looking at is known as a Catalyst Idol.”_ She walks up to it, gesturing me to follow. _“While I was waiting for your return through time, I’ve discovered there are least 12 of these idols. Each one made of the same material. And also… a vital ingredient within.”_ The way how she said it, sounded like I didn’t want to know.

“I’m guessing that I have to help them find them, then?” I ask her, but to my surprise _“Actually I can sense a connection between your friends and these idols. While there is no need to aid them into finding them. It is important for I have discovered something. Four spirits from where I came from had their spirits scattered into 3 pieces. I can sense one’s portion within this idol. If you recover three idols, you might be able to reawaken the spirit and it will aid you in its own way.”_ huh, that could help out in a long run. So I ask her “These Idols, are there all around the island, then?” she nods to me and say _“Ryan, I fear I don’t have much time left. There is a new danger out there. You must head to where the Master Sword rest and draw it out if you can. I can now sense you have something worth protecting. That motive alone will aid you into drawing it out. But you must hurry, the fate of my people now rest within your hands.”_

Then everyone goes back to normal. Something must be wrong for her to say that, I then see Taylor and Michelle holding onto the idol in question, and I felt something…

Was that the piece the spirit entering inside me? Or something more?

_Taylor’s POV_

What the… I touch the idol Michelle gives, next thing I’m seeing is that I’m in a bedroom at a sorority house. And it was also spring. _“What are you talking about!? I didn’t…”_ I turn seeing Michelle and Sean in an argument. Was this the same argument I saw on the camera feed the two were talking about? _“Yes, Michelle. Yes, you did. your closest friends told me. You cheated!! It’s over.”_ Sean snaps at her. And then he turns to leave her room as she tries _“Don’t say that! You can’t leave me!”_ so he says to her _“We built something for two years, and it meant nothing to you. Of course it’s over. How can I ever trust you again? Once you break that trust, there’s no putting it back together.”_

And with that, he slams the door leaving her all alone. She then sits on her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. And then someone, a sorority sister perhaps, knocks on her door. _“Aww, Meech? You okay in there? Can we get you some chamomile?”_ she asked Michelle. All she says _“Just need a minute… Thanks, girls.”_ I hear them leaving, must be at least 3 of them, her in silence. But then I hear them again, this time outside since Michelle had her window open. And they were… giggling? _“Ha ha! Sean totally bought it! OMG, I can’t believe it worked!”_ wait a second, what? _“You know, she probably DID cheat on him some time or another. That total skank. She thinks she’s so smart. So much better that us.”_

 _“How does she not get that everyone in the sorority totally hates her?”_ I don’t believe it… Michelle never cheated of Sean. It was her sorority sisters that lied to him. And he believed them more than her! I noticed she wasn’t saying anything. She could hear them, sure, but she doesn’t respond. In fact, I notice the look in her eyes. They went ice cold…

Next thing that happens, is that I’m on the beach? And it’s raining as well. And I see Michelle again, this time marching to a rusty sailboat. “Michelle! Stop!!” I hear Quinn yell rushing to her. “You’re going to get yourself killed, you idiot!” Zahra shouts out as well, what was Michelle doing? Then, with an angry look on her face, she turn barking at them “NO, I’m going! None of you want me here! You never did! You think it’s my fault Craig and Sean are dead!” what, when did they…

“Of course not, Michelle. Just get out of the boat! We’re your friends!” Jake says trying to convince her. But even in the rain, I could see her crying as she said plainly “No… You’re not.” And she sails off before Jake could get her off of it. “No! Michelle, that thing’s is still out there!” he yells to no avail. And as she sails off, I see it, that shadow slithering beneath the waves… no please, Michelle, don’t…

“Micheeeeeeeelllee!!!!!” but then everything blacks out after Quinn said that… and I’m back in Rourke’s Museum. What the… I turn and see Michelle was still here. “How long was I standing here?” I ask her suddenly. “What the hell are you talking about? I just handed you that idol thing a second ago.” wait, what? I then look down. In my hands, was the amber idol of the peacock haired woman staring blankly at me. I don’t why, but it was giving me a sense of dread now….

_Craig’s POV_

“Yo, Taylor. Check _this_ thing out!” I yell to get her attention. She seem to be gloomy for no reason. And can’t have that. “The hell do you think _this_ is?” I ask pointing to the spooky glove I spot in one these cool display cases. Seriously, Rourke should have something more in here, like a foosball table, a mini-bar. And also some flat-screens. I noticed she had a thousand yard stare looking at “Huh. It looks futuristic, but… how does it seem so old?” she’s got a point, so I ask her “Wanna check it out?” she presses the button which I think opens it, but the damn thing buzzes red on us. The hell?

“It’s not working.” So I suggest to her while smiling “We could always smash the glass…” and almost immediately she answers “Let’s grab the glove.” To me, but before I could yell out while getting’ ready to smash it, I see something large smashing instead! We turn seeing Ryan using that sick Hylian Shield on the glass saying to me “Consider it smash. Don’t want you injuring your hand, Craig.” Before I could say thanks to him, Z says to us “The hell’s the matter with you, you maniac?!”

“Wha… it wasn’t me! Taylor told me to, and Ryan beat me to the punch!” I say quickly, thankfully Taylor backs me up telling her. “Yeah, that one’s on me. Thanks Ryan. Oh wait a second, here this is what you wanted, right?” she pulls out from her back, a cowboy hat? We then see Ryan put it on and ask “So, how does it look?” I couldn’t hold it, I laughed my ass off! Oh man! He looks hilarious!! “HAHAHAHA… takes a brave man to wear that kind of hat, bro. Mad props to you.” I get out.

But I had to focus on the glove Taylor just picked up as she says “It really is kinda patched together, huh.” Hey, she’s right about that. But I had to ask “But it’s so cool-looking! Does it do anything? Try it on!” and whaddya know? She puts it on. After awhile though “Um, do you see this at the bottom, around the elbow? It’s all torn up and kinda scalded. Craig, I think this person’s arm was cut off!” she said fast, but all I knew was “Ha ha ha! And you put your hand in there! Nasty!!” I kept laughing despite her throw the glove off! Then I hear Jake call my name telling me…

“Hey, Craiglist! I think I found the remote to those TVs you were looking for.” Oh sweet! Time to see how big Rourke’s flat-screens were!

**Third POV**

Jake after finding a remote, presses the buttons at least twice, with him thinking “Hm, think the batteries might be dead or…” he stops talking when he hears something open behind him, “Whoa!” Taylor says surprised seeing that. The two panels slide away, revealing to them an enormous floor-to-ceiling screen, Craig was excited seeing how big it was. “Awwww, yeah, baby! That’s what ya boy is talking about!” but when the screen turns on, it actually reveals…

“That’s _here!_ That’s satellite imagery of La Huerta.” Jake realizes seeing what was on it. Then out of nowhere, crosshairs appear, closing in on a location in a small bay on the western side of the island. “Hostiles’ Stronghold?” Sean asks seeing the name. Taylor however, remembering for days ago “’The Hostiles’… That’s what Rourke called the Watchers in that tape at the volcano observatory!” Winged Kuriboh was then acting frantic, point to that spot in joy! _Kuri, Kuri!!!_

“And if the flying furball is acting like that, then I think we found out where the Blue Man Group took Diego and Isaac…” Jake declares. Ryan then using the Sheikah Slate, takes a picture of the map for the slate to copy and create it inside its databanks. **(A/N: Not sure if it can do that actually, but since no one has a clue on the limits of this thing, I’m just winging it.)**

Taylor looks to the others saying to them “Listen, I know you’ve all been through a lot, so… I understand if some of you want to stay here…” but Zahra cuts her off with “Aw, give it a rest, Taylor.” this got her confused “Huh?” she then looks at everyone, one by one: Sean folding his arms in defiance, Michelle tying her hair back, Jake picking up an ancient hatchet and Ryan removing a bundle of arrow from one of the display case to put in his quiver. She realizes that despite everything, they all look at her with their eyes blazing with resolve. “You already know we’re all coming with you.” Zahra declares as Craig cracks his knuckles.

“Let’s go save our friends.” Craig said as the sound of footstep and slow clapping makes them turn to the stair they came from. “Well done, friends! You found my toys, I see.” Everett Rourke says meeting them all with a smile on his face. “Figures you’d be the guy that slow claps.” Jake says cautiously at him. “Jake, Jake, Jake… To be fair, I understand your hostility. But you’re going to appreciate how quickly that we are on the same side here.” Rourke comments as he adjusts his jacket and cracks his neck.

“…You’re awake.” Taylor says plainly to him. “And you exist. Splendid, on both counts. The pleasure, for once, is all mine.” He replies to her. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Estela demanded. But Rourke’s attention was then turned to Aleister finally noticing him.

“Aleister. My boy …It’s been a long time.”

Ryan however seeing this man could only feel one thing and one thing alone

**_Evil…….. Pure Evil……_**

* * *

And thus Book 2 begins! Man that was longer than excepted! Almost 9500 words! But anyway, here ya people go! Taylor and Ryan's journey to rescue Diego and Isaac begins! Can Rourke be trusted? What do the Idols mean for Taylor and Isaac? And what 'abilities' was Zelda talking about to Ryan? Tune in next time to find out! R&R if you can. Flamers, Furball will freeze your asses off.


	2. Time Is of the Essence

Alright, I know so people are wondering from the synopsis on why Isaac will have the same vision’s like Taylor does. To help clarify, when the Old space man (Can’t tell who it is yet, if people don’t know about this) had visited Ryan and Isaac in their moments of blacking out. (Ryan when he was injured by the Saber, and Isaac knocked out cold after the Sea Serpent run-in) some of the person’s abilities accidentally mixed in with Atem and Zelda’s blessing to them. How does it affect the two of them in the coming chapters? You just have to wait and see for yourself.

**Rourke: this foolish writer, StarflareKnight, owes nothing in this story. Only his own creations Isaac Buckalew, Ryan Hikari and this version of Taylor. I wonder if he could let me…..**

Yeah, no chance of that, wannabe god.

**Wannabe!? How dare…. *gets knocked out by a baseball bat in the face***

I always wanted to do that…. Onward fellow readers!

* * *

**Act 4 Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence**

**Location: The Celestial Resort….**

**Third POV**

The group look at the man in the bespoke suit, who was grinning at his son, Aleister. “Aren’t you going say _hello_ to your father?”Rourke asks. All he got was a motionless stares, eyes ablaze. Grace nudges him worried about him “Aleister?” and finally “I have many things to say to you. ‘Hello’ is not one of them.” He answers rather harshly, but Rourke’s response to that was “Somehow you inherit no qualities of mine, and yet you have you mother’s tongue. Truly a miraculous feat.”

Tension was in the air in the room underneath the atrium. Until Ryan says “So, why not try explaining why ‘we are on the same side’ here? Because so far, you have done little to nothing in helping us out.” Rourke then looks at him with a curious interest and says “Ah, you must a tagalong, for I don’t know who you are. But I am surprised that you are able to smuggle weapons easily visible for people to see, young man.” After spotting his sword, shield and bow. The two stare at each other, Ryan with caution, Everett with wonder. _‘This child, if you take away the Japanese traits, I could swear I would of seen him before. But where?’_ he was thinking.

“Yo, this is super awkward.” Craig says seeing the two like that. This in turn snaps the two of them out of the staring contest they had as Rourke states “Imagine what it’s like for me, Mr. Hsiao. Can any of you explain what my son is doing here?” this got Aleister mad at him as “What are you talking about? You invited me. I got your email after I wrote you.” Rourke knits his eyebrows for a moment, trying to recall what Aleister meant, and then relaxes “Right, of course. My apologies. My memory is still coming back to me.”

_‘Bullshit. Not sure if the others believe that, but I don’t.’_ Ryan was thinking looking at the sight before him. _‘Is this the person Zelda warned me about? If that’s the case, I’d better keep a hand on my sword.’_ Rourke looks around his museum, stopping at where the idol was once at. “And what, pray tell, happened here?” before Michelle could answer, Taylor elbows her to shut up while hiding the said idol behind her back, out of Rourke’s sight. “Everything was smashed up before we found this place.”

Lila then speaks up rather quickly to Rourke “I apologize for the condition of the resort, Mr. Rourke, I…” but she was cut off by him as he said “Save the groveling, Lila. At the very least, you managed to keep our most honored guests alive all this time. How long have you been here anyway? What day is it?” so Iris answers him with **“December 27, 2017, sir.”** The look on his face softens, seeing her hologram flickering. “…Iris?”

**“Good morning, sir. Time is based on internal clock. Internet connect to atomic clock, unavailable.”** But then he just realized what she had said to him about the date, surprising him. “December 27… that long? And you… you’re alive. How? State your version.” He requested. His answer? **“0.9.1”** she stated. After a brief moment, he says to the group “An old backup copy, of course. Tell me, all of you, how did you find this version of Iris? How did you managed to stay alive here for over six months?” that was when he saw a sword pointed at him by Ryan!

“Sorry, but you’re in no position to ask questions. And also, you never did answer mine. Why do you think we are on the ‘same side’?” this only made Rourke smiling at him. _‘This child, I have no doubt about it. The look in his eyes. He could actually be Ronan Chantry’s son.’_ Then Taylor, seeing the glare in Ryan’s eyes tells me “Put the sword away, Ryan. He just woke up from who knows how long in that tube. He can’t help us until he knows what’s going on.” After at least ten seconds, Ryan says to her “I sure hope you know what you’re doing.”

After putting away his sword, Rourke sighs in relief. “Now then… where were we?” so Taylor tells him what had happened… the arrival… the Watchers kidnapping Diego and Isaac… the time portals… and then “Ah. I have a clearer picture of the situation now. Come along.” And he heads up the stairs before “Whoa, hold on. We’ve got questions for you. And not to mention you never did answer Ryan’s question.” Taylor tells him, making Ryan smirk a little.

“Of course you do. There will be occasion for that later. Unless you want to be here when _they_ return.” This confuses Quinn as she asks “When who returns?” so he tells them “Why, the Hostiles. You told me that you had sent some of them through the portals before sending yourselves. Obviously, that means that those Hostiles _emerged_ just minutes before you did. Surely, they immediately returned to their stronghold. But once their leaders realize what that means, they’ll be coming back for you. We must go at once.”

“What are you talking about? Go where?” Estela demanded. “To rescue your friends of course. I can’t have guest perish at my establishment. Could you imagine the Yelp reviews? Besides, the Hostiles’ home will be briefly undefended, as they send their warriors here to collect you.” So Taylor asks him “You know the way?”

“I know this island like the back of my hand. Come now… time is of the essence.” Having finish explaining, Rourke goes back up the stairs to the atrium, leaving the others to look at each other and then follow him. But Taylor hangs back with Jake, Sean and Ryan. “We can’t seriously be taking him with us.” Jake stated. “You got a better idea? He know the way.” Sean replies. “You’re saying we should trust this guy?” something in Jake’s gut tells him not to.

“I’m saying we _need_ this guy.” Sean tells him. Ryan however, “Neither of you is right.” the three then look at him wanting an explanation. “My father gave me this very important lesson. _‘The eyes tell the truth when the face lies.’_ And Rourke? He’s hiding been something from all of us. So I propose this, we keep an eye on him, if first sign of trouble he gives us, we knock him out and tie him up.”

Taylor could see that Ryan was serious about this, so looks at Jake and Sean asking “Well, what do you two think?” after a while, “Well, Badger Boy might have something. So I’m all in with his idea.” Sean agrees as well “Fair enough. And you didn’t even give us time to fight it out, kid.” He says nodding to him. So Taylor “All right then. Let’s get going then.” And the four go back up the stairs…

_Taylor’s POV_

After heading to my room, I immediately start packing with I should carry for the dangerous journey ahead to save Diego and Isaac from the Watchers. “Hm. I should definitely take this.” I say to myself packing the idol I took from Rourke’s museum. As I do that, I notice that it was hot. And I mean hot! The breeze from earlier died out as I wiped my brows of sweat. “Geez, it’s hot…” and then I hear a knock on my door with Quinn peeking her head in. “Everyone’s downstairs. We’re all ready to go. Except Ryan though, he said something about looking for something ‘extra’ as well as taking the stuff we won’t take to the hangar.”

Why won’t Ryan do that? But on the other hand, with all our stuff being at where Jake’s damaged plane is at, no one would worry about anything being taken. **(A/N: let’s face it. For those who know what happens in one ending, they kinda lose all of their stuff in the end.)** “You got everything? Last time we’ll be here for a while.” She asks me. So I look to my room, saying to her. “I’m gonna miss this place. I know we’ve only been here for a least more than a week now, but it almost started to feel like home.” She smiles saying “We certainly made some memories here. Especially me and…” she stops talking and looks down. Oh Quinn, Isaac would hate to see you like this.

So as I was raising her head by her chin I say “We will get him back. And I’ll make sure you stay safe. After all, he told me to do that.” with that said, she smiles at me again telling me “Alright, I’m ready to save my man.” I try to laugh but had to wipe my brow again. “It’s over 100 degrees right now. I thought it’s supposed to be December!” I complain about the weather. “Must be a heat wave. Nothing about time on this island makes sense. I don’t except it to start now. You’ll definitely want to wear the right outfit for this trip.”

Might as well then. So I put together an outfit I dubbed the ‘Fire Festival’. No doubt Jake will fall head over heels with this getup. “How do I look?” I ask Quinn. She answers with “Ready to face the heat! All set? Want Ryan to take the rest of your stuff to the hangar?” well, wouldn’t hurt to be careful so I gather the rest of my stuff in my suitcase, take last look at my room and say “All set.” And then I head into the hall, closing the door behind me.

**Location: Western Rainforest**

The blinding sun was glaring down on us as we trudge through the rainforest. People who had long sleeve outfits like jackets, sweaters or long sleeve shirts were suffering the most. At least they’re safe from UV rays. “It’s gotta be 120 degrees… and a thousand percent humidity.” Jake comments. Aleister despite correcting him “That’s neither how percentages nor humidity work… nevertheless I concur.”

“It’s so bright I can hardly see. And if I have to hear about Craig being sticky one more time…” Zahra says with Craig cutting in “But I _am_ sticky. Feel!” eww. “I absolutely will not feel.” But some of us weren’t giving up. Grace for example “I know it’s hot, but come on, guys. Diego… Isaac…they’re counting on us.” and even Raj “Never give up! Never surrender! No matter how toasty it gets outside, we’re coming for both of you, Diego, Isaac!” and Ryan, who was not sweating as much due to taking his jacket off and wrapped around his waist as well as wearing his new Stetson comments “We just need to keep moving forward. For they’re sakes.”

But me? I was actually pulling through the heat! “I don’t know what you guys are talking about. I’m feeling great!” I say to them. Despite him wanting to, Craig doesn’t complain “You know I really wanna hate you right now, Taylor. But I can’t. ‘Cause you look too damn ‘fly.” So I reply simply with “I know.” Then Rourke says to us “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can stop walking. Doesn’t that sounds pleasant? Now hurry up.” but how was he unaffected by the heat and humidity? Sean had to ask him “Mr. Rourke, you’re not even sweating. How is that possible?” he reply was “Impeccable conditioning.” But Jake counters with “I bet you just Botox’d your damn sweat glands shut.” That’s when I started feeling a headache. Oh, it hurts… and then visions come out of nowhere.

First Quinn with… “ _…This river looks pretty deep. How are we supposed to get across?...”_

Then Rourke saying… “ _…I had my people search all over the world for you. And we could never find you…”_

Michelle telling me… “ _…Taylor, you don’t even understand how much you just saved my life….”_

Sean saying… ” _…Check it out, I found something at the bottom…”_

And Jake… “ _…Damn. Don’t you wanna stay here forever?...”_

And then, the visions stop…. And the headaches fade. No one seemed to noticed. Except Ryan… and he was coming up to me…

_Ryan’s POV_

Man what a day. First off, I had gotten everyone to give me the stuff they weren’t taking on this trip so I would put them in the hangar. Then after heading back, I head back to my room to not only gather stuff I need, but also an extra clothing for Isaac, his Hartfeld shirt, the adventurer’s outfit, the jacket he had and since know how long it’s been a kit for haircuts and shaving. I also had Taylor pack some clothing for Diego as well and pack all that in a duffel bag. And to have Michelle to take some first aid supplies. Can never be too careful.

And now my Sheikah Slate was trying to get my attention, so I take a look at it. It was glowing with a message saying **_“Warning. Area in state of flux. Exercise caution.”_** What the…? What did it mean by that? I then hear Zelda’s voice again _“Ryan, you are entering in an area where time is in constant repeat.”_ Wait, what? “What exactly does that mean?” I ask her. Thankfully she answers me, though I don’t like the answer. _“It means should you leave the area of effect, it will return you to the point you’ve entered it.”_

Ah crap… that is not good at all. “Is there a way to break the cycle?” I ask wanting to get out of this dilemma. At least the next answer was helpful _“There is one possible way, find the item that is causing the effect and disable it. It also appears she is aware of it too though.”_ I turn noticing Taylor, seems like she had a headache. Did she see something? So I go up to her. “Okay, something happened didn’t it?” and then Iris comes up asking **“Are you alright, Taylor?”** but she seem uncertain “I…” then we hear Quinn say “This river look pretty deep. How are we supposed to get across?” that got Taylor’s attention immediately. “…Huh? Wait…” she looks past me, so I turn seeing the others arriving at a rushing river. Whoa, that river sure is moving fast.

“Iris… Ryan… how did I know Quinn was gonna say that? I saw all these… visions.” She asked us. Iris explained what Zelda mentioned, just in her own logic **“Scanning. I detect a disturbance in the tachyon field. It seems we have entered a time loop. Such phenomena normally cannot be sensed by humans… yet apparently you can see it. I am also detecting the similar energy signature from your Sheikah Slate, Ryan.”** Well, it did warn me about it. But I hold my breath as Taylor wanted to know some more. “Hold on, what do you mean ‘Time Loop’?”

**“A period of approximately twelve minutes will repeat indefinitely… even this very conversation should you choose to have it again.”** So I comment “Okay, is anything nearby causing this? Would it be possible to stop it?” this got Iris to answer to me **“That is actually very possible. You must destroy the object should you find it in order to escape the loop.”** Well, almost exactly what Zelda: find the item and disable or in Iris’ view, destroy it. But then Taylor asks her “I’ve gotta tell the others!” which was immediately vetoed by Iris. **“Warning: Informing them of the temporal vortex may cause irreparable damage to space-time.”**

“Seriously? I can’t tell them about it without reality caving in on itself? You’re saying I’m own my own?” but then that made me wonder “Wait, is telling me this already damaging this ‘Space-Time’? I might be causing trouble?” luckily for us, Iris tells me **“Actually, no. You knowing this from the start is not causing damage to Space-Time, as you are already aware of this be Taylor is. And also, there may yet be ways to use the others to your advantage.”** Wait, she might have a point. Since the others aren’t aware of this, if we do something with them, succeed or fail, time will reset and we can do it over and learn something about it.

“Okay, first things first. We’ve gotta find the source of the time loop. We can do this.” Taylor says looking at me as I nodded. “Then let’s keep our eyes open.” I comment back to her. “Over here, guys. There’s a fallen tree going all the way across. We can use it as a bridge.” We hear Estela say. So we go single-file across the log. Eesh, that’s a lot of moss. While Taylor crosses with Michelle, I do so with Aleister. And he’s taking Grace’s hand to help her balance. “Steady now. Look straight ahead, rather than down. It improves your balance and sense of horizon.”

“I… I think it’s working!” she tells him as it actually was. Me? I had a slight bit of trouble, mainly because of the duffel bag carrying stuff for Isaac and Diego, but am I not gonna let it get to me. “It’s not all that difficult, Grace. You just gotta keep calm and focus on the goal ahead.” Aleister replies to me in response. “Indeed, I must say, I thought you were over-burdening yourself carrying all that extra baggage, but you seem to be handling it alright.” So I say to him “Yeah, the stuff I’m carry isn’t as heavy as my training gear back home. I’m guessing you’re packing light then, huh?”

“Actually, I am. I brought very few possessions to the trip. I’ve no interest in materialism. My bag is nearly empty. Thus, I am unencumbered while you are…. Actually, what is it you are carrying aside from your arsenal?” I’m actually glad I got him stumped. So I tell him “Some clothing for Isaac and Diego. With them being captive by the Watchers for so long…” I let him guess the rest of what I was gonna say. “Ahh. That is actually really thoughtful of you.” But I reply. “Nah, it just a bit of common sense.” That was when I noticed that Taylor was talking to Rourke about something. Maybe I should go see him after she’s done.

Luckily, I didn’t have to wait long as he shooed her away, so my turn then. “Alright then, Rourke. You still hadn’t answered my question from before. And I’m still waiting.” So he asks me “Do you know what business I’m in?” what’s that got to do with anything? “Not really no. I hardly have time for anything. Most of my time involves schoolwork and self-defense lessons from my parents.” This caught him a little bit by surprise. Then “My, that is a very private lifestyle. But mainly I’m in the business of information.” I narrow my eyes at him. I can see what he wants not. Info on me. So I cut him off saying “Spill, what do you want to know?”

“You catch on quickly. So alright, I’ll answer the question you had ask earlier as well as another since I held back for so long. As long as you answer one of mine. Fair?” maybe I can let Taylor know about what I learned from him and vice-versa. Such hope this doesn’t bite us in the ass. So I answer “Alright, your question?”

“My question is very simple. _What is your name?_ ” I tried to hold back a shiver. My mother would warn me that names have power. And if someone knows your name, they could have a bit of power over you. But I had to know what he meant earlier “It’s Ryusei. Ryusei Hikari. Though everyone else calls me Ryan.” Then he had to creep me out saying “Ryusei… Ryusei… What a delicious name. Though it is odd that people would call you by ‘Ryan’. As if someone wanted you hidden from others… why would they do that?” but I stop him there.

“Oiy. That is another question. Now it’s my turn. First off, my first question back at the museum. Why do you think we are on the ‘Same Side’?” he only smirked as “Ah, a sharp memory too! But I might as well… The reason I’d say we are on the same side, is because the Hostiles have been a thorn on my side for some time as well. And because they have been to yours, we can join forces against them, no?” I don’t know, my gut was telling me otherwise, especially since Isaac mentioned they were more cautious than hostile. But I shouldn’t let Rourke know that.

So I tell and ask him “I’ll try to consider that. Now, was exactly was that sea serpent?” this got him to ask “Ah. So you’ve met Cetus.” Wait, he called that thing Cetus? “It has a name?” I asked. So he answers with “Roughly translates from thousands of years ago. A name of legend. But as you no doubt seen, the beast is more than a legend.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Thanks to some tools and quick thinking, that monster is down for the count.” I counter. This only made him smile as “A cocky one, aren’t you? It has survive far more dangerous foes than you, little friend. It only re-emerged last weekend before your arrival. I have no doubt the two of you shall meet once again. That’s all you’re getting out of me for now. We must focus on the road ahead.” So I walk off and talk with Taylor to see what we learned, apparently Rourke had found a photograph which had everyone except me, Isaac and Aleister. But the weird thing is, something like that wasn’t around for at least 200 years. Yet the found he found was 500 years!

Something wasn’t right….. but on the other hand, what is right on the crazy island. Then Jake tells us after hopping off a boulder “There’s a nice clearing out that way to the right. the river ends in this beautiful lake if you follow it up a bit.” Well, that could help us since we’ve been drinking our water supply too quickly. Then Estela “Hm. Might be helpful to send someone to get our bearings.” So Taylor suggests “I could go. It does look beautiful out there.” And like clockwork, Jake asks her “You want some company?” and she takes off with him. Typical….

**Third POV**

After leaving the group to scout ahead, Taylor and Jake follow the river leading them to clearing, where a shimmering lake sparkles before them. “Wow… it’s beautiful.” Taylor says seeing the sight before them in awe. But Jake’s focus was on what was nearby “Yeah, you could say that. Does that look like snow to you?” he asks her as she notices it too. The mountain ridges having snow despite how hot it is. “You’re right! In the middle of a heat wave? I didn’t think the mountains were here were tall enough for that.” she replies to him.

“Yeah. ‘Cause they’re not.” As he leads her to the base of the mountain, where the snow has piled up in some shade. So she picks some up to be sure. “It _is_ snow!” she said soon after. So Jake tells her “This place is making less and less sense every minute.” So she walks up to him as he is at the water’s edge and skips a pebble among the surface. “Damn hot out. Could use a minute to cool off.” So the first thing she tells him is “I think we should swim in the lake.” So the two of them strip down to wade into the crisp, cool water of the lake. This leads them to be instantly refreshed.

“Damn. Couldn’t you just stay here forever?” Jake asks her as they were in the water. “More than you know.” She answers him. “Growing up in Louisiana, I used to swim in the bayou all the time. We’d have to clear out real quick if a gator showed up though.” He say remembering his times of youth. So she asks him “You miss home… don’t you?” but he lies saying “Hm? Nah… not much back there for me anymore.” But then she starts shivering as the water was getting too cold and chilling her bones. “You shivering?” Jake asks her.

“Mmmmmmmmmaybbbbe…” so to help her out “Here, I’ll warm you up.” as he takes her in his arms. Since the two were floating in the water together, Taylor decides to kiss him. So she moves her hands to his chest… then over his neck… and then running her finger through his hair. That’s when she kisses deeply as he picks her up in the water, never breaking the kiss. “Feeling warmer?” he finally asks her. “You could say that.” the two eventually leave the lake and catch up with the rest.

Eventually they made to a nearby eroded pillar, with Taylor walking to where Craig was at. He was suffering from the heat the most as he wipes sweat from his brow. “Dude, this is garbage. It’s _so hot_. Can’t we take a break.” But Rourke counters with “You’re tired because you’re wasting energy complaining.” So Craig tells the older jerk “I’m gonna waste energy beating your ass, geezer. Come on, there’s some awesome shade over there from the stone pillar thingy.” So Taylor seeing that should at least catch a breather tells them all “Craig, let’s all take a quick break.”

“Finally!” he says glad about it. As did everyone as they all sat down somewhere. Aleister as he slumps on a tree, throws his bag aside, right underneath the pillar’s path should it collapse. Which ironically, Craig was leaning on the shaded side of the said pillar. “Sweet, sweet shade. This is heaven right now.” but his little moment of heaven came crashing down, as his weight was too much for the pillar as it was falling down! “Aleister, Look out!” Taylor warns him, but luckily he gets out of its path in time before….

_Crrssssh!_ The pillar shatters into rubble upon impact. “You nitwit! You utter simpleton! You just crushed my bag!” he yells in anger at the jock. “My B, dude.” Craig lamely says trying to apologize. Aleister then sees Ryan getting the bag out of the rubble saying “anything inside it damage?” as he hands it to him. “Fortunately, I had next to nothing in there. I could’ve had much more. Thank you for asking, Hikari.” As Ryan nods to him. “Maybe we should keep moving, before we destroy more ancient, priceless artifacts.” Sean suggested to them. “But…. Nap time….. ughhhh…”

Then all of a sudden Taylor and Ryan finds themselves back at where Quinn seeing the rushing river! “This river looks pretty deep. How are we supposed to get across?” they hear Quinn say again. This makes Ryan facepalm as he whispers “Great…. I think the time loop is messing with us, Taylor.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We should probably find out what we learned and make progress.” She tells him. He nods also saying, “We should also use the loops to get any helpful info out of Rourke too.”

“Yeah, that is a great idea. By the way, want to hang out with Estela at the lake this time?” this got Ryan to blush mad red! “T… Taylor!!!”

But after repeating what they did in the first loop, Ryan does just that. “Incredible. This place reminds me of the mountains nearby Cedar Cove.” As he points to the snowcapped mountains. “Is that… what I think it is?” Estela asks. “Yep, no doubt about it. That is snow.” As they walk up to the same spot Taylor and Jake were previously. “If there’s snow here… who knows what the other side of the island might be like?” she comments as like Jake, walks up to the lakeside with Ryan following. “This heat is unbearable. I’d sure love to cool off a bit.” So Ryan, never able to be in one before, smiles lightly and says “In that case, we should have a snowball fight.” Before she could react, he picks up and pegs her with a snowball!

This surprises her as he comments “Come on, a little snow isn’t gonna kill you.” So she tells him in response “Oh, okay! It is so on!” soon after that, the two of them after dropping their stuff, engage in their first snowball fight! The two were easily able to dodge anything to other could throw! Until finally when Estela was going to tackle him, she realize one thing too late! _‘Crap! Doesn’t he know….’_ Before Ryan’s Aikido skills kicked him, and he tossed her over his shoulder into a snowbank! “Oooff!!” but instead of retaliating, the two of them laugh out loud! “You know… this is the first time in my life I’ve seen snow.” Her finally tells him, this got him surprised as he ask “Really? But doesn’t Hartfeld snow in the winter season?”

“I transferred in after winter quarter, so I missed it all. Maybe this year, when you finally come to school there, we could spend some time in the snow together?” she asks him. This made him think on it _‘Well, people say a kiss is another way to show a promise. Might as well…’_ so Ryan turns to face her, taking her hand into his. And then their lips meet. Gently as he could, he cups her cheek and pulls her closer to him. “Okay, revising my request. Can we spend _that_ kinda time in the snow?” she asks him again. Ryan’s answer was simply, “I believe I can do that for you.”

**5 Timeloops Later…..**

Taylor and Ryan were getting wearily. After learning about everything they know from Rourke: Such as where did the other guests go; what was the tube they found him in; the radio call Taylor heard; the secret rooms all around the resort; marina and the boats; the time gun; and most importantly, what _was this island._ They also gotten closer to Jake and Estela respectably, learning that Zahra, should she fall, spotted something in the water. Ryan tried using the Magensis Rune on his Slate, but no effect as it wasn’t metal. So Taylor asked Sean to see if he could try to get it. Luckily for them, he comes back up with to their shock, another crystal orb like the one they found in the tunnels! 

So, in the latest time loop though, with the crystal orb in tow, Taylor follow Aleister when he tells her “My bag is nearly empty. Thus, I am unencumbered while you drag yourself with silly trinkets.” Only _this time,_ she asks him “In that case, think you could carry this for me?” as she shows him the orb “Another one of those damned things! Wait a moment, what makes you think I’d carry something for you?” he demanded. _‘Okay, time to bribe him…’_ she was thinking as she tells him “Because I’ll put in a good word for you with Grace?”

The end result was Aleister saying plainly to Taylor “…Give it here.” and puts the crystal orb in his bag. With her and Ryan getting all the info they could out of Rourke, Taylor saw no need to talk with him again and goes to Craig one more time. “Dude, this is garbage. It’s _so hot_. Can’t we take a break.” Rourke counters with “You’re tired because you’re wasting energy complaining.” Annoyed, like always, Craig tells the older jerk “I’m gonna waste energy beating your ass, geezer. Come on, there’s some awesome shade over there from the stone pillar thingy.” So Taylor seeing that this could be the only way to break the crystal, since Ryan slicing it into piece with his sword failed, tells them “Craig, let’s all take a quick break.”

“Finally!” he says glad about it. As did everyone as they all sat down somewhere. Aleister, as Taylor remembers seeing this, slumps on a tree while tossing his bag right in the pillar’s path. And like clockwork, Craig leans on the shade side saying again “Sweet, sweet shade. This is heaven right now.” and like before, Taylor yells as the pillar is falling “Aleister! Look out!” so he dodges, and the pillar falls on his bag, only this time, Ryan hears the Sheikah Slate announcing quietly **_“Area no longer affected by flux. Normal travel now possible.”_** Before going quiet again as “You nitwit! You utter simpleton! You just crushed my bag!” Aleister yells at Craig with him “My B, dude.” Saying lamely to apologize. This time however, as Ryan hands him the bag he dug out, as Aleister was emptying it out….

The two noticed the crystal orb was now a dull gray color and split in two! _‘Alright! If what the Slate said was true, then the loop is broken!’_ Ryan was thinking as with Taylor _‘That’s it! I destroyed the time loop!’_

“Apologies for your belongings, Taylor, but…” Aleister was trying to say before she shouts out “I DID IT!!!” this makes Ryan facepalm saying quietly “way to draw attention, idiot.”

“Uh, what now?” Sean was wondering. But she answers him with “Don’t worry about it.” with Michelle asking them “Can we keep going now?” so Taylor tells them “Yes. _Now_ we can.” But then she notices Ryan looking at the orb while everyone went ahead. And she sees it too…

_Taylor’s POV_

Wait a second, that is almost like the one we found at… Where have I seen that before. When I look up, I noticed that not only Ryan, but Rourke was also looking at me… oh crap he’s smiling, shit, he knows… then I hear…

“Hey, Taylor. You see that, over there?” Sean was saying to get my attention. I see him point to something, a glint of gold sparkling in the sun, on one of those very tall trees. “Come on, let’s check it out.” So now that the time loop is broken, I follow Sean up to where he saw the shining object. “There’s definitely something up there, in the branches!” how is he so… then I see it… another idol like the one Michelle was drawn to. Only this one looks like… an eagle? Why is it so familiar?

“I see it! It’s one of those amber idols like in Rourke’s museum!” I say realizing it. Then Sean suggests “Want me to climb up there and grab it for you?” I had to know what that vision meant, so without hesitation, I tell him “Get me that idol!” and his response was “Your wish is my command.” And he grabs up the tree very quickly. Dang…. Might give Top Gun a run for his money like that. “Careful up there!” I warn him which he answered with “Don’t worry about me! I’m almost at the top already!” well, he’s not wrong. But then he say “Whoa… Taylor, you’re not gonna believe this… The tree looks like it’s grown around the idol.” Oh great, how is he gonna…

“Here! Give it back when you’re done with it!” Ryan says next to me as he tosses his sword up to Sean who grabs it. “Thanks, Ryan! I owe you!” as he carefully saws away the bark. Thankfully, he manages to get it out like that. However, Ryan’s sword is badly chipped from the effort. He glares at Sean before tossing it away, the blade snapping in half as it hits a rock. “Well, bound to happen sooner or later. Was really hoping for later.” He comments as Sean tells him “Sorry about that, at least you still got that bow, right?” Ryan walks off annoyed, muttering in Japanese, no doubt cursing Sean out.

Then while handing me the idol, Sean tells me “Here ya go.” Before I get thrown through space and time touching it! Not again! Next thing I know, I’m in a college apartment. The LCD clock on the microwave tells me its 2:13 AM. Who would stay up that… that’s when I see Sean. He looks really exhausted, but go figure, with all that homework on the table, I really couldn’t blame him. And not to mention he was practicing for the upcoming game. _“Equilibrium price and quantity if demand is…”_ that’s when his phone was buzzing. I take a look and notice it saying ‘MOM’. **_“Your dad ask about you again. He misses you.”_** But he just shakes his head and tosses it aside.

That’s when the front door was opening from outside. It was Craig, and he seem very on edge. _“Dude. I am SO screwed. Know how Coach asked us about the rumors that the sports agent guy was giving free stuff to players? Well…”_ that’s when he pulled out from his bag, a new high-end laptop. Oh, Craig, please tell me you didn’t… _“Craig! Dude, why’d you take that? You know if the NCAA finds out you’re taking free stuff, you’ll lose your scholarship! You’ll be kicked off the team!”_ Sean tells him distressed.

_“I know! I’m an idiot, okay? I just really wanted to play this computer game with a girl in my calc class. My old laptop sucked too hard to handle the graphics, and you know my fam can’t afford a decent one.”_ he admits as he slumps on the couch, his head hanging in shame. _“I know I shouldn’t have taken it, but now I’m screwed. Someone saw me with it and ratted me out. I’m already on thin ice with Coach. Now I’m done for. As soon as he proves I took this laptop…”_ he continues as he tried to prevent the tears from starting. But then Sean…

_“He won’t.”_ as he takes the laptop and stuffs it in his bag. _“Because I’m the one who took it from the agent.”_ Was he actually gonna take the fall? Even Craig seemed worried about that as he says _“Dude, what? I can’t let you take the fall for me. You’ll get in so much trouble.”_ But Sean persisted as he stated _“I can handle it. You can’t. Coach can’t kick me off the team, so let me do this. I need you out on the field. You’re more than my teammate. You’re my brother. …I got this.”_ oh, Sean, always thinking you can handle everything. But all Craig could say was _“I owe you, man… I owe you everything.”_

The next vision I receive was just as bad, as I see Sean waving his arms wildly, yelling “Over here! Over here, big guy! Look at me!” what was he yelling…. Oh crap… the sabertooth! _Rrrrraaarggh!_ “Sean! What are you doing!?” I hear Michelle yell in panic and worry. I saw that he was distracting the tiger from the others. But he was leading it to a cliff with his back to it! “Don’t worry about me. Run! I can handle it!” that was when the saber pounce, pinning him right by the precipice! He was using all the strength he had, gripping on its fangs, wrestling it right to the edge! No, please don’t even try to…

“Don’t do it, man!!!” Craig shouts in desperation at him! “Sean…. Please…..” Michelle tried pleading to him one more time before he said to them… “….I’ve got this….” Next thing I see, he falls off the cliff, taking the sabertooth with him! SEAN!!!!!!!

“Taylor? You alright?” I realized that Sean was right in front of me, unharmed and alright. “Sean…” was all I could say before pulling him into a hug, catching him off guard. Then he hugs back as I look at the idol in pure dread…. First Michelle, now Sean…

What the hell are these Idols, anyway!?

_Ryan’s POV_

“Hey, guys? May need to catch up, you’re kinda lagging.” I tell them as I felt something enter me. Must be another spirit fragment. Must have been, since Taylor found another one of those idols. But I was kinda worried, the Royal sword was badly damaged, but I just didn’t know how badly as the blade snapped in half. Sure, I still got the bow with arrows and the Hylian Shield, but that’s all I got left. Sure hope this ‘Master Sword’ Zelda mentioned can help. Then as we were going up a slope… we hear it. “Do you guys hear that? Is that….” Quinn asks before Michelle says “Horns.”

So we break into a run, going up the hill as quickly as possible. Should be able to see more as we climb that tree……

Only it wasn’t a normal sized tree. It was HUGE!!!!! And I thought Redwood trees were big!!! But the tree wasn’t any ordinary tree as Raj says in shock seeing it “…Now that is what I call a treehouse.” Treehouse? Maybe not the right way to say it as it was housing a village full of Watchers. And if I didn’t know better, it was as big as a skyscraper! “I can’t believe what I’m seeing. It’s… impossible!! Trees have never grown that large!” Grace commented possibly in denial. And I can’t blame her. But Rourke tells us “Not _yet,_ you mean. But one day, they will…”

The horns blasted again, and I see below us, a small group of Watchers preparing to march out of the base of the village… and in the center of the group… I see them… both of them having their hands bound. “Is that…” Aleister noticing them too. “It’s them.” Sean comments.

Six months may of passed, and despite their outfits being slightly torn, hair too long and beards growing, I can easily see the two of them through it all, right down to their brown and green eyes respectively. And so could Taylor and Quinn.

“Diego… He’s alive….” Taylor says

“It’s…. it’s… Isaac…” was Quinn’s response, no longer able to hold back her tears of relief. So I hold onto her saying “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to rescue them. That’s a promise.”

And as I said it, something or someone within the giant tree was out there…

Calling me…..

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust, and this one was the most annoying chapter to do. Anyway R&R people. Flamers, you get the same treatment I gave Rourke. And also, next chapter, Ryan will soon have a new ally! A hint: this spirit has help out the first incarnation of the Hero against the Demon Lord.


	3. Those Left Behind

Well, this is where things get interesting. Those that know, we know who does what in near the ending part of this chapter, however! There will be an original scene, and an earlier appearance of ‘her’, along with Ryan getting his new best friend on the island. Anywho take it away!

**Varryn: StarflareKnight does not own anything in this fiction. Only his creations, Ryan and Isaac as well as this variant of the MC? Is that a way to say the main character? You people are strange with your way of talking. And Diego Ricardo** **Ortiz** **Soto is all….**

Whoa!!! Spoilers, Blue!! Not a word until book three!

**Varryn: Very well. But he will be mine. Oh yes. He will be mine.**

Did you just quote Wayne’s World?

* * *

**Act 4 Chapter 3: Those Left Behind**

**Location: Hostiles’ Stronghold**

_Quinn’s POV_

I can’t believe it. I truly can’t believe it. I was starting to doubt everyone, but as soon as I saw him, I am grateful they believed. I am so grateful Isaac, who was captured with Diego six months ago, is still alive. We see them in the middle of a group of Watchers which were heading somewhere. And while Diego was unwilling, Isaac seemed to be calm. Especially since “Pashtil Khell saa!” one of the Watchers tell them as like a demand. “Diego, stop worrying about me, I’ll be fine. I hope. Let’s just go with them.” I hear Isaac’s voice. That voice which always seem to stop the fighting if any was going to erupt. That voice I would always assure me he’d be there for me.

“Well, alright. But if you get another crazy headache like the last two times, let me know.” Diego says uncertain. Headaches? What did he mean by that? “Diego!” I hear Taylor say next to me. And then we see the leader of the group. But unlike the one Ryan fought back at the resort, but more of an elderly sage type. “Uch nat’lanqua.”

“Is that one some kind of spiritual guide? Like a shaman or a sage?” Ryan questioned seeing him too as the ‘shaman’ Ryan called him led the group onward. “Where are they taking him?” I finally say, which Taylor replies to me with “Don’t you mean ‘them’?” opps, didn’t realize. “My, look at them go! Such charming primitives. And certainly worthy of further study…” was what Rourke was stating seeing them too.

“We ain’t here to study them, Daddy Weirdbucks. We’re here to save Princess’s B.F.F. and Red’s Boy Scout.” Did Jake just called Isaac ‘My Boy Scout’? I was trying not to show how red in the face I was. And not from anger. More like….. I’m gonna have to smack him later. “Are you unfamiliar with the phrase, ‘know thy enemy’? From the details in your file, one would think you’d have learned that lesson.” That got Jake pissed at Rourke. This makes me wish Isaac were here to stop them from fighting. “You sonuva….”

“Now, now. I’m simply suggesting that we analyze their behavior to improve our odds of successfully rescuing your dear friends.” There was something unsettling on how he was smiling saying that. “You have no idea how ridiculous altruism looks on you, do you?” Aleister told his father. “He knows. He just thinks we’re stupid.” Estela comments, leading to Ryan whack Rourke on the back of his head. “Was that really….”

“Yeah, it was.” Was Ryan’s reply cutting Rourke off. “Well, whatever the Watchers are up to, it can’t be good. We’ve gotta get them outta there.” Jake mentions but I wonder as I ask “But there must be dozens of them… what hope do we have?” so everyone was looking uncertain, not sure how to plan this out and take on these overwhelming odds. So then Ryan says “Our only chance is if we all go in. We can save them if work together.” This was met with doubt instantly.

“You must be joking! With your sword broken, it’s impossible!” Aleister tells him. So he tells us “Look, I may not of known you guys for that long, and I know it seems that way. But, nothing is impossible. We can pull this off. But only if we’re together.” And Michelle was slightly doubting him as “I’d probably be siding with Aleister, but considering how tough you are even without that sword…. I am still nervous about this.” so he finally tells us

“Look, I know chances are we won’t survive… but I do know if any of us had been caught by the Watchers, Diego and Isaac would be the first to come to our aid.” He wasn’t wrong about that. I know Isaac would come to mine. “Hell yeah they would!” Craig replies.

“If we head to the forest, we’re going to face our most dangerous obstacle we’ve ever seen. So when things get tough and are at the worst and truly hopeless, I need to know that I can count on each of you to fight til’ the end… because that’s the exact same thing Diego and Isaac would do for us.” we were silent after Ryan’s speech, not the very best, but he’s right. We have to do this. For Isaac and Diego’s sake. Finally Sean asks us….

“Well? Who’s in?” and Zahra answers with “I’ve been itching for some revenge…” and Jake’s was “Always figured I’d go out in a blaze of glory.” And even Lila “Yay! We’re going to save Diego and Isaac! No man left behind!”

“I’ll admit I’m against this, Hikari. But you have more experience in this than I do, so I’ll aid you in this.” Aleister told him. Seems like the two consider each other allies. But since the two did save Grace, I’m not surprised. “If it weren’t for Taylor and Isaac, I would’ve been captured too. I’m in!” Raj says to pitch in. “We have to help them!” even Grace? Wow the two of us are brave women.

“What a merry band of brothers. Iris, how are our chances looking now?” Rourke asked her. **“With everyone together, projected success is now 12%!”** only 12%? Okay, that wasn’t reassuring. “Man, we could really use ex-C.I.A. badass Bryan Mills right now…” Raj had said, so I also added “Maybe even Seraph Castiel?” then Iris comments to us **“Potential increase to 48% if assisted by Liam Neeson’s character from the movie Taken. 84% if assist by Misha Collins’s character from the TV series Supernatural.”**

“That’s gotta be, like, almost four times as much!” Raj commented hearing the chance. Though mine was 7 times. If only Castiel were real to help us, the Watchers would have real trouble. Oh well. “Technically, that _exactly_ four times as much.” Grace mentions to him. Unfortunately for them, Michelle crashes those ideas with “In case you dorks haven’t noticed, this isn’t a movie.” So Craig suggests “Since they don’t know we’re coming, I say we set up a fast hit and catch ‘em with their pants down!”

_Taylor’s POV_

“Like we caught you outside Sigma Theta in spring quarter?” I did not need to know that at all, Michelle but Craig continued on with what he’s suggesting “Exactly. It’d be just like the Galician Gambit in…” with Zahra know what he was gonna say next “ _Gods and Warlords III!_ We could only beat it when we teamed up…” leading him to ask her “You remember that?”

“Of course! But like I always told you, stealth is what gets you in and out without anyone noticing. _That’s_ the strategy we should use here.” Zahra told him as he said “Ha! Yeah, you were all about those invisibility cloaks!” then Quinn tells the two “Awww, you two are so adorable together. I didn’t know you were friends!” this gets them both stammering, realizing with them were doing. “We’re…. we’re not.” “Oh course not! Craig’s idea is stupid anyway!”

And they are arguing again. Great…. “No, _yours_ is stupid! We can’t just slip past the Watchers! They’ll catch us!” he tries to counter but she had one too. “Oh, so instead you think you can surprise attack? No wonder you always got _wrecked_ , meathead.” Now I wish Isaac was here instead of down there. “At least I don’t think I’m some ninja when I’m really just a _wannabe_ _punk_ who steals nail polish from Hot Topic!” Ryan seeing all of this simply says to me “Korera futatsu no baka. You might want to make a decision before they don’t listen to us, Taylor.” with Jake adding “I doubt either of ‘em will be easily convinced.”

He’s right though, the way they are now, might need a third option for this. “Both of you, shut up. Rourke knows the most about them. We should see what he has to say.” And like that, he jumps at the opportunity. “I was hoping you might ask. All reports on our not-so-friendly tribal folk indicate that they possess superhuman vision, hearing, strength, and agility. It would be extraordinarily difficult to ambush them… or to slip by unnoticed.” Well, that got the two to shut up instantly. No wonder the Watcher Ryan fought easily shattered his old shield. “As helpful as ever, Father. Do you actually have a suggestion or are you merely pontificating as is your custom?” Aleister tells him.

“I am, after all, a man of ideas, Aleister… The only way to get past the Hostiles is for them to not be there at all…” what was he talking about? Even Jake was getting annoyed as “Do you always talk in riddles, or just when you’re trying to get punched in the face?” but Ryan had an idea what he meant though. “In other words, we lure them away with misdirection. Is that about right?”

“Precisely. To think someone knows what I am saying in this ragtag group.” Rourke answers him with. But all he gets is a glare from us as Estela comments “Just take it from a liar like him.” “This guy creeps me out… but I think he’s right.” Michelle says as well. So I ask “What do you think, Aleister?” he didn’t like to say it but “As much as I hate to admit it, if there’s anyone who knows how to deceive and manipulate, it’s my father.” But then I feel it, as well as Ryan because he turns to one direction. Everything goes quiet. “…He’s here.” I say

“Huh? Who’s here Princess? Badger Boy?” Jake asks but I tell them “Quick! Get down!” all of us quickly hide as a lone Watcher comes from the trees nearby. And with him an old familiar face. _“They went this way”_ the former lion mask says to the Sabertooth. _Rrrr_ … the two of them were looking to the group that had Diego and Isaac into the rainforest and follows them. But then he stops, crap, he senses the two of us! Ryan could tell as well. “Taylor, we gotta go do something. He’s coming here since he senses us!” so Jake tells us to “Then think about something else! Make him leave!”

So the two of us focus on the first thing that came to mind. I was thinking of Diego, focusing on his face. Ryan was doing the same with Isaac. We could see the two grinning like idiots side-by-side. This makes the Watcher stop and look back to the group heading to the forest and say _“It was nothing. Let’s go.”_ Despite the tiger thinking otherwise, it listen to him. _Hrrrph…_ and the two sprint off to the brush and out of sight. Okay, breathing normally now. “It worked!” Michelle says seeing what happened.

“Truly incredible… What a couple of fascinating specimens you two are, Taylor, Ryusei.” Rourke comments. I shivered at how can called us ‘specimens’. Raj however “You just Jedi mind-tricked the hell outta that dude! Can I be your Padawan since Ryan is clueless, Taylor?” I try not to laugh at that, especially since Ryan was confused as hell. “Ha ha! How’s that for the power of positive thinking?” I turn as Quinn said that, and good thing too since she was trying to brace herself on a branch! “Uhn… not feeling… so good…” I had to quickly catch her as she was going to fall on her back! “Got you!” I say out of relief.

She looks at me, grateful before saying “I think I… need to lie down for a second.” She was looking pale and also having a hard time to breathe easily since they were swallow, quick breaths. “Oh no… she’s not looking good!” Grace said. But Quinn tells us “You can’t let me slow you down… You have to save Isaac and Diego.” But I tell her “I’m not about to leave you behind!” but she just smiles at me. “Oh, Taylor… despite wanting to see Isaac again, I don’t think… I’m going to be getting up for a bit.” That’s when she was coughing. It sounds pretty bad.

“Probably heatstroke, I bet.” Zahra suggested. Michelle wasn’t too convinced however “No, with the respiratory difficulty it’s got to be something else…” but Iris reminded us that **“My scanners indicate that the Hostiles are moving steadily eastward.”** This got Jake alarmed as he tells us “Not good. At this rate, we won’t be able to catch up.” he’s right, but we couldn’t leave Quinn behind. What should we…. “Go. I’ll stay here and see if I can find something to get her electrolytes up.” Michelle tells us in a manner like a doctor would. And then to my surprise, Aleister was staying too.

“I’ll remain here and keep watch. Had about enough of this excursion anyway…” go figure. “I’m staying with you!” was what Grace said in response. “I’ll help keep a lookout!” Raj too!? And surprising us most of all “Fine. I’ll stay behind too. But only because I don’t want to be around him.” Ryan says pointing to Rourke. With that settled, Jake suggested to us “We should pick a distress signal that Malfoy can sound if more Watchers show up. Any ideas?” oh man, Aleister is gonna hate me for this. “Aleister’s signal will be a monkey’s call.”

“You want me to make noises like a baboon? Are you trying to strip me of the last of my dignity?” he snarled at me. Yep, hates me but worth it. And then Craig tells him “Come on, man, just get in touch with your inner _beast!_ Let’s hear you try it!” but he didn’t do it as he tells us “I’m sure I’ll perform adequately should the need be. Until then, I’d prefer not to debase myself.” Oh well, can’t have everything you want.

“I think that about covers it. Stay safe out here.” I tell those that were staying put. And so we head off to follow the group of Watchers that have Isaac and Diego. Hang on guys, we’re coming for ya….

_Ryan’s POV_

_‘……….’_ What was that? _‘…….me…….”_ okay, now I know heard something there. _‘…….co….e…….h….s……rea…..’_ I stand up, this making the group look at me, wondering if something’s wrong. “I have to go to that tree.” I say simply.

“Are you out of your mind!? You want to go inside that place!?” Michelle snapped at me. But I held my ground looking at her. Aleister however tells me “It must be very important to risk your own safety, isn’t it, Ryan?” I just nod as Raj tells me “Well, just try to be careful in there, little doddlebug, and try to come back to us.” so I tell them as I climb up a tree to use the sailcloth “Stay safe, all of you. Aleister, I trust you with their safety.” He nods to me, taking the responsibility seriously. As soon as I reach the top, I make a running jump to the village and open up the cloth the float over there.

Whoa…. How did the original owner of this thing sail through the air like this? I try to keep calm, hoping the Watchers in the village don’t look up. Otherwise, I’d be shot out of the sky! But fortunately for me, they were more focused on everyday needs. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the Watchers were just like us too. No, Hikari, focus. Get to the giant tree and find out where that voice is coming from. As soon as I land in a hidden spot, a fog starts enveloping the tree. And I hear her voice again. _“Ryan, I can feel you are close to the Master Sword. Because of how the Watchers have great attributes that could give you trouble, I’ve cloaked the tree in a dense fog, preventing them from seeing you. However, it will also keep you from seeing no further than a few meters at best.”_ Zelda tells me. So I say to her in response to that, “So in a sense, this is like a trial then.”

_“I’m grateful you do not take offense in this. I’ve marked the location on your Sheikah Slate to aid you into following where it rests. Once there, it is all up to you, if you can draw it out or not.”_ Okay, find my way through an unnatural fog, looking for a sword I think was calling me, and get out of here to the others. “No problem, no problem at all, Ryan.” I say to myself as I take things slowly. Every now and again, I hear the Watchers run past, forcing me to hide somewhere. But they were just as blind as I was that most of them took off their masks.

From what the Slate was showing me, it should be somewhere along the base of tree. And I was somewhere on the top area. This is gonna be tough. But I had to hurry and get back to the others. So as I head downward, I see other Watchers moving about, this time taking their children back inside. Never knew there were kids here. As I keep moving the voice from earlier, not Zelda’s though was back, only this time a little more clear. Okay that there was a lie, mainly because I see her. A petite woman, who if I didn’t know better was made of crystal. Is she trying to lead me somewhere?

When I walk up to her, she floats away. So I follow where she wanted to lead me. Apparently she was also aware the abilities that Watchers had, so every now and again, she stops, motioning me to hide as a few would pass by. But finally I made it to the base of the tree, and I spot something… weird. Looks like an some sort of shrine, but then I noticed it had the same eye-like design the Sheikah Slate. This can’t be a coincidence. _‘It is not. I can assure of that, young warrior.’_ The crystal… wait, she could talk?

_‘I’ve have watched your progress as you were coming. And I have noticed you carry the very same Sheikah Slate my master once used during my slumber.’_ Her master? So I ask her “Your master? Who was that?” but she tells me instead. _‘Place the Sheikah Slate onto the terminal and the path to the end will be opened.’_ Eesh, talk about being more blunt than me. But I do so anyway, and much to my surprise the shrine opens up revealing an passageway going into the tree itself! “Well, down the rabbit hole I go.” I say which she responded _‘I have examined the entrance way. It is not a ‘rabbit hole’ as you claim it is.’_ I try not to facepalm as I tell her “It’s an old saying from a book. Umm, who are you exactly?” but she say nothing to me. So after that, the crystal girl goes inside, beckoning me to follow, so I do so, unaware that I was spotted…

_Jake’s POV_

“Well… we’re okay for now, but there’ll only be more Watchers as we get closer to Diego and Isaac.” Princess was right. Even with Iris helping us out, we wouldn’t be able to get too close. Then I remembered what I packed in my stuff, should be able to help out. “Right. And if you’re spotted, things could get bad for Abercrombie-and-Twitch, along with Dragon-Summoner. Actually, I think I’ve got something that’ll help...” I tell her as I took out the camouflage outfit. Even Cap could see how it could help out.

“Nice! In that, I bet you could get really close without being seen. You might even be able to eavesdrop on the Watchers. So Taylor, after she dresses up behind some trees, came out in the outfit and tells me “Hey, this fits me pretty nicely.” Daaammmmmmnnn. She sure does look good. “I’ll say! …I mean, yeah. I guess it’s fine.” Smooth, real smooth McKenzie. Someone kill me right now. “Cool. Let’s get a move on.” Thanks for the divert, Skrillex. So we move onward, keeping an eye on our surroundings. That’s when Gronk decides to be a dumbass.

“So you think you’re some kinda _big shot_ , Mr. Rourke?” he asks the old guy. “I’m a man who believes in hard work, ambition and thrift. No less and no more.” yeah, I’ll believe when I see it. “And feel free to call me Everett, Craig.” But of course this leads to something stupid fast as “We’re not supposed to do that!” with even goth girl pitching in “He’s no a teacher, dorkwad. And do you mind keeping your mouth shut? You’re making us break stealth.”

“I’m just doin’ me Zahra! And I say he’s a stuck-up tool who’s really just a big fish in a little pond!” dammit, if this keeps up, there goes our stealth method. “Princess, if he keeps mouthing off at Phony Stark, we’re sitting ducks…” I say to her, which thankfully she does something about it… “Hey, Craig, remind me… Do you happen to know who won Super Bowl XXII?” so Craig tells her “Pff! Of course! Wait? Super Bowl _Twenty-Two?”_ and despite Cap wanting to tell him “C’mon, Craig is was the…”

“Shut up, don’t tell me, dude! I know this! Uh… hang on. Just gimme a sec.” hook, line and sinker. At least that shuts him up. “ _Nice job, Taylor.”_ I hear Zahra whisper, yep, nice job indeed. So we move onward, while Craig is completely stumped on trying to remember that the Washington Redskins won that game. Of course, I wasn’t gonna tell him that.

Eventually, the forest thins out, showing us an expansive canyon in front of us. “Duuuuude.” Well, at least he was quiet up until now. We spot some ruins up ahead as well, underneath the full moon. And also some Watchers guarding some of them. “Careful…” Taylor warns us. “Must be something important about that building.” Lila might be on something there. So I suggest to Princess “Taylor, with those camos on, you and I could probably sneak over and check it out. After we get eyes on what they’re guarding, we can rejoin the group on the other side of the bend.” So she answers with “Let’s do it.” Got more guts than even me.

So the two of us sneak to the pyramid ruins, keeping a low profile. And thanks to the outfit I gave her, she wasn’t drawing any attention. “I don’t see any doors on this thing. Must be some kind of monument.” One portion of the ruins shows a statue with a woman reclining? The arms were folded across her chest and one of the fingers had a ring? So Taylor takes a look at the ring, if I didn’t know better, it’d almost looked like…. “It looks really old, but I think… it’s a wedding ring?” exactly what I was thinking. So we get a better look and engraved on it was _‘July 21, 1921 and Ever After’_

That is also a century old. Wonder where it came from? Then we look at the carvings again, only Taylor noticed something different that I wouldn’t pick up so easily. “I think the statue is the same woman as the one in this carving. Only the statue wasn’t wearing a mask.” How does she that? It was actually making me like her more. “You making sense of this?” I asked wondering. “The Watchers seem to revere this place, but the people depicted in the carvings are in modern clothes.” She actually had point, now that I see it. “Tuxes and evening gowns. Looks like a costume party for the well-to- _douche._ ” I comment.

So she takes another look at the statue. Glad this thing wasn’t a Weeping Angel. But this one felt different. Something about it screams a funeral to me. And not to mention the arms were crossed tightly. So I say “If we want that ring, I think we’re gonna have to play Indiana Jones.”

“There has to be some way to free it from the statue…” which leads her to covering its face. And just like that, we hear a click somewhere, and the arms open up, letting the ring it had fall off to the ground. “Now I’m gonna have to start calling you Genius.” I say as I ruffle her hair. But I should’ve known better to kneel down picking it up. Especially with what Taylor asked me next “Oh… Are you proposing?” might as well “Ha. You want me to?” I ask with some humor as I stand up again. But at least she lets me get closer. Enough to wrap my arm around her waist. But before we could kiss…

“Vos tohk ri!” crap. “I think they heard us… Time to move!” I say quickly as we reunite with the group. “…You two all right?” Lila ask us, really? After how she saw us run? “Let’s get moving!” Taylor tells them, and that’s when we hear the drums…. Sure hope the Master isn’t real, otherwise we’re screwed….

_Isaac’s POV_

Talk about a bonfire. The shaman, Uqzhaal I believe his name was speaking to the Vaanti about something. But I couldn't hear that well, especially since those headaches… and visions I had. Michelle’s and Sean’s past…. With their supposed deaths. “Khalarat vaantilar, anlakan vaalta…” with that I was left behind as a pair of them took Diego to him. As soon as he was close enough Uqzhaal puts a hand on his shoulder, with Diego saying “Look, I don’t think that horcrux thing you what is here…” but he wasn’t convinced as “Lak! Pashtak buala vaalta!”

This got Diego annoyed yelling out “I’m not some sniffer dog that you can use to confiscate people’s smokeables!” so I had to say “If you try to talk to us in English more, we could as least get what you’re saying?” this of course had the ones guarding me put a spear tip at my throat. Really I was trying to be reasonable here. The six months here were pretty harsh. After losing consciousness that day six months ago, I find myself in the giant tree with Diego. Had he been there alone, I’m sure he would of lost it. But we kept ourselves going. The ‘Watchers’ or how they call themselves ‘Vaanti’ wanted us to search for these relics they lost hundreds of years ago.

Something about a being called the ‘Endless’ saying we could actually help find them. Not sure how, but better than being stuck in a hut that was guarded. They also had us teach them to speak our language. Most of them were slow at first, but they picked up quickly. Varryn, the former lion mask in particular. Not sure why, but it seemed like him and Diego were getting pretty close. Stockholm Syndrome? Maybe not, but Uqzhaal took an interest in me, since of how I was able to summon my monsters. Apparently he had me train with him to avoid getting exhausted. Something about being prepared to take on this ‘Hydra’ they kept mentioning…

But then I was feeling something out there, it felt like…. Taylor? I turn to where she might be at, and I see a bit of snow crystals. Furball was here too? Oh, man. They sure took their sweet time to get us. That’s when I hear Varryn say to the old shaman “Let them be. The two of them need a break.”

“But we’re so close! Can you not feel it?” Uqzhaal asksed him in response. Feel what, exactly? “Of course. But you cannot rush destiny. The idol will choose the right time to reveal itself. Is that not what you preached to us?” so after hearing his own words being told back to him “Oho… wise words, boy! So be it.” So then Varryn has the guards watching me being me with him and Diego to the ruins in question. Man if only I had a flashlight on me. This place is dark. When we were inside, Varryn tells us “I am sorry for the way the two of you were treated.” Finally he speaks English.

“Why are these idols so important, anyway?” Diego asks. “Yeah, Varryn, I’ve been wondering the same thing. The least you can do is tell us why the Vaanti need them that much.” I added in. So he answers with “Uqzhaal believes they will bring Raan’losti, a time of great chains.” Times like this makes me wish the TARDIS was a real thing. But that’d asking for trouble. “Um… I think you mean ‘change’.” Diego tells him but, “Yes. Chains.” I try not to sweatdrop. “No. It’s…”

“Chuh-ayn-juh. This is right?” Varryn asked us “Better.” No Diego, it wasn’t. So I say to them “You two have been ‘practicing’ on pronunciations with the Vaanti, right?” the two of them just stare at me until they laugh a little “Maayyybbbeeee?” Diego told me. Yep, they haven’t. But that made me sad as I remembered that Quinn didn’t have much time due to her Rotterdam’s. And I’ve been stuck here. So Diego asks “Hey, you doing alright, Isaac? You’re not having another headache, are you?” but then I see him struggle trying to keep his hair out of his face. “Ugh… This look only works on Milo Ventimiglia.” I shake my head at him saying “right and the Matt Smith look when the Doctor was held prisoner for a year isn’t any better on me.”

“Here. I will help.” Varryn tells him as he braids a section of Diego’s hair near his crown. “Oh, nice… thanks!” as he turns around with Varryn putting a hand on his shoulder. “Of course.” After a brief moment, I cough saying “We should probably get back to this wild goose chase.” With Varryn telling me “When did the idol become a goose?” oh brother… that’s when I see Diego freezing up saying “Something’s…. in the wall.” So much to our surprise, he heads to a notch I didn’t notice before, and he pulls out a statue made of amber! “You… you found it!”

And that’s when the spear knocks him out! Where’d that come from?! “Varryn!” but as he said that, we hear “Diego! Isaac! Are you two all right?” Taylor says to us? We both look in amazement seeing her again… “…Taylor? It really _is_ you… I knew it! I knew you wouldn’t forget about us! See, Isaac! I told you so!” I sweatdrop at that accusation, mainly because I was the first one to say that. But at the moment, who cares as we both rush over and hug her, relieved that someone actually did come. _Kuri! Kuri!!_

“Good to see you too, Winged Kuriboh.” As he latched on the side of my face, with what I assume was crying. Then I hear Diego say “Wait. What the hell is _he_ doing here?” wait, who was he… the hell? Everett Rourke?! “Everett Aleister Rourke the First. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Diego. And you must be Isaac.” How he said that, I couldn’t help but shiver….

“I knew it. None of you are here. This is a dream inside of a dream… I bet the van’s going off the bridge _right_ ….” I whacked him upside the head saying “Did that feel like a dream to you Soto?” so he says “No….”

“Diego, this is real. We’re here, and Rourke is helping us rescue the two of you.” That’s when I realized. “Wait a second… Taylor, where is everyone else? And Quinn? Where is she?!” I say grabbing and shaking her by the shoulders. So she tells me “She’s alright, Michelle is keeping an eye on…..” but I realized what she said…. Oh no, the disease was getting worse. She was running out of time…..

_Ryan’s POV_

After following the crystal woman through that corridor of passageways, I had to use an arrowhead to mark where I came from, I finally come to what I assume was a chamber of sorts. And in the middle of it all… I see it. A sword embedded in a pedestal. That must be it. But before I reach it, she gets in the way. _‘If I may ask, why is you seek the Master Sword?’_ well as least that is a good question. So I answer her with “To be honest, I’m not sure. At first it was to use it to get my friends away from here… but now I’m not sure if these Watchers are a threat or not anymore.”

_‘So if you have no idea on why that is, what would you use it for then?’_ man that is a tough question to answer. So after deciding on what to say, I finally tell her “If it’s possible, to protect that are here on this island. And stop those that will try to hurt them.” She was silent after a while until… _‘Then I will allow you to draw the blade that I reside in out of its pedestal. Before that though, what is your name?’_ well, that’s some progress at least. So I answer her with “My name is Ryan. Ryan Hikari.” 

_‘Then, Master Ryan, I am the spirit that dwells within the Master Sword. And my name is Fi. You may draw it out. A warning though, the blade is enchanted and will slowly drain you of your life force. If you draw it out without a purpose and for greed, I will end your life here. But, if what you said is true, if you’re willing to protect those around you, then my strength will become yours.’_ With that said, Fi went into the sword. I take a deep breath and say “Alright then, here come nothing….” I start be grabbing the hilt…

And then like she said, the sword was starting to drain me… I was feeling weak… but I can’t let up! So I pull as hard as I can. But it was draining fast! Come on, Ryan! You can do this, for everyone’s sake. My friends, for the Watchers…. And for…. That’s when I see holding out her hand despite being with Taylor’s group…. Was Estela. And I remembered that I was gonna help her out with Rourke, but not to kill, but bring to justice. And I intend to keep the PROMISE!!!!

With that, I finally draw it out of the pedestal! And it felt right in my hand like this. And for some unknown reason, I raise it over my head. That’s when Fi says to me _‘Like the original owner before you, as well as his multiple reincarnations, I, Fi, the Spirit of the Master Sword, acknowledge you, Ryan Hikari, as my new owner.’_ Wow, that is a lot of people who…

“So I see. The Phoenix Catalyst has finally arrived.” I turn to see who said that, and I notice it was another one of the Watchers. Only this one, seem like the leader of all of them, considering what she was wearing. But what caught me by surprise was not how she was there the whole time, but how I heard her speak English! She walks up to me, unafraid of me. And I can tell she must have been a skilled warrior before. I’d have a lot of trouble if I had to fight her. “Do not be alarmed. I am not here to fight you. I only to speak with you. If you let me…”

Guess Isaac was right after all. And since she could speak our language I say to her, “Alright then, I listen to what you want to say.” As I put the Master Sword or rather ‘Fi’ in the sheath that somehow appeared. “I am called Ximaedra, Elyyshar of the Vaanti. I noticed how the fog appeared when you arrived. And when I saw the crest on your shield, I knew you are not aligned with the Hydra.” The Hydra? That’s what that other ‘Vaanti’ as she calls them said when we first met him said awhile back. “I must admit, it takes great skill to avoid the guards, even through the fog that was preventing them from seeing.”

Seeing this was her way to let me talk, I do so. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, why were your people trying to capture us in the first place?” was what I asked her. So her response was “Because we need your help to stop Raan’losti.” That was when I heard Aleister’s monkey call. So much for our way out. And not to mention a few more Vaanti came from where I had entered. Sure hope the others were having a better time than I did…

_Taylor’s POV_

I can’t believe it, Rourke said he wanted to help. Next thing he does is holding Diego hostage with a knife he had hidden! “You… bastard.” I say with hate as ruins were ablaze now after he knocked over a torch! “No!” the Vaanti, I think Varryn was his name cried out seeing this. “As I said, I’m a man who believes in hard work, ambition and thrift.” Rourke tells us. “Yeah, also failed to mention that you were also a traitorous snake!” Isaac shouted at him. But Rourke just glares at him saying “Oh, like a so-called peacekeeper like yourself would understand. You should that learn Mister Buckalew, when there are loose ends to be cut, I do not hesitate.”

“Release him!” _Kuri!! Kuri!!!!_ wow, even Winged Kuriboh was getting angry. “Gladly. However, I’ll need your people to get out of my way first.” As much he didn’t want to, Varryn motioned for the others to back off for Diego’s sake. “What?! I’m not about to just let him get away!” crap, Estela was getting pissed, but why though? I know that she wanted to knocked his lights out back at the resort, but this seem to be a deep hatred. “And for the sake of decorum, if you wouldn’t mind putting your weapons away…”

So the Vaanti do just that when being motioned to. “The Hydra cannot be allowed to leave with the idol!” but that was kinda moot point when the shaman said that, since the flames were engulfing the place rapidly! “This place is coming down!” Sean noticed. Then I remembered I still had Isaac’s duel disk! So I quietly hand it over to him so he could put it on…. “You have the idol and a way out, Hydra. Now let him go.” But then Rourke tells us “Much appreciated. I’ll also be taking what belongs to me. Iris, activate Directive 1908.”

Suddenly, Iris was starting to act weird! **“Activating! Loading previous command set. Memory reboot in three… two…”** so me and Isaac were taking our time sneaking to Rourke. **“…One. I… where’s Aleister?! Is he safe?”** that’s when Estela decided to attack! “Rooouurke!! Say hello to oblivion.” But as she was getting ready to throw her spear at him, Iris interferes, flashing a bright light at her, making her miss as the spear hits a few meters from his head. “Oh, so close Este….. AAAAAHHHH!!!!” when Isaac managed to jump him and punch him in the face! But that managed to make him lose his grip on Diego as well as Diego dropping the idol! Looking at Isaac with hate as the punch managed to make a cut on his cheek, “You will pay dearly for that, boy.”

“How do you want your payment? Cash, card? Or this guy?” Isaac says pointing to his monster. Seeing he was out of options he tells Iris “Come along, Iris. We’re leaving.” And to our shock, she was actually going with him. “Iris, no!” Sean shouts trying to get her to stop. **“I must go now, Taylor.”** she tells me as she was leaving. There’s gotta be a way to “Iris, you’ve got to fight back!” I tell her, but she answers with **“That course of action would is logical yes. However, I’m afraid Directive 1908 cannot be overridden at this time.”** So Isaac tells her. “Its okay, Iris. We understand and forgive you. Rourke on the other hand? Can drop dead.”

Wow, never seen him that angry at someone. But then I pick up Diego as well as the idol he found to give it to him…. and it happens again…

Bright light, then I find myself at the Observatory! I also noticed that Varryn was strapped to a table, with metal restraints that were very durable. And at a workstation was… “Ugh…. Why isn’t this working!?” Diego was saying trying to get into the computer. **“I’m sorry, Diego. I can’t let you do that.”** Iris was there as well, but she seem more… computer like. Cold in response. Something’s not right. “Iris?” he asked meekly.

**“Defense sequence initiated. Those present are advise to vacate immediately.”** Wait, what? That’s with portions of the ceiling opened up, revealing robotic arms… each with machine guns attached! No, she not going to… “Iris, what are you doing?! I’ve got to get him out of here!” he tried reasoning but to no avail as **“Negative. This specimen will remain in custody for the duration of the procedure. Final warning. Those left behind will not be spared.”** No, no “Diego, get out of there!” huh? I turned to whoever was next to me and I see…

“Isaac?” I asked. He turned to me, Looking shocked as I was! But before he could say anything else… “Iris! Listen to me! I’m your friend. Are you going to just shoot me down like you did Aleister?” what?! We turn back what was happening. “No, she…” I said with him finishing “…killed Aleister? But why?” but then she tells Diego **“Input is invalid. Aleister will be returned to life once the procedure is complete.”** That sounded cruel. Almost like…. “…As if Rourke made her like that.” Isaac says in response. I must of said it out loud then. 

“Diego, go! Your whole life is ahead of you… Go and live it!” Varryn tried telling him, but… “I tried that. Before. Life means nothing without people to care about.” And then **“Deploying weapons.”** Iris, NO!!!! But we watched in shock as Diego and Varryn were cut down by a rain of bullets…..

And then the two of us were back in the ruins, the flames getting worse. By that point Rourke and Iris had already left, so we try to get to the entrance way… only for some rubble blocking our path! Crap, how are we going to… “Take… my hand!” I turn seeing Varryn giving us his hand to pull me in, then we do the same for Isaac. But there was still fire blocking our path. “There’s no way out!” Estela realizes seeing that. But Furball had other plans as… _Huf-huff!_ And with his ice breath, the flames were doused and we all rush out.

And in the nick of time as the ruins rooftop collapsed in! That’s when I hear “Taylor, please tell me that’s not…” Isaac points to where I see the others, their hands bound and being led back to us. And then he spotted Quinn, tried rushing but the Vaanti with us held him back! “Hey, let go! I got to get to her!” but then Varryn tells them. “Let him go to her.” soon as they did that, he rushes over, literally bear-hugging her! Man, he really does miss her. Then I see up on the ridge Ryan being lead down as well, only he had a new sword on his…. No way, he actually went and found the Master Sword?

“Behold!” the shaman says with joy while holding the idol Diego had found. “Canis has brought us the idol and something even greater… The Fourteen have come to fulfill their destiny!!”

What, what destiny? Did it have something to do with these idols? And more importantly…

Does he have an explanation for the visions that not only I see… but also why Isaac could too?

* * *

And Chapter 3 is done. It was kinda tricky trying to put in Fi in here. But rest assured, she won’t be as useless as she was in Skyward Sword. Anyway R&R people. And also, it felt good having Isaac give Rourke a cut on his face…. Hehehe….

And flamers, go ahead make my day…..


	4. Island Justice

I hate winter, its cold, makes me want to go to sleep, making me forget to post up chapters. But I WILL fight it. For the sake of this story, and hopefully for people to meet the pirate in the end.

**Isaac: And you tell others no spoilers. Aside from that, StarflareKnight owns nothing. Just me, Ryan and this variant of Taylor. And to the flamers, he actually does have three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in RL. So I recommend, NOT to test him**

Short and straight to the point. Allons-y!

* * *

**Act 4 Chapter 4: Island Justice**

**Location: Hostiles’ Stronghold**

**Third POV**

The group, now fully reunited with Diego and Isaac being safe, were being to a vast chamber on the very top of the central tree in the Vaanti village. They could feel eyes watching them, as they crowd that surrounded them were looking at them behind their masks. “Silent treatment, huh? I can handle that.” Jake says to lighten the mood. But it wasn’t much good as Varryn, who was alongside them (mainly with Diego) had his jaw drop. “What is it? What’s happening?” Diego asks him, his answer was “The Tribunal has assembled to judge your fate. Three will speak for our tribe, and usual it would be three for your group… however, because it is a special case, the Spirit Blade were to be part of it as well.”

“Bring them forward.” Ryan sees Ximaedra say before, Aleister, Lila, Taylor and himself were ushered up front to them. He also hears Fi’s voice saying to him _‘Master, I am detecting an ancient, dominant power residing within this room somewhere. Tread caution as you are approaching it.’_ Despite him not saying anything, he nods to the Master Sword. “Hey, wait! I’m goin’ up there….” Crag tried to say before Isaac cuts him off “No, Craig. It’s all up to them now.” as he holds the big guy back. “Good luck, Taylor.” Quinn says to her.

“Yeah, apparently we’re counting on you. No pressure or anything…” Zahra comments to them. That’s when the four see the shaman coming up to them, chanting in a deep resonating voice. “Crystalized destiny, idol of hope…” he says as he puts a hand on Taylor’s forehead. “Crystalized destiny, idol….” He stops at thunder was heard from a distance. With that his eyes widened, hand trembling had felt something. “It is a proven truth! They, along with the additional two, are indeed the Catalysts of Legend! And the Guardians as well!” 

This caused the crowd to gasp in shock and awe. So Taylor hoping to have a little fun with it tells them “Correct! Now kneel and offer us tribute!” with an air of command. Jake pitches in with “That’s right! How about showing us a little respect?” but Ryan sweatdrops saying to them “Really you two? Was that really necessary?” as the shaman chuckles with some polite amusement. “I must agree with the Spirit Blade, Catalyst. We respect your power, but do not give worship. Does the apple admire the beast who comes along to devour it? Hahaha!”

_‘At least he didn’t take offense in it.’_ Ryan was thinking. “Oh, hilarious.” Aleister says plainly before yelling “Now release us immediately!” so to finally see what was going on, Ryan asks the shaman “Okay, how about giving us an explanation though? You owe us that much. And also who are you as well.” that puts the shaman back on track telling them “Ah yes, forgive me. I am called Uqzhaal. Perhaps one of our oldest legends might shed a little light on your understanding…” with that he relaxes on his staff.

“Long ago, our tribe was visited by who moves unhindered among the branches of the Great Tree of Time. The Endless, as we call this one, foretold of twelve individuals whose arrival would herald Raan’losti, the unmaking of the world. Inspired by visions of those who would come, our ancestors crafted the twelve idols of flawless amber. These vaalta pleased the Endless, and for many tranquil years they were kept in a temple deep in the forest… but peace was inevitably followed by strife. Conflict among our people saw the idols stolen scattered across the island. The Endless consoled us, announcing that when the vaalta are finally reunited, the power to protect the island will be within reach. Clearly you are the Twelve Catalyst, and Raan’losti is upon us!”

After that however, Ryan realized one thing “But these ‘Guardians’, how do they fit into this legend?” so Uqzhaal continued on with “As time pass after our last consoling by the Endless, two individuals, both with abilities that could rival the Endless came to us. One a reincarnation of a Goddess, the other a king who had ascended to the heavens. They each mentioned a Champion of their choosing would also come along with the Catalysts. The Goddesses’ Champion would be the Phoenix, while the Kings’ was the Pegasus. This event had brought the Catalysts count up to fourteen.”

_‘So that’s why they wanted us as well. Did Zelda meet the Watcher long ago then?’_ Ryan was thinking. And then Taylor ask the shaman “…And that’s a good thing?” she was answered with “Some would say no. But I believe it is, for there is time yet to stop it!” that when they noticed the leader of the group, who was on the throne speaks up. “If this is true, Uqzhaal, then we must proceed carefully.” So Taylor asks her “Since when can you all speak English?”

So her answer was “We learn quickly, young one. While the swordsman knows who I am, Catalysts, I am Ximaedra, Elyyshar of the Vaanti. I would know your purpose on this island. So Taylor hoping this would help them out, tells her “We want to help save to world.” Which Lila quickly says in response “Of course we’ll help! This is a can-do group, and one of the best I’ve ever had.” But then Ximaedra says “Who is this, Uqzhaal? She wears the mark of the Hydra.” That got her surprised trying to clarify “Wha… you mean the logo on my shirt?”

“Unexpected indeed… The Endless said nothing of another alongside the Fourteen.” That’s when they hear another Vaanti, this one looking tougher and stronger even than Varryn says “So the Endless was wrong. Perhaps about other matters as well.” so Ximaedra asks her “War Chief Seraxa. What say you of the Catalysts?” so the war chief answers with “The Fourteen have brought great upheaval with them, yes… Not only did they reject their sacred journey, they’ve waged war upon our people upon our people at every opportunity! If we do not stop them here and now, Raan’losti will be our doom.” As soon as she was done, she draws out a ceremonial knife made of obsidian.

“As war chief of Elyys’tel… I declare the Catalysts blood enemies of the Vaanti!” that was when war cries were heard among the crowd. And to show her conviction, Seraxa uses the knife to cut her arm and raising it above her head! “Madness!” Uqzhaal comments seeing this. “Such unnecessary theatrics.” Aleister adds in.

_Ryan’s POV_

“On what grounds do you invoke this?” I see Ximaedra ask her. “They violently resisted Prince Varryn’s escort! They attacked the Shore Guardian and irresponsibly manipulated the crystals of Vaanu! Now they’re burned the Valley of Tombs… Not to mention endangered the life of our dear Keeper of the Old Faith.” Sounds like the two didn’t get along. “And also, one of them with the how it was done unclear, had infiltrated the Great Tree!” that she says pointing at me. Man, what’s wrong with this psycho?

“Shore Guardian? I don’t remember any guardian…” Lila said confused. So the shaman tells her “She speaks of the great crab, one of the four mighty beasts who guard the island.” But before she could rant on, I cut her off. “Alright, that is enough out of you!” I say stepping up to her. She looks down at me, with hate in her eyes. “You dare interfere with my…”

“Yes, I do interfere. Because you’re being a bitch about all this, and not letting us explain our side of your little story. So how about give us a chance to explain before you Cry Wolf!?” not sure why but the moment I stare at her, Seraxa seemed to step back, afraid of me. Really? I’m shorter than her, but she’s afraid? But then Ximaedra tells us “The young swordsman is right, War Chief Seraxa. We should at the very least let them give an explanation. Otherwise we would doom ourselves for doing something rash and uncalled for. What do you think, Varryn, my son? Would you side with Catalysts or Seraxa?”

I turn seeing Varryn who look rather out of place here, but before he could say anything, Isaac nudges him telling him “Don’t worry Varryn. Just speak your mind. The answer will come to you.” So Varryn tells everyone after a moment to think on it “I must have to time to decide before saying anything, if you can permit it.” Not the answer we’re hoping for, but close enough. So during his thinking time, Ximaedra address to Uqzhaal, man these names are hard to pronounce. “Uqzhaal, did the Endless not speak of the Catalyst’ capacity for salvation _and_ destruction?”

“It is true, my Elyyshar.” That didn’t sound very promising. “Then we may in fact be enemies, after all. That is what we must determine here. Catalysts, do you strive for harmony or change?” so Taylor decides to answer for us. Sure hope it’s a good one for our sakes. “We are agents of change.” And immediately after that, Seraxa shouts out “So you admit it! You are here to disrupt the balance of Vaanu!” so Taylor replies to that response with “Perhaps your people have resisted change until now, but you have to admit that the island itself is in a constant state of flux.”

“Wisely spoken. Truly they are children of the stars in body and spirit both!” Uqzhaal commented but the W.C. was being stubborn as “Claq shen zarvii. This means little. Our predetermined duty remains before us.” great… because of that, it was starting to cause doubt on us, as well as fear. So Taylor came on the three of us for a group talk. “This isn’t looking good for us.” Lila said to us, “What if I just said this was all a big misunderstanding? We didn’t know about their values or laws…” Taylor tried saying so I tell her. “Easier said than done. Remember, Taylor, we were gonna try to go with them the first time, but because of Craig, they took that as a sign of betrayal.”

“So, maybe I can vouch for what good kids you guys are? We can show them we’re really not all that bad!” I had to disagree with Lila’s suggestion, even Aleister did as his opinion was “Ryan is right, and they wouldn’t care for that at all, Lila. We should go on the offensive and push their own hypocrisy in their faces.” So Taylor asked him to speak for us. “All right, Aleister. Let ‘em have it.” So we see him walk up to the central dais and speak up. “Ladies, gentlemen, and what have you… What we have is a farcical excuse for justice. I haven’t seen such a poor appraisal of facts since Craig tried to convince me that Keanu Reeves was a vampire.”

Um… who? “Have you _looked_ at the dude? He hasn’t aged a day in twenty years!” Craig shouted out. Seriously, who was he talking about? “What foolishness is this? Get to the point.” Seraxa demanded of Aleister. “In every encounter it’s been _your people_ who’ve waged war on _us,_ beginning with a certain ‘follow or die’ ultimatum on the beach. As for enemies of the island… Taylor, along with our friends Estela and Isaac, discovered an amber arrowhead in the shell of the giant crab. Apparently, you call the creature the Shore Guardian?” man, he was relentless! Glad we’re on the same side.

“Judging by the resinous weaponry around me, it’s obvious we weren’t the only ones to have defended ourselves against that thing. Like you, we’ve sought to survive in an environment where all of nature seemed bent on killing us… But alas, it appears _civilization_ is the most dangerous predator.” The crowd was speechless as he walked from the dais. And apparently the only one in our group to react was Diego, doing what I think was a mic drop? “Seeking answers for what come before is less urgent than preparing for what will yet be… Given all that I’ve heard today, I can’t help but agree that the Catalyst represent a major threat to the island. Catalyst, if you have something else to say on your behalf, please do so now. Otherwise, I will be forced to sentence you accordingly.” so much for that. Ximaedra wasn’t so silent like her people were, but then…

_‘Master, allow me to assist you in this time of need.’_ Before I try to tell her not to, Fi appears from my sword, making the crowd, both Vaanti and our friends gasp!

_Zahra’s POV_

Holy…. That is Fi. The actual Fi from Skyward Sword! Ryan has somehow woke her up, and she was gonna try and help us out with this! _‘Elyyshar Ximaedra, I must ask that of you not to consider Master Ryan and his allies to be your enemies. While I have not been with during the duration of their stay here, I have detected a 92% probability that despite their violent encounters with your people, I detect that there was no fatality cause by them.’_

She was right about that, and despite Ryan having a sword during that time, none of these Vaanti were killed. What kind of style uses that? Then she tells the old coot _‘Shaman Uqzhaal, the Catalyst are needed to retrieve the idols, is that correct?’_ so the coot replies with “That is true indeed! My Elyyshar, can this not wait until we’ve recovered the remaining vaalta?” but the big brute counters with “You old fool, don’t you see? The Catalysts have neither understanding of their role nor the will to fulfill it.”

Annoying bitch. So our little swordsman barks back. At least he has bite. “You’re just being biased, you hot-tempered fool. And aside from that, we already found at least three of them, in case you haven’t noticed.” Considering has she was acting, Ryan had every right to say all that. “Yes! I may be old, Seraxa, but I can still tell when someone is pure of heart and deed. Elyyshar Ximaedra, if there were ever a time to heed my words, let it be now… The Fourteen Catalysts are our only hope.” But the old man’s hopes and ours were crushed when something from the crowd shouts out “Death to the Catalysts!”

With that jerk, everyone starts chanting “Death! Death!! Death!!!” but then that prince whoever he is steps up. Guess Isaac’s way of words got to him finally. “Mother, members of the Tribunal, I would speak on the Catalysts’ behalf!” so the shut everyone else up, his mom yells out, big lungs “Silence!! Let my son speak!!” with that everyone finally quiets down with them looking at him. “The prince has never contributed his voice at court!” the coot declares with bitch war lady getting angry “Varryn, you may be the Elyyshar’s son, but you’re also a warrior under my command. Consider your next words _very carefully_.”

Sure hope he can help out, otherwise we’re mincemeat. “I do not seek to sway the Tribunal’s judgment. Instead, I would merely share the truth as I have witnessed it. I’ve have more dealings with the Fourteen than any other has testified today. While they are worthy opponents, they have also avoided battle whenever possible. On many occasions, I’ve observed them treating the Vaanu and those who dwell here fairly and respectfully. Whether they herald Vaanu’s destruction is yet uncertain is if we deny them our help.” Well, sure hope it helps us, as his mother was in deep thought until she rises.

“I’ve reached a decision regarding the charges against the Fourteen Catalysts. Catalysts, the threat you pose to the island and our way of life is unquestionable… However, I believe that the fate of the Vaanti may yet depend on you.” So Lila asks her “You’re letting us go?” but then things gotten bad for us as “No. For our safety and your own, I must order your immediate imprisonment on Sharktooth Isle.”

“Imprisonment!?” was what Taylor said in shocked response. “It may be of little comfort, but at least you will be safe there while we seek to bring Raan’losti to a peaceful end.” Well better than dying, I guess. “You have no right to imprison us! As travelers, our right to safety and agency are protected by international law!” I don’t think they know about that, Al. “Aleister, it’s no use. The very least, we won’t get killed. And also I don’t think they would even understand about all that anyway. Just blame Ms. Bitchy over there.” Hikari told him, I try not to laugh at his way of calling the War Chief ‘Ms. Bitchy’.

This of course got her in front of him “You would dare insult me, child?” he just looks at her saying “Considering how you wanted us dead, then yes. I dare.” So then he walks to one side while she walks to another. Oh crap. “War Chief Seraxa? What are you…”

“Forgive me, ma’am, but please stay out of this. Your ‘War Chief’ wanted this. So I’ll show you all you have no reason to fear us.” Bold kid. Stupid, but bold as he drew the Master Sword out….

**Third POV**

_‘Master, may I give you some combat advised on how to end this without bloodshed?’_ Fi asked Ryan from the sword. _“Might as well, my Mother’s sword style is meant to disarm the opponent and force them to surrender. NO killing whosoever.”_ He tells her quietly. So she gives him a tip that actually works in his favor _‘War Chief Seraxa is far more powerful than Varryn. Faster as well. The best method into defeating, would be to use an equally powerful counterattack.’_

Seraxa draws her own sword out and Ryan gets into battle stance. After a brief silence, Seraxa comes him! But he remains calm until her weapon was closing in, and then using the back of his hands, he stops the blade in place! “ _Kamiya Kasshin-ryū ougi: Hadome!”_ Seraxa tried to retaliate by pushing forward, but one of her fellow warriors said “No, War Chief! Not force….” But it was too late as Ryan counters by running at her, driving the hilt of his sword in her face, knocking her off her feet! “ _Kamiya Kasshin-ryū ougi: Hawatari._ ” He says to her while putting his sword back. “Ugh….. well what are you waiting for? Finish it.” She declares.

“No, that would be tarnishing my mother’s sword style. It was meant to protect all life, not take it away. Try to learn not everyone is a threat, War Chief.” He walks back to his group, silently. “Do you question my judgment now, Seraxa? Or the young man’s who had just beaten you and spared your life? I thank you for not killing my War Chief on that matter, young one.” Ximaedra says while he just nods in reply. “As you would have it, my Elyyshar.” She answers while getting back up.”

“Ah, natala dril arkharu…. Such a grievous day!” Uqzhaal says, seeing guards takes the group away out of the hall. But before they could take the Ryan’s sword away, Ximaedra tells them “Let him keep it! He has shown great restraint in using it properly.” So they do ask she asks. As the group was being taken out of the village, one of the children comes up to them, walking side-by-side. “I’m not afraid of you.” He states calmly. So Taylor tells him “You’re not? Well, that’s good to hear…” when walking down a winding staircase, the kid had to stay behind as he was waving at them. So she waves back with him saying to them “Cattle… list!”

“Huh? Oh, almost! Cat-a-lyst.” She tells him trying to correct the child, but… “Cat-all-is…? Come back soon, Cat-all-is!!” she shakes her head in amusement. But reality hits her again, as the group were now on a boat with Varryn and Uqzhaal among them. “Where are you taking us? Answer me!” Sean demanded wanting to know. “Sharktooth Isle… it is a place of exile. Those who set foot upon its shores will never return to Vaanu.” Uqzhaal tells them with sorrow in his voice.

“And so we reap the folly of island justice.” Aleister added in. “Taylor, look at this!” Diego says looking down at the side of the boat. She see that some fish are following them, rather large fish. Varryn pulls Diego’s arm away from the side to avoid any accidents. “Wha…” “Uh, they’re fish. It’s not like they’re going to get offended.” Zahra tells him, but Varryn had a reason. “No. It’s dangerous.” He pulls a feather from his hair, dropping it into the water. No sooner, the fish instantly go after it, tearing the feather apart with razor-sharp teeth.

“My hand was almost a supporting cast member of _Piranha 3-D…_ Thanks, Varryn!” Diego says seeing the scary sight. “Of course.” Uqzhaal also warns them “The klaawyi eat anything that crosses these waters. The wood of our boats is coated with a rare sap that they find poisonous, else this vessel would soon be torn apart.” This got Jake to say “ _Of course_ there are wood-eating barracudas here… Why wouldn’t there be?”

Taylor then notices an odd tattoo on the shaman’s back, showing a mountain with a face jutting out of its side. “So what’s the story with your back tat?” Zahra asked him. Her answer was “…A symbol of the Old Faith. It would be difficult to explain to you, Catalyst.” Taylor decided to say to him in response of that “Does it have to do with ‘The Endless’?” at that, Uqzhaal’s eyes brighten at the mention of the name. So he says something in his own native tongue. _“Twelve before the door, standing silent guard.”_

“What’s he saying?” Michelle wondered. “ _At the base of the mountain, the One begins._ This is the legend of the Threshold, a place I’ve etched into my skin.” Ryan then asks him “I’m guessing this ‘Threshold’ is somewhere among the volcano then?”

“It is indeed! But it no longer matters. Now that we may never see the prophecies of the Endless fulfilled…” he answers, the last portion sadly. Then he heads over to Quinn, who was with Isaac all this time. “Huh?” as she was confused at his sudden approach. “..Mm. No, no, not good. I sense that a withering has taken root in you. If left untended, it may soon claim your life!” before she could say anything, Isaac tells her “You might as well let them know, Quinn. You have to tell them.”

She looked at him, noticing the pained look in his eyes, and nodded. “I’ve told Isaac this already. But don’t hold it against him, since it was the same night he was taken. And promise me not to get shocked or sad… Isaac already is.” She says telling them all. “It’s _that_ bad?” Diego wondered. “I… have a condition called Rotterdam’s Syndrome. It’s an auto-immune disease. There’s no cure.” The others except for Isaac were shocked into silence hearing that.

“When were you diagnosed?” Michelle asked finally. “When I was four. My parents tried everything. My dad spent the last of his saving on an experimental treatment which actually made it go away… until a few weeks ago.” Isaac then held onto her hand, trying to prevent her from trembling, with tears in both their eyes. “I’m going to die. In the next six months… or maybe sooner.” She tells them.

“Oh, Quinn!” she moves in the hug the red-head from one side, as Diego asks “So is that why you keep looking back in the direction the resort is in, Isaac? Oh man, dude I had no idea….” Isaac just shakes it off saying “What matters is that I’m now with her again. And I hoped to give her the time of her life… Until Seraxa ruined that idea…” he glares at the direction of Elyys’tel with that part.

_Taylor’s POV_

Oh man, the two must have it rough. Isaac for being separated from her all this time. And Quinn, knowing she do so much before her time comes… so I try saying to her “We’ll find a way to cure you. This island is full of all sorts of miracles… I’m sure something here can help you.” Despite knowing they were trying to get her hopes up, Quinn tells her “I appreciate it, Taylor. Even if there were something, I just don’t think I have enough time left for that.”

“But Isaac has his deck back! Wouldn’t him using Blue-Eyes give him time to find something?” Zahra said with urgency. “I don’t even what I should find to begin with.” he comments to her. “He is right. And even with his winged companion, her branch is nearing its end. It is the natural cause of things.” The shaman tells us. “You’re one of us, Red. We all got into this together, and we’re gonna get out of it together.” Jake says to her. “We’d never turn our backs on you!” Oh Diego…

“Thanks everyone.” She tell us all with Isaac saying “We’ll be by your side for you need us, I know I will.” That’s when the guard jump off the boat due to us being in the shallows, pulling it to the shoreline. “We have arrived. This… is Sharktooth Isle.” Uqzhaal declares. Craig however, upon seeing the place “This is where you guys put prisoners? It totally looks like….” With Zahra adding in “The final level of _Dino Melee._ Graphics on ultra.”

“Exac…. Er, now, I was gonna say… somethin’ else.” Isaac couldn’t help but facepalm at that. I know I did. “I am sorry, Diego. I must leave you here.” Varryn tells him with Diego quickly saying back “It’s not your fault! Um, your English is getting really good, by the way. Keep working on it.” That way he said it, yep, Diego has a crush on him… “Yes. I promise to do so.” Was what lover boy’s crush said to him as they look each other in the eye and his hand over D’s shoulder. With everyone of the boat, the guards then turn it around back to the main island. Uqzhaal tells us as he leaves “It has truly been an honor, Catalysts. Perhaps one day, upon another branch of the Great Tree, we’ll meet again. Stars guide you.” And with that, they left us on this isle. 

“It’s getting late… We should find a place to set up camp.” Jake tells us soon after. Thankfully Grace might of found something as “Um… how about _there_?” as she was pointing to an old three-story manor, overlooking the shore….

_Isaac’s POV_

Well, better than nothing, I guess. “Wow, it’s beautiful! Or, at least… it was.” Quinn says but then Michelle said which on my mind as well. “Um… what exactly is this place?” so Diego comments to them “Looks like the set of a soap opera. Or maybe Jack Sparrow’s hideout.” Well, it did kinda look like a pirate’s old hideout. “I think it’s our new home.” Jake declares. Soon enough, we all gather inside the ruined mansion’s foyer. “Alright, we’ve managed to get the oil lanterns burning, so at least we can see.” despite the lights burning, this place looks kinda bleak.

“Wow… Is this place for real? Who do you think lived here?” Sean asked. So I answered to him “Maybe some pirates? They did have hideouts back in the mid-17th to 18th century after all. But I’m just guessing, I can’t be certain.” Then Craig comments “So in other words, a jail cell built for a king, bros!” I just shake my head at that. Same old Craig. Then Estela barks out “It’s Rourke who belongs here, not us.” right, he was the one that caused the fire after all. At least I gave him a parting gift. That’s when Ryan comes up to me with a duffel bag. “Here, before we came here, me and Taylor packed some clothes for you and Diego. Thought you guys might need some after being here for so long.”

Wow, I really owe this kid now for thinking ahead like that. So I tell him while getting my stuff out and spotting a shaving kit as well “Thanks, Ryan. You’re a lifesaver. I can finally get rid of this fur on my face.” That’s when we hear Aleister yell out… “I can’t _believe_ I trusted my father, after everything he’s done. He’s been playing us since before we even landed on La Huerta.”

“I can’t imagine how you must feel right now, Aleister.” But when she said that, out of anger he threw a chair at a wall! “ _Bastard! The next time I see him I’ll…”_ that’s when he see Grace frightened by his outburst, in fact everyone was looking away. Even Ryan as he was giving Diego his stuff. “I’m… I didn’t mean to…” he tried saying but Taylor cuts him off with “Aleister, this is exactly what Rourke wants! We’re all _furious_ at Rourke.” With that, Grace pitched in too “Very. But Taylor’s right… Based on his actions so far, he probably wants us emotional and out of control.” This got him to consider their words until

“Astute observation, Grace. I’ve… _We’ve_ been pawns in his game long enough.” He declares as she pats him on the back. “We’re here for you. Always.” She says to him smiling. “I can’t imagine why… but thank you, Grace.”

“Ahem…” she made wonder until he realized “And, er, thank you as well, Taylor.” so I also tell him “If it makes you feel better, I actually managed to punch him in his smug face back at the ruins.” Of this got him and even Jake “Huh, no thought you as the violent type, Buckalew. Shame I didn’t get the first blow. So save the second for me.” Well, at least that got his mood up. “Damn, Boy Scout. Barely with us, and you already punch someone. If only I’d been there to see that.”

“Alright, crew, we need a plan. There’s gotta be some way of this isle, right? Ryan, that Cryonis can make the ice blocks for us the walk across right?” Sean asks Ryan, but he stops him there saying. “No good, I can only make 3 blocks at a time. And if I make another, the first one breaks up.” he’s right though. 3 ice block limit and we can’t risk being in the water with those fish. “Okay… Diego? Isaac? Have either of you two heard any talk about this place?” I’d wanted to say something to help but, “Sorry, Sean. I got nothing. Aside from having to find those idols, I was dragged by Uqzhaal constant to train me with summoning. Mainly to help me avoid getting too exhausted like before. But Diego might.”

“You know… Varryn was telling me about something unusual here on the isle. It’s called the Singing Cliffs. He says the Vaanti go there to hear the voice of La Huerta itself.” That sounds like something. “Great. Maybe it’ll have some ideas on how to outswim a strait full of bloodthirsty fish.” Jake commented. “You never know. The Vaanti believe that the island speaks a unique message to each individual who visits the area.” Diego also adds in. Quinn then says “ _The Singing Cliffs_ … If it’s half as pretty as the name, I’m in! Maybe it’ll inspire me to do some painting.” Never knew she could paint. “Sounds interesting. I could use some fresh air after the day we’ve had.” Sean replies.

Then Diego, nudges me, winks and whispers to me “I did say this to Taylor, but she said you need this more. It’s also supposed to be _really romantic…_ ” I gonna have to thank Taylor for this later. So I gather the stuff Ryan gave me. That’s when Ryan comments as well “I could give you a quick haircut, Isaac. Doesn’t hurt to look decent.”

10 minutes later, I look at a nearby mirror… wow, he did pretty well. Before I could ask him, he tells me “Because how my parents don’t go out that often, my father would give me a haircut instead. Also saves up on money too.” man, talk about overprotective parents. But I thank him for the cut and prepare to leave with Quinn. “Wow, if Ryan can do that, I can’t wait for my turn! Anyway, Isaac, if I remember correctly, it’s just south of here through the trees.”

“Let’s go!” Quinn tells me. So the two head through the forest going southward to the cliffs. “I’m glad you’re all right, Isaac. I was so worried about you all this time.” I look at her saying “I was too. And I’m very sorry for making you worry like that.”

“But all the same, we’re together again. For all the dangers we’ve faced on La Huerta, there are just as many amazing sights to see…” she does have a point. “It’s all the more beautiful with you in the picture.” I tell her. “Thank you… You know what they say about flattery, though.” So I answer to her “That it’ll get you everywhere?”

“Ha, maybe.” She comments as she holds onto my hand as we walk along. “I know it must have been hard to telling everyone about your illness…” but she stops me there with “Actually, I’m really glad I did. It’s like I finally put down this great big burden I’ve been dragging around since we got here. You know I didn’t mean to be so secretive. I just knew that as soon as I told anyone, my illness would define me. But you’ve shown me different, Isaac. You taught me that no one thing could ever define me.”

That’s when we start hearing it… an ethereal melody in our ears, carried by the wind. “ _Peeeegggggg_ ……” she asks me “Do you hear that? I think it’s coming from this way!” so the two us head to the clearing ahead of us, eventually coming to a stunning expanse of beach. The winds race along the shoreline creating tones of harmony passing by the cliff. “ _aaaaassssssss…..”_ it sounded like ‘Pegas’? Or was it ‘Pegasus’? “It really is like voices singing.” She said to me. Maybe if I could make it out some more… “ _Peeeeeeegggggg…… aaaaaasssssss……”_

“It’s pretty, but I don’t know if it’s actually saying anything.” So I close my eyes to listen more carefully. “ _Across the seeeeeaaaaa…. Iiiit comes…. Crrruuuushing everything… in its path… to youuuuuu….”_ I open my eyes telling Quinn “That was eerie, I’m not gonna lie.”

_Quinn’s POV_

I wonder how eerie? So I ask Isaac, which I gotta admit, whoever gave him a haircut, I gotta thank them later. No focus, Quinn. “What did it say to you?” so he answers me with “Something’s coming across the sea to reach me. Something dangerous.” That sounds scary. But I say to him “I think I heard the words ‘our destined union’.” With that said, he tells me “I guess we’ll have to wait to find out what it all means.” That’s when we see with the moonlight, a cave in the cliff face.

“Oh, look!” I saw some pools with different colors of wet clay as I was kneeling down. I check to see one of them, and saw it was orange as I streak across a flat portion of rock. “These actually make decent paints.” So he says with some humor “I guess it worked well enough for cavemen…” so I ask him “Would you like me to paint something for you?” so he tells me with his nice smile “I want to see you paint… me!” aww… he knows how to get on my good side. “I’d love to!” I say in a good mood.

“Hm… First, let’s have you take off your shirt.” Isaac just smiles at me as he slips off the tattered shirt he had on for so long. He sure has a nice six-pack. “How’s this?” I try not to look at him for too long. “Prefect. Okay, now face this way.” so he asks me as he does so “Is this how you have your French girls pose?” the goof! I had to giggle a little as I make some lines on the rock face. “What subject _do_ you usually paint?” he questioned, so I tell him “All kinds of things. People, animals… Sometimes I just start putting paint on the canvas and let it take me somewhere.”

“So, you envision a place then?” he wondered. But I had to correct him with “Not always an actual place. Sometimes I end up painting… on an emotional place. I think there are things you can say with a painting that can’t otherwise be expressed. You can show someone how something _really feels_.” He took my way with awe. Then “That’s amazing. I hadn’t thought about it like that way before.” After a while, I walk back from the wall and Isaac gets a look at it. He takes it in for quite a while until “Wow… you’re incredible. Does this express how you feel about me?” he catches on quick.

“Maybe part of it…” I tell him as I step closer to him. “But there are things that can’t be fully expressed through art.” We look at each other for some time, gazing into my eyes as I was with him. That’s when he comes in and kisses me. Oh, how much I miss this. The song from the cliffs slowly fade as we lose ourselves in each other. Then without realizing, I lost my balance, sending us tumbling on the sand! “You really know how to knock a girl off her feet!” as say to as I kiss him again, our bodies slowly entwining in the sand, until I fall asleep in his arms. Oh, Isaac, I really did miss you.

We wake with the sunlight bringing dawn to us. Before we left, Isaac had to bathe a little, so I give him some privacy, until I feel his hands covering my eyes. “Guess who?” he asked as I answer back “My very own Boy Scout?” this got us laughing as I turn around, seeing him in the outfit I gave him back at the resort. “I forgot how handsome you looked like in that... Can’t wait to get it off of you.” Isaac simply smirks at me saying “You just might, Quinn. You just might. But we should get back to the manor now.” he takes my hand as we go back.

Isaac….Thank you for being here with me…

**Third POV**

Isaac and Quinn were strolling on the beach when Lila came up rushing to them! “Isaac! I need your help! Raj might be doing something foolish!” so after kissing Quinn on her forehead saying “I won’t be long.” And runs after Lila to where Raj is. That’s when they see that some of the others were there as well, looking at Raj who was dangling from the prow of an old shipwreck. “Raj, what the…” Taylor wanting to know what he was trying to do. “I see a barrel in the ship’s hold! It’s gotta be Caribbean rum!” he tells her in excitement.

“Please come down! You’re going to get hurt!” Lila tried warning him. So Taylor and Ryan walk to the edge of the water near the ship. Raj then tries swinging closer to the deck. But his weight was making the wood groan in protest. “There’s something else… I see something else!” this got both Taylor and Isaac to worry. “Raj… what do you see there?” Isaac asked the big guy. His answer wasn’t reassuring as “I think it’s one of those idol things! Taylor, if could come down and boost you up, do you think you could reach into the window of the ship?”

_“Just what I needed, another one of those idols. What’s it gonna show this time?”_ Taylor was thinking at the moment. But then she saw the look on Isaac’s face and remembered. _“That’s right! Isaac was able to see what happened with Diego like I did. I should’ve ask Uqzhaal about that when I had a chance!”_ but she shook her, focusing on her decision of the idol. “Alright, let’s give it a shot.” She tells him. “Sweet!” he comments as Taylor and Ryan help him down the prow. “Here, let me try something first, Raj. Last thing we need are those fish wanting to nibble on your feet.” Ryan tells him as his uses the Cryonis rune on the water.

Soon enough, he makes a platform high enough to be above water level, yet low for Raj and Taylor not to climb. “Thanks for the assist, little doodlebug!” Raj tells him as he has Taylor climb onto his shoulders. “Whoa! Easy there!” she warns him but “Sorry, uh… I’m… I’m ticklish!” he admitted to her. Fortunately for them, the fish were unaware of their presence. Taylor, after grabbing onto the latch of the frame, peeks inside and spots the idol Raj was mentioning just now and grabs it. “Got it!”

“Sweet! Now let’s get out of here!” he declares as he jumps off the ice block and Taylor soon after giving him the idol. But when his hand touches the surface… _“ **Oh no! Not again!”**_ Both she and Isaac say as the two end up in a frat party back in Hartfeld. They turn to the door when they hear it open. The person in question was Raj. _“Guess who’s off academic probaaaationnnnn!”_ he yells out to the crowd as they go wild! _“That’s my dude!”_ Craig says coming up to him. _“Woohoo!”_ Michelle pinches in. “ _Nice! Congrats, man! I knew you’d win the case.”_ Sean tells him. “Case? What case?” Taylor wondered out loud. “There was a case on Raj back then. Apparently his professor claimed he cheated on a test. But no proof was ever found.” Isaac says to her.

_“Time of a celebratory keg stand.”_ They hear Raj say as he did just that and inverts himself. The crowd went on cheering him and chanting glug. Soon enough, he stands up and raises his fist in triumph. _“Ha! I’m back, dudes!”_ he declares. Sean then asked him _“So what happened at the hearing?”_ so Raj answers him with _“Professor McCarty dropped the charges. He couldn’t prove I cheated.”_ And Isaac had a feeling he was telling the truth.

_“High-five, bro!”_ Craig told him. _“Seriously. I hate McCarty. Screw him.”_ Michelle added. But that made her wonder _“So how did you cheat without him catching you, anyway?”_ as she was curious. _“What are you talking about? I didn’t cheat?”_ this of course was met with skepticism as Craig thought he was kidding. _“Dude, it’s cool. They can’t get you now. Double jeopardy.”_ But Raj wasn’t kidding. _“Not sure that applies to college ethics proceedings… Seriously though, I didn’t cheat.”_ At that point, even Taylor was starting to believe him.

_“You, Raj Bhandarkar, the guy who accidently burned down Pi Omega…”_ Michelle started with Craig adding in _“The guy who made a goat tackle Camden State’s quarterback in a live game…”_ with Sean also pitching in _“The guy who jumped off the library roof into the Meyer fountain…”_ Michelle completed the circle with _“You got a 100% on the econ final, where the next highest score was a 73%?”_ so he answers all that with a simple “ _Yeah!”_ to them. But they just stare at him… and laugh at it!

“None of them believe him.” Isaac said seeing the expression on Raj’s face. _“Ha! Dude, you are hilarious!”_ Sean tells him trying to catch his breath. _“I love you, Raj. Kinda pissed that you threw a curve, but I still love you.”_ Michelle had commented as Craig said _“Okay, okay, you play it close to the vest. I feel ya. One day, I’m gonna find out how you did it, though!”_ but Raj, discouraged that no one took him seriously can only say _“Heh… yeah… Who wants to see me do another keg stand?!”_ the crowds roars in approval before the two were whisked away again!

Only they now ended up in the kitchen for the Celestial. They also see Raj there too, slicing up vegetables before putting them in a pot of shimmering water. And that he had an expression showing none of his joy was left. “Pies… make peace.” He says before wiping away a few tears. And it wasn’t from onions as Rourke comes sauntering in. “I feel something off about him. Something bad.” Isaac comments seeing Rourke’s expression in his eyes. The eyes of a madman finally gone insane. “Splendid lunch, Raj. Truly outdid yourself.” As he picks his teeth with a broken femur.

“Who knew grilled sabertooth could be _so incredibly savory?_ ” he says shocking both of them! “This kinda stuff wasn’t in the job description, dude… And you might wanna lay off the time crystals. They’re turning you into a full-on Dr. Moreau head case!” Raj said, not wanting that to happen. But Rourke just shrugs it off stating “Nonsense. Each time I get just a little bit closer to the one I seek.” The big guy could only sigh in dismay as he commented “You’re never going to find that red spacesuit person.”

This caught Isaac’s attention! _“Red spacesuit! That’s the same person I saw back when I was on beach after the Sea Serpent’s attack!”_ he also noticed Rourke didn’t get angry, he was pissed at Raj. But his attention was drawn away as a drone came into the room. “Ah, Iris! Have you brought the special ingredient for this evening’s dinner?” he ask her as Iris appears looking as if she regretted this doing this. **“As you requested, Mr. Rourke.”** She then tows a wheeled cart to the center of the kitchen. “Very good. Let’s show our head chef what he’ll be preparing!” Rourke announces as he is prying open the box on the cart. Inside was Furball, quaking in absolute fear!

_M-mururr!_ Upon seeing the ice fox, this was the final straw for Raj, as he unties and whips off his apron. “ _No!_ You’ve pushed me _too far_ this time!” he yells at the madman. “Oh, come on. It’s just one teeny, tiny, freezy, sneezy, fox.” Rourke tells him in a way the two didn’t expect out of him. “Furball is my friend. You don’t eat friends.” This only made Rourke sigh irritated and was turning away. “Besides, I’ve prepped something _else_ for you tonight…” Raj calls to him. “Oh?” as Rourke turned back, curious about the dish.

But what happened next was Raj using his apron as a whip striking at a rack, knocking away one of the supports, sending heavy cookware right down on the crazed madman! “…Aghhh!!” he cries out as he falls on his back from the pots and pans. “Furball! Come on!” _Mrroo!_ As the little guy runs off following Raj out of the hotel. The alarms were ringing loudly across the area. “Hurry! He’s coming!” he yells seeing Rourke, dazed but mad like a demon denied a soul.

“Hurry, Raj! Hurry!” Taylor says despite the big guy unable to hear her! Rourke, despite being battered and bruised, was carrying a harpoon gun preparing to take aim. “I’ve had about enough of your insubordination, Head Chef Raj.” As he gets ready to fire it! _Mrrrp!_ Furball turns back, worried about Raj. “Just go! Run, little guy!” that’s when he hear the gun firing the harpoon. “Run for your li….” Was all he could say in the end…

“No!! Raj!!!!!” Isaac yells as the vision fades from his and Taylor’s sight….

And the two were back on the isle, with Quinn wondering “Isaac? Are you alright?” as she was seeing him hold his head as if he had a headache. He blinks in surprise, before saying “I’m fine, just a little woozy, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” He tried to assure her. With Taylor though, Raj give her back the idol in question. “Why don’t you hold onto that for now, Taylor. I’ve gotta go get lunch started!” he tells her as he walks off.

Ryan then felt something enter him. _‘Another piece of a spirit? Or…’_ he was cut off all of a sudden by something or someone that wasn’t Fi. **_‘Sorry, kid. Not a piece this time. A Spirit fully restored! We’ll talk later, but for now call me Revali… see you soon, kid.’_** As the Rito Champion, Revali went silent. Everyone was heading back to the manor when… “Uh, guys? Someone’s coming!” Diego shouts out, who like Isaac had been given a haircut and shave thanks to Ryan last night. Taylor looks toward the sea, when she spots a Vaanti boat coming at them.

“The Vaanti are coming back!” Michelle said seeing it too. “What are they gonna do to us now?” Grace wondered. But the person in question wasn’t a Vaanti at all as Isaac says “I don’t think the Vaanti wear an outfit looking like a pirate….” As he notice that only it was a pirate, but a woman as well! As the boat hits shore, the woman jumps off, landing gracefully on the sand. “Ah, it would appear the captain has sent out a welcoming party. _Très_ _,_ _très_ _gentil_ _…”_ she comment before pointing a wheellock pistol right in front of Isaac!

“Take me to Malatesta!!” all he could think of at that moment was simply….

_“Why me…..?”_

"ISAAC!!" 

* * *

Just what people needed. Another dreaded cliffhanger!!! Well, that’s another one done. Jack Sparrow got nothing on this pirate. Anyway R&R people!


	5. There Are Many Thing I Keep Hidden

Ah, nearing the end of Act 4, one more until the climax and the crazy battle ahead of them. Well if you don’t mind

**Estela: the only things StarflareKnight are Isaac, Ryan and this variant of the MC. If only you did own us, I would of asked if I could kill Rourke.**

I think we all want that Estela. You’re not the only one.

* * *

**Act 4 Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden**

**Location: Sharktooth Isle**

_Isaac’s POV_

Well, this I just great, we just found an idol and were heading back for lunch when all of a sudden this pirate woman shows up and points her gun at me! “Look, just calm down and…” I try saying but she was having any of it. “Do you not hear me? I said take me to Captain Malatesta before I begin firing. And believe me, _mes chers_ _,_ I do not miss.” That was when Ryan comes up aiming an arrow at her with his bow! “Neither will I, if you don’t put that thing down right now.” he tells her with a deadly calm. Shit and with the others coming to us, I can’t risk this happening. Come on, Isaac, think of something. And then the first thing comes to mind is. ”Wait… Your captain is dead!” that part I may of said too loud.

“ _Dead?_ Non. Malatesta is an extremely hard man to kill, and I should know.” At least she isn’t firing the thing. “Lady, I dunno what Black Pearl you just stepped off of, but we don’t want any trouble.” Jake puts in. “ _Quoi?_ You… don’t work for Malatesta?” and Sean tells her “We don’t work for anyone. Mind putting that gun away?” that’s when she finally sees the manor in its current state. And it shocks her “ _Zut alors_ _…_ What happened here?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say you’ve been gone for a long, long time.” Taylor tells her. But the pirate responds angrily “C’est impossible! I’ve only been gone away from home a fortnight.” She probably isn’t aware on how time works here. “Uh, welcome to La Huerta? Time is kinda borked here.” Zahra tells her. At least she puts the gun away. “If you don’t work for him, why are you on Sharktooth Isle?” she finally asks wondering about us. “Recently exiled here by the Vaanti.” I tell her. “Lemme tell you, those hooligans just throw whoever they want out here, guilty or not!” Lila puts in.

However, Quinn asks, after seeing if I was alright. “Who’s Malatesta anyway?” so our new pirate friend answers us “Captain Malatesta runs this place. Or at least, he did. I was his first mate until… _ahem_ , until he decided my sway on the rest of the crew was too much of a threat. He banished me to la Mer, but as you can see, la Mer, she guided me back. It takes more than _une_ _petite_ _planche_ to get rid of Yvonne the Incorrigible.” So that’s her name then. But as usual Craig was stumped “Huh? Whatever she just said was French to me.” At that both me and Aleister sweatdrop.

“It _was_ French, you moron ‘A little plank’.” He commented as Yvonne says “Oui, exactement.” While miming and giving him a kiss. “Erm…” yep she put Aleister in a loss for words. “A few hours after I stepped off the plank, I washed ashore beside the big tree. The people there were kind enough to let me ‘borrow’ a boat.” Diego comments to her “That doesn’t sound like the Vaanti.” But Michelle realize one thing about the boat she remember “No, but it explains how she made it past the klaawyi.”

“Klaawyi?” Yvonne asked with Taylor answering her “All those barracudas in the water. They’re only repelled by a special sap the Vaanti put on their ships. It’s why we’re stuck here. Any chance you’d give us a ride over to the main island?” but since Yvonne was a pirate, I excepted she wanted something in return. “I could perhaps assist in return for help with a concern of mine.”

_Taylor’s POV_

“Freakin’ quest givers.” Zahra said in annoyance. But anyway to get us off this island. “What exactly do you need help with?” Sean asks “Please say a high-seas adventure!” oh Diego… “Please say something quick and simple.” Jake says getting annoyed. “Please say ‘yo ho and a bottle of rum’!” I try not to sweatdrop at Raj’s comment. “I need to reclaim a lockbox of mine from Malatesta. I left it full to the brim with precious booty.” Yvonne explains to us. “Did say just say…” Zahra cuts Craig off quickly “Shut it, scrublord.” So Yvonne continues on with “It should stay hidden in the eastern wing of the manor. Could use a few extra pairs of eyes to seek it out… and hands to bring it back.”

“I doubt there’s much treasure left in this place.” Estela comments as Yvonne pulls out a small golden ball from her vest tossing it in the air. “There is if you know where to look. A little scavenger hunt and then we all get away from this blasted isle together. Très raisonnable, non?” Better sweeten the deal so we won’t get conned. “Okay, but I want that ball, and a share of the loot.” This gotten Craig to say “Now we’re talkin’!” Raj’s reply was “Rum! Bring me rum!”

Sean however, “Let’s not get greedy, guys. We’ve gotta focus on getting out of here.” what a party-pooper. “Hm. You ask quite a lot of Yvonne…” guess she was considering my deal, since it took her a while to think on it. “D’accord. You have a deal.” And she tosses me her golden ball, had to catch it fast. Looks like a… “We’ve got more gold than iron around here. Melting it down for bullets adds a certain je ne sais quoi to one’s shots, non?” whoa it’s a bullet? Nice. Then Diego asks worried “Wait a minute. You just learned that you’re stranded in the future, centuries after everyone you knew died, and all you want is treasure?”

“Perhaps you are not familiar with pirates? Allons, mes amis!” she tells them. Aleister, Isaac and Jake seem to understand what she really meant “Lead to way, ma’am.” Isaac tells Yvonne as Raj’s answer was “Yeah, you too!” Grace corrected him though “Um… Isaac’s reply to her was more accurate. We have to follow her.” “Oh.” He says simply. The group follow the pirate around the side of the manor, arriving to a wall thickly covered by vines. “Zut! This wasn’t here before.” She then tries to cut away with a dagger she had, not giving much progress done.

“Sturdier than they look. Malatesta, you goat’s uncle… If you haven’t taken Chouchou, I’d be able to clear these with ease.” That got me wondering as I ask “Chouchou?” she quickly answers with “My cutlass. A blade of exceptional balance and keen edge.” As she makes two slicing motions “ _Chou… chou!”_ a cutlass… “Nice nickname.” Jake says to her, wait, was he smiling at her? “Sharp as the north wind, he was. Won him off the corpse of that spineless cur, Admiral Higgenbotham. But Malatesta stole Chouchou for himself when he threw me overboard.”

I wonder, was that Malatesta I was in while I had that vision when I found it? I pull the cutlass out of the duffel bag. I was considering whether to give it her, when Ryan “Better stand back. I can get rid of this.” as he drew the Master Sword out. He takes a deep breath… and uses a horizontal slash, slicing the vines away, revealing an ornate door behind it! “Quelle épée!” she comments seeing Ryan do that. Regardless, I give her the cutlass anyway. “We found this on display…” and she instantly recognizes it “ _Mon_ _dieu_ _! Chouchou!”_ she responds.

“I guess you can hold on to it for now.” I say to her. “Merci.” Was her answer as she takes the blade and kisses both my cheeks. “That was really sweet of you, Taylor.” Lila tells me. “Ah, Chouchou, mon cœur…” but since Ryan took care of the vines, she puts the cutlass in her sheath. “After you, mes chers!” she comments as she opens the doors for us. But then she has the gall of swatting Jake on his backside with the flat of her blade! “Hey, now. Easy on the merchandise.” And he was saying that with a smile?

He’ll get it later, so I’ll just play along for now “Keep moving, sweetcheeks.” Apparently this makes Yvonne wink at me. As we head inside, Ryan uses a flashlight to light the area until we adjust to the darkness in the room. Fortunately, he didn’t need to use it for long, as Yvonne lights up a candelabra, lighting up the place a bit. “Guys… I got a bad feeling about this.” Raj says worried. “You do?” Grace asks him. “The pineapple I had for breakfast, I mean. …I think it wants out!” I saw that Ryan just sweatdrop at that.

_Ryan’s POV_

_‘Master, I advised extreme caution. I am detecting deadly traps place within this room. Avoid any thing that seems out of the ordinary.’_ Fi says to me. She’s right though, and it didn’t help this place gives me the creeps. Especially when Yvonne adds in “Malatesta originally built these rooms for his mistress. When the Black Death took her life, this wing was walled off and became a place for safekeeping our most valuable treasures.” Yeah, not reassuring at all. “Are you kidding me!? People died of bubonic plague in here?! I am _so_ out!” I hear Michelle say. But I ask Fi just to be sure.

‘Any remnants of the plague in here?’ she answers me with _‘I detect very little to none within this room. However, remain proceed with caution. Traps are still among you.’_ I nod as I hear Yvonne was saying the same to the others in her way, especially the traps. “Now you’re telling us?” Diego complained. Might as well tell them to leave here if they want “Guys, if you’re feeling uneasy, then just go back outside. Better safe than sorry, right?” I say to them. “Might be a good idea.” Diego replied as he, Raj and Michelle head outside. Our pirate friend was kneeling down to look at a skeleton with a metal rod in its ribcage. “Of anyone else feels too lily-livered, now’s your chance.” At least she giving us a choice.

“B-bring it on! I ain’t scared!” doesn’t seem like it, Craig. That’s when he knocks over an urn covered in cobwebs by accident… which sets off a trap! “Look out!” Yvonne warns us as a vertical line of darts come at us! I quickly crouch down and pull out the Hylian Shield which makes everyone seeing this quickly duck! _CLANG!!!_ The darts harmlessly bounce off the surface of my shield as Jake tells me “Nice reaction time, Badger Boy!” but Aleister who was a little slower than us, got hit by several darts, ouch.

“Argh!! Must be a sedative. Feeling… suddenly… knackered…” Isaac gives him a hand, bringing him to a nearby sofa. “Aleister, are you okay?” Grace asks following them. “This ain’t nap time, Malfoy!” Jake tells him. I don’t think he’ll get up from that. “Of course it is. Eleven bells was always nap time. ‘Sweep the floors and tidy faces, it’s time to take our daily graces’.” So Isaac recommends “Lila, it might be best to get him of out here. He’s not gonna be much help here.” Lila nods to him saying “Alright then. I’ll do just that.”

We then see she pick up Aleister, with surprisingly ease. How did she… “The hell? He’s twice her size.” Craig said seeing that and like me, not believing it. “Please be careful in here, Taylor.” she warns as she leaves with Aleister in tow… meanwhile, Yvonne heads to a curtained doorway. “Ah! I think I see the… I mean _my_ lockbox!” that figures, having to help her find something that isn’t even hers. So we follow her anyway in a bedroom where a coffer is on atop of the bed there. “Quel dommage. It is not the right one…” as she takes a piece of parchment from the lid. “What’s this? A letter from Malatesta? _‘Yvonne, I knew you’d claw your way back from hell you traitorous...’_ Ahem. Flowery language. Very flowery.” Least she doesn’t say that portion out loud.

“…. _’I hope you waste away in the with only the memory of your greedy, filthy...’_ Yawn…. Blah, blah, blah… _“You’ll never, ever find it. With spite, Mal’._ ” She finishes. So naturally, Jake comments to her sarcastically “Sounds like you two were close.” While she tears up the parchment in anger. “Malatesta, you corpulent beluga, you’re wrong! I know exactly where you put it. Amis, as la Mer is my witness, you have my _word_ we’ll all be eating salmagundi in Bridgetown after we search one last location.” Then she tosses the coffer away, bouncing to a stop right at Quinn’s feet. That’s when it pops open on a crack getting stuck, Taylor sees it “It’s an Idol!”

“Taylor, do you think you can get it out?” Quinn asked her. So, next thing she does, is take a brass candlestick holder and wedges it under the lid, hoping to pry it off. “Come on…” at least she used her head in that, since it opens up, revealing the idol to us. A woman with the bottom half resembling a fish? Or is it a dolphin? “It’s so…. Beautiful…” that is weird. And no way a coincidence. First, Michelle, Sean, Diego from with Isaac said, Raj just earlier and now Quinn… but then I remembered, as another piece of a spirit went inside me…

Who exactly are is Revali?

**“ _I’m glad you ask, kid… let me show you…”_**

That’s when suddenly, somewhere else… a valley of sorts, must have been because I see sheer cliffs everywhere I look. And overlooking was this giant stone statue… no a machine? What the…? **_“My hometown child, Rito Village. And that is Vah Medoh… the Divine Beast who protects this valley…”_** I turn to see, much to my surprise, a tall bird-like person. Feathers a deep blue, not like the water or sky, but more like indigo. And he had a bow that made mine look pathetic. “Umm, hello there?” I ask him. **_“Well, as least you can talk unlike him. He was ever silent. Never saying a word to others, always there at the Princess’ beck and call, while I was stuck on the sideline, having to….”_** He stopped when he noticed I was literally confused as hell, so he tells me instead.

**_“I’m sorry, I’m just rambling about someone I know. Aside from that, I see you recovered another one of those Idols. I gotta warn, child, they are truly tragic relics to recover. I’m sure you’re aware by now?”_** what did he… wait. The times when Taylor would be holding them… “There’s some kind of warning inside them, is there?” I asked Revali. **_“I’m afraid so, but unfortunately… you cannot help her with that. I can however, give you a gift. But first, Spirit of the Blade that seals the Darkness! A word if I may…”_**

That’s when Fi comes out, guess with him being a spirit, she doesn’t fear him as much. _“Is there something you request of me, Rito Champion, Revali, Ally of the Hero of the Wild?”_ this got us to look at her. ‘Hero of the Wild’? Who was that? But Revali however ** _“Ah… see Link had been given a title then? Well, that is of no surprise. But other than that. I shall bestow upon this young child a gift. The power I had created myself, one which could allow a person to be picked up by updrafts should he call upon, the power I myself call, Revail’s Gale!”_**

That’s when he throw something at me! Next thing I know, I feel the wind around me… so without any hesitation, I crouch down and let the wind pick me up and…. “WHOA!!!!” as I was lifted at least 100 feet in the air! What a rush! Thankfully I grab onto a nearby cliffside before falling, but Revali and Fi follow me up as well. And then **_“I only ask of this from you. Do not let yourself get overconfident. For that will lead to your downfall, as it did to mine. May my gift help against the challenge you will face on your path….”_**

And I end up back in the room with the others…. wow…..

_Isaac’s POV_

Oh no, not another Idol, and this one has a memory from Quinn! I find myself along with Taylor, back at Hartfeld. With Quinn sitting on the edge of a park fountain. She had her phone out and was sad. And I mean SAD. _“Yes, Mom, I just…”_ she started to say before her mother cuts her off. “… _Lucky I don’t sue for malpractice. We need a second opinion. These doctors your father takes you to are idiots...”_

_“Mom, I don’t want to do this behind Dad’s back…”_ and she’s interrupted again! Come on lady! Let Quinn speak her mind for once! _“He takes you places behind MY back! Like that Channel 5 interview, practically begging for donations? You must’ve been humiliated… I’m the one who cares about your well-being! He’s just using you! I can’t believe you would defend…”_ oh Quinn, to think you had to deal with all of this… I couldn’t bare seeing her cry like that. Then Taylor tells me “Isaac, it’s alright to cry if you need to. Don’t hold it in.” huh what was she…

Then I felt the tears on my face too. Dammit, Buckalew! Don’t lose it! We then see Grace coming to her putting a hand on her shoulder asking “ _Hi, I don’t mean to bother you but… are you okay?”_ so Quinn quickly tells her “ _Oh, of course! Thanks for asking. I’m great, really.”_ But Grace wasn’t convinced at all. “ _I’ve been there too, you know. I know how intimidating and lonely college can be. But you don’t have to pretend to be okay all the time.”_ Okay, not fooled, but assumed it was something else. So when Quinn looked at her phone with her mother still talking, she gets a text from her father saying **‘Call me. Got an idea. Don’t tell your mother. She’ll just get in the way again.’**

“ _It’s my parents._ _They’re always passive-aggressively fighting with each other, but they do it through me. Like I’m a pawn in their game.”_ So then Grace sits down next to her, giving her some advice. _“A pawn, huh? Well, I play a lot of chess, so… If you’re just a pawn, all you gotta do is keep fighting… And when you finally make to the other side, you’ll be the queen you always carried inside you.”_ That’s kinda odd advice. But it did make her laugh. _“I’m Quinn. What’s your name?”_ she asked. _“Grace. It was really to meet you, Quinn.”_

_“You too, Grace. See you around?”_ The answer Quinn got was _“Sure hope so.”_ Was what Grace said before gathering her stuff and going off, but not before turning back to wave at her. Quinn does the same as well. After a while, she looks at her reflection in the fountain, then to her phone, which had a lot more texts from her Dad while her Mom was still talking. And that’s when she drops it into the water, seeing the screen flicker and die.

That was when we get send to the possible death of what might happened. No please, no don’t let anything happen to her… that’s when I find myself back at Elyys’tel. Why was I here? And where’s… I then notice Quinn, sitting on one of the bridges, with her feet dangling over the side, looking to the sea. “Quinn…” I was surprised at hearing Taylor actually speak out loud this time. What in the….? And she was moving! So I look down and… dammit, I’m still seeing as a viewer! So I see her go up to Quinn, sitting down next to her. “Oh… I’m glad it’s you.” She said which was answered by “We did it, Quinn. We saved the day. Can you believe it?”

“As a matter of fact, I can.” Quinn commented. “Really?” was what Taylor asked her. Ughh… if only I could say something to get her attention! “Yeah. Because of you, Taylor. More than this place, more than everything that’s happened to us… it’s _you_ that makes me believe in the impossible.” The way Quinn is saying that, it’s almost like I was never there. Did I do something wrong? But I continue to watch. “Good. Because we’ve still got a long road ahead if we’re ever gonna get out of here.” that’s when Taylor says that…

“Not for me…” I didn’t like how that sounded. “Hm? What do you mean?” that was when Quinn leans her head on Taylor’s shoulder, looking to the sea again until she looks up. “Everyone fights so hard to have some say in their own life… to have some control over themselves. But in the end, all we really have control over is whether we appreciated what we had.” This was getting more and more painful to hear. That’s almost like…. No, it can’t be…

“So, do you appreciated it?” No, Taylor! Get her some help, NOW!!! “I haven’t always… but…. I do… now…” no, please no…. “Hey, you okay? Are you tired?” Taylor get your ass up and get some help! Do it now! But Quinn was speaking softer and quieter. No, please… please don’t let it take her! “And when you finally make it… to the other side… You’ll be the queen… you… always carried… inside you…” and she went into the final stage of Rotterdam’s… a coma…. “Quinn, hey, wake up… Quinn?” It’s too late, Taylor, it’s far too late. “…Quinn… Quinn, wake up…. Quinn, you gotta wake up!”

And then we’re back in the manor ruins. I couldn’t stop crying… and Quinn asks “Isaac? Why are you crying?” so I say to her, not wanting to let her know. “I just… I’m really glad you’re here with right now.” so she tells me with a light smile “Aw. Right back at you.” So she comes up to me, and wipes a tear off my face. Then explores the room some more. I turn to see Taylor was also crying, coming up to me and says “I’m gonna help you with this. Any way possible.” I nod at what she said as we look down at Quinn’s Idol. “Be cautious on your way out of here, amis. Mind every ste…” Yvonne stopped talking as Craig set off another trap. You gotta be kidding…

**Third’s POV**

“What was that?” Grace asked worried. “Opps… _again…_ ” as Craig was the one to set off another trap; this time being a pressure step. “Dammit, Craig!” Zahra said pissed off at his clumsiness. That’s when pitch black smoke starts to poor in by the floor vents! “Don’t breathe that, mes amis!” Yvonne warns them covering her own mouth. But more of it was coming in through the doorway too! So Taylor quickly gets “Sean! Craig! Help me push down those shelves!” leading the two to respond with “On it!” “Hup!” as they teamed up to push the heavy shelf onto the vents, keeping the smoke from coming in! 

Furball also helps by freezing the edges of the shelf, seal it on the floor. _Mrrrmf!_ “ _Bien!_ You’ve brought us some time, at least!” Yvonne comments seeing them trying to help. But she forgot her own advice and starts coughing. “There’s still too much smoke!” Grace realizes as Jake tells them “Everybody outta here, pronto!” but as they do so, the door from where they entered in, closes on them! “ _Kff…._ This escape room really _means it._ ” Zahra says trying to stay alive. “Yvonne, this is where you tell us about another way out.” Taylor said quickly but all she got from the pirate was “All the other doors were walled off… _Hf-kff…_ ”

“Well, that’s just peachy, Buccaneer Barbie.” Jake said trying not to fall over from the smoke. “Either we get ourselves out or we get the smoke out! Think fast, people!” Sean tells everyone, but then Estela picks up a brass floor lamp telling them. “Out of the way. I’m going to ram the door!” and then Craig says “There’s a window near the ceiling! I think I can climb up there!” but Ryan hears Grace say “That old cannon in the corner looks like it might still be functional!” so come to her while bringing out a sphere bomb from the rune “Load it with this. I’ll push it to face the wall.” But she tells him.

“Actually, it already loaded. So let’s blow our way out!” as she brings out a box of matches. “That’ll work just fine then.” And he helps her out pushing it to face the wall. “Just a little more! Then I can light the fuse!” so when they do that, Ryan yells to the others “FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!” this gets them to look and quickly bolt out of the way! “Cover your ears, Ryan.” She tell him as he does so. _Hissssssss…… BOOM!!!!_ Everyone, takes covers as the wall in question was blown into nothing as now a gaping hole is there. Thankfully the smoke drifts to the outside giving the group inside some fresh air.

“Now that’s how you make an exit!” Raj comments seeing the group exiting out. “You guys okay?” Michelle ask bring the first aid kit. “Yep, thanks to Grace and Ryan!” Taylor tells her. “Indeed such industrious children.” Yvonne says patting both of them on the back. “Aw, heh. I couldn’t have done it without you, Ryan!” Grace was slightly embarrassed but accepted the compliments none the same. Ryan “Desperate times brings out either the very worst, or in our case our very best.” He tells her as he looks back at the hole. “Great work, you two.” Sean says to them. Craig and Zahra however…

“Stop staring.” She tells him with him quickly replying “Huh? I’m not staring! _You’re_ staring!” but Isaac then asks Yvonne “So, what’s the next place we go to now?” he got his answer as she says “La Grotte a Bijoux! The Jeweled Cave!” and with that, she runs out excited to the front entrance. “Why’s she heading back to the foyer?” Diego asked wanting to know. So Jake answered him with “Why are we following a pirate around? What’s the meaning of life? Short Stuff, we could sit here and ask questions all day and be none the wiser.” With Isaac saying soon after “It’s like Angelica told Tommy. ‘If you have to ask, you’ll never know’.”

So while Diego shakes his head at the reference, Sean comments “Agreed. Let’s just get this done.” With that the others follow the pirate inside as she raids an old wardrobe, while Grace is tending to Aleister, who is sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. “Try to take it easy for a while, okay?” she tells him as says in his delirium “What I wouldn’t give for a cup of chamomile with lemon… Mrs. Findleridge would always make me tea and a cucumber sandwich when I was… when I was…”

“Shhh. Just rest.” As she continues to watch over him. “Heh, Aleister’s totally tripping! Those booby trap darts must’ve really got to him.” Craig comments before getting whacked by Ryan. “Ow… really, Ry, not….. OW!!!” as he got kicked in the shin by him. “Never shortened my name.” Michelle ignoring all that however “He’s a little delirious right now, but it’ll wear off in a bit. And Craig, you kinda deserved that one.” that’s when they hear Yvonne kick at a stack of papers. “Of course the map isn’t here! That would be _too easy!”_ she yells in frustration. “A map? What about the one on the wall?” Diego asks her.

“Non, that is La Huerta. I need the Sharktooth map.” This got Ryan to walk up to her saying “Maybe I could help with that.” as he takes out the Sheikah Slate showing the map. Yvonne tries to tell him that it won’t help out until he zoomed in on the Sharktooth area. “Incroyable… Je vous remercie, petit chevalier!” she tells him as she grabs his face, kissing him on both cheeks. He just nods as they go out with Ryan saying to them “Gonna help out with where we need to go next. Be back in a bit.”

Raj comments “I head out with little doodlejump and the pirate. I think I saw some caves last night.” So as everyone heads out to follow the three, Taylor noticed that only Aleister and Grace were still in the foyer…

_Taylor’s POV_

“You two gonna be okay in here?” I asked them, since Aleister was still under the effects of the darts. Especially with him rising up to his feet. “Ah! Do you hear that?” he asked. “Uh… no?” yeah, he’s gotta stay put. “Street buskers, just like every Sunday in Russell Square! An oboe… and an accordion…” and then he starts… dancing to the ‘music’? “Aleister, I think you’re…” Grace tried saying but then he tells her to “Dance with me.” This got her a little freaked out of course. “W-What?” and he waltzes around the foyer once more, this time as if someone were dancing with him. “Oh… he’s so graceful. Do you… Do you think I should join him?”

I gotta admit, with me and Jake; Isaac and Quinn; along with Ryan and Estela, it’s actually surprising to see the other starting to connect. Well, reconnect in Craig and Zahra’s case though they won’t admit it. I could try to give a hand in that and point them in the right direction. “Grace, you should dance with Aleister!” so she nods to me and walks over to him “Dance with me!” he tells her seeing a ‘new’ dancing partner. And with she got close, Aleister took her in his arms and guides her around in a circular partner across the room. Wonder if I could drag Jake away to do that with him?

“I don’t know how to…” oh come Grace, you got to try as least! “Just follow my lead. One, two, three… One, two, three…” Rider Kick… wait, why was I thinking of Kamen Rider Kabuto? “Good!” he tells her as she keeps up with his movements “I… I think I’m waltzing!” and as they were dancing, even I could hear the music Aleister was talking about. During all this, his eyes were locked onto Grace, and for a while the tow of them were swirling through the floor in silence. “I’ve had this dream before. Now that it’s real, I… _Oof!”_ and he nearly trips over a broken chair leg. “Oh, careful!” Grace warns him as he finally sit down on a bed of grass.

“Apologies. I’m clearly a bit out of sorts.” He tells us finally needing to sit down again. “Just try to rest.” Was what Grace said as she reaches out to smooth out the hair in his face. “I’ve never seen this side of you… I didn’t know you could dance like that!” so Aleister ends up saying “I suppose there are many things I keep hidden.” He then moves his arm to rest on her own. “Do you remember the teacher we had for Probability and Statistics?” he asked her out of the blue. So she answers with “Professor Vesker.”

That’s when he was point to a portrait of a cranky looking nobleman. This got Grace to laugh as “Hahaha!” with Aleister saying “Don’t you think? Spitting image. I’m not proud to say it, but I received a B minus in that course.” This got me surprised since I assumed he had straight A plus all the way. “I didn’t know that!” Grace commented on that as well. “Daydreaming too much… Hoping you might look my way.” oh, so that’s why… guess he’s got a soft spot after all. “Aleister…” she was gonna say more before he rose up on his feet. And that’s when he kissed her, very deep and with passion. Guess they gave into their feelings.

And I better go before this gets awkward… but when I wink at Grace and she smiles at it, Aleister turns to where she was looking at, and spotted me. Opps “I’m, ah… feeling much better now. Thanks, Taylor.” so I just wave to them and head outside to catch up with the others…

_Jake’s POV_

I hear something running to us, and it’s Princess. Guess Malfoy and Braintrust were doin’ alright then. Aside from that, Buccaneer Barbie, led by Badger Boy’s Ancient GPS had found this so-called Jeweled Grove. The only problem… the entrance way was nowhere to be found as it was blocked by rubble. “Bah! My treasure is inside this cave, but there’s no way in! If I could spit on Malatesta’s pox-blighted face right now…” that’s when the little Smurf was jumping back from something he saw in the water. _Mreek!_ Heck even Isaac’s flying furball was reacting. _Kuri!!!_

“There’s some kind of light down there!” guessing Lila saw the same thing as well. And I was too, whoa… looked like a rainbow down there. Coming from where the cave was at. “Whoa! You guys see that? What is it?” Pineapple Express asked us, like if we knew the answers. “The Jeweled Cave takes its name from thousands of luminous crystals growing along its walls. It has been many years, but I recall it being truly magnifique.” Now that would be somethin’ to see. “Sounds like one hell of a show. Too bad the entrance caved in.” I say with Katniss replying “If we can see the light through the water, that means there must be an opening down there.”

So just to be sure, I grab a piece of driftwood and dip it in. After a few moments I tell them “Guess there ain’t no klaa-whatevers. Should be safe enough to swim. Any volunteers?” that’s when Taylor says to us, though I could’ve should said it as fast as she could “I’ll go with Jake.” I couldn’t help but smirk at her answer. “Knew you were gonna pick me. Didn’t doubt it for a second.” Then our pirate guide warns us “We don’t know how long the underwater passage might be. Could be a very long time without air.”

So I tell her “My record in the Navy was nine minutes. Pretty sure I can get close to that.” I sounded very sure of myself, until Yvonne one-ups me with “Nine, ami? Just enough time for some do-good admiral to reload and aim for your head when it pops back up. I can hold it in for twelve minutes, which is….” And then Estela out does the both of us with “Fourteen.” Damn… “Eh?”

“I can hold my breath for fourteen minutes. So you both lose.” Crap, that is longer than me. “I’m not sure I can match that!” even Princess was doubting herself. “In any case Taylor, you should stay here. It’s too dangerous for someone of your… delicate constitution.” Not sure why, but Taylor seemed a little pissed about it. Wait, was she…? “Guess I’ll have to leave it to the Guinness World Record crew.” Did she just nickname us? Before I could ask, Lila mentions “Oh, wait! I have something for this! I knew we’d need it eventually. I found it back at the Celestial!” that was when she brings out wetsuit and scuba tank! How did she pack that in her backpack?! So I ask “Whaddya say, Princess? In that, you can come with me into the cave. Besides… wouldn’t mind seeing you in something skintight.” That portion I could help but smile imagining her inside it… wonder if she’ll let me take it off her.

**Third POV**

Soon after Lila offered the suit, Taylor soon takes it and gets in it while changing behind some bushes. Soon afterwards, she comes out saying to him “Looks like another diver just showed up!” as Lila tells her “With that tank, you can stay below for an hour if you want to.” Despite Taylor being grateful, Yvonne was surprised at how long she could stay under “I do know what magic you are working in this contraption, but I dare not test it. You may go.”

_‘That’s right, you old woman, hands off my Top Gun.’_ Taylor was thinking, however she only said “Wasn’t asking your permission.” As she sees Jake strip down to his shorts. He soon asks her “You ready for this, Princess?” with her answering “I think so…” so Jake takes her hand and tells her “Just hold on to me, and don’t let go.” And the two soon go into the water and begin their swim downward. While underwater, they soon find a gap allowing the two of them inside the cavern. And like he told her, Taylor hangs onto Jake’s hand. He smiles as she was by his side.

Eventually, the two of them could see a rainbow hue shining on the waters from above. That’s when the tunnel they were widen and the water was warmer up, the two soon surface and discover a breathtaking sight. A kaleidoscopic display of shimmering, colorful crystals as they take in the sight of the cavern. Taylor stands up in a swallow lake where she notices a treasure chest at a small little island. “Oh, wow…” Taylor finally says. “You ain’t kiddin’.” Jake commented. As she paddles to the island, Taylor feels a jet of warm bubbles against her leg! “This place is giant jacuzzi! What kind of Niagara Falls honeymoon suite did we just swim into?” So Taylor slips off her scuba mask, and the two stop to enjoy the warm jets.

“It must be a natural hot spring. This feels amazing!” she comments as Jake replies with “No argument here.” that was when she him close his eyes, as his wet hair drips onto his shoulders, causing rivulets of water to run down his lean, muscular body. _‘Damn… with a sight to see.’_ so Jake asks her “You just gonna stare at me all day? Not that I mind.” So to answer him in her own way, Taylor makes her way over to him, leans toward his face and bringing in her lips of his. All he could say was “…Well, hello there.”

“Hey.” She answered him. “Got any more where that came from?” he wanted to know. “I might.” Taylor told him as Jake slides his arms around her torso in the warm water. That’s when he kisses her as they were drawn inexorably together. After a long kiss, the two separate and gaze into each other’s eyes. That was when the two notice the chest, and head towards it. But they see the lid firmly held by a lock. “Tch. Figures.” Taylor said knowing they can’t even open it. So Jake swims to a deeper portion of a lake. Waves of reflected light dance across the bottom with myriad colors. “It’s beautiful over here… Come check out for me?” Jake asks her. So she answer him with “You bet.” As she dives into to meet Jake and the two of them come together in the depths… 

Taylor gazes at Jake, who was smiling at her at the colors in the cave shining all around while they were in the water. _‘Wow, what a sight to look at… I’m the luckiest girl alive…’_ was what she was thinking, as Taylor swims up to him. And as if my instinct, the two removed what was left of their clothes, needing to feel their bodies as one. _‘Damn…. Princess, you always seem to take by breath away.’_ As Jake was looking at her with pure desire. Taylor, was somehow able to tell right then and there, they were official.

That’s when the two swim back up to the surface and make their way to a sandy shore on one side of the lake. The light dances around them, as the two move in perfect harmony against each other. Every single brush, press and twist made her skin tingle with pleasure. _‘Why was I mad at him again? Oh, who cares….’_ As moments later the two were laying on their backs in the sand. “Every time… fireworks. How do you like that, anyway?” Jake finally said. So she answers him with “I don’t think it’s me. It’s us.” that was when they noticed sunlight from a small crack above them in a cavern wall.

“You seein’ what I’m seein’?” he asked as she saw it too “Sunlight! Maybe there’s a way in for the others!” she answered he with. _‘And here I was hoping to spend more time with Jake. Oh well. maybe next time.’_ As she hears him say “Almost forgot all about the odd squad.” So the two gather their clothes from the water, and after wringing them out, get dressed. They use the crystals in the wall as grips and reach the fracture. “The wall’s crumbling here. I think if I…” Taylor then pushes some of the rumble and it opens up a small pathway. That’s when she sees the others below…

_Ryan’s POV_

“How y’all doin’ down there?” we all turn up to find Jake and Taylor, who managed to get inside the cave. Not bad, but it seem to of taken them a little… no, Nevermind. I don’t want to know. “Whoa! I see Taylor and Jake!” Craig shouted out. “ _Amis!_ Thank la Mer! I thought you’d crawled into Davy Jones’s locker!” Yvonne proclaimed. “Come on in. You guys will want to see this.” Taylor tells us. So we all make our way into the crevice she had made for us to inside. “Daaaaaamn, son!” Raj was right about that, damn….

That’s when Yvonne jumps into the water, heading to a chest that was there. “Wait, don’t you a key? I thought it was in your lockbox.” Diego told her, he had a good point though. Unless she was lying to us and it belong to this Malatesta. “I, ah… lost it. But I do hav…” oh boy! Last thing we need are ricocheting bullets! So I tell her “Yvonne, wait!” this got her to look at me excepting something. So I had to talk fast! “Instead of using your pistol, hold on the chest, as tightly as you can.” I say this while getting to Magnesis Rune ready. Have to aim carefully. As soon as she held onto it, I use the rune on the lock and pull as hard as I can! Craig and Estela grab the back of my shirt and pull as well, until the sound of something being pried off was heard!

And we see the lock sinking into the lake. This makes her blow a kiss at me. Not sure why, but that made me feel uneasy. Especially with Estela seeing it too. I could’ve sworn I felt a glare right there. Regardless though, Yvonne, now the lock was off opens the lid, revealing coins and valuables inside it. Wow… “Wooo! Make it rain!” Craig said seeing that. “Hey! That’s good stuff!” Zahra says as some of the stuff falls into the lake. So they scramble trying to gather it. I shake my head saying as they did so “what a bunch of idiots.”

“I won’t argue with that, Ryan.” Estela commented to me. We look at each other and I say “Might as well take one if we can, right? Could be a memento to show your grandfather.” She just smiles and tells me “Might as well. Thanks for the inspiration.” And she walks up to grab one herself. Despite being a distance away, Taylor and myself noticed that Yvonne wasn’t paying any attention to the loot. The only thing she took… was a compass. Wonder if it’s important?

That’s when she announces to all of us “Fortune has certainly cursed me, for what I seek is not here either. Malatesta, you thrice-damned bootlicker!” if the treasure wasn’t important to her, then what was then? So I asked her “Then was what the thing you put in your pocket?” with Taylor saying “Just what I was wondering.” But Yvonne was trying to play dumb and answer us in French “ _…_ _Pardonnez-moi_ _?_ My English, you see… it is not always so good…” yeah I wasn’t having any of that. So I draw my bow out and aim an arrow her. “Lady, if this wasn’t about treasure, you better show. Otherwise my arm is gonna get tired.”

This made her pale a bit, but she conceded and revealed the compass to us. Taylor was taking a closer look at it, but Yvonne snatches it back. “I merely take my old compass in order to navigate my way to safer shores… The rest of the booty I leave most graciously to all of you.” Well, if that’s her way of payment, might as well leave the compass alone. So I put the bow away as Taylor says “Uh-huh. Sure…” that when I noticed something in the chest and ask “Yvonne, were those arrowheads your booty as well?” this got her confused as “Hein? No they are not. I’ve never seen those before at all.” Since Zahra was closer to the chest, she got a better look at them and gasp

“Ryan…. Those aren’t normal arrowheads, they’re meant for Ancient Arrows!” Ancient Arrows? So I ask Fi to find out and her response was _‘Ancient Arrows are very powerful arrows that can kill an enemy with one shot. However some that are resistant and will survive a shot, so caution is recommended using them.’_ I saw that Zahra had gathered at least 15 of them, better save them for later. Other than that, since we kept our word to help her out, Yvonne tells us “In any case, a deal’s a deal. Let’s be rid of this place. So we left the cave behind us and make our way to our way off this isle.

**Third POV**

The group make it out when they feel a strong gust. Which Yvonne was grateful for as “We can make use of this wind, amis. To the boat!” as they head to it, Aleister and Grace soon rush over to them as well. With everyone aboard, Yvonne and Jake guide the ship onto the water as Craig leers over the edge looking at a cluster of fish. “Hey, klaawyi! You feelin’ hungry down there? Too bad!” the waves get bigger as they move across the bay. From a distance, they could see the Vaanti village as they pass by it.

“Elyys’tel. Despite me and Isaac being prisoners there, they made us feel at home.” Diego said out of the blue as Isaac nodded to that. “You sound like you miss it.” Taylor mentioned. “Nah. Well, okay, maybe a little.” Diego admitted soon afterwards. Isaac however “Not me though. I want to spend time with Quinn.” This made her go “Aww… thank you, Isaac!” that was when Fi warns Ryan _‘Danger, Master. There is an incoming creature creating these storm clouds.’_ This made him tense up, keeping a hand on the Master Sword as the sky quickly grew dark.

Raindrops were soon felt and rustled against the sail as thunder comes from above. “Do you feel that, Taylor? There’s a distinct charge in the air…” Grace said before Taylor noticed something below the waters. A large shadow… which thankfully ignored the small boat, heading somewhere. “Aaaaaah!” Quinn shouted in panic. “By the Devil himself. What… is… _that?_ ” Yvonne said wanting to know. Ryan said “Cetus… Isaac better bring Blue-Eyes out just in cas….” He trailed off seeing that instead of attacking them, it was coming straight to the giant tree in the distance…

“Oh no….” Isaac realized as they saw where it was going. “He’s headed right for the village!!!” Diego said with dread….

_‘But the question is…. Why??”_ was what Isaac was thinking as Cetus begins his attack on Elyys'tel....

* * *

I hate having to do housework, especially if it’s stuff I have not experience on. But I managed to get this done. Stay tuned, for Cetus has returned to wreak havoc upon the Vaanti! Can Isaac’s Blue-Eyes, the Master Sword and Ryan’s newfound gift from Revali make a difference in the upcoming climax! Or will they be food for the fishies? R&R people!


	6. You Can't Save Everyone

We have arrived to the climax of Act 4. Soon after the Epilogue and then to Act 5. But first, can the Catalysts save Elyys’tel and the Vaanti? Or will Cetus destroy everything and everyone in is path? One way to find out! Flamers, try and I will give to you a front-row to see Cetus… 

**Zahra: That is kinda of dark, don’t you think? But they most likely deserve it. StarflareKnight owns Isaac, Ryan and this version of the MC. Hey, since Ryan has the Master Sword and a Champion ability, think you can give me a Sonic Screw….**

Wish I could but no, Z. Sorry.

**Meh, can’t blame for asking. Okay noobs, start reading….**

* * *

**Act 4 Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone**

**Location: Sharktooth Isle**

**Third POV**

The group look in shock as Cetus, the Ocean Guardian, passes by them without a glance and back away from the edges of the boat. “Aaaaah!” Quinn yells in panic. “By the Devil himself. What… is… that?” Yvonne asked wanting to know. “Cetus. Isaac, better bring out Blue-Eyes out just in cas…” Ryan was gonna say but stops as he sees that instead of attacking them, it goes off to the giant tree in the distance. That was when Taylor was hit by a headache, forcing her on one knee! “Taylor! What’s wrong…” Quinn tried asking, but she couldn’t hear or see her…

For she was back at Elyys’tel! She looks around, seeing the Vaanti scrambling to get to safety as the water stirs from below. “It cannot be…” Uqzhaal, the Vaanti shaman gasp in shock, seeing what was coming from the depths below. _RRRRRRRRAAARRR!!!!!_ The sea monster roars, making them flinch in terror and dread. “The Sea Guardian! Why is he here!?” Seraxa yells out, wanting to know the reason. “I…” but Uqzhaal barely got a word out as the monster starts gathering lighting in its mouth. “LOOK OUT!!!” a random Vaanti yell before he flees from the attack! “RUN!!”

_RRRRRRAAAKKKK!!!!!_ Cetus unleashes a powerful burst of lightning, striking and sending wooden shrapnel flying all over!! “Aaaah!” the little child that wasn’t scared of Taylor yelled in panic. “Uqzhaal! Get to the top! You must get to the Elyyshar!” Seraxa says while gathering warriors in hopes of driving away the beast. “What will you do!?” he asks her. “Hold out as long as we can. Now GO!!!” as she goes off. While he is fleeing the battle, Uqzhaal closes his eyes and prays. _‘Please…. Catalyst… Soul Summoner… Spirit Blade… if you can hear me… If you are truly destined to save our people… please… answer this prayer…’_

With that said, Taylor was brought back to the boat, seeing the battle from a safe distance. _Mrrrl…_ Furball was just as horrified seeing the destruction Cetus was causing. _Kuri…._ Winged Kuriboh was looking at Isaac, hoping he would do the right thing. “Mon dieu…” Yvonne finally says. “He’s like a slasher movie villain! You guys blew him to hell, but he’s back!” Diego said with worry. Jake responds with “Looks like he wants more.” Sean could only say “No, he just looks pissed!”

“Why is he attacking the Vaanti?” Diego asked wanting to find the reason. But Estela said bluntly “Don’t know. Don’t care. Just be glad you’re not in that tree right now.” with Zahra adding “Seriously. We need to get as far from that place as possible.” It was at that moment, as they were away from the battle, Taylor finally declares to them “…We have to help them.”

“You… want to go back?” Grace asks sadly. “”Dude. Are you insane!?” Craig also wanted to know. “Even if that weren’t a total death wish, did you happen to forget that those people just imprisoned us for life?!” Michelle said with anger from that. And even Aleister tells them “And that was only because they couldn’t execute us!” that was when Isaac tells them the ones who wanted no part in it. “Everyone, stop. We all know that they wanted to kill, but despite all that, NOT all of them hated us. In case you forgotten, the shaman, Uqzhaal wanted to help us. And I’m sure you must’ve seen some of the children there.”

Diego had also added in “And Varryn is a good person. He couldn’t help with what his mother did to us.” so that’s when Grace says “Guys… I think… no. I know when Isaac is right. He never said anything that wasn’t false. And we can’t blame them all.” that was when Aleister, now seeing he was wrong too “I hate to say it, but yes. Isaac is identifying a logical fallacy.”

“But what can we even do to help?” Grace asked him. So Ryan suggest to her “Well, even if that monster is powerful, we now have not only this…” as he drew out the Master Sword “…But also Isaac with his deck. That dragon of his, it could even the odds.” With that Taylor tells them “He’s right, sure, we might not be strong, but we have to do something instead of nothing. So… who’s with us?” that’s when Sean says to them “I don’t know. And I know it sounds crazy. But lives are at stake right now. We have to try. No matter what happens, we have to. I’m with you three.”

This soon led others to join as well “Me too.” was what Diego said. “If you’re going back, Isaac, well… then I’m right behind you!” Isaac smiled at Quinn wanting to help as well. “Way, way behind you. But pretty much there with ya.” Zahra tells them. That’s when Michelle was wondering and stated “The pilot sure is quiet right now.” so Jake tells her in response to it “Me? This is their show. I’m just along for the ride.” With that, everyone was looking at each other, trying to find courage from their gazes. “So we’re seriously doing this?” Raj finally asked. “Looks like we’re doing it!” Craig answered.

Yvonne however “You must be joking! You all belong in the madhouse! You may have a death wish, but I’m not sticking my neck out.” So Taylor tells the since she won’t help “Just get us close, Yvonne. We’ll do the rest.” So she steers the boat to a shoreline near the tree city. With everyone was getting off however, Ryan noticed that one of them hasn’t disembark yet. “You’re not coming, are you Estela?” he ask her concerned as Estela was avoiding to look at him. “I can’t. There’s too much at stake for me. I can’t risk not finishing what I came here to do.”

“At least one of you has any sense about you.” Yvonne said seeing this. Ryan however wasn’t giving on her. “Estela, this isn’t you. Not by a longshot.” She looks at him with a sullen look as he continued. “I only met you a week ago, Estela, but I already know you’ve never walked away from a fight in your life. But since I have no say-in with what you do, it’s your choice and yours alone.” He goes to catch up with the others until he hears… “Wait up!” he looks back seeing her jumping off to catch up as well. “That one is crazy too, I guess!” Yvonne commented.

“Ryan… I’m coming with you.” She says to him. He says with a light smile “Good to know. Not sure if we can do this without you.” She replies simply with “Obviously.” With that, Yvonne sails off and wave to the group saying to them “I wish you all bonne chance… but you can’t save everyone." So Sean tells her “Guess we’ll die trying then.” So all she could say was “Ah, mes petits martyrs… Au revoir!” and she sails off into an incoming, vanishing within.

As they go onwards, Jake grabs into Taylor’s arm. “What’s…” was what she could barely say before he kisses her! “What was that for?” she asked despite wanting to do that again. “What? It’s a good luck kiss.” So she tells him “You think your kisses are lucky?” “Why don’t you tell me?” he commented before they go to catch up with the others…

The same was also done for Ryan and Isaac as Estela and Quinn respectably had also pulled them back for a moment to kiss them as well. With Estela and Ryan, she simply tells him “Don’t get killed.” And he answers her with “I have no intention.” With Isaac and Quinn however “Please stay safe, Isaac. I need you.” So his response was “We’re gonna get through this together. I prom…” that’s when he noticed “guess we weren’t the only couple here.” he says with a bit of humor. That’s when she noticed Taylor with Jake and Ryan by Estela.

“Oh! I guess that they had the same ideas we had.” She said trying not to blush. “All the same, we WILL get through this. All of us. That’s a promise.”

_Isaac’s POV_

We have to hurry, lives were at stake. If I can get high enough, I can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon to fend off against Cetus. We could already hear the cries of battle and pain from above. “Come on! Up the stairs!” Sean tells us. That was the only downside of Elyys’tel… so many stairs!!! But just as we reach the top, we run right into Seraxa, who was marshaling troops who were getting prep for battle! “To the elevators! Move it!” and some of them spot us. “The Catalysts!? Here?!” “Impossible!” was what they shouted in shock. And as they aimed their spears at us, Ryan gets in front us, sword and shield drawn out as well! “Not another step forward…” he says to them. I know he means well but this won’t help us.

“I respect ya keeping us safe kid, but this is why we should’ve kept going.” Kinda late for that Zahra. “Just take it easy! We’re here to help!” Aragorn tells them but to no avail. “How did you escape Sharktooth Isle?” Seraxa demanded of us. “We called an Uber. Who cares?” not the smartest thing to say, Michelle. Especially when a couple of the Vaanti say “It’s they fault! They summoned the Guardian Cetus to destroy Elyys’tel!” “And now they have come to finish us off!” so Quinn tried to say before they cut her off “No, that’s…” “We should have killed them when we had the chance!” leading Seraxa to say “We still do.” as she drew out her dagger “You have brought ruin to my people… but at least I can still bring ruin to yours.”

This made Ryan tense up saying to them “You can try. But you’ll have to get pass me first…” as he glared at them, Seraxa in particular. Luckily for us, Varyyn came rushing to what was going on, and stop as soon as he saw… “Diego!” “Uh, hey, Varyyn. Long time, no see?” was what he said trying to lighten the mood, but it failed big time. Mainly because Seraxa signaled her troops to close in on us. I don’t think even Ryan can take them all…

_Kch!!_ What the… as I look up, I saw that somehow Lila had managed to get up there and knock out an archer! When did she… but then we all see her aim a bow right at Seraxa’s head! “Back off, lady!” at least being threatened from a sniper make her stop. But I was wrong when she said “I was afraid you were going to make this too easy.”

“Lila, no, you’re making this worse!” Grace tried telling but it did nothing as “I’m sorry, Grace, but I can’t let anything bad happen to my group!” a pair of guards tried to protect Seraxa, but she just shrugs them off... something’s about Lila has been making me uneasy. And what happens next confirms my suspicions. “It is no matter. Puny girl doesn’t know how to use…” she stopped talking as Lila let loose an arrow, which had cut a braid off of her hair, slicing it off cleanly! “Keep talking if you want me to finish your haircut!” dammit, Lila is just making us look bad!

I hear Jake whisper to Taylor “ _If Lila kills the Un-Jolly Green Giant, it’ll just prove what they already think about us! Badger Boy needs to put his gear up too!”_ he’s got a point there, so Taylor tells her “Stand down, Lila and Ryan!” this makes her uncertain as “But… Well, if you say so.” As she tosses the bow away, she drops a bundle of arrows to Ryan as he puts away his gear “Sure hope you know what you’re getting us into, Taylor.” this gets Seraxa to stand down for a moment, uncertain of why we did this. “We told you. We’re here to help.” Taylor told her.

“The Catalyst of legend were famously cunning. How can we trust this isn’t a trap?” so I answer her with “You don’t. All you can do right now, is put your trust in us.” she narrows she eyes at us, and then we hear “Hey! Cat-a-liss!” that’s when the little Vaanti kid who walked with us to the boat came up to us. Wasn’t he supposed to be with the other villagers? This even caught Seraxa off guard as “Taari! What are you doing? Get out of here!” but he tells her “Why? I wanted to say hi to the Cat-a-lissus. And I brought my slingshot to fight Cetus! Do you like it?” As he was holding up his slingshot. Brave little kid, I’ll give him that, considering it’s only a branch.

“Uh…” guess Taylor and Jake were clueless about what to say “Yeah, kid, it’s great.” Raj however… “I think it’s pretty sick!”

_Taylor’s POV_

I guess that Seraxa was lost at words as well. So she tried to tell Taari as she called him “You have to go, Taari!” what she got was “Why?”

“It’s too dangerous!” and then, which might of supported us “That’s okay. The Cat-a-lissus are here to save us!” that was when he was looking at all of us asking… “Are you guys playing a game? Come on, the bad guy is this way!” and just like that, he runs off to go fight Cetus! I look at Seraxa as she does with me, and then she has the Vaanti lower their weapons. And then “…I’m the war chief here. You do as I say, when I say it. One false move, and I feed you to Cetus myself. Are we clear?” so Ryan tells her “As long as we understand each other. Let’s go save your home. After all, I’m the only one who has the right to kick your butt.”

This makes her smile savagely as she comments “I’ll be waiting for our rematch, little warrior. But for now, our defenses are this way. Time to see how you handle yourselves on the field of battle, Catalysts. The beautiful thing about battles is that it always reveals one’s true colors…” so we follow the Vaanti up the stairs and we see others attacking Cetus with catapults launching flaming rocks, but it wasn’t doing much as it was attacking the treetops! _Rrrrrraaaarrrrr!!_

That’s when Isaac “Seraxa! I’ll try to see if I can keep it from attacking your people!” he shouted as he was running to a ledge! And then “Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Time to put Cetus in its place!” and he summoned his old partner out, flying off to attack the overgrown sea snake! And looks like Cetus remembers them as it roars in pure anger _. GGRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!_ And his dragon roared back as well! “Alright! Now we might have a chance!” surprised to see Zahra yell in excitement. Sure hope so, but we see Cetus was now focused on Blue-Eyes as it ignored everything else. “Hey! Don’t just stand there and gawk! Attack now you got the chance!”

He’s right, we have to attack something so I ask “Seraxa, where are we going? Shouldn’t we help him out?” she then tells us “We will, but the Sea Guardian is attacking the very peak of the city.” Which Varyyn comments “My mother is up there. I will not allow her to die while others run for their lives.” But then Quinn asks the big question “Why is Cetus doing this?”

“We don’t know.” The war chief answer sadly. Wow to think she doesn’t have an answer for that. “Cetus sinks any vessel that wanders far from the island shores… but he has never attacked Elyys’tel itself.” From how Varyyn said it, that wasn’t good news at all. “First time for everything.” Estela commented simply. So I tell everyone “It’s clear what we have to do. We need to kill this thing once and for all.”

“Hell yeah!” Craig said soon after, with Quinn disagreeing “But how? He’s so enormous, even bigger than Isaac’s Dragon! I think we need to find out why he’s here! Maybe we can calm him.” but with what Cetus was doing to the Vaanti, I tell her “I don’t want to calm him. I want to end him. And make sure this never happens again.” So Seraxa, after seeing that I was determined tells us “Near the top of the tree, we have some tools that may be of help. We go up.” but then we hear Taari, who we’re almost forgotten was with us the whole time “The elevator’s on the other side of the city! Come on!” so she tells him “Taari, go to the hills with the other children! That is an order!” this of course was met with “No, I want to fight!” as he runs ahead with his slingshot!

“He’s going to get himself hurt.” Sean says which she replies with “His parents were fisherman. One day, a storm blew them too far out to sea.” I can actually guess what happened to them with that “Cetus killed them?” she nodded sadly at that. No wonder he wants to fight Cetus. “That’s so sad. He has no family.” But Ryan comments “I don’t think so. Considering how Seraxa cares him, maybe she’s family to him?”

“You speak correctly, but we are all his family. I look… _Look out!!”_ why did she…? That’s when we see Cetus ramming Blue-Eyes right into a gigantic branch! “ISAAC!!” Quinn yelled out in shock! “No way… one of his strongest monsters…” Zahra said as Craig finished “Taken out by the overgrown….” Wait where is… “INCOMING!!!!!” we all look up and Raj and Craig quickly grab Isaac before he falls down hard! “Okay… not one of my brightest decisions. But one things for certain. It’s stronger than I thought.” As he got up, only to get tackled by Quinn!

“You idiot! Why did you even…” but he cuts her off with “Because, It’s the right thing to do. To help them… guys, RUN!!” then we hear the branch Blue-Eyes was slammed on snap! Crap! As we dive out of the way, Craig picks up Zahra and spirits to safety. Guess he still cares for her. But we all see the branch had smash the walkway we were just on. “Whew. That was close!” Zahra said before she realized who had her. “I…” was all he could get before “You… Put. Me. Down.” yep, still in denial. “Yeah, that’s my bad. It’s okay. Nobody saw us.”

“Um… pretty sure he saw us…”

_Ryan’s POV_

Michelle is right, Cetus spotted us. That isn’t good. _‘Master, I’m detecting an energy source similar to that of the idols resonating among Cetus.’_ an energy source like the idols? That make me remembered something, while we were taken to Sharktooth, Ximaedra had the idols we had confiscated. Was Cetus being… no, too soon to tell. I put up a bow that was by a fallen Vaanti and ask Seraxa “What next, war chief? Any suggestions?” so she tells the others “Quick! Man the catapults!” while Craig, Zahra and Michelle head to one, Taylor gone to another one with Aleister and Michelle. Isaac however, summoned some more monster to help distract the over sea-snake.

“Saber! Axa! Xciton! Axi! Gonna need some help here!” wait, that’s five in total by now! Is he pushing himself again! But then Varyyn seeing my worried look “Uqzhaal had help him train to take the strain of so many summons. He should be okay.” So while the others were loading the catapults, I was firing at Cetus with arrow after arrow, hopefully at what I assumed was its eyes. Isaac’s cards were attacking as well and man, did Cetus have a hard time trying to pick who to kill. But I’m still uneasy about something, didn’t Cetus have one more trick up its sleeve? I soon got my answer as the others fired their shots and Craig shouting “Ha, you want some more? Come at me, bro!”

Crap! I forgot it could unleash a lightning breath! “Bro, he’s coming at me!” so I shout “Take cover!” ok Revali, let’s if this skill can help out. So I crouch down, focus on the wind that was around me, gather it up and….. I was lifted in the air before Cetus destroys the catapults. I had to move fast and use the sailcloth to see if I can drop bombs on him! While some of them were heading to the elevator, I stay behind to help out the rest and Isaac’s monsters. Every now and then, when I’m getting too low in altitude, one of them would fly down to get me back up. Resourceful, I’ll admit that. But that was when I hear Varyyn from above yelling

“Taari!!” huh? And I see the little kid running at Cetus with his slingshot out! What’s he doing?! “No!” Seraxa yelled, so I say to the odd looking grey dragon, at least I think it was a dragon “Give me a ride to him! Quick!” and it gets under me so I can get on. “Hey, ugly!” reckless kid was actually hitting Cetus with his shots! Brave. Stupid kid, but brave. “Go away! Leave my friends alone!” _Hrrrrr…._ “Come on, you. Faster, please!” I urge the dragon as it flies up to dive back down. “No!” I hear Seraxa yell in panic! Come on…. Come on! Move!!! As the dragon gets close, I jump to where Taari was, grab him and get him out of the way before he gets eaten!

Too close… way too close… “Did you see that, Seraxa? The Cat-a-liss saved me!” was what I heard him say as he looks at me “Can you be my hero? I wanna be just like you!” I tried to say something before “Stupid, stupid child!” Seraxa tells him in relief. “I’m… sniff… sorry, Seraxa.” she pulls him into a hug while looking at me. “You… saved him.” so I tell her “I maybe a single child, but I know that all life is precious to people. You and Taari are no exception.” So after hearing with I told her, Seraxa tells me “Thank you. If we survive this battle together, I will repay you.” So I get back up nodding at her and whistle for Isaac’s monster for another lift in the air. Cetus is not going to hurt anyone else, anymore. ‘Fi, are you ready for this?’ was what I was thinking as I drew her out. _‘I am, Master.’_

_Jake’s POV_

Gotta say, Badger Boy and Boy Scout sure know how to hold Nessie off. As I see the kid slashing at Nessie, which was actually hurting it, we hear “The Guardian is trying to get to the throne room!” is what Papa Smurf said so She-Hulk asks him “The Elyyshar. She is inside, yes?” with how angry that overgrown snake was, staying put is probably a bad idea “I hope. I am afraid though. I have never seen Cetus act this way, with such purpose.” So Cap tells him “We can’t know what he’s after if we can’t get into the throne… and right now, there’s about ten thousand huge teeth in the way.” he’s got a point there. So Princess suggests to us “We have to help Ryan and Isaac’s monsters with a distraction.” So Blue has us follow him with him saying “Come. I have something in mind.”

Well I’ll be… they have their own hang gliders. “Hang gliders?” Dimples asked, go figure. “They were built for the Three Tribes War. Warrior would fly over Quarr’tel under cover and drop… er…” so Petey had to guess what he was gonna say “Bombs?” and whaddya know? He guessed right. “Yes. That is the word. Bombs of fire.” Bombs of fire? Whoa, they had… “Incendiary bombs. Those oughta do some damage. And also give Boy Scout’s monsters an opening to attack” I tell them. But man, these gonna be fun to fly in. I also noticed one thing…

“Not bad. Looks like it fits a two-man crew. One pilot, one bomber. My old squad leader, Commander Lundgren… he’d have us in pairs too.” man, having to say his name pissed me off. “These gliders. They are difficult to fly. Very responsive. Takes a warrior years of training…” sounds like my kind of challenge. So I tell him “Don’t worry about it, Blue’s Clues. I just need a copilot.” That part I say and grin at Princess for. “I’ll take one too.” Cap said with Pineapple offering to tag along “Yeah! Let’s do this!”

“Okay, _they_ might need a little help.” I say kinda, okay _really_ worried about them. So after a few minutes, I was hooked into the upper harness, with Taylor right below me. I ask her “You ready for this?” but she comments “How could anyone ever be ready for this?” she’s got a good point. “Yeah, it was a dumb question.” We see the other gliders prepped as well, one having Sean and Raj, the other Diego and Var… whatever his name is. “This is sweet. So how do we get airborne?” Bottomless immediately regretted asking as the method was “You walk off the edge… and step off.”

“Anybody else suddenly developing a fear of heights?!” Short Stuff asked which I noticed that Taylor was looking down. “This… will be interesting.” Was all she could say. Yep, she was getting Vertigo. So I decide to take it slow. Here goes nothing “One… two… three!” holy crap! This thing is hard to control! “Whoaaa…. WHOAAAAAA!!!!”

“Come on, baby!” I had to get this thing under control…. Almost….. that’s when I see Ryan use that hidden skill had shown earlier to give us some air! As we finally get airborne, he was next to us with his sailcloth. “ _Woooooooo-hoo!!_ Isn’t this awes….” I was gonna say before Badger Boy yells “Focus! You got incoming!” _Rrraaaak!!!_ yeah, that’s a good reason to focus! I barrel rolled out of its lightning attack just in the nick of time! I had to stay focus… and I see Diego’s flyer was having a better hang at it. Typical…

“Very good! I am impressed! Perhaps one day if you work very hard for many years, you will be as good as me!” oh really, Blue’s Clues? “Oh yeah? Gimme five minutes.” I tell him. Then Diego asks “Hey, does anybody see….” that’s when we hear the screaming… “ **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!** ” what the hell are they doing? “Who the hell let them fly!?” Ryan asked surprised as we hear Raj go “I’m okay! I think I’ve got the hang of it….” With Cap arguing “You don’t got it, Raj! You do _not_ got it!” that’s when we see Diego’s glider and Ryan’s sailcloth both easily dodging his lightning breathe easy. Show offs.

“What am I even doing here?! I should be in my pajamas, binge-watching _Friends_!” I try not to sweatdrop as I had to focus of flying. Especially when I hear “I am your friend now, Diego. I will protect you.” So all eleven of us, if I’d count Ryan and Isaac’s monsters as they were slashing at it either with claws or bladed weapons, close in on Nessie. “The bombs are in the satchels hanging from the wings! Throw them at Cetus when we fly past!” at least he tells us where they were. But it doesn’t help because as soon as Princess throws at it, the winds knock it off-course! Dammit…

_Diego’s POV_

You got to kidding! I throw a bomb as we pass this slasher monster, when the wind sends it flying elsewhere! “The winds too strong! We can’t hit him!” Taylor mentioned. The only one wasn’t having trouble was Ryan with his cube bombs. So Jake tells Sean “Let’s see you try it, Cap! Ryan needs all the help he can get!” but even as he threw a fastball, it wasn’t enough as it got swept into a waterspout! “Dammit! We’ve gotta get closer!” wait did he just say… ah crap… “You wanna get _closer_ to that thing!” even Raj was worried! Then I see Jake and Taylor fly at Cetus, dodging just about every lightning blast thrown at them!

“They’re unstoppable!” Sean commented so I tell her “Go, Taylor!!” next thing we see was her dropping the entire bag, that is gonna cause some burn marks… “Woooo! Kick his ass, Taylor!” Raj shouted but then we see them get hit by one of his blasts! Crap! They’re gonna crash! But then Jake managed to break her fall by being a human cushion. Thank goodness. Then me and Varyyn notice Raj and Sean are in a pinch, as the two of them were flying in his mouth like the Millennium Falcon was escaping from the Exogorth! “Go, go, go!!” I hear Sean tell as Raj of course was panicking. “Get him off my ass, Sean! Throw some bombs!”

But we saw that he already did only in this case, he dropped the bag! “Surprise, you son-of-a-bitch.” And it was right in his mouth too! That’s gonna hurt! This causes Cetus to crash into the elevator and get caught in its iron chains! So Ryan says to us “Now’s your chance! Varyyn, get Taylor to the throne room!” we nod to him and make a landing as Ryan soon lands as well and Isaac’s Zefra monsters circle around Cetus, constantly attacking it! Sure hope they can keep it busy.

I also see that Sean and Raj had landed, well, more like crashed, but they’re alright as well. So we rush inside, and see several Vaanti huddled in fear around the throne. “The Catalysts are here! We are saved!” we hear Uqzhaal say. But then Jake, “We need to get everyone out of this glorified treehouse before Freakachu out there goes full lumberjack and tears this place down!” that’s when Ximaedra tells us that “I’m afraid we cannot evacuate. Many in the village are too old, too young, or too sick. Catalysts, my war chief tells me you’ve been fighting side-by-side with the Vaanti to protect Elyys’tel.”

“We’re here to help.” Estela tells them as saw her nod to Ryan. “You have my gratitude. Right now, what we truly need is a means of quelling the Sea Guardian’s anger.” That’s when Taylor says something that kinda make sense. “Actually… I may have an idea about that. Cetus has one of the Catalyst Idols in his esca, that light on his head.” That got Ryan’s attention as he said “So that’s what Fi meant by detecting an energy similar to the idols. Shaman, does that by any chance mean something to yo?” so Uqzhaal answers with “Of course! The ritual during the tribunal. That was meant to attune you with your vaalta. If the Sea Guardian possesses one of the idols….”

_‘Then it could be possible for the Sea Guardian to also be drawn to the idols residing here in Elyys’tel.’_ we hear Fi say as she came out of the Master Sword. “Yes, that is exactly right, Spirit of the Sword.” As he pointed to the idols they took from us, which were by the throne. “So he’s going after the idols?” Lila ask rather worried. But then Isaac had to hold onto Quinn, letting her lean on him “Michelle! I might need help here!” but she tries to say to him “Don’t worry… I’m just… a little winded.”

But as went to them to check on Quinn’s pulse, Michelle tells them “Isaac, Quinn’s pulse is really slow.” But she argues saying “I’m fine, I…” but Isaac wasn’t having it as he had her lay down on the ground. “No, Quinn. You need to rest here, okay?” “I won’t quit, Isaac. I’m not gonna give up.” but he tells her “I know. I’m not asking you to. I need you to keep fighting. That’s why you have to rest. Michelle, can you watch her, please?” so while he was moving her to Michelle’s lap, Seraxa was asking on our next step.

“We must decide on a strategy. Now.” so Taylor suggests to her “We should take the idols and get them out of the city. Someone takes what Cetus wants flies a gilder inland, out of reach.” That sounds like an okay idea, Jake seemed to agree “Don’t give the bastard a reason to stick around.” But then Ryan comments “The only problem is that the person doing that, might not survive the trip.” And even Sean agrees with him. “Ryan is right. The person won’t survive to escape.” Even Varyyn commented “Certainly not. We have one glider intact, and it is right in front of him. It is impossible for us all to survive this!”

“We have to try. Not just for those idols, Varyyn, but for everyone here as well. I might have one monster that can keep him busy… but summoning him is very hard….” We see Isaac say. How does he do that? Always having something to say, which always seems to prevent fighting?

**Third POV**

“The young man is right. Not only for our people, but for the Idols are our key to the Endless. We must try.” Uqzhaal says as Isaac had finished his say-in, agreeing with him. “I don’t see you volunteering, Uqzhaal.” Seraxa commented to him rudely. “Uqzhaal as well as Pegasus is right.” Ximaedra said suddenly to everyone. “Wha…” Varyyn was going to ask but was cut off “The idols guide our way to our oracle, the Endless One. Without them, we may not survive Raan’losti. We cannot give them up. And we must also save everyone here in Elyys’tel as well. Have faith. We _will_ reach that gilder… Pegasus, begin your preparations to summon this ‘monster’ of yours…”

And with that settled, everyone leaves the throne room, preparing their final encounter with Cetus. As Isaac sets his deck up to summon his monster, Varyyn crouches behind Taylor, whispering “We must move with haste. As soon as Cetus notices us, he may quickly destroy the glider.” So Diego tells them “I’m ready.” So Taylor asks him just in case “Are you sure, Diego?” as he was carrying the bag carrying all the idols they have found so far. “I can do this.” as Jake tells her “I’ll get him outta here safe and sound.”

“Then we go. Isaac is ready to summon what he intends to bring out.” Varryn says as he heard him through mind-talking.” Taylor then says knowing its do-or-die. “On my count. One… two…” but then Lila interrupts saying surprised “Where is she going?” as she points to who was at the edge of the city, Ximaedra, aimed with a simple bow and quiver of arrows, ready to face Cetus. “Hear me, Sea Guardian!!” as she fires an arrow at its side, hardly a pinprick. “Mother!” Varyyn says shocked. As he tries to run to his mother Taylor yells out “Ximaedra, come back!!”

“What is she doing?” Lila ask though the answer wasn’t something they wanted to hear “She’s giving us a distraction, and we’re wasting it!” Estela tells them as the Elyyshar fires another arrow at Cetus. “HEAR ME!!!” she yells out, finally catching its attention! Lightning begins gathering up in its mouth, forcing Isaac to rush to summon his monster as fast as he can! “Come on! Just gotta set the scales, Wendi on one side and _him_ on the other….”

“Dammit, Petey, we’ve gotta go! Now!” Jake tells Diego to get his ass moving! Varyyn pushes himself faster, trying to get to her before… “Mother!!” but Ximaedra looks back at her son. Even from where he was at, he could see the tears on her face. “You are right, my son. It is impossible for us all to survive this.” was what she said to him as he cries out “NO!!!” running as fast as possible… but was still too late…

“The people look to you now… Elyyshar…” before Cetus blasted her at point blank range! “ _Nooooo!!!”_ Varyyn rushes over to his mother’s side, carefully picking her up and cradling her. She was barely breathing, and her eyes fluttering closed. “Mother, please. I cannot be Elyyshar. You must lead us through this!” he tells her as he reaches for her necklace, but then he feels her stop him, shaking her head as she did so. “Some… choices… must… last…” were her final words, before succumbing to her wounds, and dying in Varyyn’s arms. Cetus was preparing to attack him next, but then gets distracted as he sees the glider which had the idols take off!

“We made it! She did it!” Jake says as Diego looks back in sorrow, seeing that his friend just lost his mother. “Varyyn…” as they depart, Estela comments “They did it. They’re safe.” but as Cetus turns to look at Jake and Diego, flying inland away from its reach, everyone feels an odd energy in the air “Do you guys feel that?” Lila asks them with Seraxa realizing what was going on. “Oh no…”

That was when a tornado appears right in front of Jake’s glider! “What the hell!?” everyone was shocked as Estela “Did this thing just make a tornado out of thin air!?” asked in shock. “Yes… Cetus _is_ the storm.” The war chief said, just remembering what it could do as the tornado sends the glider right back as Cetus! “Oh crap! Oh crap!!” Diego cries out in panic!

_Taylor’s POV_

Shit! Cetus could do that!? I had to rush to Varyyn quickly, to see if he could help with this dilemma. “Varryn! We have to do something! Cetus is bringing back Jake and Diego back!” I tell him as Lila says as well “We have to save them!” but all we got was “How could I? I couldn’t even save my own mother….” That was not a good sign. So I tell him “Diego needs you. He will die right now unless you do something!” Lila also pinches in saying “I know you won’t let that happen, Varyyn! I know you won’t let him get hurt!” that’s when we see him get up to his feet and look to the sky. “…Diego. We have to force a retreat, and we don…” that’s when we hear Isaac yell out in fury!!! “AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! THAT’S IT!!! CETUS!! IT’S TIME TO YOU GO DOWN!!!!”

Fi then comes out of Ryan’s sword, saying to him _‘Warning, Master. A powerful entity is about to appear from his deck.’_ A powerful…. That’s when Isaac says “Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Zefrasaber! Zefraxa! Zefraxciton!” we then see three of his monster appear again! And then “Now, by sacrificing my three monsters, I summon one of my strongest monsters, Zefraath!!” that’s when the storm clouds were parting, which was even confusing Cetus. That’s when we see a monster even bigger than his Blue-Eyes! “Whoa…..” was I could say… then Isaac says “Varyyn! Here’s your distraction! Zefraath! Show that overgrown snake who’s boss!” and we see his monster going at Cetus… “Taylor… how many monsters did he summon at this point?” Ryan asked me.

“I think this make this six…” I was getting worried too. I was wondering if this was going to cause a strain to him. But Varyyn dimisses our worries with, “Uqzhaal helped him with his summoning. His limit is now at least 10 monsters.” Wow that is helpful! We also see that Cetus wasn’t in creating any more tornadoes anymore, as it was focusing on this new threat. At least Jake and Diego are safe, but then I realized, I should try getting the idol inside its esca! So I tell Isaac “Isaac! Try getting your monster to force Cetus near the tree!” he nods to me saying “Zefraath! You heard her! Pin that snake down!” so as it was using it’s body to force Cetus to the tree!

“Whoa! It that Boy Scout’s monster! Its huge!!” was what Jake said as he and Diego landed. “Remind me not to piss him off…” Diego mentioned. Then, I hear Seraxa say “His summon is very powerful… but yet Cetus lives!” so I tell her “There! Look!” I as pointed to the idol inside. “Seraxa, we can get up there and cut it loose!” Ryan says to her. She savagely smiles saying “We will mount the beast’s head and cut it out of him!” surprise to see the two of them, despite hating each other, actually working together like this. But since they offered…

“Get me my damn trophy.” I tell them both. So while Seraxa leaps to Cetus, Ryan summoned those winds one more time to fly up and glide to the head. And as soon as he got on, Seraxa grabs the esca by the stem saying “Ready, young warrior?” to Ryan with him answering “Whenever you are…” and then the two slash at it, cut the esca off cleanly! But that’s when the idol decides to fall out of it and roll off the edge!

“NO!” I said as I try to watch pass by, falling to the waters below! No, I need that idol! “Taylor!” Lila tried to say to me, but I dive off the platform we were on, plummeting downwards to the bottom! “What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?” I hear Estela tell me, but I don’t care. “Come on… “As I was getting closer to the idol… almost….. I grab it as I hit the water….

_Isaac’s POV_

As Cetus was starting to retreat, next thing that happens, was somehow I ended up in a dorm room back at Hartfeld! I see Taylor sitting down on a couch with Diego checking himself at a mirror. I hear loud music in the hallways and outside the windows. Must a lot of frat parties going on. _“Okay… I guess this looks good enough.”_ Diego said finally picking a shirt. _“Relax! You look great!”_ really another memory Taylor can talk normally in? But I ignored it as I continuing watching the conservation in front of me. _“Maybe I’ll actually make some friends this time. Or I could stop kidding myself, stay in tonight, and binge some Netflix.”_ Oh, Diego… I had to facepalm at that.

_“Hey, what’s wrong? You were talking about going to this party all week.”_ I hear her tell him. It took awhile for Diego to answer _“…I did promise myself I’d go.”_ He didn’t seem too sure of that. _“I’m fine either way. I think we’ve still got ice cream in the mini-fridge.”_ But then, after he gathered some courage _“Ugh, come on. I’ll just go. I’m gonna go. I’m gonna do it. Sometimes I just… wish I had someone… special…”_ the last portion was said with sorrow. At least he’s got Varyyn, even though he won’t admit it. So Taylor tells him _“Diego, you are an amazing guy. You’ll find someone. I know it. One day, you’ll meet someone outta nowhere, and it’ll be exactly who you’ve been looking for all along.”_

As I see him smile slyly at her, we then hear the door knocking. _“Hello?”_ as Diego opens the door. _“That’s weird.”_ That’s when he stepped into the hallway, but I just realized, if frat parties were happening, wouldn’t there be people in the halls? _“Who is it?”_ Taylor asked him, but as she was getting ready to follow… the room was blurring! What the…? This didn’t happen before. “Diego? What’s… what’s happening?” I see her struggle a bit, so without thinking, I try to help, only to actually grab her! This surprised her too as she turns around and says “Isaac?”

But before I could say anything, the place around us went dark. Not ‘lights out’ dark, but ‘void of nothing’ dark. “Diego? Isaac, where is he? Do you… really? You vanish too?” she asks me. Huh? Why did she... Next thing that happens is that we were back at La Huerta, inside the rainforest. That’s when I noticed that Taylor had a shovel in her hand. Where did she…. “Huh?” yeah, I’m getting confused here. That’s when we hear it. A clinking sound on her, so I look down and… “Taylor… are those….” I said with dread but she couldn’t hear again.

She looked down as well at the dogtags that she somehow had on. And after wiping away the grime, we see his full name: _‘McKenzie, Jacob Lucas.’ “_ Jake… did something…” I say, before stopping, scared of what she’ll find. We look around, but see that we were alone. And then I just realized, Taylor was covered in dirt…. And blood. “Jake? Raj? …Anyone?” that’s when she walks somewhere, and I follow her, eventually her path taking her out of the woods and…

“Where am I?” she said as we saw some ruins leading inside Mount Atropo. It was dark… and her footsteps echo. And this place, it was making me worried. “Sean? Grace? You guys in here?” but no one was there to answer her. What’s going on? Where the hell is everyone? She keeps going on until she hits a mound of dirt… “What the…” and that’s when she stepped back. And ahead of her were more mounds. Almost like… no. No, that’s impossible….

“No… no, no, no…” but it was, what I and Taylor had just came upon, were eleven graves….. then as the vision was fading, I see the red suit person again **_“So, now you know what may happen, do you?”_** it asked me. But then I realized and asked it in return “Wait, there are only eleven. Shouldn’t there be more than that? Fourteen if you include me, Ryan and Lila?”

**_“That is the problem. You never should’ve even been here to begin with. But with what I have done, people outside of this reality have chosen to see if they could do something about all this.”_** was this person talking about Atem and Zelda? Must be, considering how Atem visited me six months ago. **_“Time is running out, young champion. Please, help Taylor ensure this never happens. Protect them all, especially to Quinn.”_** Wait, what!? But before I could ask how this person knew her… I was back at Elyys’tel….

Who is that person?

_Ryan’s POV_

As soon as I see Taylor dive into the water, I’m at some volcanic area! But thankfully, it wasn’t too hot. Otherwise, I’d burn to death! **_“HAHAHA!!! I’d knew you’d have a warrior’s spirit! Just like the little guy!”_** I turn around and HOLY!!!! This, I don’t know I could call him human, but he’s HUGE!!! Bigger than my Father! And bigger than even Seraxa! Looks like he could take a beating as well, like he was a giant….

**_“Hey now! No time for gawking! Look, I know I don’t look like you, little guy. But I can assure you, I’m help to give ya a helpin’ hand! Daruk is the name! Champion of the Gorons, and friend to the previous owner of that sword you got.”_** He said pointing to the Master Sword as Fi came out it. _‘Champion Daruk. I detect a 98% possibility you will give Master Ryan your ability as well, like Champion Revali did?’_ so he answered here with **_“You got that right, crystal lady. But, Ryan, is it? I want to give this power to you. It’s defensive capabilities will help you out repel even the strongest of attacks. I’m sorry I couldn’t give to you to save that brave woman earlier…”_** oh, right, Ximaedra died from Cetus… the three of us bow our head to honor her sacrifice. And then…

 ** _“Here. My power is now yours. Daruk’s Protection.”_** That’s when I was feeling a great warmth around me, almost like a blanket for protection from the dangers around me. So I hold my shield out and I see a barrier surrounding me! “Wow, thank you, but why me?” I ask Daruk. He was scratching his head until… **_“Well, you have the heart of a warrior, kid. Not many people risk their lives for others they don’t know, let alone like very well. But you did. So that’s why my gift is now yours. Just a little heads-up, kid. Don’t use this skill too often. Overreliance can be very costly. I learned that the hard way. But, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Keep your friends safe with that, okay?”_** I nod to him as I was now back at Elyys’tel… 

And I hear cheering everywhere! Next thing that happens is some Vaanti rushing at me and lifting me up! Not as a threat, but more as praise! “Yi-yi-yiiiii!” “Ayaaaaa!”

“Whoa, hey! Mind letting me down, please!?” they do just that as we then see Varyyn carrying his mother’s body. Ximaedra, I barely knew her, but she was a gentle soul, always caring. As he passes by, one of the Vaanti urge me to bow in respect, so I do just that. After all, he was the new Elyyshar…

Later that day, I’m with the others, helping clean up the mess Cetus created. And then Craig says “Kinda weird to have a parade when everything’s destroyed, ya know?” I wouldn’t know since I’ve never been at a parade. But Uqzhaal answers his question with “The elyyshar’s coronation must happen as soon as the predecessor passes on. Through peace and war, the line of succession remains constant.” With Taari adding in “Yeah, dummy!” I tried not to laugh, which doesn’t happen often, at how Craig reacted.

“Hey! Only my friends call me that! We ain’t friends yet, kid!” but what he got was “Hee hee! I like this Cat-a-liss!” and then Seraxa comes up to me. Uh-oh. “Catalyst. I have something for you, if you wish.” And she has in her hands, a set of Vaanti clothes. So I ask her “Is there a reason for this?” so she answer me with “You proved yourself one of us today. This is the honored attire of a Vaanti warrior hero. You have earned it.” I was surprised to see a change in personality in her.

But since it was an honor given to me, I shouldn’t refuse. So I bow my head to her as I accepted the outfit. I head inside a hut and five minutes later come out, fully garbed in traditional Vaanti clothing. Seraxa nods at me saying “Impressive. With the Legendary Sword and Shield of the Phoenix you have, you do not shame the uniform at all.” so I tell her “Thank you, War Chief Seraxa. I hope not to cause shame in this garbing.” She nods in respect to me as I said that.

“Wow. Lookin’ good, Ryan!” Michelle said seeing me in it. “Whaaaa, Ryan looks so cool!! How come I don’t get one?” Raj asked Seraxa. So she told him bluntly, almost as blunt as me “Because you are not yet a hero of the Vaanti people.” So he argues with her saying “Come on, dude! I flew a glider into that thing’s mouth!” that’s not how I remembered. “On purpose?” was what she asked, but then “Whatever, I’ll just make my own hero clothes.” This got her a little peeved. “You will not.” But he tells her “Watch me.” I try not to sweatdrop, but before I could go help the others again with clean up, I hear Seraxa say to me…

“Catalyst. There is one more thing to give you. And this time, I insist. Please. Follow me. Alone.” So I say to the others “I’ll meet with you all later, okay?” Michelle then says to me “Alright, Ryan, take care.” And I follow Seraxa around the village, eventually it leads me to a small outdoor grove… where a meal was laid out on a table! “Surprise!” I hear Taari say as he jumped out of nowhere. So I ask her “Oh! This there a reason for this meal, Seraxa?” so I get another lesson in their culture. “In our culture, when one saves the life of another, that debt must be repaid. First a feast… then a great gift.”

So, since I saved Taari then, that must mean the feast here is for me then. So I ask her, just in case. “Alright, but what happens, and I’m only asking, I’m not going to, if one were to decline?” so she answers with “It would be a great dishonor if you were to.” Well, we can’t have that. And I am getting hungry, I decide to grab a seat. As I was sitting down, several kitten, with fur in either hot pink or blue were walking around me, nuzzling my feet. And I think Furball followed me, since I see he play around with some of the kittens. _Mrrrrlk!_ But I ask her “Are all of these cats, yours?” so Seraxa tells me “I’ve long found that cats make the best companion.”

“They’re her only friends!” Taari said to us. Which got her a little angry “Taari!” but he says “It’s true!” I couldn’t resist scratch one kitten behind the ears, as I did that, it was changing colors! Whoa…. “Please. Eat.” Wow, she is more blunt than me. I nod as I look at my choices, a fish and crab plate, what appeared to be a berry salad and a drink with some blue fluid. Sure hope it’s not alcoholic… “I’ll shall have the seafood, then.” I tell her which she replied “My favorite as well.” and wow, when I took a bite, it was savory, salty and with a hint of zest. In other words, delicious.

“Wow…” was all I can say after that bite. “We call that Sailor’s Salvation!” Taari said. “A dish passed down to me by my mother. One of the few things I know how to cook.” A family recipe then. So, being polite as she was the host, I tell her “Then you honor your mother’s memory.” She was surprised at what I said to her, to comment on that “Not my finest work… but I’ll admit, it’s quite good. And thank you for that remark.”

“I once ate so much, I threw up!” Taari said needlessly. But then “ _Once?_ You did that ten times!” but Taari just laughs. We continue on with our meal, until finally, I had my filling. So I clap my hands saying “Thank you for this wonderful meal.” She looked at me oddly so I explain “My mother would have us tell the person wherever we finish a meal ‘Thank you’. It’s traditional.” So nodding at my explanation Seraxa says “Then you have a wise mother. I am happy to have you. After what you did for Taari… I consider you my kin.”

But then Taari decided to ruin to thankful moment with “Are you two going to get married? Is the Cat-a-liss going to be my new daddy? Are you going to kiiiiiissssssssssss?” this make both of us look at him in shock saying at the same time “NO!!” with her also saying “I mean… I… Ahem!” yeah, I’m grateful she knows I’m too young for her. So to get back on track, Seraxa also announces to me “The feast was part of your reward. I also offer you a great gift. That was when she turn around and pulls out her obsidian dagger. But then she, hands it to me hilt first.

“Are you sure you would part with this dagger, Seraxa?” so she tells me. “I am sure. And also because I owe you a blood oath now. At great risk to yourself, you saved Taari, who I cherish like my own life.” So I say as I accept the dagger “Then I will accept it. Thank you.” And when she tried to bow to me “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Seraxa bow to anyone!” Taari added in. “Do not become accustomed to it.” So I bow to her as well in respect. Then Taari mentions “Wait! I have a gift too!” the two of us look at him, wondering what he meant. That’s when we see dragged…

Another one of those chest that had markings like the Sheikah Slate! “I found it yesterday when they took you to Sharktooth! I was gonna try to bring it, but I was hard to move around. Maybe it could you!” so I get close to it, use the Slate to open it up, and I find… a bow? “Never seen one like this before. But where have I seen….” Then I remember why the design was familiar. It was the same as the ancient arrowheads Zahra found! So I hold it out, and both ends of the bow extend, also bringing out a light-like string as well. As I took hold of the string, I notice it wasn’t harmful at all just warm… “Incredible design. Taari, where did you find this chest?” Seraxa ask him “Right here in the grove!”

_‘Master, I scanned and confirmed with you are holding. This is known as an Ancient Bow. Unlike ordinary bows, this one is more compact, allowing for easier carry. It is also fireproof and not susceptible to lightning. And any shots fired will go a great long distance without gravity weighing it down.’_ wow… this could be really against enemies from a distance like snipers! So I finally say to Taari as I give him my old Soldier’s bow “Here, I can’t have you going without a way to protect yourself.” So he smiles as he takes my old bow. “Thanks, Cat-a-liss!” now if only we can get to say ‘Catalyst’ instead of ‘Cat-a-liss’… but I’ll leave that to Diego and Isaac….

**Third POV**

Ryan soon makes it to the Throne Room for the coronation for Varyyn. He also sees that Diego was doing what he could to support the nervous Vaanti. “Relax. This is going to be just like the ending of _A New Hope_ where they all get medals and smile at each other.” So Varyyn asks him “ _A New Hope…_ this is one of your stories?” so Diego answer with “Uh, it’s the _best one?_ Okay, so, like, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…”

“Diego! Not the time! Uqzhaal is here!” Isaac whispered to him as the shaman enters the throne, with a crown in his hands as the crowd goes silent. Ryan stands next to Estela, she squeezes his hand asking “They gave you that outfit?” so, quietly he tells her “Yeah, as a reward for saving Taari’s life during the battle.” So she says which makes him blush a little “Hm. You gotta remind me later. I have a special reward for you too.”

“And so the cycle renews! Just as all life begins and ends upon Vaanu, the hope for all Vaanti rests on the shoulders of our Elyyshar.” Uqzhaal says as he places the crown on Varyyn’s head. “Rise now, Elyyshar Varyyn.” The shaman says as he did indeed rise up as the Vaanti were bowing to their knees in respect. “Ha ha! Yeah! Go, V-dog!” Raj said in excitement. A few of the Vaanti look at him oddly. “Oh, you guys don’t do clapping. Whooooooooooops…”

“We have much to answer for. We have caused great harm to each other…” as Varyyn says this, he looks to Diego. “But now we move forward together. Catalyst and Vaanti, side by side. The hopes of our people does not depend on me. Nor is it determined by any one individual. It is the product of all who are gathered here. Because of every one of us, Elyys’tel persists. We must never forget that.” the Vaanti nod in silence, until they hear Taari clapping. As he does so, Seraxa joins in, as did the rest of his people as they riot in applause! Taylor then sees Seraxa talking with Uqzhaal.

“I still don’t know, Uqzhaal. Do you really trust the boy to lead us through Raan’losti?” and her answer from him was “He’s off to quite a start… though, the greatest storm yet lies ahead.” This makes Taylor wonder with worry…

As she goes outside, Taylor see that both Isaac and Quinn were on a bridge, looking out at the sea. “Quinn, Isaac.” She says as she sits down with them. “Hey, Taylor.” Isaac commented. “I’m glad it’s you. I never did thank you for bringing Isaac back, did I?” Quinn said as Taylor just shakes her head in amusement. “We did it, Quinn. We saved the day. Can you believe it?” she ask the redhead. “As a matter of fact, I can.” She answered.

“Really?” Isaac asked. “Yeah. Because of you, Isaac. And you as well, Taylor. More than this place, more that everything that’s happened to us… it’s _you_ that makes me believe in the impossible.” But as she says that, something click in both of their minds… as if they seen this before. “Good. Because we’ve still got a long road ahead if we’re ever gonna get out of here.” Isaac says, trying ignore to voice in his head. But then he hears her say “Not me.” And it hits them, when Taylor touched the dolphin idol.

“Taylor, go get help, NOW!!!” she runs off as Isaac tries to keep Quinn awake! “Quinn? Quinn, no, stay with me. Something bad is going to happen!” but then she leans on his shoulder, looking tired, very tired. “Everyone fights so hard to have some say in their own life… to have some control over themselves.” But he tries desperately to keep her awake. “Quinn, no! I’m not gonna let this happen! We… barely had any time be ourselves…” but she continued with what she was saying, as she was speaking slower and slower.

“But in the end… all we really have control over… is whether we appreciated what we had.” Despite trying not to, Isaac was beginning to panic and cry “No… no, please. Don’t leave me, Quinn.”

“And when you finally make it… to the other side…” he tries to yell out for anyone nearby. “HELP!!! SOMEONE, COME QUICK!! WE NEED HELP!!!!” but it was all for naught as Quinn says her final words…

“You’ll be the queen… you always carried…” she says as he finished what was next

“…inside you…” as he holds her as she goes limp in his arms. And then he screams out in pure frustration, knowing the one he loved, is gone….

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

* * *

Man this chapter was the one that causes heartbreak, no matter where you look… Epilogue for Act 4 coming up later today, or earlier morning tomorrow. I’d wish a Happy Holidays for you all.


	7. Act 4 Epilogue

The end of Act 4. Not much to say, but no flamers. I owe only my OC’s and this version of Taylor. And a prop of the Master Sword if anyone wants to try to flame. And also an add-on at the last portion of this epilogue with another guest character appearing

* * *

**Act 4 Epilogue**

**Third POV**

**Six Months Ago….**

Uqzhaal leans on his staff outside the Celestial. Beside him was Seraxa, who had her arms folded as two of their warriors come up to them with their findings or ‘lack of’. “Still nothing, War Chief.” The female warrior said as the male one added “No sign of them… or our brothers or sisters we lost.” With that, Seraxa nods to them, dismissing the two. “It’s time to call of the hunt, old man.” She tells him as they were alone again. “But… we must keep searching!” the shaman insisted trying to keep the search going.

“It has been two weeks. The Catalysts have vanished from this realm of existence. You have two of them back at Elyys’tel, one of them who summoned the great white dragon. That should suffice.” Seraxa argued, getting tired of his constant nagging. “Have you forgotten all I taught you as a child, Seraxa? We cannot prevent Raan’losti without all the Catalysts. They are a unit! A family!” he said to her with anger as she was ignoring what was important.

But in an equal amount of anger, she grabs him by his throat, lifting the shaman to her face. “Enough of your delusions! I will not waste my warriors on your chase while real dangers grow every day.” Uqzhaal tried to say something but her grip was too strong. “I serve at the pleasure of Ximaedra. She still believes your fairy tales for some reason. But she is old, like you. Pray that you die before she does. For when she goes, your dogma’s paralyzing place in our society goes with her, as it should have after the Three Tribes’ War.”

With that said, Seraxa drops him as she orders her scouts to move out as she walks off. Uqzhaal, trying to regain his breath however “I must… seek… the Endless…” and walks as much as his frail body could, not to the tree village of Elyys’tel, but to the crater of Mount Atropo. It takes him at least three days to finally reach his destination. And upon reaching it, Uqzhaal kneels down and prays. “Oh, Endless One who walks amongst the branches of time, please…Speak to me.” His voice was starting to crack with anguish as he hears nothing but the wind. “We need your guidance… I need your guidance.”

But still, nothing was there to answer him. “No….” at that point, his knees give out, and he collapse on the ground. Despite this, he was crying not because of his physical pain, but of emotional pain as he believe the ‘Endless’ is no longer with them. “I am so alone… I know not what I seek. I know not what to do. It has been two years since you last came to us. Please… please…” then finally, he hears someone saying in perfect Vaanti language… **_“Do not despair, Uqzhaal.”_**

He opens his eyes, noticing a pair of red boots standing in front of him. He looks up seeing who it was, now relieved the person in question has appeared. “You have come.” The crimson clad person then tells Uqzhaal **_“Save your tears, shaman. There is still work to be done.”_** But he tries to tell the Endless “But the Catalysts… I don’t know how to find them.” So the answer he was given surprised him. **_“You won’t have to.”_**

“What? I don’t understand…” then he was cut off by **_“They will come to you.”_** Hearing this gets the shaman curious and asks “You have foreseen this?” **_“I have foreseen all things.”_** The tears Uqzhaal had are now ones with joy. “Oh, thank you, Endless One! Our people’s thanks upon you…” as he tried to kiss the Endless’ boots, all he kissed was the ground. He looks up confused, seeing that there was no one around again. But then he hears **_“The Catalyst with the White Dragon… aid him. Help him in learning how to take the strain of using so much energy at once. He will be a great ally if trained properly….”_** And with that, Uqzhaal was alone again.

**Present day**

Rourke was sitting by a table, waiting for Iris to treat the cut he recently have received, thanks to Isaac punching him “That damn child… he will pay dearly for doing this to me.” As he looks at a mirror, seeing now the scar that was now on his face. But he had other priorities as he had Iris tell him “Tell me about the other guests.”

**“As excepted, following the protocol, all of the hotel’s guests were ushered into MASADA pods as soon as the timequake began.”** So he asked her “And the results?”

**“Just a 2% failure rate. On the low end of estimates.”** She stated. “They’re fortunate to be alive at all.” that’s when he noticed her face looking crestfallen. “What is the matter? Are you malfunctioning? Ah. Aleister. Never fear, Iris. Your memory may have been wiped recently, but _I_ never forget a thing.” But that wasn’t her only concern as Iris tells him **“There’s something else, Everett. Two things actually. The first thing is that a file has recently been discovered, showing better details on the following people: Isaac Joseph Buckalew and Ryan Hikari.”**

“Of course! The tagalongs! Download and open the files, if you will.” Rourke say as he heads to the terminal to see what has been discovered. He looks over Isaac’s first, seeing that he was a retired champion in a card game. As well as his rare temper moments. “Ah… so he does have some anger issues. I may just have to exploit it.” But when he saw Ryan’s info on his lineage, he looks in shock! “It… can’t be! Is this right, Iris!?” so she answers **“It was 92% certain, with a blood sample recovered from the shelter where he was injured, Ryan Hikari is indeed the son of Ronan Chantry, your nephew.”**

 _“Great! The last thing I need is Chantry’s spawn being here on this island. That blasted nephew never did supported my dream. Well, I’ll deal with my ‘grand-nephew’ later.”_ With this new equation, Rourke had to plan things out carefully, so as he deleted the info after copying it to a flashdrive “You said two things. What is the other?” so Iris tells him **“It is about one of your guests.”** Not wanting to be left in the dark anymore, Rourke tells here “Show me.” But as he sees the info and name, it was a day that caught him off guard not once, but twice in the same day!

“Oh my. That name… One and the same?” **“Indeed. It’s him.”** so he demanded “Bad enough I need to deal with Chantry’s son, now this?! How did we not know he was here?” she had a reason for that though **“He was checked into The Celestial under an alias. But DNA confirms it.”** All he could ask Iris was “Then… what in God’s name is he doing here?” so she suggested **“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”** with that in mind, Rourke tells her “Right as always, dear. Let’s wake him up. And put on a fresh pot.”

A few minutes later, a large grizzled man in his underwear comes in, limping slowly for being in a MASADA pod for so long. And he see Rourke sitting, smiling at him. So the first thing he says is “…You got five seconds to tell me who the hell you are.” But what he got was “Coffee first? It’s Colombian. Exquisite.” This didn’t deter him at all. “Four…”

“Very well. Who am I? Why, Commander Lundgren… I’m your new employer.” Rourke says to Rex Lundgren, Jake’s former commander. “Careful. You don’t know me, amigo. You don’t _want_ to know me. And I sure as sweet hell don’t work for you.” Rex said trying to figure Rourke out. But then “You will, once I tell you what I can offer.” This doesn’t interest the soldier as he tells him “I’ve got covert contracts with about two dozen governments, enough money and guns to last a lifetime, so I don’t think there’s anything you can…” but then he shuts up as soon as Rourke tells him.

“Jake McKenzie. Work for me, and he’s all yours.” As soon as he hears this… _“Well, well, well. Looks like I can go Wolf hunting then. Won’t be long now, Jacob…”_ so next thing Rex said was “Alright then… ‘boss’. I’m listening.” So the first thing Rourke tells him is “Good. We begin right away.” Music to the commander’s ears. No nonsense at all. “That’s what I like to hear. Oh, and one more thing… I brought friends…..”

_??? POV_

_It’s gone… all gone… the academy, nothing more than flaming ruins… the island, now a wasteland due to the lava constant flowing from the volcano that is active. And the whole world… nothing more than a molten nightmare. I’d try to save him… but it was too much. And now, Judai is gone. Burned alive from the violent energy of the eruption…_

_And I’m all alone. No one to protect… no one to talk with… not even the spirits, good or evil, are here anymore. They all left. Abandoned me… due to how I was before. They never saw who I become after I was reunited with him. But six months… six months, since the world ended in flame and death. Silence has fallen upon this….._

_**“Micheeeeeeeeeeellleeee!!!”** what was that? Was someone out there? I tried to follow to see if someone was still alive. And then **“SEAN!!!”**_

_There is was again! The voices… so full of loss and despair… was someone out there suffering like I was? **“Iris! NO!!!”** another voice! Two people out there! I follow the voices to where the violent energy had come from and I see it… a tear in the dimensional barrier! Is someone there in pain?_

_**“No!! Raj!!!!”** then I realized, these voices and then time it took, at least a day has passed since I began hearing them! Someone is alive, then! **“No, please… please don’t let it take her!!”** so these people are in pain emotionally. If I can find where they are… _

_**“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”** there! I can sense the anguish! So I thrust my arm into the tear and allow it to whisk me away to where this pain is coming from…_

_Perhaps I can use this person to bring back Judai….._

* * *

And Act 4 is now finished. Act 5 coming soon. Can anyone guess who the unknown person is? You get a cookie if you guess right…. R&R as well!


	8. Everything At Once

We reach the Act where things get crazy for our heroes! New problems and threats on the horizon, can Isaac and Ryan protect their friends? Or be brought down on their knees by Rourke and his new employee?

**Lundgren currently held by a Spellbinding Circle: this fool only owes his worthless OCs and that wenc… *gets punched by StarflareKnight***

Hey! No dissing my OC’s and Taylor!

* * *

**Act 5 Chapter 7: Everything at Once**

**Location: Elyys’tel**

_Isaac’s POV_

I couldn’t hold them back. The tears… they just keep coming! Quinn, please, wake up… I just barely got back with you. Please wake up… I don’t want you to die! “Quinn, you gotta wake up! Please… I need you…” but she doesn’t hear me, and she was suddenly heavy! “Quinn! Quinn, no…. GODDAMMIT, TAYLOR!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?” that’s when she finally arrives with everyone else and the Vaanti coming out of the throne room, seeing me in distress. “You okay, Boy Scout?!” Jake asked me seeing how I look. “Oh no… It’s Quinn!” I hear Grace say.

But then Michelle tells me as she rushes over “Easy, Isaac. Lie her down.” so I do as she says, and help lay Quinn down on a wooden platform. As she checks on her, she tensed up, fearing the same thing I did. “It’s the final stage of Rotterdam’s, isn’t it?” I ask, but I didn’t like the answer at all. “Sorry, Isaac. But it is, a coma.” Even Furball and Winged Kuriboh were trying to wake her up. _Mrrrl…. Kuri…_

“I don’t understand. She said she had months still to live!” for once I had to agree with Sean. “So, why is she in the final stage, now?” I ask as Michelle had a realization. “We went through the portal, remember? If it sped things up, then… Then she’s probably only got a few hours left.” A few…. “No… I had never chance to tell her I….” I couldn’t finish that sentence without breaking down again… “The vine that had intertwined with her branches has woefully pulled her down. I grieve for your loss, Catalysts.” I hear Uqzhaal say with Seraxa adding “I did not know of her illness. I am sorry.”

“We can’t just give up! What about those plants on the roof of the Celestial? The ones that healed Aleister’s cut?” Grace is right! Maybe if… “I don’t think that works on something like this. His cut was a wound. This is something else entirely.” I hear Ryan say in response as Michelle added “He’s right. The syndrome’s part of her genetic physiology.” Dammit, why did they have to be right? “Varyyn, please. You have to help us. Especially Isaac, he’s suffered the most, being separated from her.” I look up hear Diego say that as Varyyn looks at Uqzhaal. “There must be something we can do.” after bowing his head in deep thinking, the shaman finally says…

“There is one possibility… But all of our elyyshars, including your mother, have forbidden seeking it.” But I grab his shoulders as he said pleading to him “Please! I can’t lose her…” as the tears keeping going. “Please. She means so much to me. To all of us.” I hear Grace say “Come on! We’re begging you guys!” so Varyyn tells him “Go on, Uqzhaal. As Elyyshar, I command you. Tell us everything you know.”

“Legends speak of a crystal of tremendous life energy, hidden somewhere in the tree of Elyys’tel. Our ancestors called it the Island’s Heart. The Heart is responsible for all of the prodigious growth you see around you. Its touch is said to renew all living things.” As I let him go, something was telling me finding this ‘Island Heart’ wasn’t going to be easy. “So we find this Miracle-Gro or whatever and give it to Quinn. Piece of cake.” Craig commented as Seraxa shakes her head sadly.

“The Heart exists to nurture the tree, not us. The legend warn us never to seek it out.” With the shaman adding “I’m afraid Seraxa is correct. Its power is beyond what any one individual can command. Besides, the Heart is… not of this reality. It can only be found by those who walk between dimensions.” Yeah, not easy at all. “You’ve gotta be kidding.” Zahra said in annoyance. But then we hear “As Catalysts, it is possible for you to enter that realm. But the journey is a perilous one.” the old man mentioned, but I’m not gonna let that stop me.

“We’re not afraid of danger.” Estela said with Ryan “Yeah, we proved that with we help with Cetus, remember?” but Diego “Um, speak for yourselves?” so the shaman mentioned “It is not mortal peril I speak of. But you may become… _lost,_ wandering the veil for eternity.” But Lila said to them “We’ve gotta do this for Quinn. We’re her only chance.”

“We already talked too much as is. Where do we go to find it?” I said to them. “We must enter the Root Burrows. There lies your path to the Heart.” The shaman said, so Taylor tells him “Lead the way.” as they get ready to get to the roots, I kneel down to Quinn, brushing the hair from her eyes and kiss her forehead. “I’m coming, Quinn. I’m coming to save you.” Varyyn soon picks her pick saying to me “While you seek the Heart, I’ll find a proper place for her to rest. Diego. Be careful.” With Seraxa saying to us “Good luck, Catalysts. You will need it.”

_Ryan’s POV_

We follow Uqzhaal downwards to the roots of the tree. Good thing Estela had the flashlight on her as the clothing Seraxa gave me had no pockets. “Uqzhaal, how much further? Do you even _know_ where you’re taking us?” we hear Aleister complain to him. “Patience! We all almost… _There!_ ” that was when he was pointing at something with his staff. A large tangle of roots, a dead end… yet, that’s when I saw something silvery dropping from the cracks of the wood, gathering in a small puddle.

“Uh… that’s not lookin’ so good. You guys might wanna get your tree checked out.” I don’t blame Craig for saying that, considering the color of… whatever that stuff was. “To the contrary, the tree is quite healthy. Imbibing its sap will allow you to enter a transcendent state, opening your eyes to dimensions beyond those normally apparent.” Sounds complicated, but yet it wasn’t. “Whaaat!? Sign me up!” Raj said in excitement. But Jake however “Whoa, whoa. You except all of us to drink that stuff?” so the shaman explained more to us. “The Heart is trapped between the world we know and all other realities that converge upon this location. Perhaps you know another way to manipulate dimensional boundaries?”

“Nope.” Jake said at that. Never thought that Uqzhaal acted like a smart aleck. Furball goes to sniff at the stuff, trying to see if it was safe. _Frrr?_ “Have you tried drinking it yourself?” Taylor asked him. But the answer wasn’t assuring “Of course. But the sap no longer has any effect on us. Our ancestors were the first to partake of it. Over time, the revelations of the sap changed our people, making us as we are today. It should still work its wonders on you, however. Or so we must hope.” So Sean ends up saying “Are you ready, Isaac?” even though he’s not shedding tears anymore as we all look at him, he was still hurting in the inside. We have to hurry if we want to save Quinn then.

“Let’s do it. I’ll go first.” And so we see Uqzhaal fill a silver chalice up with the silver sap and hands it him. “Alright… here we go…” and he takes a small sip. “Dude, really? You won’t even feel it from that little dose!” Raj complained. “Better safe than sorry!” Lila replied to his complaint. As my turn came to sip from it, it tasted weird. Sweet, bitter… burning and soothing… all at once. “Is it gross?” Diego asked. So Taylor after she took a sip after me “It’s actually not bad. Just… weird. It’s almost like it’s… everything at once.” So after everyone else took a drink of it, we wait in anticipation.

“Uqzhaal, is there supposed to be something happening now?” I asked after a minute or so. “Hm. Perhaps it may take a moment. The legends were rather vague, to be honest.” I sweatdrop at his answer as even he didn’t have a clue what happens. “Wonderful. We don’t even know what poison we just drank.” Michelle said rather mad. So the old man suggested to us “Let us return to the surface to consult the ancient texts. So as we head up the roots to get back outside, Zahra was complaining, more so than usual, when both the Sheikah Slate and Fi warn me of **_“Warning. Entering in state of distortion. Extreme caution recommended.”_**

 _‘Master, I am detecting that you are about to enter into a state of great risk. 45% probability that you might not be able to endure what lays ahead. Please take care of your well-being.’_ That was when Elyys’tel… no everything around started to look like we were in a giant kaleidoscope! “Whoa!” Taylor said in shock as she was seeing the same thing too! “Anyone else seeing this?!” Sean asked. “I think it’s safe to say we all can, Sean.” Was what I answered him with. “It’s hitting, dudes… it’s hitting!” Raj commented. Man, the sap we had to drink, if this what it feels like to be drunk? “Uqzhaal, what are we looking at?” Estela asked, but we noticed he wasn’t here.

“Anyone have a clue where we are now? Because this is starting to freak me out a bit.” I say out loud. “I think we’re in the space between dimensions!” Grace answers with Taylor saying “It’s so beautiful.” Despite where we were at, it kinda was. “I’ve never seen colors like this…” with Zahra adding “It’s like we’re seeing the code of the world. How it all really under the hood.” But Michelle however “I’m sorry, no! I _so_ did not sign up for this _Wrinkle in Time_ insanity.” I had to agree with her at that! And I had to read that crazy book once!

“I just wanted to spend a few days on the beach, but nooooo. _That_ was too much to ask!” she said as Diego mentioned “So what the hell do we do now? The part of the movie where the good guys hallucinating usually doesn’t end well.” so I hear Isaac say “We just need to find out where this ‘Island’s Heart’ is at. The sooner we find it, the sooner we save Quinn.” So Aleister tells us “Agreed. Tread carefully. And Grace, please stay next to me.” So she tells him “Okay, Aleister. I’ll keep you safe.” I try not to laugh at her misunderstanding of what he meant.

“Huh… No, I meant _I’d_ keep… Never mind.” “I dunno what y’all are freaking out over. This is dope.” Of course Craig would say that. “Preach.” Zahra said at that, but when they high-five at each other, their hands went through each other! Literally! “…What the hell did I just see?” Jake asked as confused as we were. “I’m as clueless as you are, Joker.” With Raj also saying “Dude! Are we _ghosts???”_ this cause the others to act differently. “Ha! I’m totally haunting you, Craig.” Zahra said as he tells her “Nuh uh, _I’m_ haunting _you!”_

So then we hear Taylor say “Who wants a hug?” as she tried to get Michelle. “Never!” but like when the high-five didn’t connect, Taylor went through Michelle. “That was… Did you feel… Okay, I was not prepared for that level of intimacy.” the med student said feeling that sensation. Wonder what she meant by that? But, it would have to wait as Sean tells us “Okay, so… I guess we’re ghosts right now. But we can’t lose track of what we came here to do… wherever ‘here’ is.”

“Right. Find this Island’s Heart thing, and save Quinn.” Taylor says getting us back on track. “The old man said it was feeding the giant tree, right? It’s gotta be somewhere in the city.” Jake had a point. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s head up and see what we can find.” So we go up the main entrance, only to hit a road-block… figures…

_Estela’s POV_

Dammit, we barely enter this state, just to nearly run into a barricade of wooden spikes forming a wall. “Guys, I don’t think this was here before.” We can already see that, Lila. “Wow, Lila, again with the subtle insight.” And Zahra goes mouthing her off, again. Ryan then moves closer, seeing if the Master Sword would cut it down, but like Taylor and Michelle, it just went through. But we did get a helping hint from his spirit guide. _‘Master, I have confirmed something about this obstacle. Because we are in this state, I predict a 97% probability you can walk through this.’_ he could what? So he gets even closer with Grace warning him “Ryan, be careful!”

“If what Fi said is true, then I could…” at first his hand connects with the spike, pushing him back. I take in a deep breath as he says “I can do this.” and he tries again, only this time he walks through it! “Well, I guess it’s possible. Come on, guys! Just stay focused, and you can phase through solid objects as well.” as least he’s safe. “Sick! Ghost-Ryan for the win!” Raj commented with Michelle saying to him “Of course it worked. Ryan’s the one of the few not dumb enough to miss it.” At least she didn’t call ALL of us dumb. I walk to Ryan nodding to him saying “You seem to grow more and more in maturity, Ryan.”

“Only because I have others to help me. You included.” I smile on how he said it as we continue to the city. “We’re inside. Hooray. Now what?” Jake asked with Isaac saying “We just need to figure out where the Heart is. The sooner, the better.” So Aleister suggested “Perhaps _they_ can help?” as he was pointing at some Vaanti rushing to us. With their weapons out? _“There they are!”_ wait, they were speaking in their own language, so how did I understand that perfectly? “Hey! Fellas! Can you give us a hand?” they answered Jake by charging us! _“Get them!”_ “Ahh!” Aleister yells out trying to protect Grace.

Taylor then says the first thing that came to mind “Stop!” and they did! The Vaanti literally froze in their charge, and not even their eyes were moving. “Uh… what just happened?” she asked a good question there. “They stop moving.” Lila said as I noticed something around us “Not just them.” I point to everything else. The leaves in the wind, the clouds in the air, everything, almost like… “I think… time just stopped.” Exactly what I was thinking, Isaac. “What the hell is happening? Why were they attacking us anyway?” so Sean gives Michelle an answer “Don’t think it’s us they were after. Honestly, I don’t think they could see us at all. Look.”

How did I not see, let alone sense the other group of Vaanti behind us? “Were they in the middle of fighting each other?” Ryan ask confused like I was. “Yeah, Badger Boy. I think they were.” Jake answer him “What the hell? Why? It was all peace and love ten minutes ago!” but then Diego and Isaac had a theory that help end Craig’s confusion, all of ours too. “You thinking the same, Diego?”

“Yeah, it’s the Three Tribes’ War…” I kept hearing that reference. But I stay slient to let them explain. “…The Vaanti talk about it sometimes. Like, hundreds of years ago, they had a big civil war over their faith.” Faith of who exactly? “The Faith of the Endless?” Taylor asked them with Isaac nodding as he continued where Diego stopped “Exactly. They were worshipping the spirit of La Huerta. Listening to every prophecy the Endless spoke. And preparing for Raan’losti, whatever that is…” sounds like it was just another pointless war in history as Diego was talking next.

“One tribe wanted full theocracy. Another wanted to cast the religion off entirely. It got bad. There was another huge tree city like this. It burned. Those twelve Catalyst Idols we’ve been finding? Lost. Scattered.” Guess that explains why we found some of them in odd places. And we also have half on them already. So where are…. “So that’s two tribes. Who’s the third?” I hear Michelle ask. She had a point. So Isaac went again “That one’s easy, Michelle. We know their descendants. Varyyn’s ancestors wanted only peace. So they defeated the leaders and force a truce with the other two tribes. And things went sorta normal.”

But then Ryan said to him “No offense, but that’s kinda pointless. They’ll just fight again. I’m sure you noticed it too, Isaac. The echoes of the past are still there. Mainly between Seraxa and Uqzhaal since they are always bickering over the exact same thing.” And even Craig agreed with him there. I know I did. “Yeah, it’s dumb! You don’t go for a tie, you play to win the game!” was his reply, mine was “Agreed. You can’t let your opponents ever have a second chance. Finish what you start.” But Grace and Isaac didn’t agree with him “I don’t know. I think it’s better that they found a way to live in peace together, despite being so different… despite having hurt each other so bad.”

“I know it seems impossible, but there is always a chance… no, certainly that everyone will come to a better understanding. No matter how long it takes.” Same old Isaac. Always wanting to help stop problems from starting. “So we’re… _then_? We’re in the past?” Lila said realizing where and when we are at. “It sure looks like it. It’s not just space that’s refracting… it’s time too.” with what Grace said, it does seem to make sense. “Hm. And somehow, it seems we can control its flow.” Aleister’s reason would’ve sound impossible, if not for everything else that’s happened so far. Especially after what Taylor did….

_Taylor’s POV_

I concentrate on the flow of time, and I feel it move forward again. That’s when we see the Vaanti, in front and behind us, clash in brutal battle, I guess Ryan is right in some ways, yet I also agree with what Isaac had said. “Are you controlling this slo-mo fight sequence, Taylor? Zack Snyder would be proud.” Diego said to me. I was going to answer him until we heard “ _Xxiiimmmmaaaeeeedddrrrraaaa…”_ so Zahra said just to be sure “Did you hear that?” so I let time flow normally again and we hear it again. “ _Ximaedra! Where are you?”_ one of the Vaanti said as someone answers him _“Paluan! I’m here! This way!”_ that’s when I noticed a pair of them running to each other not to fight, but in panic. But they were above us!

“The woman in the skull mask. It’s her.” Estela said with Grace saying after “Queen Ximaedra… a hundred years ago!” wow, they sure live quite a long time. “Uqzhaal said that the elyyshars had forbidden going after the heart. If they knew something about its power, then…” Grace had an idea what he was going to say next, so she adds “Then maybe she knows where it is! Come on! Let’s follow her!” so we while we kept our eyes on her, we go up the walkways. Man, the Vaanti need escalators for Elyys’tel. “Hurry! We gotta keep up!” but then Raj warns me “Heads up!” shit a Vaanti flyer dropped a bomb on the bridge ahead, making it collapse!

“Crap!” but then Isaac says “What’s wrong? If what Aleister said earlier was true, then we could…” that’s when we see him focus on the damage ahead, and to our surprise, he had reversed time to get the bridge back! “Hell yeah, Isaac!” Zahra said to him. But since it was his first time doing that, he looked drained from it. “Good thinking! Keep going!” Estela tells us. So we keep moving forward. “Dammit, we’ve got no idea _when_ this happened.” Jake says as we come across another wrecked bridge. “Way too far to jump. Ryan, can you…”

“No good, I can’t use Revali’s Gale right now.” Ryan tells Estela. But then Grace “Look! Up there!” we see another flyer having trouble staying afloat as an arrow had slashed his wings. _“Aaaah!”_ but with where he’s going… I time it just right and freeze the flyer right between the gap! “Sick! Taylor got us a stepping stone!” Zahra said as I rub my forehead. Whew, now I see way it was draining to Isaac. “Nice reflexes, Taylor. I’m a little impressed.” Estela says to me. So I ask “Just a little? Be honest.” So she replies “Okay. Maybe a lot.”

_“Hurry! Paluan!”_ we hear Young Ximaedra said to her friend. But I was so focused on them, Sean warns me “Taylor! Wait!” whoa! I almost run off the platform! “This path doesn’t go any further!”

“We’ve gotta find a way up to the next level.” Jake says as Ryan just said “I got an idea, just make sure I don’t lose balance.” We see him walk to a thin, young branch and then he tells us “Grab on as soon as you see it.” As he focused on it, we see the branch growing larger! So we quickly grab on to get up faster! “Oh dear!” Aleister said seeing how fast we got up “Woooooo-hoo!!” Jake shouted feeling the rush. “Nice job. Now where are we?” Zahra asked patting Ryan on the back. So I concentrate to get us back to the when the war was occurring… and we spot Ximaedra talking with her friend in hushed tones.

_“Do not lose hope, Paluan.”_ She tells him. _“But the Faithless are trying to destroy all the Catalysts Idols! What if they find the Island’s Heart? What if they…”_ so she stops him there with “ _Do you really think the Heart from which this great tree blossomed could be destroyed by Vaanti hands? No. It remains beyond our realm. It existed long before us. It will be here long after our people are gone. We must focus on what we can protect… our people.”_ And that which when she opened a satchel she had on her, revealing another idol! _“You have one the Twelve! Are you handing it to the Devout?”_ Paluan asked.

“ _No. It is too much power in either of the tribes’ hands. It must remain hidden. I entrust that to you, Paluan. Keep it safe, somewhere nearby.”_ She tells him as he asks in return _“And what will you do, Ximae?”_ so while she gives Paluan the idol, Ximaedra draws out a sword. _“I will bring an end to this.”_ and she jumps off to join the fight as her friend looks on nervously. And right on the clock, someone has a reaction to seeing it. This time being Grace. “He’s taking off with the idol!” so I run off, the others following to see where the idol was being taken to. He looks around seeing if anyone (since we were in the void, it didn’t count) was around. _“No one else will know about this alcove… It will have to do.”_ and he hides in a hole in the tree’s bark and covers it before running off.

Grace tries to make a grab for it, but time warps around her, revealing a solid sheet of bark. “Wha… In the present, the opening must’ve grown over! The idol’s trapped!” oh Grace, she didn’t realized what we were all doing earlier. “Grace, we were just walking through walls! You can still reach inside!” so she tries again, only this time she managed to get the idol out. “Look! I got it!” might as well see what’s going to happen. Sorry, Isaac, better bear with it…

Soon as I touch it, the two of us were in a classroom back in Hartfeld. Diaz, the professor of Biology, adjourns the class and Grace packs all of her stuff in her bag. _‘I’ve got just three minutes to get to Econ 203!’_ we can hear their thoughts too? ‘ _Then T.A. office hours for Quantum Mechanics… before I have to meet with my group for our engineering project! Oh, I hope I make it!’_ that is…

“Way too much to do in one day.” Isaac commented hearing all of that. We then see her rush down the row, when… she runs in Aleister. “ _Oof!”_

“ _I’m so sorry!”_ she tells him “ _It’s… All is forgiven. I just wanted to, ahem… Here. You dropped this.”_ never thought he had a crush on her even before coming to the island. We see him give her a pen which had ‘Grace Tamara Hall’ engraved on it. _“My pen! You found it! I lost this weeks ago!”_ she said as he replies with “ _Hrm. Right. I just found it now. I wasn’t… holding onto it for the right moment or something preposterous like that.”_ smooth Aleister, real smooth. But then he tells her “ _What I mean to say is, you should keep better track of things!”_ and he ruins it.

_“I will! Thanks! Gotta go!”_ she didn’t see the harshness in his tone at all. “ _Oh. I… Very well, then.”_ So she heads to a stairway, until she sees a crowd gathered at the front of the room. _“Diaz graded our papers! Come get ‘em!”_ Raj tells everyone there. But when Grace gets hers, she notices the red markings on her paper. As well as the grade. **_‘B plus. I know you can do better than this!’_** _‘B plus? It can’t be… I…’_

_“How’d you do, Grace? An A as usual, I guess?”_ Sean asked her as she quickly hid the paper in her bag. _“Heh… Sorry, can’t chat! Gonna be late for Econ!”_ she tells him as he comments “ _Man, what I’d give for your 4.0. Congrats.”_ But she rushes out across the empty quad. We could hear the professor’s comment echoing inside her. **_‘I know you can do better than this!’_**

_‘What am I gonna tell my mom? I should just be honest, right? She has to accept that I’m not perfect! That I’m never gonna be her! That I’m never gonna take over the company! That’d I’m a… a disappointment!’_ “Only she let the pressure get to her.” Isaac commented. So I look at him asking “Do you know what happened?” he just nods point to where Grace had spotted Professor Diaz’s car. And she got angry and then grabbed a nearby signpost from a construction zone… and smashed it on the hood of the car! _“You know I can do better? You know I can do better?!”_ she was yelling this as she continued attack the car with the signpost!

_“Well, I can’t, OKAY?! I can’t do better! AHHH!!!!”_ and then she flings the post right at the windshield, the noise snapping her out of her rage. _“Oh my god… oh no, no, no, what have I done!? I have to turn myself in! But then what will my mom say? She’ll… she’ll…”_ and she runs off with bag, not knowing something fell out of it. We then end up in the day after, with Grace in the library, her mind still on what happened last night. As well as hearing the whispers from everyone else. _“Yo, Zahra, did you hear someone totally whaled on Professor D’s ride. Was it you?”_ Craig asked her as she said back to him _“Pfft. I wish. They don’t know who it was yet?”_

That was when Michelle taps Grace on the shoulder. What is it with touching on the shoulders? _“Hey, Grace? There are a couple cops here. They wanna talk to you.”_ This catches her attention. _“Huh?”_ so she just asked “ _Yeah. What do they want? Did you see who banged up Professor Diaz’s car?”_ so all Michelle got was “ _…Yeah. I guess I did.”_ and when she goes to talk with them, one of them had someone in his hand. A pen, engraved on the side ‘Grace Tamara Hall’…

_Isaac’s POV_

After seeing and now knowing why Grace had a mug shot in her file, we get pulled to her possible death, and end up back in the magma chamber of Mount Atropo. “Grace! Hurry!” Lila tells her in desperation. “Come on, what are you waiting for? You said you could do it!” Grace said in the same tone. Why would…. Oh shit… “I can! At least… I think I…”she had to defuse a bomb! And the counter was on the final minute! “If you don’t hurry up, Rourke’s bomb is gonna kill us all!” Craig said quickly. But Aleister “Heavens, will you all shut up? Grace can do anything! She’ll get us out of this!” crap, the pressure is getting to her again.

“I…” and then Sean tells her the worst possible thing. “You can do this, Grace. I know you can do this.” which leads her to yell in anger. “I can’t, okay! I can’t do it! I can’t be what you want me to be!” so they try and fail to calm her down “Grace, we did not mean to…” Aleister was trying to get out, but “I _can’t_ do better!” and then, we she her grab a rock to smash the bomb, over and over! No, Grace, don’t… oh who am I kidding? No one except Taylor can hear me…

“Grace, stop!” Sean tries to get in head, but it’s no use. “ _I! …Can’t! …Do! …Better!!”_ and the next time she smashes the bomb, it hits zero instantly. I turn and cover my eyes and tears. Why are these idols showing their deaths? “Oops…” was the last thing I hear before the before the explosion… and we are back in the veil of dimensions, where we find that blasted idol. “We found another one, Taylor! Isn’t that wonderful?” I hear Grace ask Taylor. But I know she’s too sad to answer that. I know I was. But I had to focus on why we are here, we have to get the Heart as soon as possible. Otherwise, Quinn really will die.

“This is all well and good, et cetera… but we are still no closer to knowing where the Heart is!” Aleister complains. But then Grace had the one idea that none of us had. “No… but we know _when_ it is!” and even Lila comments “Ximaedra did say that this tree grew from the Heart, right? We just have to rewind time to when it first started to grow!” so Sean was quite unsure about it “A tree this big? We’re talking thousands of years, at least!”

“Damn right we are.” Jake commented. So then Taylor says to us “Everybody, hold on… I’m taking us back.” that was when time was moving backwards, war slowly becoming peace. “It’s getting faster!” this was why Taylor said hang on, Lila. The buildings were starting to deconstruct as the city of Elyys’tel was on the bottom of the tree. We then see a bunch of disheveled people in tuxedos and gowns, roaming in the forest. And they looked lost, and I mean lost. “Whoa, check it out! Humans!” Zahra said.

But Taylor continues to reverse the flow. Then on the horizon, we see huge container ships sailing towards the island. On them was a familiar logo… “Rourke International! Those are my father’s shipping vessels.” Aleister said as Taylor continues. We then see the sea was burning. Among the horizon, a Venezuelan oil tanker was cracked in two. I cringed seeing the oil spilling. We also see an American destroyer firing torpedoes at a pack of U-boats, with fighter planes in the middle of a dogfight. “Aragorn, is this…” I ask with him answering “Yeah, Boy Scout. It’s World War II. The Battle of the Caribbean.”

Taylor keeps going with the reversing. It was going faster than ever, as we see a pirate ship in the bay and the manor at Sharktooth Isle becoming unbuilt. “Those must be Yvonne’s peeps.” Raj commented with Taylor going still, it’s a wonder she hasn’t succumb to exhaustion! We then see canoes covered in leaves, beaching themselves along the beach. “This must be the Mayan explorers. We’ve gotta be around 1000 A.D. now…” Sean said with Michelle saying “Let’s go, Taylor. Faster!”

Everything was blurring now, tidal erosion was now a constant. And the tree of Elyys’tel was finally shrinking down in size. It’s now the size of a normal tree, until finally the tree was nothing more but a sapling. “Now!” Diego tells her, but something wasn’t right. So as soon as she stops… I keep reversing the flow, getting everyone confused, except Ryan. The sapling sinks into the ground in the process. “Isaac, what in heaven’s name are you doing? Taylor has gotten us to…” Aleister was gonna say but Ryan “He must have a reason for doing it.”

“I do. There’s something I want… no, need to see.” as I continued on. We soon see glaciers at the north, piles of snow around our legs as the Ice Age had claimed La Huerta. We also see a saber-tooth prowling the dead land. _Rrrrr…._ I had to keep going. I keep on focusing. “Where are you taking us?” Diego asked me as I answer “To the beginning of the island.” La Huerta slowly recedes in the sea, with lava flowing back into Mount Atropo. A pterodactyl flies over us at this point. Eventually the island is nothing more but a tip of the volcano peeking over the waves. We were floating in the water, with Cetus nearby ignoring us. Until at last, the island was no longer there. Jake had to grab me as I was losing my footing. “You okay, Isaac?” so I answer him with “Yeah, I’ll be okay. In a few minutes that is.”

We were now underwater, but still able to breath somehow. “How far back did we go?” Lila asked. “My best guess based on the lifeforms we saw? _Two hundred million years.”_ I went that far. Geez, no wonder I’m poof. So I let time forward again. Everything was peaceful and quiet until Fi comes out warning us _‘Warning! Stellar impact imminent! Brace!’_ and then it happens, a huge… no, an enormous fissure opens up in the ocean floor! “Aah! What is that!?” Raj says freaking out. The red light blazing was from the mantle, and it was rippling from the depths. “This has gotta be it. The beginning of the island.” Estela finally says. “But how… what… how did that happen? There was no quake… no plate movement!” Grace said shocked at the event.

“Grace is right. This doesn’t seem natural. And even if Ryan’s companion said it, I saw no meteor or comet!” wait, he was right! So why did Fi call it a ‘Stellar impact’ if nothing was in the sky. “What the hell?” even Jake was at a loss for words. So Taylor says to us “Come on. Let’s get back to the birth of the tree. That’s when we’ll be able to see the Heart.” Right, I had to get back on track. But then, Estela and Ryan step forward saying “Ryan and I’ll get us there. Ready?” she asked as he nodded. “Whenever you are.” So the two of them concentrate on getting us back to where we need to go to. “Now!” Diego tells us as the two of them stop at the point to where the sapling was. “That… that’s gotta be it, right?” Sean asks.

“Cap, for once, I think you’re onto somethin’.” Jake answered as we see a nest of bone-white roots. And inside it was a bright light, brighter than even the sun! We had to shield our eyes, despite it being full daylight. “It’s so… beautiful.” Grace said as Michelle “You found it, Estela. And you too, Ryan. Now we can save Quinn!”

**Third POV**

“Yeah, but how are we supposed to get it? We know where it is _now_ but what about the present?” Raj asked uncertain. So Grace answers his question “But, Raj, we _do_ know where it is in our time.” So he comments “Oh good… Wait, we do?” so Taylor tells him “Did you see those bone-white roots the Heart was surrounded by? There only one place we’ve seen those in Elyys’tel…” that was where Ryan realized where “Of course, the Throne Room! I remember Fi mentioning…

_Flashback_

_‘Master, I am detecting an ancient dominant power residing within this room somewhere. Tread caution as you are approaching it…’_

_End Flashback_

“…and the power she detected, must’ve been the Island’s Heart.” He finishes saying to them. “You’re right! The throne in the audience hall is made of those same bone-white roots!” Lila adds to his theory. “At the very center of the tree. It’s a logical conclusion. Well-reasoned. Taylor, Ryan.” So Taylor tells him “Well-reasoned is my middle name.” so he says simply “Hm. And I thought _my_ parents hated _me._ ”

So Sean gets them back on the subject. “Come on, then. Let’s get back to the present and grab the Heart.” So, Ryan and Estela gets the flow of back to go forward again. The group soon sees the sapling grow into a tree. “Grab on, just like before!” Taylor tells them as they all grab onto its branches as it grows larger still. “Whoaaaa!” Raj says it gets bigger. “Hang on!” Sean needlessly tells them. Eventually they see the tree growing back to how they saw it, with the city growing as well.

“We’re back. Let’s go!” Zahra finally says as the group runs to the throne room, phasing through the doors. And they see the effect of the room was stronger inside than it was outside, the room seeming to repeat infinitely. “This is kinda making my head hurt!” Raj says holding his head. “Hang on! We’re almost there!” Sean says feeling the same as him. But Isaac keeps moving onward toward the light, determined to save Quinn as soon as he can, with Taylor following him. “There it is.” Estela says as she was following them as well. That was when Isaac and Taylor kneel down, reaching forward, and then they feel something as they grab it. “We… we can feel it.” Taylor says as the object in question was rough and smooth…

Hot and cold… and round and sharp… and they pull out a bright sphere of light. “We’ve got it!” Isaac tells them. “Uh, what’s it doing?” Diego asked noticing something was happening to the sphere of light. Its shine intensifies, engulfing everything! “Whoaaa!” Zahra shouts out. As Ryan holds his Hylian Shield out, trying to keep himself covered, Estela holds onto his other hand. “Don’t let go!” as he nods to her. Jake does the same for Taylor “You still with me, Princess?” but Isaac had to grit his teeth, wincing against the light as it bathes against them.

Eventually, the light fades away, with the group now returned to their reality and staring at the Heart in their hands. “Astonishing! I didn’t think you had a chance of… _Ahem,_ I mean, well done!” Uqzhaal says in surprise. “Stick around, Jumanji. Nothing’s impossible with these three on the job.” Jake tells him in response. That was when Isaac sees Seraxa watching over Quinn in a corner of the hall. “We recovered the Heart. Now what?” he asks. So the shaman takes the Heart from them as delicately as possible and walks over to the comatose girl. It pulses grow stronger as it is placed beside her head. “Now we wait… and hope.” Uqzhaal says and bows his head in prayer. Seraxa does the same. “Dudes, I think I’m gonna need some fresh air after those shenanigans.” Raj finally says in the awkward silence with Jake saying to him “Pair that with a drink or three, and you got yourself a partner.” The group soon head out of the room. Zahra however, just looks down at Quinn, with an expression that didn’t fit her at all.

“Yo, 404. Servers go down or something?” Craig asked her. But she doesn’t comment to that. “Come on, you haven’t made fun of me in, like, five minutes. Or maybe you’re just too lame to think of a good burn. Ha! …What? No comeback?” but then she turns around, revealing a pained look on her face and she leaves the room. “Huh?” Craig was confused at that point. So Taylor suggests “We should check on her.” and she takes one last one, seeing Isaac watching over Quinn, before he dozes off…

_Craig’s POV_

Okay, there was something seriously wrong with Z, now. So Taylor and me find her at one of the bridges. Man, hate to fall from being this high. “What did I do? She’s never like this!” I ask Taylor. I would try ask Buckalew for help, but he has his own worries. So she tells me “You should go talk to her. Like, actually _talk._ About what’s on her mind.” Crap, I had to talk like that again? “B-but… I dunno. I dunno if she wants things to get… _real_ like that. At least not with me.”

“Craig, she need you right now.” damn, she’s got a point. As much as I hate to say it, I had to talk with Zahra. “You’re right, um ‘sis’. I’m being a wimp.” So I go up to Z… no up to Zahra and sit down next to her. “Uh. So… that was pretty wild back there, huh?” she answers me with “Go away.” But I’m not gonna chicken out of this, so I tell her “Yeah, that’s what I thought you’d say… Thing is, I…” but then she said suddenly “…It’s not fair.” What did she mean? “Huh? What’s not fair?” I ask

“All of this. Quinn’s only ever been kind, and generous and giving. She’s so freaking perfect and pure, it’s annoying! And look what happened to her. Look at her luck. And then there’s me. Why am _I_ the one who’s alive?” so I tried to get her to calm down. “C’mon. You’re not all bad. I mean, I saw you pet a puppy once…” and I fail badly. “I’m a jerk to everyone, and you know it, Craig!”

“Okay, yeah, that was after you fed it a snail.” But she continues on “People like her shouldn’t be struck down by life while people like _me_ coast by! When the rules are rigged, you walk away. That’s how I’ve always played.” Never thought she think of herself like that. But then the little squirt comes running to us, wrapping his arms around Zahra! “Zah-ra!”

“What the…” so I say to him, since I forgot his name already “Heh. Little brat.” But then he says “I missed you!” so despite frowning she actually ruffles his hair while sticking her tongue out. “ _Bleh!_ Now go play, squirt.” So he goes off saying “Bye-bye!” and then “At least there’s one person whose life I bring _joy_ into.” Zahra comments. So I correct her with “More than one.”

“What?” might as well let it out “Yep… I think that shaman dude has the hots for you.” So she shoves me, least I got her to laugh “Pft.” I then go “Careful. You don’t wanna go 1-v-1 with me, noob. But seriously, look. Life _isn’t_ fair. But that doesn’t mean it’s rigged. It’s like in an RPG. You can level yourself up as much as you want… but in the end, some things come down to a dice roll. In football, you can train hard, come in with a rock-solid gameplan… then the ball bounces the wrong way, and it’s all over. But is that gonna stop you from playing the game?”

So she tells me in her normal tone again “Hell no.” so I go on “And if your luck goes south in _Gods and Warlords,_ what do you do?” she answers me with “You prepare for the worst… make the most of your chances… and work your ass off to keep your team together.” So I say “That’s what I’m talking about!” and we do one thing we both know very well. Our very own handshake! “Heh. Haven’t done that in a while.” I say which shocked her “You still remember it.”

“Come on, Z. Of course I remember it.” We stare at the moon together, and I feel her resting her head on my shoulder. I can’t believe I actually miss this. And then Zahra asks “What made you come over here anyway?” might as well let her know “Taylor convinced me. I thought you were just gonna punch me.” So she turns her head to see where Taylor was at. And finally “Well, there’s still time for that yet.” Well, whenever it comes, it’s well worth it…..

_Taylor’s POV_

As Craig and Zahra were reconnecting, I head back to throne room, to see how Isaac and Quinn were doing. But I find Isaac on his back, as if he were in pain! “ISAAC!!” was what I shouted as I rush over to him! “Isaac, are you alright? What happened?” he slowly opens his eyes as if he had a hard time to do so. “Tay…lor…. Get…” but then Uqzhaal peeks his head from behind the throne and says to me “Catalyst! Run! Save yourself and Pegasus!” what was he…

That’s when I see it, or rather, her, hovering down from the darkness. It was Quinn, where her eyes literally burning green. **_“Where is it?”_** and just her speaking send shockwaves, knocking on down on my knees! That’s when Isaac tries getting back up, saying to her “Quinn! Please, what are you talking about!?”

That was when I realized she was holding the Island’s Heart in her hands. Her eyes were now crackling with green energy. **_“The other half… What have you done with the rest of ME?!?!”_**

One thing came to mind with Quinn like this and Isaac trying to get back up….

We are so screwed….

* * *

Ahh, cliffhangers… you gotta hate them. Had to get this one up before the site goes down for it update or maintenance. Now I shall focus on another project which is for Nymphe. R&R people. Flamers get the same treatment I gave Lundgren.


	9. Let's Promise We'll Do This Again

And thus it’s fun and games time! Well, at least for the Catalyst. And also, at least halfway there in the book! But on onward, my readers! And let’s try to get some more reviews, please!

**Quinn: StarflareKnight owes only Isaac, Ryan and this variant of Taylor. Um… think you can let me have…**

Quinn, let’s not push it. Bad enough you’re possessed by the Island’s Heart right now.

* * *

**Act 5 Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again**

**Location: Elyys’tel**

**Third POV**

Within the Throne Room of Elyys’tel, Taylor and Isaac, the latter being injured, were on their knees, trying to keep themselves from collapsing. But not out of exhaustion, but of a powerful force doing so. The two try to look up, seeing Quinn as she held the Island’s Heart in her hands, possessed by it with her eyes crackling with green energy! **_“The other half. Where… is… it?”_ **the possessed girl demanded of them. “Qu… Quinn, I don’t know! I…” was all Taylor could get out before Quinn let loose another shockwave of energy, making the room tremble! **_“WHERE?!?!”_**

Uqzhaal then pokes his head out from behind the throne again, telling the other two. “This isn’t your friend anymore! Catalyst! You must take Pegasus and run!” as Quinn was slowly getting closer to them, the air around shimmering like asphalt on a hot day. But Isaac tells him “No… not gonna run… gonna get her back!” as he tries to get back up, reaching to her with his hand. “What are you doing!?” the shaman asked in panic! But he ignore him as “Please, Quinn… I don’t know what is going on… but I know you’re in there, somewhere.” He pleads as Quinn looks down at him. “Can you hear me? Quinn?”

She was then looking down at her hands now, her voice echoing by a low rumble. **_“Who… is this…”_** she said as Uqzhaal yells to him “Run, you fool!” but he replied with “No. I’m… not leaving you, Quinn. Not… like this.” he then reaches out, cringing feel the heat from the energy surrounding her, to touch her cheek. _‘Come on, almost there, Buckalew. I’m not gonna lose her!’_ as was thinking as his hand finally touches her!

**_“…!”_** whatever was possessing Quinn reacted, her eyes meeting his, as the glow finally faded, returning to her natural color. “…Isaac?” was what she says before she collapses forward into his arms! “Quinn! Are you…. Ow…. Gonna feel that for a while…” as Taylor and Uqzhaal rush up to them. “W-what happened? What’s going on? And you’re injured! Did something happen to you?” but all he could say to her was “You don’t remember… do you?” so she tries to recall what happened and “I remember sitting outside with you talking and…” that’s when she noticed they weren’t outside anymore and “How did I get here?”

“You passed out in his arms. Fell into a coma. Michelle said it was the final phase of your Rotterdam’s.” Taylor said to her. “Taylor… but if that’s true, how am I here then?” she asked. So Isaac tells her “I wasn’t going to give up on you. No way in hell I’d let it happen. So we drank this spirit sap from within the tree and went on a journey through space and time. Thankfully we didn’t run into a Dalek.” This only made the poor redhead more confused than ever “Uh, come again?”

Taylor shakes her head as she tells her “It’s a long story. But we found it. The Island’s Heart, the only thing that could save you. Uqzhaal took it and did his ritual and…” this makes Quinn understand but still doubtful about the possibility. “You brought me back. I… How much time do I have left now?” so the shaman said to her “That is no longer the question. The disease has been shed.”

“ _Shed?”_ she asked, not getting his meaning. “Like a dead, unneeded leaf. You are cured, Delphinus.” That was when she was overcome with emotion, and grabs Isaac in a hug, holding him close. “I’m _cured_? I don’t know how to thank you.” So he replies “I can’t tell you what a relief it is to have you back... but can you let me go? It kinda hurts right now… ”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry.” She said as she sees the state he’s in. “The other Catalysts were quite worried about you.” So she says “Well, no need to worry about me anymore!” but Isaac says to her “Quinn… about that…” but he sees Uqzhaal, gesturing to not say what had happened. “ _Ahem!_ Perhaps we needn’t trouble her with such things, while she still needs to recover!” but she was rather insisted as she wanted to know what had happened with Isaac “Please, will you tell me, Isaac?” so against the shaman’s judgment, he does. “She deserves to know, old timer. And it involves why I’m like this.” he looks to Taylor for help as well, which she nods to.

“Know what?” Quinn asked as her was now wondering how her cure was connected to Isaac getting hurt. “After the ritual…”

_Flashback_

_‘I decided to stay behind, while the others went to rest. Uqzhaal was here as well.’ Isaac looks the shaman, wondering with his eyes on how much longer. “Worry not, Pegasus. She will wake in her own time.” The two then noticed Quinn starting to move. As well as the Island’s Heart. “Um… was it supposed to do that?” Isaac asked. And then, suddenly. ‘That was when the Heart went to your hands and you woke up. Next thing that happened was…’_

_**“Where is it?”** they see Quinn say. But they had a feeling it wasn’t truly her. “Q…Quinn…”was all Isaac could say before… _

_‘That was when you let out a powerful shockwave, knocking me on my back, and I fall unconscious from it…’_

_End Flashback_

So Taylor continues where her part comes in. “When I came back to check on the two of you, I saw Isaac on the ground. You were awake, but… you weren’t… _yourself._ ” She added. This only gets Quinn worried as “What do you mean?” she asked as she looks to Uqzhaal while holding onto Isaac. So Taylor, goes on with “You were talking in this deep voice, and saying about your ‘other half’…” she looks to Isaac to go on “And… you were, uh… _flying.”_ He tells her as that freaked her out “I was _what?!”_

“And also, I think you were… might as well say before I start doubting it… ‘ _Possessed’.”_ This makes her now realized why he looked hurt. Then he goes on “I know this is not the right thing to do right now, with how you just woke up, but I had to let you know. Please, don’t hate me for this.” he finished as he looks down in shame. Quinn doesn’t say anything for awhile until “So… I’m not _cured_ after all.” she comments.

“But you are. The disease is _gone._ It’s simply that… Something may have taken it’s place… The power of the island are often too great to comprehend.” Uqzhaal say to her as Taylor then says “The point is, don’t worry yourself thinking about it, until we understand more.”

“And perhaps it is best if we do not worry the others about this either…” the shaman adds as he looks at a weary Isaac. “ _For now.”_ with that said, Quinn sighs on Isaac’s shoulder, until finally… “This is all just… So much to take in…But, thank you, for being honest with me, you two.” So he tells “Always.”

_Taylor’s POV_

I can actually understand why Isaac had to tell. Mainly because if he kept quiet like Uqzhaal asked and the others saw him in that condition, she would try asking more insistently. So she then tells us “I’m going to go take a walk. I need so fresh air.” My response to it was “Do you need Isaac to talk along?” despite her smiling she says “No, he needs to rest up. With how he watching over me… I’d say he deserves it.” She then winked at him, making the poor guy blush and look away. As she leaves the throne room, with Isaac collapsing on the ground again, I noticed that Uqzhaal was picking up something. “What do you have there?” I asked him as he picks it up. “It’s the Island’s Heart. So _this_ is what it truly looks like.” The two of us get a better look.

“What happened to it?” Isaac asked. “Perhaps it has adjusted to our plane of existence. Its glow may have faded, but you can still sense its power.” He then has me hold onto it. He was right, I can feel to same kind of flow like with Quinn, only it felt, muted. “But why does it look… like someone broke it in half?” we hear Isaac ask. Wonder if this is what that ‘thing’ meant by the ‘rest of me’? “Very strange indeed. If this is only a fragment of such a power… imagine what a complete one would do.” I kinda hate to imagine if it did happen. And then Isaac asks him “Okay, spill. What was that back there? I had to tell Quinn… But, I didn’t want her to be scared. Especially when it was me that insisted we did this to her. And not to mention, if I didn’t say anyway and the others saw me like this, she’d get more worried.”

The old man looked at him, taking a moment to consider his reason why, and finally “I understand why you felt compelled to tell her. I simply wished for her to solidify her hold on life before… Facing this new development.” The two of us sweatdrop at that, as we both had the same thought of what Uqzhaal was trying to say to us. “You have no idea what happened, do you?” I asked. “Not entirely.” The old man admitted to us. That figures. “That is not comforting at all…” Isaac muttered. 

“When the Heart restored your friend, it did so by filling her with its energy. Perhaps some of its spirit, its soul, now resides in her as well.” wait was Uqzhaal trying to tell us that… “You’re telling us Quinn is being controlled by… what? The spirit of the island?” I ask now worried, I know Isaac was. “Not controlled. Inhabited. It lives within her now, like a passenger…”

“The question is, symbiotic or parasitic?” I hear him ask the shaman. “I am uncertain, though I might lean to your latter answer.” This made us cringed. That also got me to ask “Uqzhaal… Is she… safe? Will she be okay? Or is this _thing_ going to take control of her again?” but we didn’t like the answer as “I do not know. Nowhere in the ancient texts does it say the Heart has been used in this way before. It is a truly remarkable story! Perhaps the key to unlocking the island’s true power…” this got Isaac mad as he whacked the shaman on the head with what I could’ve sworn I heard him say ‘Isaac-Chop’?

“I don’t care… about the… STORY, YOU OLD FOOL!!! I just want to know if Quinn is going to be safe!!!” I saw literal fire in his eyes. Wow, I guess he does get angry. But considering how pissed he got at Cetus killing Ximaedra… but then as the shaman was holding his head in pain. “Ow… I can understand your anger, but am I sorry, Catalyst. I do not have the answers you seek. No one does. Know that you and she both have been granted the most precious gift you can ever ask for… Time. And know that every gift, in the end, comes a price.” And with that, Uqzhaal nods to us and begins cleaning up the throne room. So the two of us decide to walk outside and leave him be.

As we do so Isaac says “I should really get some sleep, but I don’t wanna leave Quinn again. Think she’ll understand if I stay with her for a while longer, Taylor?” sounds like he seemed unsure of himself. So I tell him “I’m sure she’ll want to be you, regardless of what had happened.” this makes him smile at me, saying “Thanks, I need that to help me be with her.” and so we head to the huts the Vaanti had for us, to get so well needed sleep…

The next morning, after I wake up, I find that everyone else was gathered around Quinn in excitement. And when they see Isaac walking to them, they let out a cheer! “We did it Isaac! Taylor! We saved Quinn!” Raj said happy. And then Diego “And all it took was a lil’ trip through Time And Relative Dimension In Space!” those who knew what that meant, groaned in annoyance 

_Isaac’s POV_

Diego had to bring the TARDIS up, didn’t he? But they were right, Quinn is alright. And I have no intention of letting this ‘Island Spirit’ use her. “When I get back, I am _so_ publishing this in a medical journal.” We hear Michelle say. “Curing Rotterdam’s Syndrome in mere hours? Let’s see my father do that!” Aleister commented as I see him smirk in satisfaction. And Grace comes up to hug her. “I’m so happy you’re okay!” so Quinn tells her and all of us “Thanks, Grace. I’m sorry I gave you all such a scare. And especially…” that was when she kissed me on the cheek! I hear someone wolf-whistle at us, must be Jake, and I go a little red. Come on, Isaac! Not this again!

That’s when we see Varyyn coming up to us, looking pleased. “Truly, this is a blessing. I am so touched to see you all so happy. There has been enough pain in this city already.” I can sympathize with him, so does Diego as he rubs Varyyn’s shoulder. But then “Now… we can begin the Valinorim!”

“Yeaaaaaaah! The Valinorim! Ha! Uh. What is that?” Raj said as I shake my head at him. So Diego’s crush tells us “It is one of our oldest rituals. After the coronation of a new Elyyshar, we celebrate with a day of feasts, games, and drinks!” sounds like a day for fun then. “You had me at ‘drinks’.” Jake says smiling. But then Seraxa says to us which caught most off guard “Only fools waste the Valinorim intoxicated. For the strong-willed, it is a day of fierce competition and the pwning of noobs!”

“Um… I’m sorry… what?” Ryan asked confused as hell, we really did to get him some new games for his Switch. If it ever returns back from being the Sheikah Slate that is… “Did I mistranslate? I thought I heard Zahra say that earlier…” so I turned to Snape as she commented at that “Damn right I did.” I dread to find out what else the War Chief learned from her… “Most of my people will be gathering down at the beach. Come! Let us join them!” Varyyn tells us as everyone else follow him. Well, almost everyone. Sean was lingering behind until “Hey, Isaac. If you’re thinking of playing some of the outdoor games, you might want to wear something for the occasion. I thought these might suit you. Since Ryan had the idea of bringing some clothes for ya, decided to pitch in as well. I grabbed ‘em back at the hotel.”

Well, I’ll be damned. Sean had got a basketball uniform for the Hartfeld Knights. Wouldn’t fit him due to his built, but I could. And not the mention that Jake, Lila and even Seraxa had given outfits to Taylor and Ryan respectably. So, why not? I quickly switch outfits behind a hut and come out in it. “Damn, Buckalew, you look…” he was saying before I finished it with “Like a pro?” so he corrects me with “I was gonna say ‘ready to go kick some serious ass’.” Guess that works too.

“So, is a cross-species tournament on a magical island your number-one sports dream?” I ask him jokingly. But much to my ‘horror’, he answer that with “Uh, it’s pretty much _Space Jam._ And I’m all about _Space Jam.”_ I had to laugh at that as he went ahead to catch up. But then I see Quinn pacing at a bridge all alone. Better see if she’s alright then. I then noticed it’s the same bridge where she fell into the coma. “It this seat taken?” I ask her. She turns noticing how I looked and said “Oh! Hi, Isaac! You look awfully cute in that.” cute? I got downgraded to ‘cute’? But I don’t let it get to me as I ask “Gonna head down to the games?”

“Yeah. I just… I need a moment to collect my thoughts.” That I can understand, so I nod to let her continue. “I’m… trying to figure out who I even am. My whole life has been defined by my illness. Every moment, every choice, it’s always been there, in the background of my mind. I’m Quinn, the Dying Girl. That’s who I’ve always been. Even if I never told anybody, all because I wanted it to never define me… somehow it still defined me to myself.” I tell her “You were always more than that, Quinn.”

“Sure, I found ways to cope. To be happy. To live. But I always knew that my time was limited. That I’d never get to grow old. I’d never get to married. I’d never get kids of my own.” I can see why she needed time to gather her thoughts. Now that her Rotterdam’s was gone, the path was now much larger for her. “Quinn…” I say sad at that realization. “I accepted all that, Isaac. I’d come to terms with it. And now, just like that, it’s all fixed? Poof, all cured, all better? I know it’s weird… I just don’t know how to accept that.”

So I say to her “Quinn, it’s okay to feel sad.” This makes her ask “It is?” so I try to explain it the best I could. “Sure. I mean, in a way, I think it’s fine for you to mourn. Someone _did_ die back there, Quinn. The old you. The sick you. The person you’ve been your whole life is gone. You’ve been reborn. Given another chance. Granted an opportunity to be someone new. Yeah, you should be happy about that… But you can be sad about the other you too. Everything takes adjustment.” So she looks at me until smiling saying “…Thank you, Isaac. You really understand.”

I then reach out and touch her shoulder. Makes me wonder, why is everyone holding onto someone’s shoulders as of late? No, focus, Buckalew. “I’ll tell you one thing, Isaac. Before, on this very spot, I thought that was our last moment together. But now that we’ve been granted more time together…” that’s when she comes in and kisses me. It was long, yet full of tender passion. I give in and close my eyes. I sink into her honey scented hair… the feel of her soft lips… she pulls back saying to me “I’m not going to waste a second of it… and we do need to catch up for those six months they had you here.” I couldn’t say no to that. “So, you ready to go check out the festival?” I asked.

“When I was sick, I always tried to live life to the fullest… And that’s one part of me that will never change. Let’s go!” so we get up and head to the elevator to see how the Vaanti celebrate… and on our way down, I could’ve sworn I saw some kind of shadow before it vanished… why did it look… familiar?

_Ryan’s POV_

Wow… the first festival I’ve ever been to… the Vaanti were mingling, playing games, and even had trays of delicious fruits and meats on the tables! I also see some of them playing on flutes and drums while the kids were running around laughing and couples dancing. I hear from behind me, Quinn and Isaac say “Wow. I can’t believe we ever thought they were our enemies.”

“Dunno about you, but I’m pretty glad we’re not anymore. Hey, Ryan, any sign of our friends?” Isaac asked me. So I point to one area, where Diego, Varyyn, Craig and Michelle were wading in the water with sparring staffs… “We’re really gonna do this, huh? We’re really doing this?” I hear Diego say uncertain.

In another spot, Raj was preparing to start in an eating contest… “An eating contest? Sign me up! You’re about to find out why they call me Raj ‘Bottomless’ Bhandarkar… and it’s not because I don’t wear underwear!” gross… Too much information there.

And by the edge of the jungle, Aleister, Zahra and Grace were with Uqzhaal and Taari. Little guy had my old bow on his back. “These riddles are confounding!” Aleister said in what I thought was dismay. “Relax. We’re gonna crush this scavenger hunt.” Zahra tells him. So, I decide to check out how Raj was doing at the contest. I noticed that it already started and he had a dozen empty plates. “Oohhhhhh boy. Oh big papa. I am not feeling good.” I also saw a massive Vaanti in an elephant mask, and he was bigger than Seraxa not in height, but in size, was jamming loaf after loaf of bread in his mouth! Holy…

“You doing okay, Raj. You seem to be holding well.” but then he says in panic “Time-out! Calling a time-out!” that’s when he rushed over to me! “We got trouble, Ryan. Big trouble.” I better see how bad it is. “Might as well tell me then.” So he tells me what was troubling him. “So, we kinda maybe sorta challenge them to a humans versus Vaanti table challenge…” wait, what did he meant by “We?” so that’s when the big guy mentions “Lila was handling the drinking challenge part. She, uh… well, see for yourself.” That’s when I noticed her, sprawled on the table, dead drunk. “And whyyy do they call them… coconuts anyway… they’re not nuts… they’re… they’re… ohmygod. _Are they nuts?”_ I sweatdrop at the drunken tour guide as Raj tells me “I’m down half my team, and Dumbo over there is unstoppable!” we turn to see the Vaanti in question say to him “Come! Eat! The next dish is my favorite!” and he brings a bowl out, pulls its lid off, and we see red grubs.

This freaks out Raj as he tells me “I can’t keep doing this, Ryan! I’m calling it for Team Human!” might as well tell him not to lose his nerve. “Okay, first of all, Raj, you can do this. The best way to win, is to make a big show out of it.” This makes him wonder “What do you mean?” so I let him in on the secret. “Simply put, its mind over matter. The Vaanti is trying to mess with your head, psych you out.” As I say this, I nod over to the glutton who was showing off. “Mmm… so juicy, so thick!” this makes Raj see what I meant. “They are kinda hamming it up.”

“In that case, ham it back at them. Show them they haven’t gotten to you. Hit them with the same thing they are using on you against them. Only twice as hard.” So finally he says confidently “Yeah… _Yeah!_ I can do that! Thanks, Ryan!” and that’s when he marches back to the table, and grabs as much grubs as his hands could hold! This freaks out the glutton of the Vaanti as he said shocked “Wait, are you truly going to eat it?” so Raj answers with “You’d better believe it! Gross-ass grubs are my favorite! They’re a Catalyst delicacy!” and he pops one into his mouth and as he bites it in half, the juices fall on the Vaanti, scaring him big time.

“Hakuna matata, son!” the end result was “I… I cannot do this!” and the Vaanti runs off, with his friends jeer and laugh at him. “ _Unh!_ That’s right! Run! Run with your trunk between your legs! Thanks, Ryan! You’re like the perfect coach!” first time I’ve been called that. But I tell him “Glad I could help.” Then he asks me “Wanna share a grub? They’re actually pretty good.” Might as well try. So I grab one and tosses in my mouth. “Huh… that’s actually not that bad.” I grab another and leave Raj to see what exactly Diego was getting into.

I was at least waist-deep in water as I was looking at the dozen wooden posts that were there. On top of them, trying to keep their balance were Diego, Varyyn, Michelle and Craig, the first two on one team, and the last two being on another. And they still had the sparring staffs, though Craig was swinging his around like a madman. “Let’s do this bro! I am all about his American Gladiators shizz!” Craig yelled out with Michelle telling him “Hey, careful, you giant oaf! You almost hit _me_ with your stick!” but he tells her “Sorry, Meech! The Craig Train don’t stop for nobody!”

“That sounds like a pretty ineffective train.” Diego said in response. I noticed that Taylor also came to see this game as well. That’s when we see Varyyn raise his hand, silencing the crowd. “Friends. Guests. Citizens of Elyys’tel! I welcome you to this Valinorim, this great celebration of our tribe, our city, and our heritage, dedicated to my mother’s memory. Since the ancient times, the Vaanti of Elyys’tel have celebrated with games to prove our skills… show our strength… test our minds… and come together as one! Games make us smile. Games makes us cry. And games bring us together as a people!” with the Vaanti cheering on like that, I guess it does kinda make sense. But I’ve never been to a game. “Now then! Shall we begin?” so Michelle asks him “What are the rules here?”

“You fall in the water, you’re out. When both members are eliminated, the team is defeated… There are no more rules.” Varyyn tells them as he wields his staff like a pro. I feel sorry for Craig and Michelle. “Uh, is it too late to switch teams?” or sorry only for Michelle. And that’s when we hear the horn, telling them to start! “Begin!” and the Varyyn goes at them swinging at her, which she barely blocks! “Nice try!” she said as Craig goes after Varyyn! “Raaaaaaaggggh!” he doesn’t land a hit, but it’s driving him back.

“Craig! Focus on Diego! He’s the weak link!” she said as he shouted “You don’t have to say it!” we then see Varyyn whack Craig on his calf! And with just being on those posts, that could cost them the game. “Ouch!” as for Michelle, see goes after Diego. Poor guy getting picked on “I regret everything!” he yelled out in panic. The crowd however loved the competition. So Taylor gets into it shouting for “Go Team Variego! You guys got this!” and the crowd yells in response, oh boy. “Varieeeeego! Varieeeeeego!”

“Ha! Thanks, Taylor. I feel like Rudy right now!” wonder who Rudy is? “Variego… I like that sound!” Varyyn commented. Michelle on the other hand… “Yeah, well, I don’t!” but before she could charge… might as well get into the spirit. But I decided to cheer for… “Michelle! Don’t let the cheering get to you! You can do this! Craig, show them how humans play! Don’t let up!” this got the two of them motivated thankfully. “Hell yeah. Ryan’s rooting for us!” he said in excitement as Michelle said “Obviously. At least Ryan knows how to pick a winner.”

“Come on, Ryan. You pick them as the underdogs?” Diego complained to but I say “Hey, at least you get the crowd to cheer that weird name.” but it turn out hectic after that, because at one point, I saw Craig slamming Diego with his shoulder, but at the last second, he grabbed Craig as he was going to fall in the water! “If I go down, I’m taking you with me!” as Craig shouted “No!! Don’t go Andross on meeeeeee!” and they fall in. Taylor was cracking up at that. I laugh a little too, though I have no clue what he meant by ‘Andross’. That was when Varyyn was distracted and Michelle… closed in to do pressure point attacks! _“Aaaack!”_ but as she was smirking, she failed to realized that Varyyn was falling backwards, right into her!

“Oh Craaaaaaaap!” and they fall in as well! The crowd was silent seeing this, and then they cheered. While Taylor heads to Diego and Varyyn, I go to Craig and Michelle as I give her a hand up. “Never knew you could pressure points like that. Not bad.” She looks at me quite pleased, despite being wet from her dip in the water. “Dude, Meech! Are you, like, a ninja?” that was kinda pushing it. But she answered “Even better. Pre-Med. And Ryan, thanks for cheering me on. I’m grateful.” So I tell them “Well, let’s get you guys out of the water and dry up in the sun. Last thing you two need is a cold.” She nods on me as get them out of the water and back to the beach. I also noticed that Taylor after seeing Diego was alright, went to see where Aleister, Grace and Zahra went off to… so I decide to see if could find and ask Seraxa if she want to spar in this game.

_Taylor’s POV_

Despite their match ending in a tie, Varyyn and Diego didn’t mind at all. The only problem the new Elyyshar and Craig with have is finding new partners to spar with up on those posts. So after seeing Diego was going to be okay, I go to the woods to see if I could help with the scavenger hunt. I see that Uqzhaal and Taari was with them as well. “Never gonna solve it, never gonna solve it.” Taari said teasing the group searching. Uqzhaal tell the little squirt “Hush now, child, and let the Catalysts play!” but surprisingly, Aleister actually agreed with Taari!

“As irritating as the brat is, he does have a point. I’m less than chuffed about our prospects.” So I ask them just because “What’re you guys doing?” so Grace said to me “A cute, little scavenger hunt!” but the shaman tells her “Cute? I’ll have you know this is the Trial of the Ancients, a revered game of intelligence and sophistication!” but she said again “Like I said. A cute, little scavenger hunt! We’ve already gathered three clues already…” as she was holding a handful of polished stones. Then Aleister says to me “Three clues out of…” which Uqzhaal comments “Seventy-nine!” whoa…

“Oh, cool. Because you _hate_ me.” Zahra said annoyed. “Now, now, Zahra. This is a fine way to pass the day.” But she snaps at Al because “You’re just saying that because you’ve spent the whole time blowing kisses at your new girlfriend!” but Grace says “Aww… but he’s so cute when he does it!” so to prove it, he kisses her on her forehead. Which made Zahra retch. “What riddle are you on?” I ask them as Uqzhaal tells me “Always at home, even when on the go… Strong and tenacious, mindful and slow!” that sounds almost as if…

“The ancient Vaanti riddle rhymes in English?” so he comments “I may have adapted it.” So I decide to help out. “Hm. So you’re looking for something always at home, even when on the go… strong and tenacious, mindful and slow! Pretty sure the answer is a Turtle.” This gets the old man to say “Yes! That’s it exactly!”

“Good thinking, Taylor!” Grace said to me as Aleister “Yes. Quite quick-witted.” But Zahra comments “I knew that. I was just waiting for you to say it.” Sure she was… “You were _not._ ” Al said bluntly. But Grace then asked “So, where can we find a turtle? Maybe search for nests by the beach?” this got Zahra to remember something. “Wait… didn’t we walk by an empty turtle shell ten minutes ago? Back by the river?” that does seem very likely.

“That does make much more sense, yes.” Al said with Taari mentioning “Come on! Let’s go, let’s go!” so we head to where we find a creek, and there it is, an empty turtle shell by the water’s edge. “Well? Anyone gonna reach into that thing and see if there’s a clue in there?” I ask them. “I… suppose… if no one else will… Just… give me a moment… to prepare myself…” but then Grace “Oh come on!” and she beats him to it and finds another polished stone inside the shell. “There! I got it, you big babies!” but when I turn to Zahra excepting her to say something harsh, she was staring at something… “Zahra? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just… I feel weird all of a sudden.” Wait, that almost like with… oh no. There must be another Idol nearby. So when I see her hunker down by the creek, we see it but only for a moment as it hides from our view. “Did you see that? I… I think there’s something down there!” I might as well, so I crouch down next to her and say “You’re right. I think I saw something down there too…” so she asks “You did?”

“Yeah. It’s right… here!” I tell her as I reach in, grab and pull it out! And this catches Uqzhaal’s attention too. “By the Endless, a Catalyst Idol!” even Zahra was surprise by it “Whoa…” better get on with this, I show it to her, and she touches. And off Isaac and I go to…

Another dorm in Hartfeld? Come on already… “Taylor, not cool.” Opps. Must of said that out loud for Isaac to reply. But I watch on as Zahra was by her laptop, a Mountain Dew in one hand as she was typing like a speed demon. _“Come on, come on! We’ve got maybe two minutes until Mammon’s backup generators kick in and the firewalls go back online.”_ We both get a closer look at who was she talking to, and notice the people she was chatting with were frantic as well.

**_AZRA3L: working on it, lich-queen! im trying to flood the local power grid now_**

**_CYBERPINK: i’m almost into their personal accounts… running a brute force compiler on the password prompt_ **

But Zahra tells Cyber in annoyance _“No! That’ll take too long! Streamline it with an alpha-numeric de-analyzer!”_

_**CYBERPINK: good call, streamlining now**_

**_AZRA3L: i’ve done all i can. we’ve got maybe a minute_ **

**_CYBERPINK: almost got it, wait… I’M IN!_ **

_“Grab the files! Now!”_ Zahra tells Cyber quickly

**_CYBERPINK: omg this is everything. financial records… discrimination lawsuits… illegal offshore accounts…_**

**_AZRA3L: we did it. we actually did it. we hacked Mammon Financial._ **

“I actually heard about this. The company in question was ruined by a group of hackers exposing everything they had.” Isaac explained. Never thought Zahra could do something like this. _“Wall Street’s never gonna know what hit it. Now we just need to I…”_ but then she had to close her laptop as her door was suddenly swung open! _“Ah!”_ the person who barged in was Craig. _“Looking at those dirty tumblrs again? I told you, I’m cool with it…”_ but she got mad at him. _“Craig, you really need to knock before barging in here! “_

 _“Seriously? Since when do I... You got a haircut.”_ He said as he just noticed her appearance. _“Oh. Yeah. You like it?”_ she asked. _“It’s… uh… it’s different.”_ Was all she got as an answer. But she tells him _“Yeah. I know. That’s the point.”_ But Craig didn’t seem to like it at all. _“I just... I mean… it’s… Nevermind.”_ He seemed so out of place being in there. _“You excited for the after-party tonight? It’s gonna be a killer…”_ but he was cut out by her with _“Craig, for the tenth time, I’m not going to any more football team parties with you.”_

 _“Why not?”_ he asked in dismay. _“Because they’re loud and gross and the only thing to drink is cheap beer… And you always end up getting drunk and flirty with some random girl anyway!”_ ouch, no wonder they had problems being in the same area. _“That was just the one time! And she came onto me!”_ but then she said to him _“Yeah, well, whatever. I’m staying here. I’ve got stuff I need to do.”_ this got him to complain to her. _“Zahra… I know you don’t love those parties… but my team matters to me. Are you ever gonna do anything I care about?”_

 _“Spare me the guilty puppy routine, Craig. It doesn’t suit you.”_ She tells him. As he turns back to the door, he mumbles under his breath. _“Sometimes I don’t think you care about anybody except yourself.”_ Zahra tried to say something, but decided not to and pretend to ignore what he said… and that was when we were sent to her possible death. Next place we end up in was in…

“Rourke’s office! The hell!?!?” Isaac said in shock! We see Zahra was sitting behind his desk, a stylus in one hand while she was browsing through several monitors.

That was when Rourke came in, looking slightly older but just as slick as we saw him. “Security Chief Namazi.” Wait, what?! “Yes sir?” ugh… hearing her call him ‘sir’ was sickening. “How’s it going?” he asked, so she gave him the info he needed “All sectors are secure and operational, sir.” That was when she showed him various camera feeds from the other areas. One of them show a mine of some sort, extracting some kind of crystal from a deep trench…

Another one of Elyys’tel, or what’s left of it in ruins! “My god…” I say seeing what this monster was capable of… Isaac gritted his teeth in anger though.

Another one had the Celestial, which was being watched by odd looking soldiers…

And the final had a jail cell, and inside it was… no… Jake… _“Hey! Phony Stark!_ _You watching!? You tuned in to the Jake Channel? Ain’t anything better on?”_ he was glaring right at the camera, middle finger aimed at it. _“I ain’t gonna dance for you. I ain’t gonna be one of your lackeys. Never. But if you’re looking for some entertainment, how about you and me, outside, no guns? I’ll give you a show, you piece of…”_

“Rourke really is a piece of shit. Gonna have to agree with ya there, Aragorn.” Isaac said smirking at Jake’s stubbornness. “Remarkable. The man’s been in that cell, what… four years?” FOUR YEARS!!! He’s been stuck there for that long!? What happened during all that time? But I hear Zahra say “Five.” This actually seemed to get Rourke curious as “And he’s still going. He’s got grit, I’ll give him that. He could’ve been quite something. A man of his talents could’ve carved out a piece of this new world for himself. I suppose he should have taken a cue from you, Namazi.”

All she had to say to that was “Yes, sir. He should’ve.” But it seem like she was hiding something… I wonder what though… “Anything else I should know about?” he asked. “Nope. You go have a good night, sir.” She suggested with him agreeing. “You know what? I will.” But when he tried to get the door open, it didn’t respond. “Hmm. That’s odd…” that was when Zahra said “I guess there’s one more thing I should tell you…” that was when she pulled out a revolver, aimed right at Rourke. “You’re a dead man.” She told him in a cold tone. What the… but he just comments “…Now this is interesting.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet. With just one tap of this button…” as she pressed a button on the keyboard she tells him “…I’m going to take everything from you.” That was when we hear the sirens go off! As well as screaming and shouting from below. “What did you just do!?” I wonder as well.

So Zahra tells Rourke “I initiated a little program I’ve been working on. I call it the Lich Queen’s Revenge. I opened every jail cell in your compound… deleted every single piece of research you’ve ever gathered… Blew out all the power in all your facilities… fried your mining stations beyond repair… blinded your security forces… Oh, and I let the tiger out in your museum. I’m thinking he’ll make a bit of a mess.” Holy… that is a lot of damage done to him. “You’re lying…” he said wanting to think she was bluffing. “Not at all. It took me five years to get into your systems. Five years of groveling and scraping, five years of pretending I worked for you. Five years… and now I’m done. I’ve _ruined_ you.” Every sentence said, it was said with more and more hate. What do he do to get her that PISSED?

“And now you’ll die here. Broken. Beaten. Alone.” But he tells her “No… Not alone.” That was when he took out a dagger and flung it! And it impaled Zahra up to the hilt…! But as she was falling back, she let out three shots! All of them connecting, as Rourke was hit by all three. “Urrrgh… you… you shot me. You psychotic… bitch… you shot me…” as she tells him “At least… I get to watch you die… That’s… good enough… for me” so as the two were bleeding out, Rourke asked her before he died “Why… would you do this? I gave you… everything… Money… Power… Influence… You’ve thrown it… all away… and for what?” so she answered him for one last time.

“For Craig… you son-of-a-bitch…” why, why am I being shown all these deaths? Are they something I have to stop? But next thing I noticed, I was back in the woods with Zahra. “You okay, Taylor?” so I say “Yeah, I… Just remind me never to piss you off, okay?” she smirks at my discomfort and claps my shoulder when I said that. “Hey, Taylor? Never ever piss me off.”

“We’ve discovered another Catalyst Idol! This is cause for celebration!” I hear Uqzhaal say in delight, but I wasn’t delighted at all. “It’s cause for something, alright.” I say rather saddened. But he doesn’t catch the tone. “Come on! Let’s finish this Trial of the Ancients! Who knows what else we might find?” Grace said with Aleister answering “Coming!” but my heart wasn’t in it. I head back to the beach while they continued on. Why? Why were these idols showing me and Isaac the deaths of our friends? Are they trying to tell me something? And if are….

Why won’t they answer my cries of despair?

_Isaac’s POV_

I had to excuse myself from Quinn, to throw up away from the celebration the Vaanti had. Okay, let’s see. That red astronaut said I wasn’t part of those visions to begin with. Maybe Atem brought me here, to save them then? And if so, how? Its obvious Rourke might be responsible for some of them, the question is, how can I keep them from dying? No, we save Quinn from her disease. If we could do that, then we can save everyone else. We have to. I didn’t know where I was walking, because next thing that happens is I bump into Taylor. “Oof! Oh, hey, Taylor. Found another one, huh? I asked needlessly.

She just nods in response. Man, these idols were becoming a pain in the ass. I wonder why they haven't given Ryan any of these visions though? But I shouldn't let them get to me. After all, we got a day to relax. So I tell her “Come on, let’s see what else the Vaanti have here.” and we head to where Sean was at looking at some rigs which I think are meant for windsurfing. “Hey! What are these for?” we see him ask as Seraxa comes up to answer. “Our sailboards. We use them to compete in quuk’tanoi.” We then hear Varyyn, who was coming up to us as well with Diego say “In your tongue, you would say, er… ‘Wind Disc’.”

“Wind Disc, huh?” I could tell Taylor seemed curious about it. “Oh yeah! I’ve seen them play. It’s wild. They’re crazy good at it. Think Ultimate Frisbee while windsurfing.” Diego commented. Shame I never got a chance to see them play this. Damn Uqzhaal and his training sessions… I’m practically useless letting the others know what is what here. “Okay, you got my attention. But why don’t you know about it, Isaac?” oh, how I want to punch Sean in the face fro that question. Thankfully, Jake saw how annoyed I looked so he said “Leave Boy Scout alone. He never had much chance to know stuff about this. Besides, he could use more of those cards now. But aside from that, let’s take’em out for a spin already.”

“You people? Playing quuk’tanoi? _Ha!”_ oh boy, this is gonna get ugly. “Something funny, Seraxa?” Taylor asked her, so I say “She thinks we don’t have what it takes to play this game.” To them. “It is exactly what he said. This is only for those with fierce will and honed senses of the Vaanti.” So Aragorn decided to mock her. “Sounding mighty cocky there, She-Hulk.” But his remark was met with “Only when I have every reason to be, He Who Needs A Haircut.”

“Did you just try to give me a nickname?” yep, he was not happy. “Our warriors must prove their dexterity, agility, and cunning in this game. Only then do they earn their mask.” From how Varyyn said it, they sound pretty important to them. “But, if you still dare to challenge us, I would relish the opportunity to… educate you in your shortcomings.” Before I could say I’m in, Seraxa points at me saying “No. You are too much of a wild card, especially with those spirits of yours.” Dammit. Since I could summon much more easier now, I could see why I was considered a wild card. “Should we take ‘em on, Taylor? I’ve got a decent arm.” Sean asked her.

“Whaddya say, Princess? Up for a round? Boy Scout’s pride is on the line here.” really, Jake? But this could show Seraxa they could win without my deck helping. “Might as well, Taylor. It could put Sera in her place.” She smirked at how I said it, I get the feeling she wouldn’t resist that idea. “I’m the first overall draft pick for Team Taylor? Heh, I’m one lucky guy.” But Jake corrected him with “Sorry, Cap. Pretty sure Princess picked _me_ first.” Oy vey. I’m pretty sure Taylor chose Jake over Sean by now. So while the two of them strip to their swimsuits, Quinn comes up to us asking “What is going on here, Isaac?”

So I tell her about the game that Jake, Sean and Taylor were going to play in. “Oh, that sounds like fun! By the way, I was carrying this with me, and never had a chance to give it to you.” That’s when I saw she had my binder of cards with her! I nearly forgotten about them! As she hands it to me, I pull her in to kiss her. This caught her by surprise “Thank you. With this, I’m sure I can keep you safe.” as I was taking out the Zefra monsters and support from them, I hear Varyyn telling our friends “The rules are simple. Three players to a side, each on their sailboard. The objective is to throw the wind-disc onto the opponent’s Column of Light!”

This got Jake a little confused before he asked “Column of… Wait, do you mean those rickety old buoys floating out there?” we all turn to look at the buoys. Wow, they are old, I could see the rust all the way from here! “Indeed.” Varyyn answered simply with Sean assuming “So it’s like playing high-speed horseshoe. I follow.”

“Defenders will try to flip your sailboard… or block your shots with their sails.” Seraxa added. “You must pass the ring to each other to evade the opponents’ defense.” But that’s when we noticed and Taylor saying to him “Wait. You said it’s three-on-three. But there are only two of you.” This got Varyyn a little worried. “Hm… I guess we _do_ need a third.” At least until he sees Uqzhaal walking up to us. “Shaman! Did you give up on the scavenger hunt already?” his answer to that was “The Catalysts told me in no uncertain terms that my help was rather irritating.” Taylor looked like she was trying not to laugh.

“Care to join a round of quuk’tanoi?” wait, what? Why ask the old man? But Uqzhaal answers with “Very well, if you need a third…” but Jake says with a sense of humor “You’re serious? The old man?” but Seraxa just comments to him “I do not mind the handicap. It makes your inevitable defeat all the more painful.” So Sean just says to her comment “Alright, you can have it your way.” so we see Taylor get on her board, though she has a bit of trouble keeping her balance. But she somehow gets the hang of it. “Look at you, Taylor. You’re already a pro!” Sean said to her. But look like Jake had some trouble with his “How are you doing that!? Whoaaaaa!” but all she tells him is “Step up your game, Top Gun! We’ve got a game to win!”

That’s when Varyyn tell them all “Let the game begin! Taylor, as honored guests, you may start with the Wind Disc.” But something tells me, they might have a bit of trouble….

**Third POV**

Varyyn after saying she could start with it, tosses her the wooden ring he made from a branch. “Alright, bring it on!” Sean said wanting to start the game. But as Taylor was trying to get accustomed to steering her board, Seraxa rams her with her own! “Hey!” Taylor shouted in surprise! “I suggest you forfeit now, with what little dignity you have left!” the war chief said with a savage smile on her face. But Jake tells her in defiance “Yeah, we’ll see about that!”

As Taylor threw the disc at Sean however, Varyyn intercepts it as he sails through the path, scales the mast and snatches it out of the air! “What the… This guy’s got ups! Quick, get back on defense!” Sean yells at his teammates. But despite them trying to block both Varyyn and Seraxa, the war chief easily scores, putting the Vaanti in the lead! “1-0. Couldn’t be easier.” So Taylor, decides to play dirty with saying in response “Why the attitude, Seraxa? Are you mad Taari likes us more that you?” this gets the war chief to gawk at the accusation, trying to find something to say to that. “I… You…”

“Nice! Get inside her head!” Jake tells Taylor. But Sean on the other hand comments “Geez, Taylor. You really went for the jugular there.” As they try again, Taylor passes to Sean, who does so to Jake, showing they have a better hand at the game. “Alright, now we’re making progress! Comin’ back at ya Q.B.!” Jake tells him but as he throws it… Seraxa comes in takes it away from them again! “Okay, I need to learn how to do that.” he comment sadly. That’s when they notice her tossing it over to Uqzhaal, whose board was moving slowly. “Oh, erm, me?” he asked uncertain.

“Now’s our chance!” Sean yells as they head to block off the old man. “Close in on Grandpa!” Jake adds in. However, when they do so, the shaman calmly puts the wooden ring on his staff, and starts spinning it, giving it momentum until he sends it flying right at their buoy! “What the…” was all Taylor could say in shock of seeing that happen. “You just…” Sean was trying to say as even Jake was wondering what had just happened. “How did you…” Varyyn then tells the confused trio “Perhaps we forgot to mention that Uqzhaal, in his youth, was the greatest player of quuk’tanoi in Vaanti history.”

_‘NOW they tells us this!?’_ Taylor was thinking as she hears the old man say “2-0! All fall to Uqzhaal!” that’s when they hear yelling from the beach. They to see Isaac and Quinn yelling to them “Come on you guys!! Don’t let them embarrass you like that! You can still do this!!”

“Isaac is right! Just pull yourselves together!” Quinn shouted in response. Seraxa hearing however “Such high hopes for those that will lose this game without even putting in any effort.” So to prove the war chief wrong, and their friends right, Sean comments “Alright, guys, they’re just one goal away from winning. It’s comeback time.” As they turn to Taylor, Jake asks her “Got any bright ideas, Princess?” so thinking fast, the first thing that comes to mind is “Yeah, I need you to block for me, Jake!” with that said, Taylor cuts her board across the water, with Varyyn in hot pursuit! “I’m open!” she shouts as Sean tries one more time, only for Uqzhaal to get in her way to snatch it again!

“I can take that from you, my friend!” but there was one thing that is always there to throw a person off, even among the Vaanti. Overconfidence as with no warning “Don’t think so, Pops.” Jake tells the old man as he slams his board into Uqzhaal’s, knocking him in the water! “Oof! My poor back!” Jake quickly regretted doing that as he says “Oh my god… I’m so sorry dude.” Even Varyyn tells him disappointingly “Not cool, Jake.”

“Lemme help you up. Gimme your hand.” The pilot says to the old man, only to be dragged into the water with him! “Ha ha!” he laughs at Jake’s gullibility. _‘I can’t believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book!! Dammit!’_ but seeing their chance was growing slim, he yells “Gah! Just go, Taylor! You’ve got a clear shot!” she quickly races away from Seraxa and sends the disc flying. It barely snags on the buoy, but they finally get a point! “That’s 2-1! The comeback is on!” Sean calls out with their friend cheering from the beach. But Taylor quickly tells the two of them “I don’t think they’ll underestimate us again. We need another plan.” That’s when Jake spots some seaweed and grabs it to make into a circle. “I’ve got an idea. Follow my lead…” He tells Taylor and Sean.

Soon afterwards, both Jake and Sean are holding dark rings and spread out to flank the Vaanti. “Jake has the disc!” Seraxa see notices, but Uqzhaal says in surprise “No, Sean has it!” but as the two were being chased and eventually caught by the war chief and shaman, the two realize with shock “Seaweed? Jake’s disc was fake!” Seraxa shouted as Uqzhaal as comments “So is Sean’s!” leading Varyyn to finally notice “That means…”

“Surprise!” Jake tells them as Taylor, not being chased by anyone, manages to score again with the real disc! “Tie game! Next goal wins!” with Uqzhaal asking his team “How have they tied us!?” Seraxa tells them “I will finish this myself!” as she sends the disc flying right at Taylor with all her strength! “Aah!!” Taylor screams out in panic. But she soon notices that she wasn’t the target as the disk tears into her sail, leaving it in ruins, making Taylor stranded! “Hey!” she shouted in shock.

“You’re not the only one with a trick up her sneeze!” the war chief tells her in response. “It’s ‘sleeve’, but damn, that was a good move!” Jake comments. But Taylor asks “I can’t go anywhere, what do I do!?” that’s when they hear from above… “You could always have Jake or Sean help you out.” They notice that Isaac and Quinn was flying on another dragon, this time being his Alexandrite Dragon. “Hey, Soul Summoner, you aren’t….” the war chief says before she was cut off by him “I’m not in the game. I’m just giving her a piece of advice. There’s no rules against that, is there?”

Varyyn could only laugh at his explanation as Seraxa tried to think of something to say after that. “Isaac is right. Hop on with one of us! We’ll tandem!” so Taylor decides to hop with Jake as he offers a hand to her. “Come on!” as she leaps over to his board. She then had to keep her balance as she was behind him.” _‘If I didn’t know better, I’d say that Jake was crazy for me.’_ Taylor thought as she was with him now. “Whaddya say we go win this thing, huh?” so she tells him “Sounds like a plan.” But back at their buoy, Sean was having trouble trying to keep away from both Uqzhaal and Varyyn.

“Could use some help over here!” they hear him shout to them. “Let’s go bail them out. Hang on.” So Jake opens up his sail, making them accelerate quickly! So, when Taylor had to quickly hold onto Jake for support, he turns to her saying “I’ve got you.” as he holds onto her as well with one hand. The two then sped toward Sean, as Jake makes a hard turn, kicking up a lot of water right on both the Elyyshar and Shaman. “Argh! I cannot see!” Varyyn shouts in surprise. This allows Sean to do a low throw, with Jake catching it and getting his board to the other buoy as quickly as he can.

“We’re almost there!” Taylor says with Jake noticing something catching up “Yeah, but we got company.” As he notices the opposing team had caught up and was surrounding them like sharks closing in on the prey! “You acquitted yourselves well.” Varyyn tells them with Seraxa smiling savagely adding “But now, it’s time to give up.”

“What do we do? They’re blocking every possible throw! I can’t see a thing!” Taylor tells Jake. “We’re close to the goal, but we’d have to be 12 feet tall to get a clear shot!” he says in doubt. That’s when Isaac from above tells them “Guys, both sides are doing this by two-dimension! Think not only X and Y, but also Z!” Taylor was going ask what that meant, until she realized what he meant. “Wait… that’s it! He’s onto something. Stand still! I’m gonna get up on your shoulders!” so she tries to get up on him while at the keeping her balance. “Easy. Eaaaaasy!” Jake says trying to keep steady as well. But thankfully, she manages to hold her balance. “You okay down there, Top Gun?” she asked him as he answered with “Just dandy! I could do this all damn day!” as she spots the buoy from above. He holds onto her legs ask her “You see it?”

“Yeah! I can make the shot!” she comments as Seraxa sees what they intend to do. “No!” but the damage is done, as Taylor tosses the disc, with Seraxa unable to grab it as it lands on the buoy! “Impossible!” Uqzhaal seeing this in shock. “We did it! We won!” Sean commented seeing it as well. Jake then sets Taylor down to put her in a tight hug and kiss each other passionately. Eventually, they all head back to the beach with Isaac’s dragon carrying Taylor’s ruined board for repairs and future use. “You continue to impress me, Catalyst.” Seraxa tells them. Varyyn then tells them “A deal is a deal. I said that a young Vaanti warrior must earn their mask in a trial of quuk’tanoi, and you have proven yourselves. You have earned your mask. Here. Choose.” As he shows a Skull, Gold, Ram, Owl and Wolf styled masks.

After a moment of deciding, Taylor chooses the Wolf mask saying “Thank you, Varyyn.” With the Elyyshar replying “There is no need for thanks. Diego and Isaac both spoke of your talents and character, yet still managed to undersell you.” That was when she flips the mask to see the inside. It was old and faded, yet she could see an engraving on it saying… _‘Rosencraft & Sons, 1921’ _

“Whoa, what does this mean?” she asks him. “Our people have long forgotten the meaning of those marks. But our ancestor’s mask had such symbols on them, thousands upon thousands of years ago. It is tradition to make those marks in a new warrior’s mask. It says something in your language?” Varyyn asks her seeing the confusion on her face. Isaac, wondering what was going on, heads over to get a look at it. “No way… this island is getting weirder and weirder…” the blonde and Vaanti look at him for an explanation, so he continues on “I actually had to do a history report in high school about companies that were defunct. This is one of them. Story goes that the family just disappeared… no one knew why. Maybe some of their mask had somehow gotten lost in the flow of time and shown up in the past?”

“Hmm. That is an interesting theory, Isaac. Aside from that, they must have been honored craftsmen, to forge the masks of our brave forebears.” Varyyn said in response. Taylor however hearing it, was in deep thought. _‘I wonder. Maybe those people in tuxes and gowns may have had those craftsman in the guest list? Just what is this island? 1921’_ she then noticed that Varyyn was dragged away from several Vaanti children. Isaac then suggested “Let’s find out about this later. For now, let’s get something to eat.” She decides to get the others to see if they were starving as well…

_Jake’s POV_

Man, that was a hard game to play. But, we showed She-Hulk we could do it. But, man, they sure know how to make good food here. that’s when I hear Raj say “Guys, guys… let’s promise we’ll do this again when we’re back at the States.” Crap… he had to go there. “Oh, definitely.” I hear Taylor reply to him with. “Maybe even invite some of our new friends?” really? Even Pop Culture Petey wanted to do this? Maybe if I stay quiet, they won’t ask me. “That sounds so fun! I can’t wait to show you guys my favorite bookstores back home.” Geez, even Braintrust was getting into it.

“And my favorite brunch spots!” and now Maybelline. That’s when Katniss gets involved when she admitted “Brunch? I don’t… think I’ve ever had brunch.” And then I hear.

“Same here, Estela. You’re not the only one who hasn’t.” even Badger Boy? Geez, how sheltered was he from his parents? “Oh. My god. You two are so coming.” Michelle told them. “We’re invited? You sure?” Ryan asked her.

“Of course, you two!” Grace had answered him with. “Huh. Thanks.” Estela answered her. But just when I thought I was in the clear, Cap slaps me on the back. Damn idiot, nearly choked on my drink. But then “I could score you some front-row seats to our bowl game if you want, Jake. Since I know you’re such a big Sean Gayle fan and all.” shit, that’s just great. Better try to talk him out it then. “Heh… Nah…” but then Drax had to join in too, just what I needed.

“Come on, bro, we’d love to have you.” But again I try to talk them out of it, don’t let it get to me. “That’s alright…”

“I know you’re too cool for these guys, but so am I and I’m still hanging out with them.” I hear Skrillex say. No don’t say anything… don’t say… “So whaddya say? Why not?” GODDAMMIT!!

_“BECAUSE I CAN’T, ALRIGHT?!”_ I yell out pissed off. Shit the cat’s out of the bag. And now everyone is staring at me. Except for Isaac as he looks down. “You might as well tell, Jake. They’re gonna find out eventually.” He said sadly. “What do you mean, Isaac?” I hear Red ask him. But then “It’s him that should explain. Not me.” At least he’s considerate enough not to tell them. Guess I have to then. Wonder if Taylor will think differently of me after this.

“He’s right. I should explain. And before you get mad at him, I made him promise not to tell. So don’t go blaming Boy Scout, got it?” it took a while for everyone to agree to that. And finally, I start talking. “I can’t go back home, not ever again. I’m a wanted man. The second I set foot on U.S. soil, they’ll put me in handcuffs and send me to prison for life.” I noticed that Taylor was gonna say something, but decided not to. Guess I should tell them the reason.

“You must be joking.” Malfoy said, if only I were. “What did you do?” Craig asked next. And then Isaac “How about shutting up and let him explain instead of interrupting, you idjit?” Drax looked like he was gonna snap back, but decided against it and kept his mouth shut. “Me and my best friend at the Academy, this guy Mike… both of us got recruited into this U.S. covert ops unit running missions in Central Asia. We were wingmates, aiding the Kharzistani rebellion, when Mike discovered something. Our commander, Rex Lundgren, a real asshole this guy, was illegally selling weapons to the tyrants we were supposed to be fighting. We were gathering evidence to turn him in… but he found out. Sent us on a standard recon. It was an ambush. Shot out of the sky by dictator’s forces.”

“And Mike, he…” Short Stuff said cluing in what I was gonna say next. I sure hope I have to strength to continue on… “Didn’t make it.” dammit, the pain is still there. I look to Isaac to give him the go ahead to finish up the story. “Things got worse from there. When Jake had managed to reach the base, Lundgren had already doctored the paperwork, making look like Jake and Mike was responsible for selling the weapons. He was had the Military Police waiting to arrest him.” at that point I finished the story.

“I punched the son-of-a-bitch square in the jaw and ran. Ain’t never stopped running since. _That’s_ why I can never go back to the States. That’s why… that’s why I can’t even contact my sister. Or tell Mike’s parents he wasn’t a traitor.” Then the pity party begins. “Jake…” was Michelle’s on that.

“We had no idea…” was Sean’s but then “Wait a second. Why does Isaac know about this before we did? And why is he sad about this too? Is there a reason to that?” Badger Boy wondered. So he tells them “Because, his wingmate, Mike… He’s _my_ cousin.” This led to everyone getting shocked hearing that. In particular, Princess and Red. “Oh… Isaac, I’m so sorry for your cousin and Jake.” Red said hugging onto him crying. “Hey, I’m don’t need a pity party. Just… saying why I can’t join your little shindig.” But then Taylor tells me, which may have been the better idea “Jake, when this is over, we’re going to visit you in Costa Rica! After all, if you can’t come home, then, well… why not have home come to you?”

“Wooooo! Party at Costa Ricaaaaa!” the big party animal said. But before I could say anything “Chyeah! I’m already pumped for this!” and Drax is even fired up. So I say to Princess “You’d come visit? Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad…” and that’s when our little friendly ice smurf comes out of the bushes! _Mrrrrrrrlkkkk!_ Next thing he does is snatch a ball and runs off with Isaac’s flying Furball following! _Kurrrrriii!!_

“Our ball!” She-Hulk says in surprise. Was it hers and the little guy? “I’ll go get it.” Taylor volunteered to do with Badger Boy “Might as well help you out, Taylor. And McKenzie.” I look at him confused. “If I ever encounter this ‘Lundgren’…” that’s when he had a hand on his sword. “…I’ll force the truth out of him. After all, some techniques from the Kamiya Kasshin can crack or even brake bones…” shit… the kid’s serious…

When they are gone, I head to Isaac and say “I guess this makes ya more determined to take down Lundgren, doesn’t it?” all he answers with is…

“It does, Aragorn. We will stop him. For Mike… and for you….”

_Ryan’s POV_

Never thought that Joker could never go home at all. That is… really tragic. Maybe I could convince him to let me send a message to his sister, wherever she is. But we have to go off this island first. Anyway I follow Taylor who was trying to get Furball who went in the jungle. That was when we spot Aleister and Zahra standing in front of a bunker! “Whoa… what’s going on here?” Taylor asked them, which Aleister tells her rather harshly but with good reason “Shush, listen!” that’s when I hear it and then Fi comes out saying.

_‘Master, I am detecting a weak electrical device nearby. It is within this building.’_ This get Aleister to say “I knew it. There is something in there.”

“Any idea on what it is, you two?” I ask as Zahra answers me with “We don’t know. We got a little lost on The Neverending Scavenger Hunt and started hearing it. Followed it here.” that was when Aleister walks up to the door and opens it up. “Anyone else getting a little creeped out?” Taylor asked us. “You mean, more than usual in this place?” Zahra commented on it.

As we head inside, we see a lot of out-of-date equipment inside. _Mrrrrkkk…._ Even Furball was on edge being in here. “Doesn’t this look like the same kind of shelter we saw back at the Celestial?” I ask them noticing what it is. I see them nod as Aleister looks at some paper on a desk, while Zahra was checking the computer that was here. “What… is this?” I hear Taylor say as she looks around “I suppose one of my father’s research outposts. A particularly old one, by the look of it. These notes go back at least twenty years…” that was when Fi tell us _‘the electric device… Master, it is trying to activate again.’_ As she heads over to it.

“She’s right, it’s right over here.” I say as I head to it. Then Zahra tells us “Power supply’s weak. Signal can barely get through. But I think if I do this…” so she goes to its side panel and presses two wires together. And the thing actually boots up! We then see computer codes on all the screens, maybe it can tell us something? “Voila! We have our own functional Rourke Industries computer!” but I was a little uneasy about this. If this computer is as old as Aleister said, then what powered it? “Are we sure this is a good thing?”

“I mean, what’s the worst that could hap…” Zahra said before the worst did happen. A blue spotlight shoots down from a fixture and next thing we see, is it becoming…

**“Now, don’t be frightened…”** Iris!? “You!” Aleister yelled at her. “Crap! She’s back!!” Zahra claimed. **“Wait! Listen to me! There’s something I have to tell you!”** but before Zahra could pull the plug, Fi blocks her! “Fi!! What are you…” I try to ask before she says…

_‘I detect that there is not deceit in this A.I.’s motive. I believe it would be wise to listen to her at the very least.’_ If it is important, then I suppose. “Zahra, if not Iris’s judgment, then trust Fi’s. Let’s hear her out.” So she looks at me and then Fi and says “You better be right about, Hikari.” But then Aleister “Are you out of your mind, Ryan!? That thing has a direct line to my father!” luckily, Taylor supports me with “No, they’re right… if we’re compromised because of her, it’s already too late. Let’s at least see what we can get out of her.” so we turn to Iris to hear what she has to say.

**“I know you probably don’t trust me, how could you? …But I swear, like your new ally says, I’m telling the truth. I know how to get you home.”** This caught our attention. “…What?” Taylor asked skeptically. **“I know, I know, it sounds positively insane… but I’m not lying. I can get you off this island, back home… all of you.”** That’s when Zahra said “Guys, it is me, or does Iris sound… kind of different?” now that she said it… it kinda does.

“The British accent… More emotional and honest…” Taylor said as I commented “More like a human.” But Aleister was not really trusting her one bit “Well, I don’t buy it for an instant! I don’t care how human she seems now, with whatever upgrade my father gave her. This is still a trap!” and then Iris, looking and sounding more sad **“Aleister, please, you have to trust me.”**

“Tell me something, Iris… why should I possibly trust you?” he ask angry. **“You know why, darling.”** Sounds like… no that’s too crazy to say. It’s impossible… isn’t it? “Whatever could you mean? What do I know?” and then she continues on **“I know you were very young, but isn’t there some part of you that still remembers me?”** and that’s when Aleister’s face falls as he staggers back. Almost like… denial. “It can’t be. You… You’re dead.”

**“Yes, Aleister, I am… But I’m still your mother.”** All I could say about this was one thing and one thing only…

“Aleister... you’re mother… was a computer?”

* * *

And thus the fun and games are over. And into the climax on Act 4! R&R people! Flamers I just Uria, Lord of Searing Flames from Duel Links. I dare you all to try. And Happy New Year!


	10. Toward a New Horizon

The climax of Act 4. Ugh, I know people who did this did not like who appeared in here. Better get on with it then. Do the disclaimer big guy.

**Craig: StarflareKnight doesn’t owe nothing in here. ‘Cept Isaac, Ryan and this Taylor. Got any…**

I don’t drink. So no.

* * *

**Act 5 Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon**

**Location: Elyys’tel**

**Third POV**

As they gather around to hear what she had to say, Taylor, Zahra, Ryan, Fi and Aleister were just informed that Iris was actually his long deceased mother. That was then Iris tells Aleister **“I know you were very young, Aleister, but do you not even recognize my voice?”** The only response “I… Your voice is…” he tried to something but couldn’t think of anything to say. So Iris then closes her eyes and starts signing a lullaby **“I told my love a story with no end… I gave my love a baby with no crying, and then…”** this makes him now realize she was telling the truth the whole time “…Mother? It’s… it’s you!”

“Hold up. What in the name of fork-exec is going on here?” Zahra asks. So Iris explains to them **“You see, I was human once. My name is Imogen. Everett was my husband, and Aleister… was my son.”** So Ryan then ask her “Is there a reason on why you didn’t tell us?” that’s when she continues on **“I didn’t have access to memories of my former life until very recently. Had I known before I’d have…”** that was when they see she stutter erratically. As if trying to keep her composure. “Iris? You okay?” Taylor asks her. So she quickly tells them **“I don’t have much time. In need to tell you how to access the Lernaean Gate. Do you recall the device you used on the rooftop of the Celestial?”**

“The portal gun?” Taylor asked her as Iris answers with **“That gun was an experimental prototype of a far more powerful machine. The Lernaean Gate is an advanced prismatic hyperpermeator housed at a facility up to the north.”**

“Advanced prisma… what?” Taylor was trying to repeat. _‘Prismatic hyperpermeator as Iris had said’_ Fi tells the blonde. **“It can safely transport all of you home. Or to another location, should you wish. You’ll need to bring the large prism that was activated at the Hostiles’ Stronghold last night.”** This catches Aleister’s attention as they haven’t even mentioned the Heart at all. “The Island’s Heart? How did you know we…” so she answers him with **“I detected energy levels consistent with the presence of a major crystalline lattice in your vicinity.”** so Ryan comments “That does make sense if you think about it. But why bring the Heart up to begin with?” he asked her.

**“The Lernaean Gate requires a power source of incredible magnitude. The ‘Island’s Heart’ as you call it, should be sufficient. Bring the prism to the MASADA facility approximately one quarter mile off the tip of the northern peninsula. I can promise you that there, once and for all, you’ll finally be able to leave La Huerta behind.”** With that said, Taylor then asks the drone “You’ll come through the portal too, right?” this leads to Aleister also saying “Yes, you must come. That… would only be prudent.”

**“Oh, I… Well, I’d certainly like to.”** Iris comments surprised at them insisting her to come along. Zahra however disagrees “You’ve gotta be kidding. You want her to come with us? After what she did?” this got Ryan to ask her “What actually did she do? I wasn’t there when it happened.” so he was filled in as Iris looks at him **“While you were obtaining that new sword you have on your back, Everett activated a part of my programming that prevents me acting against him. However, I choose to see your departure from La Huerta as beneficial to all involved parties.”**

“So you can’t come with us?” Taylor asked her. **“I cannot.”** Was her answer as Aleister “And that’s… That’s is? You’re all that’s left of my mother, and I’m never seeing you again?” as he was sad knowing he wouldn’t see her again. **“I can’t tell you how sorry I am that I couldn’t be part of your life, my… Aleister. Though I didn’t have the opportunity to be a mother to you, I can certainly say that I’m proud of the steadfast and forthright young man you’ve become.”** When she says this, Zahra leans to Taylor saying _“More like bred fast and uptight, am I right?”_

“Zahra.” Taylor tells her in shock. “What? Too soon?” she commented. But then Iris says **“It seems I must terminate this connection shortly. Please hurry to the facility. It won’t be safe to travel that way much long…”** that’s when they notice her struggling again to talk. But she manages to say one last thing to Aleister **“Goodbye, Aleister. I love you very much.”**

“No! Mother, wait!” but he was too late, as her connection was severed and the terminal she used gone dark.

_Ryan’s POV_

Now I really feel sorry for Aleister. His mother, long deceased only to be an A.I. drone, and his father being a dick. So next thing that happens is Taylor going up saying “Aleister, I’m so sorry.” He lower himself on the floor, with his face in his hands after saying “She died when I was only two… I never thought I’d remember what her face look like. My megalomaniac of a father brought her back as an _automaton,_ a mere servant! The next time I see him he’ll have hell to pay…” and he’s pissed. But before I could say anything, we noticed that Furball was growling at something. “Guys, where is Furball?” I asked them as Zahra answered “That sound’s coming from inside that hole.” So when we take look inside it, we then see at the end of it, Furball crouched and ready to pounce on a small crystal fragment. _Rrrrr…._

That was when we see green fire flickering among its surface. _Mrrr! Mruff!_ “That shard looks like it’s got an evil spirit trapped in it. Ryan, have Fi to see if it does.” Zahra tells me as I motion for Fi to get a closer look. Afterward examining it for a minute or two, she tells us _‘I detect no evil or malicious presence within the crystal. However, what I am detecting is something else entirely. 72% probability that it matches the same energy coming from the Island’s Heart.’_ With that explained, I grab and get Furball away from it as Taylor says to me “Thanks, Ryan. I want to see if…” and as she was picking it up, the flames recede, allowing her to grab it. And then Aleister asks “And how exactly did you know to do that?” as she was trying to answer that…

“She must of taken a gamble. If what Fi said was true, it might be better not to leave it behind for some idiot to take it. But at any rate, we should head back to the others now.” I say to them as we head outside. As we were walking, time starts to freeze again. Really? Another conversation? But I sigh and say “Let me guess, you did to talk, do you, Zelda?” as I see her appear again. “At least I can have a conversation with you. My appointed Royal Knight would never speak out.” She takes a look at what I currently had equipped and “I see the Master Sword had chosen you after all. I was truly worried.”

“Yeah? A lot of good it did to stop Cetus.” I told her with remorse, remembering how many Vaanti lost their lives. “I can understand your frustration, but please, understand this Ryan. The Master Sword will not only aid you, but also protect you from truly great dangers on the island.” That was when I told her “We just received word about a way out this island. Should we really take it?” she was silent, holding her hands to cover her mouth. And then…

“I wish I could tell you, but this is something you must witness yourself. A fair warning, once you cross to the other side of the gate, the connection you have to the Champion’s Abilities will be severed. As well as the Sheikah Slate returning to its original form.” That doesn’t sound good. So I ask just to be sure “If I were to come back to La Huerta, would they return?” luckily though “They will. But it will take a little amount of time for their gifts to reconnect with you.” well, that at least some good news. But that was Fi came out of the Master Sword.

_‘Reincarnation of the Goddess, Hylia. I am glad you are safe. But I have detected something else on this island.’_ This got us to look at her. Zelda states “What is it that you have discovered?” so Fi tells us _‘Recently, yesterday, I have detected not one, but two powerful entities here on the island. One seems to be connect to the Island’s Heart. The other, appears to be dark in origin.’_

An entity that originated from darkness? That doesn’t sound good at all. If that is true, then I’d better be extra careful and make sure the others are safe. So I ask “Is it hostile or friendly, Fi.” To her. But my answer was _‘I am unsure at this time. I need to be certain if it is hostile or not.’_

“If it’s friendly, it may best to see want it is doing here. If it is here to aid you, then allow it.” Zelda advises us. “And if it isn’t?” I questioned to be certain. “If it is not, then you must stop it all at all cost. And be careful…” that was when time was starting to go back to normal, so she tells me “You must hurry, Ryan. The fate of my land… and yours depends on it.” and that’s when she vanishes again and then we hear some movement from some nearby trees “Ah, clearly something’s over there.” Aleister comments as Taylor tells us “Get ready…” as I drew the Master Sword out just in case. But it wasn’t necessary as it turned out to be Diego and Varyyn.

“Ha! Another miss!” Varyyn tells him as he was focused only on Diego. “You think you’re _so fast._ Eat this!” we see him yell out as he was throwing… a seed pod at the Vaanti? Eventually, Varyyn tries to take cover, only to be hit by another pod dead center at his chest. “Oh! How dare you! I am the Elyyshar!” he said as if gravely injured and falls to the ground a little overdramatically. “It’s official. I, Diego Ricardo Ortiz Soto, have caught them all.” that got me confused as I look at Zahra, hoping she knew what he meant.

“God, I hate Pokemon…” was all she said. Yet another thing I know nothing about… figures. Why did Mom and Dad keep me from doing anything fun?

_Taylor’s POV_

Seeing what was going on with those two, I’m starting to think that Diego may of finally find someone he could be close to. Aside from me. So as Zahra was gonna clear her throat, I tell her and the others “We should let them have their moment.” So she just shrugs and walks back to the beach. Aleister and Ryan soon follow with the latter carrying Furball and the ball he stole from Seraxa. But I decided to stay behind to see what unfolds. Looked like the two of them were just laying down on the ground. And then Diego…

“You know, I really owe you for a whole handful of those seeds right in the face… How many times did I get into trouble for telling everyone you were studying when really you’d snuck out to surf Colannade Cove?” I guess Varyyn was a troublemaker at times. Ah, poor Diego. “Many times. You are a very good tutor.” Varyyn tells him “Tch. And now you’re the Elyyshar and I’m one of the Twelve. Who would’ve thought?” was what Diego told him, but then I noticed that Varyyn seems a little sad as he replied.

“I never excepted to take my mother’s place. It happened so fast, I…” and he was starting to get ready to cry as he finished with “…Never got to say goodbye.” So Diego tried comforting him by putting his hand on a shoulder. “Ximaedra was very brave to do what she did. She did for it all of us, but mostly because she loved you and knew you’d make a great Elyyshar.” All Varyyn could say to that is “Yes…” so Diego tried to say something more, and got a little silly on the movie references “And as it turns out, you’re basically Aragorn! The king no one excepted, but everyone hoped for.” But then the young Elyyshar asked…

“…You really think I’m Airbrone?” I had to cover my mouth from laughing as he pronounce the name wrong. “Ara… Never mind. Yes, I do.” Diego tried saying but then answers. Which then he gets him glomped in a big hug. “Heh, uh, easy… there.” I see Diego tell him as Varyyn replied “Thank you, Diego.” As the two separate to look at each other in their faces “Of course.” And then they pull apart, and Diego swallows as he got nervous again. Just when I thought he was making process. “Uh, so… how many tribal festivals have you guys had, anyway?”

His was “Aside from today, I’ve only attended one other Valinorium. I was no older tan Taari then. My mother was occupied with hosting and I wasn’t receiving much attention… So I took Uqzhaal’s symbol of office, a very special clay whistle, to the top of a coconut tree. And dropped it on the quuk’tanoi champion’s head! It broke into countless pieces!” oh man, that would’ve been a sight to see! “Haha. Sounds like you were a little brat.” Diego tells him as Varyyn commented “I was. Poor Uqzhaal.” Then the two of them look off to the rainforest in silence. And Diego slowly moved his hand to Varyyn, who in turn reaches out to it. “Diego… I am grateful to have met you.” I hear Varyyn finally say to him.

“Pleasure’s all mine, though you should thank Isaac.” Diego replies as this confused him “You have pleasure? And why thank Isaac?” so Diego tried to explain but fails at the pleasure part. “I mean, pleasure not like… that’s not… er… I’m gonna try to pretend the last three seconds didn’t happen.” But then Varyyn tells him, which even caught him and me off guard “Do or do not. There is no try.”

“That… was actually a pretty solid reference. And as for the latter…” Diego was then intertwining his fingers with Varyyn’s during that. “He told me to trust him, since he wanted to reach an understanding between the Vaanti and us.” wow, never thought Isaac clung onto his belief of us understanding the Vaanti at that time. But then I see Varyyn looking to where I was at, and he was smiling saying to Diego “Taylor is a very good friend to you. This got Diego to comment “The best I’ve ever had. Why do you… Oh. Hey, Taylor.” and he spotted me. So might as well let them I’m here “ _Ahem._ Hey, guys. I’ve got good news. Let’s get everyone together.”

Soon afterwards, the group and some of our Vaanti friends were gathered together at the beach, wanting to know what was important. “…So apparently this ‘Lernaean Gate’ can get us home, but we’ll need the Island’s Heart to power it.” I tell them as Raj replies “Home? Already? B-but I was kinda enjoying myself…” heck, even Craig wasn’t too happy about it. “Yeah, we worked hard to get this vacation and I think we should see it through!”

“I’m pretty sure it was given to us for free.” Diego tells him. But the important question comes when Jake asks “Real question is, can we actually trust Robomaid now that Rourke’s reprogrammed her?” so Zahra tells him “I would say no, but Fi says she didn’t sense any deceit from her. So I’m going on maybe.” This got Craig to look at her dumbstruck saying “Wow, never thought you’d listen to a sword. But, what’s so bad about this place, anyway? I like it here!”

“Craig, how many times have you almost _died_ in the last week?” we see Michelle ask him annoyed, so he tried to answer but “Uh, I think I lost count. But not as much as Ryan.” I see our swordsman sweatdrop at that saying “Wow, way to put faith in me, Hsiao.” And then Aleister “I trust her.”

“…You do?” Jake questioned him, but I can’t blame Aleister, considering who Iris was to him. “My father may have made her into what she is now, but even he couldn’t take away her humanity. And as Ryan’s companion stated, she wasn’t lying to us. She clearly wanted to help.” This got everyone to reflect on his words. Until Zahra speaks up “Even though I’m on ‘maybe’, we don’t know if she was telling the truth. An A.I. with unlimited database access is not someone you wanna trust.”

That was when Grace said “That’s a good point… But if there’s even a slim chance we can get home, I think we should try.” And Quinn agreed with her too. “Grace’s right. Who knows when we’ll have another opportunity like this?” all this talk however got Varyyn sad, and with what I saw, I couldn’t blame him. “So you are leaving, then?” even Diego wasn’t too happy. “I guess so.”

“I’ll be sorry to see you go, but I suppose I must accept that your destiny is larger than Vaanu.” That was when Isaac asked him “Are you sure it’s okay for us to take the Island’s Heart though?”

“Of course. I will accompany you to ensure that it returns to Elyys’tel. The northern reaches are dangerous. It is different there…” that doesn’t sound too reassuring as Ryan pulled out the map on the Sheikah Slate saying “He might be right. From the map I copied back at the Celestial, looks like a cross between a Taiga and Tundra region.” In other words, cold. “So this is the un-dangerous part of the island? Great.” I don’t blame Zahra for saying that. So Varyyn tells us which might be helpful “I will arrange for several of our best warriors to come along as well.” 

“Alright. So we’re doing this.” Sean said glad as we were finally able to go home. But then Estela commented “Lila hasn’t said anything…” as she was gesturing to the tour guide. She seemed kinda sad about something. So I go up to her asking “You alright, Lila?” this got a little spooked as she wasn’t paying attention. “Huh? Oh. I’m fine! Everything’s great! We’re going home! Yay!” didn’t seem too sure about it, so I keep pushing “Lila, do you think it’s a trap?”

“It could be. Everywhere we’ve gone we’ve ended up in danger… I guess I haven’t really been the best guide.” I can kinda see what she was trying to say. So I talk to her with “I wouldn’t say that.” even Estela was pitching in with “It’s not your fault Rourke put his resort in such a dangerous place. You’ve done your best to protect us every time it’s gotten rough.”

“Well… I have put my all into it.” Lila commented as she stands up to shrug off the melancholy. “Thanks, you two. I feel a bit better now!” that’s good news. “You’re welcome.” Estela said… smiling? Even Jake was surprised at that “I think the island’s finally gettin’ to me… I just thought I saw Wednesday Addams over there give someone a pep talk.” but she just shrugs at it. That was when Uqzhaal came with a group of Vaanti scouts. “Like the ever-roaming constellations themselves, the Catalysts journey toward a new horizon!” the shaman said in excitement as he gave me the Island’s Heart from his satchel. “Good fortune on the path ahead. You will always be remembered by our people.” And then Taari said out of the blue “I wanna go too!”

“The Catalysts’ path is leading them away from our people, Taari.” Seraxa tells him, but he says back to her “But I’m a Cat-a-liss too!” so she snaps at him saying “ _You_ are a little boy who’s about one more word away from not eating supper.” Ouch… then Ryan “Seraxa, if we ever meet again in the future, let’s spar, you and me. You’re a great opponent to face.” I guess he now considers her a friend.

“And you are as well, young swordsman. We owe you so much to you all, Catalysts. May your stars guide you.” and then Taari shouts out “Cat-a-lissus forever!!” aww… so with that settled, Sean tells us “We should make whatever preparations we need and then get some rest. We’ll head out first thing in the morning.”

“Aye aye, Cap.” Jake commented as we all head back to Elyys’tel, for what was to most difficult part of our adventure…

_Isaac’s POV_

We started heading up northward the next morning. Considering with Ryan told us yesterday about the region being cold, I decide to mix and match my outfits. So I had the undershirt, gloves, jeans, climbing gear and boots from the adventurer set Quinn gave me, and also my Hartfeld shirt Ryan had brought with him from before. I’m glad he also thought about the aviator jacket I had as well. I was starting to feel the wind getting cold.

Ryan also went back to his Berry jacket look and Stetson. Never knew he wanted to wear one. We then saw one of the scouts stop and point to the distance saying “Much snow up ahead!” he was right. We can see it. And whoa it was reaching even down to the shoreline! “It will be very cold soon. We must prepare.” Varyyn tells us as Quinn “But this is a tropical island!”

“How far north did we walk, anyway?” I don’t blame Craig’s confusion. Grace had an idea which seem to make sense “It must be a time anomaly. Maybe an ice age from thousands of years ago…” as she said that, several scout produced some blankets for those who would need it. “You will need this.” a wolf scout said to Zahra “Uh, sure. I’ll take one.” and Diego “Tosskal. Thank you.” guess the Vaanti weren’t the only ones who had language lessons. Lucky bastard. “It’s something, at least.” Michelle commented. “Much appreciated.” Sean added “Oh thank you very much!” I know that Quinn needed to stay warm. But I noticed that some of them didn’t have a blanket.

In particular, Taylor was shivering as her teeth was chattering. “Taylor, you need a jacket…” Grace said as she was looking though her pack. “Fortunately, I’m always cold and bring lots of extra layers. Try these on!” how much covering did she pack? But at least Taylor was gonna be warm for Jake’s sake. “Let winter come! I’m ready!” she said.

“Aw, you look so cozy and cuddly…” Quinn said to her. “Layered, locked and loaded!” Grace added. So with most of us bundled up in covering, we proceed up to the frozen landscape. But man it sure was cold. I’m glad I lived in Oregon before this. Cold winds was driving clusters of falling snow into our faces. “This is just miserable.” Aleister said as he was covering himself from the cold. “Freakin’ ice age around here. What’s next, some kinda meteor impact?” Craig said just as cold.

“Don’t give the anomalies any ideas, Gronk.” Had to agree with Jake there. But the only one who was having a good time… was Furball. _Mr-hrr-hrr!_ He would run up ahead, and then stop for us to catch up. “Well, if we run into trouble, Furball is in his element and has the upperhand.” I comment. But then … _Mrrroo!_ “Huh? What’s wrong little guy?” Taylor asked him as Quinn gasped “Isaac! Your deck!” I look down, and see it was blood red. Meaning only one thing, danger was nearby.

“Someone’s there.” Estela whispered as Ryan draw out his weapons. And we see… whoever that was in the distance. Was it Rourke? Couldn’t be. Even he wouldn’t want to be in this cold. “Uh, hello?” Taylor said to the person. But nothing. “Better show yourself, nice and easy.” Ryan added with caution. That’s when we see a small circle glowing red. Almost like… a cigar? _Kuurrrii!!!! Kurriii!!!_ Winged Kuriboh seemed very agitated. Can only mean one thing… “Be careful, everyone. This person is a threat.” I said as the Vaanti prepped their spears. And then the person drew closer for us to see.

“Lundgren…” WHAT!?! As in Rex Lundgren, the ex-commander Jake was running from!? I instantly got pissed seeing this man walk up to us, but then we hear Fi warn us _‘Danger, Hostile equipped with powerful armor-like gear. Exercise Extreme Caution.’_ And the bastard was looking right at Jake taking another drag. “Jacob. How long’s it been?”

“Not long enough, you miserable…” but he was cut off by “Your family’s disappointed in you, McKenzie. First you sold American arms to a Kharzistani dictator, then you resisted arrest and took yourself off the grid.” I was getting really pissed at him lying like that. “What do you want, Lundgren?” Jake said just as pissed. And then “You, McKenzie. I’m here to brin….”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE, YOU GODDAMN MURDERER!!!” I yelled at him, making the monster look at me. “And who are…?” he said coldly at me. “Simple. Someone who actually knows what you did.” but then Jake whispered to me “Isaac, don’t provoke him.” I wanted to say something, but I know he wanted to keep me safe from this monster. “Jake, who the hell is this dude, anyway?” Craig asked so I say “The bastard of a former commander.” I said.

“Had to break the news to your mama myself. ‘Sorry, ma’am. Your son betray…” but I stop him saying “No more of your lies!” he looked at me now realizing “So, he told you the ‘truth’, didn’t he boy? Don’t you know he is a liar and a traitor?” as if he would convince me otherwise. “The only traitor I see is you. And don’t bother, I won’t fooled by your lies.” So all he said was “You have no idea who you’re dealing with, boy. And Jacob, while I’d love to catch up on old times if not for this brat, I’m gonna need you to come with me if you don’t want your new friends to get hurt.”

Estela then suggested “Isaac, we should be able to take him if he’s on his own while you summon a dragon…” suddenly without warning “Arachnid! Into position!” and then, heavily armored hummers came from a ridge roaring at us. And inside each one, soldiers came out with assault rifles aimed at us. They looked like the ones we saw from the vision with Zahra’s death! “Princess, Boy Scout, it’s me he wants. Take the others an…” I cut him off there. “Yeah, no chance of us ditching you, Jake. When I make a promise, I intend to keep it.”

“Jake, I can’t just…” Taylor tried to say but Michelle interrupted “Are we really doing this right now!?” so Taylor tells him “Jake, I’m not leaving you.” that him say to both of us “Dammit, Princess, Boy Scout… Why you gotta make me feel weak at a time like this?” that’s when I see Craig gathering some snow quietly, with Zahra and Sean following his cue doing the same. So I get a card ready to help them and then… “NOW!!” Craig shouted as they let loose their snowballs and I cast “Swords of Revealing Light!!” and the spell card kept them from attacking us. “Everyone, run!” Sean says to us. “Scouts, protect the Catalysts’ retreat before his spell wears off!” so as they were running, the Vaanti go and attack Lundgren and his men!

I was getting ready to summon Blue-Eyes, but Quinn grabs me saying “No, Isaac! I don’t want to lose you again!” I was struggling, but realized she was right. And I couldn’t keep my promise to help Jake out if I’m dead. So I sigh in dismay and say to her “Alright. I’ll go for now.” and off we went to catch up with the others…

_Ryan’s POV_

We had to rush as quickly as possible, to get away from that monster. Even with the Vaanti, soldiers with guns were out of my league! But we had to stop as we nearly ran off the edge of the cliff! “Wha… Ugh!” crap! Diego was losing his balance! “Diego!” Varyyn cried out as Taylor thought fast and grabbed him in time. “Ohmygod… Thanks, Taylor!”

“You have my gratitude as well.” I hear Varyyn say. “That’s a really long fall…” Grace said looking down. As I look down, Fi said _‘Be careful Master, 88% probability that the depths of this trench might lead to some underground magma veins.’_ Yeah, that is really deep. “Dudes, there’s a path around the edge!” Raj said as he was moving to the said pathway, I could’ve sworn that I heard some bottles in his bag. Jake looks back, seeing that Isaac and Quinn had caught up. “They’re breaking through my spell! We gotta move fast! And not like Sonic!”

Yikes, that doesn’t sound good at all. So we ascend upwards and eventually come across an old wrecked airplane stuck between two cliffs. But then I noticed someone up ahead rounding a corner. “Well, well… Don’t I just feel like the Pied Piper.” The swordswoman said, I can tell she was dangerous. Styles that use Twin swords usually focus on offense, but also requires a lot of skill to pull it off.

_“You.”_ looks like Jake knows her too. “Someone you have a grudge with, Jake?” Isaac asked. “You might say Wolf and I go _way_ back…” I had get up front to confront her as she drew out her katanas “Well, well. A fellow sword user like me? Shame that toothpick and scrap of metal won’t help you, kid.” What did she… and then I see hers glow bright hot red with heat. “Fi, the Master Sword and Hylian Shield can withstand those weapons, right?”

_‘Yes, Master, the Master Sword and Hylian Shield are capable of holding up against her weapons. However, I while recommend using defense and counterattacks, I advised against the move you use against War Chief Seraxa. I also recommend using Goron Champion Daruk’s ability as well.”_ okay so no using Hadome and Hiwatari then. But why the big guy’s skill, all it does it create a barrier. “Here, kiddie kiddies.” The woman said as Zahra “I don’t like her.”

“Me neither, Raj slow steps back, and let me handle her.” I say to him as she was getting closer. But then Taylor tells him “Raj, douse her!” with what? “But I’ve only got my good stuff on hand!” really? The booze is more important to him? “Just do it!” so I wait for the moment to duck as Raj tells her “I hope you like Châteauneuf du Pape! ‘Cause I do.” that’s when I duck and he sprays her with liquid and foam! “Gah!” this cause her katanas to start steaming, blinding her! So I rush in and ram right into her with the shield out. “Ooof!” I was able to knock her on her back.

“Now guys! Run for it!” I tell them. But then we hear heavy thuds coming. Are you serious? “Told Lundgren I wasn’t going to kill any of you… Guess I lied.” The new threat said to us as he had mechanical fists instead of human hands. This might be trouble. Especially when those fist slam into the rock face, making the walkway tremor! Crap! Avalanche!! “We gotta cross! Head for the plane!” Sean tells them. “But that thing looks like it could fall at any minute…” Diego said worried, so I tell him “If it was coming to, it would’ve by now. Move your asses already!”

But then we hear “Awww. Leaving so soon?” that was when she pressed something on her suit, and she when invisible! “Try to surprise me now, kid. And don’t worry. When it happens, you won’t _see a thing.”_ I keep my sights on where the hulking guy and the silent assassin was at, guarding the others as they rushed to the plane. But then I hear gunfire! Shit! “There are more on top of the mountain!” Aleister said as I look up briefly, seeing that Lundgren had his men aim there rifles at the others! “Crap! We’re sitting ducks!” well time to see how good the Champions Skills are.

“We’ll see about that, Craig. Wish me luck.” I say before using Revali’s Gale to get some air! “What the…” the fist-freak said in surprise. “Heh, the kid’s got spunk. I like that.” I hear the woman comment but Lundgren “knock him out of the sky.” That was when Revali spoke to me saying _‘Ryan, the winds here are quite fierce! You can use the Sailcloth as long as you want. You should also use that new bow to help protect your friends!’_ he right, so I pull it out, and I could’ve sworn time was slowing down, but I wasn’t. I got to use this moment. So I let loose a rain of arrows at them! I cringe everytime I see an arrow land a headshot, but at least 4 of them went down as I had to pull out the cloth again.

At that point, time went back to normal, and the soldiers I shot at were either dead or were shattering from the area I fired. “How did he… Kill that brat already!” that was when I saw that the others were inside the plane taking cover. “Ryan! Get inside, now!” Estela yells at me, so I drop down and run. But then I her rapid footsteps and… when I had my shield out I saw the barrier shatter and force the woman back to the cliffside! “Whoa!!” I guess Daruk’s Protection is also meant to deflect and counter attacks as well. So I say to her “Just keep going! I’ll catch up!” and I turn my attention to the two.

“I don’t know how you did that, little punk, but let’s see block this!” that was when the big guy came at me! So I hold get ready, and the barrier came out again! This sends him crashing into the woman. And boy, was she pissed. “For the love… Get out! Tetra!”

“Only if you don’t stab me with those sharp twigs!” “You mother…” how are these two on the same side, I’ll never know. Then I had “You idiots! Focus on their protector! And Gas ‘em Mouse!” what? That’s when I see another soldier, this one having a jetpack flying at the plane! Shit! So I rush over trying to get him away be then “Don’t turn your back on me, kid!” I had to block both her swords and wow, Fi was right. The Master Sword can hold the heat katanas off. This surprised both of us “Whoa… that is no toothpick. Now I want it. Hey, kid. Let me have it, and I put in a good word with my commander to spare you.”

Is she serious! No way I working with someone who no doubt has a lot of blood in his hands! But before I could snap at her, I feel something go inside me. Did they find another…

_‘You don’t have time to think on other thing while in combat, young man!’_ I hear someone say in my head. Before I could ask this person tells me _‘I don’t have time for a normal conservation right now, I just tell you on how to use the skill that I’m going to give you.’_ so I nod while telling the woman in front of me “Sorry, but those that use Kamiya-Kasshin ryu never kill unless they have to. I’ll never join you murderers.”

“Aww… that’s too bad. Guess I’ll take it from your corpse then.” That was when the voice in my head tells me _‘Focus on the Master Sword, channel your strength into it…’_ as I do so, I feel a flow of energy into the blade coursing through it and me. _‘…project that flow outward to everything around you. And when you let loose a spin attack… release the power of…_

“Urbosa’s FURY!!!” I yell as I release a small burst out lightning all around me! At that time, the swordswoman, hulking guy and flyer all got hit hard by the effects and with twitching in pain and massive paralysis! That makes me wonder, what was the last skill the final champion will give me?

**Third POV**

**5 minutes earlier**

As Ryan was battling the three surrounding him outside, Isaac and Taylor were in another vision, this time, with Craig. Instead of Hartfeld University, the two find themselves at the airport, where Sean and Craig are standing next to a pile of luggage. _“Heck yeah, bro. One tropical island vacation, comin’ up!”_ they see Craig say in excitement. _“Can’t wait. Hey, you find out yet? ”_ Sean asked him in response. _“Uh, nah. They’ll probably email me tomorrow or somethin’.”_ So to keep his spirits up, Sean his friend. _“You got this, Hsiao. I talked to those NFL guys about you.”_

 _“You did?”_ Craig said in surprise. _“Yeah. They were like, ‘So what do you think of Sixty-Eight? He any good’?”_ this got the big guy wanting to know more as _“And?”_ so Sean continued on with _“I told them the truth. They ain’t gonna find a better run-blocking guard at any school in the state.”_ Craig took that in feeling grateful for what Sean said to them _“Wow. ‘Preciate it, brah. I dunno, maybe I do have a shot!”_ but then Sean says to him noticing _“Oh wow. Is that Zahra Namazi?”_ they see him turn to look at the said girl, who was pulling out a laptop from her bag.

_“So she’s coming to La Huerta too. I haven’t seen her since…”_ Craig cuts him off finishing that sentence. _“Sophomore year.”_ That was when Isaac saw an unusual look of sorrow on Craig, it took a while to understand its reason. For Taylor, she saw it didn’t suit him. _“No way! Sean Gayle is coming too?”_ they see Diego say in surprise. _“Really? He is?”_ Grace asked. While a majority of the students head to him, Taylor noticed that Lila was talking with… “Isaac, there you are! With Ryan!”

_“Ma’am, there isn’t anything wrong is there? It’s an authentic ticket, right?”_ Ryan asked her as the Isaac in the vision muttered _“That’s just great. Sean is coming too? Man this is gonna be a long week.”_ As he was looking at Quinn with a slight blush. But the two watching all this focus their attention back to Craig, who just got an e-mail on his phone. _“…It’s from them.”_ He said before opening it up.

**_Dear Craig Hsiao,_**

****

**_Our draft scouts were glad to make your acquaintance at the Hartfeld Varsity mixer!_ **

While he was smiling at the first portion of the email, the second, crushed his hopes

**_As I’m you’re aware, we’re limited on the number of athletes we can consider for the 2017 NFL College Draft. While we won’t be able to include you on our list, we wish you the best of luck for future endeavors.  
_**

While only the sound of cheering was around Sean, Craig looked down… in complete sorrow, knowing his chances to go pro, had dried up. “Poor Craig, so that’s why he avoids even the slightest mention of pro football.” Taylor said to Isaac as he “Yeah, I actually knew. But I also said I wouldn’t tell anyone.” That was when the vision took them to his possible death.

That was when they were in a unfamiliar lab. While most of them were at a computer terminal, Craig was standing near a double door. “Big guy, you comin’ or not? Portal’s almost ready to go!” Jake asks with a hint of desperation. His answer was “Ain’t nothin’ for me back home.” That was when they hear an explosion from the other side of the doors. “They’ll be inside soon!” Estela said quickly as a trap door opens up in the floor. Soon everyone was climbing down and then Michelle being the next and last one, notices.

“Craig, what the hell? Come on!” but he heads over to the terminal and presses a button saying “It’s been real, guys.” As it closes the trap door. “Crai…” was the last thing he heard from Michelle. That was when the doors were blasted off the hinges as three soldiers came inside. “Surrender or be neutralized.” The lead soldier said coldly. The response “Screw you!” as the two see Craig charge at them before their could get there rifles out! “ _Raaaaaaaaggghhhh!”_ luckily his strength manage to knock over all three of them, sending their bodies and weapons flying!

But as he tries making a run for the door, the same metal fisted soldier Isaac and Taylor encountered moments ago blocks his path! “Heh. Like your style, kid.” He commented to Craig. “One side, jerkface!” was what he got, getting him a little peeved “…That’s my line.” And slams both of his fist at Craig! This made Taylor gasped in shock while Isaac “Stubborn idiot. Why did you have to do that?” as Craig was thrown across the room into the opposite wall. This let him gasping for air as he slumps to the floor. “You gonna tell your friends to come out or do I gotta make you fly again?” the soldier said walking up to him. “You’re too late… Heh… Gonna suck to have to tell Rourke you blew it again. He probably wouldn’t even waste a cryo tube on a loser like you. Just scrap you… for spare… parts.” This was all he said as he was being choked by someone else and then his head drops forward…

That was when the two were back on the plane with battle being heard on top. “Good god.” Was what Taylor said as she was sickened at his death. “Huh? What’s up, Taylor?” Craig asked her. Despite toxic gas pouring in the plane, thanks to Isaac having release the oxygen masks earlier, they didn’t breath any in. “Ah, nothing… Quick, get your mask on.” She tells him quickly. And when the gas eventually dissipates, they all hear someone yell out “Urbosa’s FURY!!!” as next thing that was heard was lightning and people screaming in pain!

That’s when they hear Ryan, “Guys, I can’t hold them off forever! We need a plan ASAP!” so that’s when Isaac says to them “We gonna knock this plane down.”

“Are you INSANE!” Michelle yelled at him as he countered with “Look, I don’t have to time to argue! We just get to the other side of chasm, and then I’ll use one of my dragons to knock it down.” Zahra then added “That’s crazy enough to actually work. Go for it, Isaac.” So while he summons one of his monsters, Lila then sees “There’s a door on the other side!” as she points to it. As they force it open, they hear people panicking from something attacking them. “HOLY SHIT!!! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?!” “DON’T JUST STAND THERE!! SHOT IT DOWN!!!”

“Heh, looks like you and Badger Boy got them on the ropes, Boy Scout.” Jake tells him as he gets out of the plane. The cold winds were blowing hard on them as Taylor tells everyone behind her “Take my hand! Form a chain! I’ll get us across!” with Diego adding “Come on, link up!” the group does what she suggested to them as they slowly but surely get out. “Keep going… Don’t look down…” she says knowing Grace was afraid of heights “Taylor’s almost got us across! We’re home free!” Raj added

And then “…We made it! Isaac now!” so Isaac then yells “Blue-Eyes! Grab Ryan and use White Lightning on the plane!!!”

Up above, Ryan heard what Isaac said as he jumps up for Blue-Eyes to grab him easier. And then, it lets loose its attack on the plane, forcing the two soldiers to run back to their side! This also cause to the plane to fall down to the chasm below! “Boss! That thing is too strong! We gotta get outta here!” the hulking soldier said to Lundgren as he snarled at the resistance he was dealing with. “…Fall back! Fall back to the rendezvous, NOW!!”

As the Arachnid squadron was retreating, Ryan was let down be Blue-Eyes on the other side with the others. And then Estela comes up to him saying “You alright?” he answers her with “Told you I’ll be fine.” As he put his equipment away. And then they hear Lilia say “Now’s our chance! We can widen the distance and lose them in the blizzard!” they all nod as they continue onward to a wide plateau. Though it was difficult for them to see, Taylor can hear the voices over the wind. “…Sean? Anyone?” came from Michelle. “…You guys there? Please say something…” was heard from Quinn. “…Follow my voice! Come to me, Catalysts!” Varyyn shouted in the cold. “…Varyyn? Where are you?” Diego tried asking, to get to him. Eventually, everyone reunited again and proceed to get further from the chasm. That was when Taylor and Grace spotted something in the snow. 

“Is that…?” she wondered as Grace thought “It must be cargo from the plane!” despite there being ice and snow on the crate, Isaac came up to them saying “Let me. Magna Draco. Give me a hand a melt this ice, will ya?” they then see a smaller dragon come out and blow a little fire, melting the ice away, revealing the name on the crate which was ‘ _Mansingh Transglobal Tech’_

“W-what?!” Grace said in shock, as in was the company her mother was in charge of. “Grace… isn’t that the name of your mother’s company?” Aleister asked her in surprise as well. “Why would they be sending equipment _here!?”_ but Isaac says “Not sure, but this isn’t the place to talk.”

“Isaac is right. We should keep moving. This storm doesn’t look like it’s going to let up.” Taylor said agreeing with him as they continued onward. They lose track of how long they have been walking until Diego “Uh, guys? There’s something over there!” pointing to a building! They go up to a sign half buried in snow saying ‘Elysian Lodge Resort’

“Another resort? All the way up here?” Sean said surprised by it. “We’re… saved!” Taylor said seeing it was a way out of the blizzard. Aleister however. “Or so one would hope…” as they enter in the silent building…

And that was when Ryan finds himself in a desert town. “Not again. You must be the spirit that helped me against the soldiers we dealt with.” then he hears the same voice saying back “Soldiers? Them? Ha! More like cutthroat assassin, young voe.” He turns to see a woman, who unlike the one he fought earlier was garbed in desert clothing. And also her eyes revealed to him someone he shouldn’t mess with. “So, this is who the spirit of the Master Sword has chosen to wield it. I must say, your eyes show you’re a decent kid and a true warrior.”

“Um… thank you. So your name is…” he was cut out by her as she continued “Ah… yes, I am the Champion of the proud Gerudo tribe, Urbosa. And yes, the skill I’ve given you was mine. It channels the energy of your will and turns it into power to unleashes upon your foes, no matter how tough they are.” She walks up to him getting a closer look at him. And then “You may be a human, but you also have the nature of a wolf. Proud, strong, always willing to protect those in your pack. But I must warn you, to also take caution. Not only against foes you haven’t met, but those you may of defeated and return for another round. Those who think it will be easy never live long. Keep that lesson in your heart.”

All he say to that is “I will, I made someone a promise to bring down a corrupt man, and another to help her bring the person that killed her mother to justice.” Urbosa nods to him saying “Remain vigilant, Young Hero of the Catalysts.”

And he is back at the entrance, with Estela asking “Is everything alright, Ryan?” so he answer her with “Yeah, just had to have a moment to myself.” And went inside at well…

To make sure his pack is safe….

* * *

I hate Lundgren. Almost as much as Rourke. R&R people!


	11. Every End is a Beginning... Except the Last One

And thus the end of Act 5. From games to danger, and back to a moment of relaxation for our group. But to those that haven’t play this visual, a big secret will be revealed and bonds will be severed due to this! What will happen… *gets smack on back of head” ow….

**Michelle: Stop being overdramatic! Anyway, StarflareKnight only owns Isaac, Ryan and this variant of the MC. Now shall we talk if…**

I was going to plan what you’re gonna ask. Now let’s get the chapter going.

**Right…**

Also, thanks to both NympheSama and slighter_writer for helping me out with who to give what in a certain scene in this chapter.

* * *

**Act 5 Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One**

**Location: Elysian Lodge**

_Isaac’s POV_

****

Wha… Whe… Where am I? I was asleep at this snow lodge after escaping from Lundgren, and I find myself at some sort of school. I look around and noticed one thing… everyone here was wearing either Red, Yellow or Blue jackets. Then I hits me “The Duel Academia…” **(A/N: I forgot to mention earlier, I will be only using the Japanese names for everything and everyone from the YGO franchise. Just to clear things up.)**

As I continuing looking, I hear her speak… _“Well, well, well. So you’re the one who drew me to this island then, huh?”_ I gulp in fear knowing that voice. That terrifying voice. I turn my head slowly but when I look back, she wasn’t there. And the Academia, was now a fiery ruin! “Aahhhhh!!” I scream out as I fell on my butt in panic! “What happened here? Why is everything…”

_“Aflame? I thought you would know by now…”_ I scream out again hearing that voice, this time looking at the source dead in the eyes. All three of them. Orange in the right, a sinister green in left and a red one on her forehead. Why? Why is she here? I never used a deck with her! I slowly back away as she expanded her demonic wings, looking straight at me. I had to think fast. If her personality was like that when she made debut appearance, I could end up dead.

“Wh… why are you here? You’re not gonna make me…” and she cuts me off there _“Suffer? No, no in fact, I feel the Pharaoh’s blessing on your, child. And I have come to seek aid in hopes of saving Judai... from whatever came from your world…”_ my world? What was she talking about? But she must of seen the confusion as _“So you don’t know do you…? Well, I might as well give you a wake-up call. So you can FIND OUT!!!”_ and with no warning, Yubel, the spirit companion of Judai Yuki, impales me right in the heart… and when I look down, I see her preparing to….

I instantly wake up, sweating bullets in sheer panic, holding my hand to where the puncture was at. But I feel only my beating heart. I take deep breaths to calm down. Why… why would Yubel would my help? That’s when I tense up feeling something on my arm, only to relax as it was only Quinn. I look around as I saw the others asleep in the lobby of this place. I also noticed that Taylor was waking up too, as she was getting up from Jake’s chest. She noticed I was awake and say quietly “Whoa… Isaac, why are your eyes so bloodshot? Did you get any sleep at all?” huh? That’s when I look at a nearby mirror and holy… that nightmare with Yubel really got to me!

But I say “Must of been so nervous about yesterday.” I get the feeling she knew I was lying, but thankfully, she lets the matter drop as she looks at the others. Raj was on a recliner, Craig, snoring on a rug. Aleister on the hardwood floor next to Grace who was on a bed of pillows. The others were asleep elsewhere as I slowly get up, making sure Quinn is still sleeping and head to the window. Taylor followed and said “Never knew Rourke had a place like this.” I nod at that as I say “The question is, why though? If the Celestial was built for tourists, then what was this place meant for?”

That’s when we hear from behind us “You’re up.” as Zahra was on a armchair sipping coffee. Mmmm… that‘s a rich blend she has. “Got any coffee for us?” Taylor asked, which to my surprise, Zahra grinned at. “You’re both lucky. I saved some just for the both of you. Your welcome.” I take mine, thanking the Goth in the process as I took a sip. “Mmmm… that’s a good cup of joe. With your experience in booze, thought you never have cream and sugar in coffee.” I tell her.

“When you drink as much coffee as I do, variety is kinda important.” That was when Taylor asked “So, Zahra, did you get some rest?” so she answers with “Me? Nah. I don’t sleep much. And when I do, I don’t sleep well. But thanks for asking… or whatever.” Well, at least she’s doing well. “Just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay.” Taylor commented as Snape commented “I’m fine. Being an insomniac does have its benefits. I poked around last night, looking for a guest list. I found one. And to provide an answer to your earlier question Isaac, all it had of it was Rourke International employee ID numbers.”

I guess that answers that question. So I ask “Have a theory on why they were here to begin with?” so she answers with “Maybe temporary housing. Maybe a cover for the massive operation. Who knows with these people?” so I say absently as I look back outside “Yeah. ‘Who knows’ indeed.” But Taylor said in response “Please don’t go Tom Baker on us.” guess she’s seen Classic Doctor Who then. “Any sign of those soldiers that were chasing us?” Taylor asked. Then all three of us hear “Aside from your dragon and Badger Boy’s keeping them off our backs, the blizzard chased them off.” We all turn to see that Jake was awake as well. “I think we’re in the clear.” He adds as Zahra mentions “I’ve heard whispers of those ‘Arachnid’ people on the web, man. They’re serious. You were... one of them?”

“I’ve heard rumors about them too. There were also cutthroat assassins. Jake please tell me you didn’t…” I ask with him quickly stopping me. “…Yeah. I was one of them. And no, Boy Scout, I never did kill anyone. Rest assure of that. To be honest, I thought we were supposed to be helping people. I had no idea what Lundgren was doing behind the scenes.” I could tell he wasn’t lying. At least that is true. But then Taylor asks “Jake, how did they find you?” that’s when I remember the journal from the mechanic, Carlos. They were here. Just when all hell broke loose. But she had a point, HOW did they know?

_Taylor’s POV_

I could tell Jake was trying to find an answer on how Lundgren even found him. I was also thinking back on how he said he told Isaac before us. I was let down that he trusted Isaac more than me back then, but on the other hand, he was Mike’s cousin after all. “No clue. Always figured it was a matter of time, but never would’ve guessed they’d find me in the middle of all this lunacy.” So I say to him “Jake, they’re out to hurt us. Even with Ryan’s Master Sword and Isaac’s dragons, we can’t avoid them forever. We have to know how they found you.”

“Taylor’s right. We gotta know how they tracked you.” Zahra said wanting to know as well. But all he could say was “I wish I could tell you. Honest. But I’ve got no idea.” Well, that sucks, I admit that. “Damn. And I thought _I_ had enemies.” I was gonna ask what enemies, but then remembered on how she was a hacker that goes after corrupt businesses. “Look, I’m sorry they found us. I know this is on me.” Then he looks at me saying “But I ain’t gonna let them hurt you. I swear it. I swear it on everything.” so I ask him just as a precaution “Are we safe?”

“This lodge was is in the shadow of a ridge. Hard as hell to spot from the air. We can lay low for a couple days, no sweat.” Well, that’s good news, to say the least. “So, any ideas on the two-day stay here? Because I’m up for some catch up with Quinn.” I laugh a little as Isaac’s suggestion as I say. “As much as I know you two need this, I think we should prepare for the journey ahead. We’ve still got a long way north to this ‘Lernaean Gate’ Iris told us about.” He sighs sadly at that. So I added “Isaac, I know you had little to no time alone with her these past six months, but if we get off this island with the Gate, then you can have all the time you want with her. Okay? Just wait a little bit longer.” So he says finally “Alright, but you better mean what you said, Taylor.”

“Aside from that, getting to the gate got a hell of a lot harder with Arachnid out there.” Zahra said finally seeing us done with Jake adding “Oughta be something around here that can help us out.” So with that settled I tell the three of them “But first things first. Let’s wake up everybody and split up to explore this place. Time to get our bearings.”

So after waking everyone up, we all split up. I eventually came went down one way… and found a luxurious spa! I’m starting to wonder how big Rourke’s pockets are for all this fancy stuff! “Whoa… fancy!” I said as I noticed that it was occupied by Michelle, Diego, Varyyn and surprisingly enough Ryan. “Essence of Umber… Puregliss Extract… L’Opale 3X! I’m officially in heaven…” Michelle said as she was checking out the various lotions, ointments and other stuff there.

“That was remarkable! You humans must be true warriors to subject yourselves to grueling conditions for pleasure!” Varyyn tells Diego in astonishment as the three of them came out of a steam room. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far. But it was something, I’ll admit that, Diego.” Ryan added as Diego tells them “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of showing you new things. As for you, young Hikari, stick around. I got tons to educate you in.” so while Diego shows Ryan what he has been missing out in, I head to see how Michelle was doing.

“Hey, Michelle. You taking inventory?” but then she says “Uh, yeah, if by taking inventory you mean planning to steal all this amazing stuff! I mean, look at it, Taylor! Look! This is a collection of some of the most expensive and high-end skincare products _in the world._ ” So she shows me a pearl-lined clamshell with Russian writing on it, saying “This is Karolevya Zolataya Crème! It cost five thousand dollars! Five thousand!” I gawked at how high the price was. “For real? What’s in it? Gold?” so she tells what exactly that stuff was made of. “Extracts of super-rare Peruvian orchids, ursolic acid, biodynamic-grade vanilla… And also, yes, nanoparticles of gold.”

Okay, didn’t except there to be gold in it, even if extremely small bits of it. But I say to her instead “I had no idea you were so into lotions…” but she took no offense in it as “Hey, everyone’s got their vice, right? Some people like fancy wines or expensive dresses… But I’m all about high-quality skincare.” That’s when she puts some from a jar on her finger, and then applies to my cheek. “Tell me that doesn’t feel amazing. You can’t.” and wow, she was right. I could not say no to that. “Wow. I could get used to that.” that’s when she puts the jar in pocket, saying with a wink “There you go. On the house.”

As I keep exploring the lodge, I come across Estela in a small office, digging through stacks of paper for something. “Come on, come on… it’s got to be here somewhere…” but before I could ask her, I ask her behind me “Still looking for any kind of clue, Estela?” I jump at seeing Ryan was behind me! “Oh, sorry Taylor.” Estela then looks at both of us, startled. “Taylor, Ryan.” So I say to her “You must have been distracted to not hear us.”

“I’m just looking for… I…” but she slumps down on a chair, she seem kinda vulnerable like that. “Its complicated.” As Ryan goes up to her, squeezing her hand. “Jake and Quinn told something they kept to themselves. Might as well join the club, Estela.” What is it with people keeping secrets and telling someone they trust? But regardless, she tells me “I told Ryan about this. Despite me telling you, this won’t be making this any easier.” That’s when she gives me a paper with a long list of names. “What is this?” I ask.

“I was looking through the office to see if anything was helpful, and I found this. Rourke International personal records. All the employees who stayed here.” why was she looking into that? “And?” I ask wanting to know why she was. That was when she stopped at a name halfway down the list… and I see now “Olivia Montoya?”

“My mother.” Oh, that is… all I could say was “Your… mother?” so rolls her eyes as if was repeating it necessary. “She worked here, on this island, for Rourke. A senior researcher. Children weren’t allowed, so I stayed with my uncle in San Trobida and helped with… the family business.” I get the feeling it wasn’t hunting demons and exorcising ghosts. But I ask to be sure. “Which was?” the answer she gave was “Killing dictators.”

“Um…” I don’t know what to say to that. But Ryan “Trust me, it was best for the oppressed people. But let her continue, Taylor.” so I decide to keep quiet for her. “Anyway, my mother would send letters once a week. Telling me what she was doing. Telling me she loved me. Her last letter came six years ago. It was messy. Handwritten. She said she’d discovered something… something very dangerous. And a week later, she was dead. ‘An accident’.” That gave me a feeling who she suspected. “You think Rourke did it.”

“I _know_ Rourke did it. I swore revenge. When I learned that Rourke had a soon studying at Hartfeld under a false name, I enrolled to find him. And when I won this contest to come here and meet him… I couldn’t believe my luck. But it wasn’t luck at all.” she nods to the paper I had and commented “She was _here,_ Ryan, Taylor. Somewhere in this lodge. If I can just figure out what room she was staying in…” that was when Ryan said to her “So, not just for proof, you also want to find something to remember her, are you?”

“In a way… yeah… I guess I am. I know there’ll be nothing left of her there, I’m sure Rourke cleaned it up and threw out all her possessions. I just thought… if I could find her room… I’d feel some _trace_ of her. To be in the same room she’d be in… to feel some hint of her presence…” I can actually see why she would want to find out. “I get it, Estela.” But she shakes her head. “Never mind. I’m being stupid.” But Ryan tells her “Stop. It’s not stupid, Estela. It’s actually quite a good reason to do so. And you have us to help, you know that, right?”

“Thanks you two. But right now, I think I want to be alone.” So as I head out, Ryan tells me “She told about this back on that night. Reason I didn’t tell… was because she ask me to. I’d better go search some more.” and he leaves me heading down to another area. Man, Jake told Isaac before me about Mike. And now I learn that Estela had told Ryan about what why she was here. I guess I couldn’t always be there for everyone.

**Third POV**

As Taylor left Estela and Ryan, she was in another corridor when she heard two people laughing in a room. She notices Zahra and Craig were inside, looking for something… “Come on, come on… the cable’s gotta be here somewhere…” she see Zahra complain about. “Can’t you just make our own cable with your badass tech skills?” Craig asked her as she got a little annoyed with that question. “Dude, I’m a hacker, not a hardware store!”

So Taylor goes inside the room, asking them “What’s going on here?” so Craig tells her as he shows her what he found “Check out what we found!” as it was an old videogame console. “What am I looking at?” she asked much to their surprise. “An original GameGen 32-bit with, like, 25 cartridges!” the big guy tells her. But she was still clueless. “Just the _best_ game system of our youth!” Zahra commented.

But despite Taylor thinking back, all that came was an empty blank space. _‘That’s odd. I would of remember something like that. Come to think, been having a hard time to remember stuff about school lately… why is that?’_ so she says to them “Huh… I must’ve missed it.” so Zahra tells her “Then you were the saddest kid on the planet.”

“Zahra brought hers to college, and we’d play it all the time our freshman year.” Craig added as the hacker replied with “If by ‘play’ you mean me kicking your ass constantly.” But he laughs it off as he was remembering how fun the times were. “Heh. We were thinking we could set it up… maybe relive some memories… Problem is, we can’t find the video cable.” He tells Taylor in dismay. “Yeah, and I don’t think we’re gonna… Whatever. Standing around here is getting boring. I’m gonna go make some more coffee.” Zahra tells them as she is giving up on searching for it.

“Wait, we just need a fresh pair of eyes! Taylor, maybe you could help us look?” Craig quickly asks in hopes of wanting to play something. So to humor the jock, Taylor just says “Hmmm… Let’s get you connected. Hmm, let’s see…” as she looks under the bed for the said cable. “Huh, I see something…” she said as grabs a thin gray cable, and a faded scrap of paper. “Hmm… a newspaper clipping?” Taylor said as she reads what was on it.

_May 8 th, 1994. Tragedy struck the Queens neighborhood of Bayside early morning when a drunk driver sped through a red light, plunging head-on into a minivan. The accident killed the driver of the minivan, Arjun Sethi, 32, along with his wife Subhanu and two children in the back. The only survivor was their four-year-old daughter who is currently in critical—_

 _‘Hm. It just cuts off there.’_ Taylor was thinking before she hears “Whoa! Taylor! Is that the cable?” Craig asked as she answers “Looks like it!” as he grabs it and rushes over to the TV, connecting and turning on the system. “It works! It works!” he says excited. “I can honestly say I’ve never been happier in my life.” Zahra added. With the system now on, the three see the logo that appears on the TV screen. “Yessssss!” Craig yells out excitement as Zahra tells Taylor “You do the honors, Taylor. What game should we start with?” as she looks at the game cartridges, the first one that comes to mind is “Let’s play Aeternum Chronicles: Legend of the 7 Crystals.”

“Aw man, isn’t that one of those boring RPG’s?” Craig commented knowing how dull it was. “Uh, if by ‘boring RPG’ you mean ‘underrated masterpiece that advanced interactive storytelling by a decade’!?” Zahra replied. The only thing he could say was “That’s pretty much what I meant, yeah.” so Taylor and Craig seat back as Zahra plays through the game, every now and then commenting about the plot. “Whoa. So Garyyn and Prince Deathshadow were childhood friends?” Taylor asked as Craig tells them “He ditched his best bro for power and glory? That’s messed up.”

“Just wait ‘til we get to the Wasteland Temple. There’s a twist that’ll blow your minds.” The hacker commented as she considers Taylor a friend now. “How long is this game, anyway?” she asks. “150 hours, but that’s if you don’t do the sidequests!” that got Craig to tell her “I’ve got another ten minutes in me, tops.” With Taylor adding “Same.” so Zahra tells them simply “Wimps.” Soon afterwards, the hacker and jock switch cartridges to play their favorite, Deadly Bloodsport.

“Oh come on, you trying to harpoon trick shizz on me? Don’t you know I’m the king of counters!?” he says thinking he’s got the upperhand. But she says to him “Harpoon’s just a decoy… Eat shuriken!” Taylor smiles seeing the two reconnect more by playing. _‘I’ll leave them to it.’_ she was thinking as she leaves the room, with the competitive banter only escalating. “No no no no! Do _not_ get that ult off!” Craig says panicked as Zahra stated “What, you mean _this ult?!”_ but he quickly gets his fighter out of danger saying “Dodged it! Dodged it! And now for the follow-up…” but she tells him bluntly “Good luck with that… because I know your _one weak spot!”_ as she tickles just under his ribs!

“No fair! No fair!” as he wobbles about with his arms windmilling, only to tumble off the bed! But as he does so, he drags Zahra down with him! “Ahh!” she yells out as Craig falls on his back, with Zahra landing on him. The two stare at each other, panting for a while. And then “Hey…” Craig says finally. “Yeah?” Zahra asked. So he tells her simply “…I missed you, Player 2.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding. Everyone knows you’re _my_ Player 2. But, uh, yeah. I guess I missed you too.” she said in response. She leans forward while he does the same… only for both of them to bump foreheads and end up laughing. “Ow! I forgot how hard your skull is.” Zahra says rubbing her forehead. Taylor, watching all this, grins and closes the door leaving them to bond once more.

_Ryan’s POV_

After leaving Estela to her search, I wander around the lodge. I head back to the first floor, and to my surprise “A casino? How rich is Rourke?” I ask as I head over to a table where Aleister, Grace, Sean and Jake were playing poker. “Settling in, I see?” I ask them, which in turn I get my answer quickly. “It’s not every day you stumble onto a full-blown casino.” Grace had commented as Sean “Wonder if Rourke wanted to finance his global domination by turning this place into Island Vegas.”

“What do you say, kid? You in?” Jake asks me, so I shrug and go up to them. As I sit down, they give me a quick few lessons how to play. Simply put, keep a straight face to prevent them from seeing if you’re bluffing or not, high card combination wins. Simple enough. “Aleister was just walking through his strategy!” Grace tells me. So I say to him “You actually gamble? That’s unexpected.”

“I’ll admit, it’s a bit of a vice… but I’ve always been drawn to games of probability.” He tells me in response as Joker “Little sneak’s a card-counter.” Guess I gotta be careful around him. “A really good one!” then Aleister tells us “Speaking of which… I’m out on this hand. I’ve got absolutely nothing.”

“Me too.” Grace added. I look at mine, I got a 7 of spade, a 10, a Jack, a Queen and a King, the latter four being clover. Well, might as well give this a shot. “I’ll keep going. If that’s alright with you two.” The two of them smiled, seeing it could make things interesting for them. “Alright then, Heisman, Badger Boy. Ready to tango?” Jake asks us as Sean answered “I’m _always_ ready.” My answer was more of a question. “What do you mean by tango?” I hear Grace trying not to laugh at that. But seriously, what is tango?

Then Jake slides all his chips in, saying to us “I’m all in.” he must have a very good hand, or he’s bluffing. “Damn. Big move.” Sean said seeing that. I remain silent and notice that Taylor and Isaac came in as well, watching this silently. “Only kind of move I make.” Jake added. Then Sean asks as he saw them come in the casino “What do you think, Taylor? Should I call?” this make Jake to turn and look at her smirking. “Didn’t think we draw a crowd.”

“Please tell me you guy aren’t doing Strip Poker with Ryan.” WHAT?! But Jake tells her, calming me down “Naw. Don’t wanna mentally scar Badger Boy. I’m saving that for you later tonight.” He should really keep these conversations to himself and Taylor. “But back to your question, Sean, I say fold.”

“You sure? I think he’s bluffing…” yeah, it seemed like he was bluffing. But go figure, Taylor was playing favorites. So she tells him “Oh, he might be… but if you call now, and he wins, you’ll never hear the end of it.” yep, she was picking sides. “Damn… good point…”

“You know me too well, Princess.” Joker said smiling as Sean “I fold.” That’s when they all look at me, wondering what I’m gonna do. So I tell them “I’ll go with all in.” this made them gasp a bit as I discarded a card drew another one. “Hikari, are you sure you want to do this?” Aleister asked me. “I gotta admit Ryan, that’s a big gamble you’re doing.” Isaac said to me. So I commented to them as I looked at my new hand. “Only when I know I can pull through.”

“If you feel that way, Badger Boy, then show me your hand.” As he shown his. There Kings and two Aces. Not bad “A Full House. Damn… you don’t bluff, do you?” Sean said seeing the hand. Something tells me he had a losing one. But I tell Jake “I’ll admit, that is good, Joker, but….” I show him my hand, which thanks to the 9 I got, Isaac swore seeing it “Holy… Jake, he beat you with a Straight Flush…”

“Damn… can’t believe I got beat by a minor… glad no one else saw this…” that was when Raj comes crashing through the doors, rushing to us. Wonder if he’s alright? “Everyone, stop everything! I’ve discovered something _incredibly_ important!” this got everyone to say and assume the following “A way to get the hell outta here!?” was from Jake.

“How to find my father’s facility?!” Aleister asked. “The true nature of this island and possibly reality itself?” came from Grace. “Another duel disk so Zahra came finally try to duel against me?” why was that important Isaac? But Raj said to us timidly “Okay… I’m realizing we may have destined definitions of ‘important’.” So Taylor asks him “This is about partying, isn’t it?” but then he tells us “Dudes. Dudettes. Dudelings. Doodlejumps. Do any of you realize what day it is?”

That was when Isaac said “If I recall, December, right?” so Grace, piecing in what day it was tells us “If it was the morning of July 6th… and we lost 204 days, plus the four days since… It’s _New Year’s Eve!_ ” oh man… another thing I never had to celebrate because of my parents. New Year’s. “It’s New Y… Aw man, Grace beat me to it.” the big guy said as his big reveal moment was taken away. “Wow… seriously?” Sean asked surprised. “How strange… If we skipped six months, I suppose I missed a birthday.” Aleister added.

“We missed your birthday!? I forgot to give you a birthday hug!” Grace mentioned as she hugged him, making Aleister blush. “Oh!” “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift.”

“To be frank, I believe that was the best gift I’ve gotten in as long as I can remember.” He told her. That was when Isaac said “In that case, we must of skip anyone else’s birthdays. That is actually careless of us.” so Raj tells him “Exactly! I know I didn’t get to rage for mine. And that means there’s only one thing we can do.”

“Accept that time is a largely superficial construct?” I get the feeling that Aleister was wrong there. “Nah, dude! We throw the _mother_ of all New Year’s parties and celebrate every birthday we missed at once!” that actually sounds like fun, aside from the Vaanti festival, this will be the second thing I’ll have fun in. “Hooray! Let’s do it!” Grace shouted in glee. “I’m in.” was Sean’s reply. “Tonight. Midnight. Champagne. Non-Alcoholic for Ryan. Dancing. Food. Music. And a _special surprise.”_ Raj told us.

“You really live for this, don’t you?” Taylor asked him as he answered “Every second of every day!” before he could leave I ask quickly. “Raj! Just one thing.” He turns to look at me as I say “Will there be cake, like how Quinn made those cupcakes back at that feast?” this made everyone look at Raj as he says “No problem, little doodle. I see what flavor there is, and see if she could help. And besides, this will be a little taste to what I gonna do for a party for you when we get back home.” Wow, he actually remembered that. “Thanks, I really mean, Raj. Thank you.” I said to him as he goes off to do his thing…

**Third POV**

As the sun was setting, the group was finishing up the decorations for the party. Craig soon walks in carrying a bucket of champagne bottles. “Yo, I found all this bubbly! No ice to chill it though. I’m goin’ outside to get some…” he was interrupted as Furball came up to him. _Fffrrrf!_ And blows a frigid wind on the bottles, instantly chilling them to the right temp. “Aw, noice! High-five!” the jock says as the little guy paws his held out hand. _Mrrrmp!_

Taylor seeing this, comments “Now that’ll come in handy!” as Raj comes in the lobby, saying to everyone “Okay, party people, here’s the rundown. We’re celebrating missed birthdays for me, Aleister, Craig, Estela, Quinn, Zahra, and Ryan.” That was when Michelle got a little angry. “Ahem. Aren’t you forgetting someone?” thankfully, Taylor didn’t forget as she add “Yeah, Raj, you forgot Michelle. Michelle’s is today! December 31st!”

“At least Taylor remembers.” The pre-med student commented, grateful for that. “Hey, I was getting to that part! Technically, we haven’t missed yours yet. Also, Taylor’s birthday starts at midnight!” Raj said to them. “Oh, I guess that’s right!” Taylor mentioned as she noticed that some people had gone missing. “Hey, where are the others? I don’t see Jake…” that’s when she notices everyone looking up in stunned silence, so she turns and looks herself. Her breath was taken away. “Awful quiet down there. Y’all knew the party couldn’t start without me, huh?” Jake said as he jogs down running a hand through his hair. “So what’d I miss?”

Taylor deciding to tease him says “Did you see the really hot guy just come down the staircase?” he answers her with “No. I was distracted by someone waiting at the bottom.” so, out of curiosity, Taylor asked Jake “Where’d you find the clothes?” so he answers with “Me? I keep a spare New Year’s Eve getup at all times, you know, for emergencies. Actually, they were in this suite Sean was rummaging around in. I saved something for you too, if you wanna be my date tonight. You like it?” she looked down as the lovely white evening gown he had in his hands. 

_‘Wow… it’s so beautiful… I could really have everyone’s eyes on me.’_ Taylor was thinking as she gently takes it from Jake and goes upstairs.

While this was going on Isaac was taking in how Quinn look. He was left speechless as she tells everyone “Happy New Year, everyone. I’m so, so happy I get to spend it with you.” Isaac was finally able to say something, only he was having a hard time to say it “Quinn, you look… you look…” luckily for him, Quinn tells him “Whatever you were gonna say, I’ll take it as a compliment.” _‘Dammit Isaac! You always seem to freeze up whenever she’s so… so’_ he was thinking in his head. “I might’ve set something aside for you to wear. We could go as dates!” as she shows Isaac a well-kept black tux.

_‘Knowing Quinn, she went all out to find this for me. Well, I better not disappoint her.’_ Like Taylor with the gown, Isaac also heads up the stairs to change clothing.

With Ryan though, “That is… quite an impressive look on you.” he tells Estela. “Is this right? I know you’re supposed to dress up for New Year’s, but I never really went to big parties or anything.” So he tells her “Neither have I, in case you forgot. So, let’s make this one to remember then.” She takes his hand, nodding and saying “It already is.” That’s when the two hear Craig say “Whoa. Is that you, Estela?” in complete surprise. “Of course it’s me. Who else would it be? We found these clothes upstairs in one of the suites… I also remember your were part Japanese, and found this as well. I thought you might like it. You know if you wanted to… go together to this, or whatever.”

While Estela couldn’t find a tux to fit Ryan, she did manage to discover much to her surprise, a kimono in the suite where Jake and Quinn found the Tux and Gown respectably. _‘Never thought I’d wear one of these again. Gonna need Isaac’s help for this though. It’s a pain in the ass to put on.’_ So he takes it and quickly follows Isaac.

At least 10 minutes later, all three come down the stairway, dress in the outfits Jake, Quinn and Estela chose for them. “Well? Don’t keep us in suspense. How do we look?” Taylor asks in Ryan and Isaac’s stead. “Heh. You just had to go and one-up me, did ya?” Jake replied to her. “You know it.” she answered.

“You know, I’ve always felt like I was pretty unlucky in life. But I think I understand now that I’d just saved up all my luck so that one day I’d get to meet you, Isaac.” Quinn tells him with a smile. As for Estela “…Holy crap…” was all she could say seeing Ryan, garb in the kimono, Master Sword on the left hipside, Sheikah Slate on his right. “Uh… I look bad, Estela? Is this too much?” he said misunderstanding her meaning. “What? No! That’s not… I just…” but he quickly understood that his look caught her off guard. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to worry you.”

That’s when the others notice the three, all giving their opinion on how they look. “I feel like I just walked into the pages of G.Q.” was what Diego said seeing them. “Impressive, all three of you. Each of you almost look like you have some dignity.” Aleister tells them. “Wow, you look so good, I didn’t recognize any of you!” Michelle said just as impressed. Taylor could only say “That sounds like an insult?”

“Everything out of my mouth sounds like an insult. It wasn’t one.” she quickly correct Taylor. Soon afterwards, the group head into the parlor, where Raj had just plugged in his phone to a speaker system. Upbeat dance music pumps from the stereo. “Let the festivities begin!” the big guys announces. “Man, time flies. Can’t believe it’s been a year already.” Craig says not believing how much time had passed. “…Craig. It hasn’t.” Zahra pointed out to him. “Who’s up for a toast?” Jake says to everyone. “I will _not_ be able to survive a party with these people sober, so… yeah, drink, please!” Michelle answers.

“What are we having?” Estela ask “As long as it isn’t alcoholic, Joker.” Ryan added in. “Why don’t we let Princess pick?” the pilot suggested. So Taylor looks at all the booze on the counter, with soda on the end for Ryan. So she picks the aged whiskey. “I like the way you think.” Jake said as he pours four drinks. “It smells like sawdust. Who drinks this?” Estela said distrusting of the choice. “Only people who want to look tough.” Michelle said.

“That ain’t it. There’s an art to whiskey. Now the key to appreciating it is…” Jake was trying to say but then “Getting it over with. Cheers.” The Hispanic girl tells him as she takes a drink of it and winces. “That bad, huh?” Taylor asked. “It burns… Pour me another.” Estela answers. “Looks like we’ve got a fan, y’all.” Jake said smirking at the sight. “So, not for the faint of heart, is it?” Ryan asked them as he was drinking his soda. “Sorry, Badger Boy, when you’re old enough, I’ll show you which drinks I’d recommend.”

As the night goes on, Isaac finds himself helping Raj, Grace, Lila and Diego explain to Varyyn about New Year’s. “So the Vaanti never celebrated things like New Year’s at all? Any reason on why?” the duelist ask him. “A new year? Of course not.” The Elyyshar said in response. “You’re missing out, my man. New Year’s parties are the dopest parties.” Raj tells him.

“To mark the passage of time is a fruitless effort. It is time that marks the passing of us.” this made Diego ask him “…Was that deep? I can’t tell.” So Varyyn tells them “What I mean is that time is infinite. Counting it is like… is like…” he tries to say the right saying but was having trouble, so Grace helps him out. “Like counting the grains of sand on the beach!” this lets him continue on with his reason “Yes. You could do it. But to what end?”

“It’s not really about counting the years of the world, Varyyn. It’s about what you as a person did with your year. And what you’ll do with the next one.” Lila says to him. So, in response, Varyyn looks to Isaac asking “Hm. And what do _you_ see in the Next Year, Isaac?” this got Isaac to think very hard about his answer, but before he could, Taylor jumps in saying “To me, the New Year is all about kissing!”

“Taylor! I was say something!” he said to her interrupting. “Sorry, but you were too slow. Like with the key incident.” He sighs in annoyance, remembering how he didn’t like that reminder. But Varyyn said rather unsure “Kissing?” even Diego was surprised at Taylor’s answer “Uh. Yeah. That’s a, uh, minor side thing…” but then Grace adds in “You didn’t tell him, Diego? Everyone makes out at midnight on New Year’s! Well… I’ve never. You know, other people.” The last portion was said with dismay. “I can sympathize, Grace. I’ve never kissed anyone during New Year’s. I always crashed from the munchies. And not to mention my friends would tend to be out of town at that point.” Isaac commented.

“Wow… that is never a good way to end it. But, everyone has their own reason to celebrate.” Taylor finally says after hearing that. “I think I understand now. And I now have my own reason.” Was what Varyyn tells them. “And what’s that?” Diego asked wondering. “I celebrate to remind myself that every end is a beginning… except the last one.” this only confused the poor Hispanic. “Uh…” Raj however “Hey, any reason’s a good reason, dude! Now lemme tell you about the incredible invention of sunglasses that have the year on them…”

_‘Oh boy, this is gonna take a while.’_ Isaac thought cringing at the explanation…

_Taylor’s POV_

Man, what a talk about those sunglasses. After that long talk though, I finally get a chance to relax with Quinn, Sean, and Craig. Sounds like they were talking about resolutions, since Quinn was trying to think of what to say. “Huh. I never really made a resolution before. I guess I didn’t see the point.” So I ask her “Now you’re got your whole life ahead of you, Quinn, what do you wanna do with it?” that may not of been a wise question to say. Since…

“I’ve got no idea! It’s weird to think where we’ll be a year from now! Like, if it’s New Year’s now and we missed our first half of senior year… then we’ll all be graduates in a year.” That’s when I hear Ryan say as he was coming up to us saying “Easy for you to say. I haven’t even officially enrolled yet. My scholarship is probably no good anymore. And not to mention that Isaac is still a junior.” We all cringe at realization. He was right though, Ryan would have a hard time enrolling into college after all this. And not to mention Isaac would still have another year of the university.

But Sean says “Let’s worry about that for another time. Quinn has a point though. All of us, out in the real world.” That’s when I saw Craig, looking down. Considering what Isaac and I saw, I could sympathize. “Heh. Yeah…”

“My resolution is to work hard to graduate and get drafted with my best friend here.” Oh Sean, if only you knew as I see him clap Craig on the back. “Mine’s just to, uh, really just to have the best senior year ever.”

“No offense Hsiao, but seems kinda plain. But I never plan a resolution myself, so I shouldn’t be one to talk.” Ryan added. “Hmm. Then mine will be, uh… Oh, I know! I’ll resolve to get my parents back together! Should be a piece of cake, now that they won’t have to fight over their sick daughter.” Quinn declares to us. “Whoa. Uh… well, good luck, Q. If anyone could do it, it’s you.”

“How about you, Taylor?” Sean asked me. He does have a good point. I was slowing thinking on it until “My resolution is to hold onto what matters. I think you, Craig, really inspired me to focus on the now. On what’s important.” Better to help make Craig feel better. “Me? Really? Yo, Taylor, that’s pretty cool of you to say.” As the night was passing, Ryan came up to me saying “He’s lost a chance to the pros hasn’t he?” times, I wish he wasn’t sharp. Might as well tell him. After my explanation, he says “Wow, those idols sure are bleak. But, did you tell anyone else about them?” I shake my head in no. And he says “That’s actually for the best. Don’t need to get them down in the dumps.” At least he understands.

Later on the night, we all gather by the piano as Aleister was playing it while Michelle was singing. _“Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind…”_ her voice was ringing out, tinged with sadness. Aleister was nodding to the rhythm, infusing each of his notes with delicate feeling. _“And there’s a hand, my trusted friend… and give us a hand o’thine… And we’ll take a right good-will draught… for Auld Lang Syne...”_ all us cheered as the duo bowed together, with Aleister holding Michelle’s hand. Jake pats him on the back. “Not bad, Schroeder. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“That was so great, you guys!” Grace said to them. And Raj was actually sniffing back a tear. “Just… beautiful… Oh my god! I completely forgot! We haven’t sung happy birthday yet! Aleister! Back on the keys!” so Diego asked randomly “Are we even allowed to sing it? I thought it was copyrighted…” and then Craig added in “Who’s gonna stop us, bro? Unless… Dude, does Rourke own the rights to Happy Birthday? That’d be his most evil plan yet!” that’s when Isaac says to him “Craig, let’s focus one thing at a time. We do remember whose birthdays we’re celebrating, right?”

“Uh…” Diego was trying to find out whose birthday we had to celebrate. And not to mention that everyone was trying their best to sing on the same key. _“Happy Birthday dear… Aleister… Craig… Quinn… Michelle… Estela… Raj… Zahra… Ryan… and me!”_ that was Raj tells us “Guys! That was flawless! Best birthday song ever!” so I say “We aced it.”

“Ha! Take that Rourke!” Craig commented. That was when I noticed that while everyone was cheering and hugging, Lila was wandering outside to the patio. I wonder what’s up… so I follow her outside.

**Third POV**

As she heads outside, Taylor spots Lila gazing up at the night sky with champagne glass in her hand. “Lila?” Taylor asks as she approaches the tour guide. “Oh, hi, Taylor, Isaac” this surprises the blond as she finds that Isaac was behind her. “Sorry, I’m just… having a moment to myself. Did either of you need something?” so Isaac gestures to me, showing I should say something. “I… well ‘we’ wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” so I answer her with “For everything you done for us. You’re here because it was your job. But you also risked your life to save us countless times. Even with Isaac’s deck and Ryan’s Master Sword, we’d probably never have made it this far without you.” with that said, Taylor and Isaac hold out their hands with the latter saying “So, Thank you, Lila. Truly.” This surprises the guide as she says “Oh! I mean…” she try to say something until she noticed that tears were glistening in her eyes. She reaches out to shake their hands, and when she does…

The two find themselves at the resort, but at a different time! “What the… we didn’t even find an idol!” Isaac said in surprise. The two can hear live music from within the resort, with employees mingling in tuxes, gowns and very few in kimonos. “Isaac… look. Over there.” Taylor tells him as she spots to their surprise, Lila, only she was a bit younger. She was walking through the snow, heading to a well-dressed man staring at the horizon. _“Admiring the view, Mr. Rourke?”_ they see her ask the soon-to-be crazed madman.

_“The stars, the snow, the dazzling lights… Truly, this island is unlike anything in the world.”_ He commented. _“It’s something special.”_ Was her reply.

_“If only you knew.”_ He tells her, but soon after, she goes straight down to business, knowing Rourke isn’t one for idle chat. _“Mr. Rourke, you wanted to see me?”_ Lila asks him. _“I did indeed. I’ve been reading your reports from the field. Remarkable work, especially on Expedition Zeta. Protecting my shipment from raiders in the Red Sea, refusing to abandon ship? That takes dedication.”_ Was what the two see Rourke tell her. _“Protecting the shipment was my job, sir. I take my job seriously.”_ Lila tells him.

_“Mmmm. Funny thing, that. You’re not the strongest security officer on the force. Or the brightest. Or the most resourceful.”_ She remains silent at his criticism. _“But you might just be the bravest, most loyal person I’ve ever employed. Everywhere I go, rivals seek to undermine me. Sycophants seek to elevate themselves. But you… You’re different. So tell me. Why? Why are you so faithful?”_ the two see Rourke ask her. _“I… that is… I mean…”_ Lila was biting her lip, trying to think of an answer. Then finally… _“I haven’t had the easiest life, sir. I lost my whole family when I was little. The foster home was… It was bad. Really bad. Being a teen wasn’t a lot better. I got mixed up with the wrong people. I hurt people. I stole things.”_

“Wait, she was orphan?” Isaac said surprise seeing this. Taylor shushes him so they could find out more. _“Mm. I see.” “I ended up on the streets at 18. That’s when your recruiter found me. Offered me the job of my dreams. I assumed it was too good to be true, but it didn’t matter. I’d given up. I figured I’d die somewhere along the way, and no one would know or care. But then I met you, sir. I learned about the world you want to make.”_ At this point, a tear was falling on her cheek as she kept going _“I believe, sir. I believe in you. I believe what you’re doing here, what you’re creating, will make a better future. A better tomorrow. Your project, this island… you’re fixing the world. Saving every little girl like me.”_ As Rourke wipes away the tear on her cheek, she finishes what she had to say. _“All I ever wanted was to have something to live for. You’ve given me that.”_

 _“I’m moved. Truly. And that’s not something I say often. I asked you this question because I might have a job for you.”_ Rourke tells her finally, making the two seeing this worry. “Should I be worried about what he had in mind for her?” Taylor asked Isaac. He answers with “Knowing how he is, it’s probably not good at all.” at that moment, the younger Lila was confused. _“Sir?”_

_“A man in my position sometimes requires… a special assistant. Someone unafraid to do what needs to be done. Someone who doesn’t blink. If you accept, you’ll be sent to dangerous places. You’ll be given challenging assignments. You’ll turn your body into a weapon. When necessary, you’ll stain your hands with the blood of those who wish to ruin everything we’ve worked for. But I can only trust you if you trust me absolutely. Unquestioningly. So. Do you?”_ the two could not believe what Rourke had said to Lila. Despite how she managed to both sneak and knock out a Vaanti archer, this was beyond shocking. Especially when she tells the madman _“…Yes, Mr. Rourke. I do.”_

And that’s when the two find themselves back in the present. They jerked their hands away from Lila, making her worried. “Something wrong, you two?” so Taylor quickly said to her “Nothing. I… I meant we… Sorry. Just cold hands, that’s all.” so Lila decides to do a bad joke with “Well, I’ve always said I’m cold-blooded!”

_Isaac’s POV_

As much as I wanted to laugh, that joke kinda hit the nail with what Rourke had put Lila in. But that’s when Raj pokes his head out. “Hey! Just a few minutes ‘til midnight!” so I ask him “So, that means it’s going to be time for your ‘special surprise’?” this of course gotten Lila worried again. “The one I’m sure is perfectly safe and have no reason at all to worry about?” but Raj wasn’t that reassuring when he said “Mmm… more or less! Come on, everyone’s up on the roof! Bring your champagne!”

But as I was following them, I heard her again in my head. **_“You should be weary of her. She might end up betraying you…”_** great, so that nightmare with Yubel wasn’t a nightmare. She is somehow here. As the others were out of sight, she appears in front of me. I sigh in annoyance. “What do you want with me? I have no intention of becoming a puppet.” This only makes her laugh at me. _“A puppet? No. I have no use for those. As I said before, I need your aid.”_ I’m gonna regret saying this, but I probably don’t have much choice. “Alright, fine. With what exactly?”

_“Unfortunately, as you are now, you can’t use my cards without putting your own body at risk. So for now, find those idols. All will be revealed when you do…”_ I gulp as Yubel leaves me alone in the cold like that. But if she really needed my help, then even her strength isn’t enough? But I better catch with Raj and the others.

I find that everyone else was at the rooftop deck. To think there’s a hot tub up here as well. “Hurry! It’s about to go down!” Raj tells us as Craig added “Ha, they ain’t ready for the master plan!” so I say out of random “The Delayed Release of PlayStation 3?” this got those who knew the joke to laugh a little. “Ok, doodlejump. Thanks for that unexpected laugh.” But then Michelle asks them “Uh, guys, what is all this?” I take a look and notice them too. Those almost looked like… oh boy…

“Are those _flares!?”_ Jake said surprise and concern. “Yup! One of those Arachnid commando dudes dropped a bag full of ‘em!” and Craig said which was really bad “Me and Raj had the idea to use them as fireworks!” yeah, they were thinking it. “So right now, we’re hiding here from a death squad of highly trained, highly equipped mercenaries… and your plan is to shoot off a bunch of flares over our location.” Estela, even though that was putting common sense into them, saying that was pretty harsh.

Raj and Craig had realized what she meant, and Craig answers “Okay, when you put it like that, I can see there’s a flaw in the master plan.” So Raj declares to us sadly “Aw, okay. Sorry, guys. No fireworks this year…” he was heading back inside, head down, when Ryan “We may not have fireworks, but does that count?” we all saw he was looking up at something. Whoa… the red and blue lights… just like at the airstrip! “What is that?” I hear Sean ask. “Jake, Taylor. You two remember this, right?” I ask them. “Sure did. In the airship control tower, right after we landed.” Jake answered as Taylor was speechless seeing this again.

“Ah the Lights of Vaanu. They are very beautiful. My people believe they are a sign of good fortune to come.” We hear Varyyn tell us. “Hell, we could use some of that.” I had to agree with Jake about that. But then Grace said “You know what… I think it’s the Doppler Effect!”

“Huh? Doppler? Like the Weather Channel stuff?” I sweatdrop at Craig’s question. “When something, like a distant star, moves really fast toward you, it tints blue from the change in the light’s wavelength.” Aleister then added his two-cents to Grace’s explanation. “Ah, yes, and it tints red when it move very fast away from you.” but something didn’t add up. “But the mountains aren’t moving.” Estela must have had the same thought I did. Then Ryan added “But considering where we are, with this island and it’s odd concept of time…”

“Exactly, Ryan! With time either contracting or dilating between us, then relativity could have the same effect!” with how she said it, that actually makes sense now. “Huh. So that’s what it was, back at the airstrip… I dunno about you, Taylor, but I’m gonna stick with Blue’s Clues over here. I want that good luck.” Wow, real smooth Jake. But on the bright side “Well, it’s not fireworks, but it’s close enough for me! Fifteen seconds to midnight!” crap! I look around and see Quinn was close by. So I slide next to her saying “Are you ready, Quinn?” she answer me with “Always.” I noticed that Taylor and Ryan did the same Jake and Estela respectively as well with the others counting down. 

**Third POV**

Taylor heads to Jake asking him as the New Year and her birthday was coming quick “Mind if I join you?” he smiles replying to her “Was hoping you’d say that.” and they wait for the year to end.

With Ryan and Estela, all they could say was “Hey.” “…Hey.” And then they hear the others counting down “Ten… nine…” from Raj. “Eight… seven…” as Sean was counting down as well. “Six… five…” Lila added. “Four… three…” Diego continued with. “Two… one…” Taylor finishes with Grace saying to them “Happy New Year!” with everyone cheering!

“Come here.” Jake tells the birthday girl as he pulls her in close, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply. “Happy New Year, Princess.” He tells her. “Happy New Year, Top Gun.”

With Isaac and Quinn, before the clock hits zero, she falls onto him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and pulls him in, kissing him hard. _‘Whoa! Talk about a start for a New Year!’_ he was thinking. “You almost didn’t wait for midnight.” He says smiling at her. “What can I say? You make it really hard to hold back.”

As for quiet duo, Ryan and Estela though, she steps close to him, and the two stare until they kiss slowly. With his eyes closed, Ryan feels her hands seeking his and holding onto them. When they finally break away, she tells him “Thank you.” so he answers “It’s not a problem, and you’re welcome, Estela.”

“So… these mean good luck, huh?” Diego asked Varyyn. “Yes. And I know they are always true.” The Elyyshar answers him. “How?” so to answer the next question, Varyyn turns to Diego saying “This tradition of yours. Kissing at midnight.” This got the poor Hispanic to try to correct him “Well, _ahem,_ it’s not, like, _my_ tradition…” but he shuts up when he is asked “May I kiss you?” so he says to Varyyn “…Yeah.” with that, the two lean in and kiss tenderly. “Woo! You go, Diego! Get it!” Raj shouts to them excited.

Aleister walks up Grace, looking uncertain as he was scratching the back of his head. “Ahem, Grace? I was curious if…” but she cuts him off as Grace thrown her arms around him, getting up on her tiptoes and kisses him. _“Erm!”_ this catches the poor kid off guard. As she lets him go “I like when you’re curious.” She tells him smiling at him.

Craig and Zahra however, were watching all this at the hot tub, with their legs in it. “Looking at all those dorks making out.” Zahra tells the jock. “Heh. Yeah. Who does that?” he asked in response. “Dumb people.” “So dumb.” The two then look at each other for quite a while, until… “…To hell with it.” Zahra says finally as she leans in to kiss Craig. “Ha ha! I knew it! I freakin’ knew this would happen!” Sean said seeing it.

After everyone was toasting with their friends, Ryan notices that Diego, Taylor and Isaac were coming up to him, confusing the young kid. “Hey. This was got the New Year’s, isn’t it? Well, it’s actually the first New Year’s celebration I’ve been to.” With that said, Diego tells him “You know, it’s not over yet.” With a smile. “Diego, you’re scaring me with the smile.” The other two laugh at Diego’s reaction hearing that said to him. “Errr…. Sorry. Look, back to the main subject, earlier while we were exploring the lodge, I found this amazing, cozy bedroom. With a really, really nice bed. If you catch my drift.”

Ryan then said “Actually, I don’t catch your drift at all, Soto. Can you get to the point.” As Diego face faults, Taylor says “What he meant to say is, this is a night to truly spend time with that special person.” This got his face to grow red as he realized “Wait… you mean…” so Isaac finally “Come on, Ryan. You haven’t had a normal life being sheltered by your parents. I understand that. But you deserve this. She does as well.”

This got him to ask them “But wait, what about you guys? Jake and Quinn? Don’t they have a say in this?” but then the mentioned came to the conversation, with Jake saying to him “Don’t worry, Badger Boy. Princess told me about all this. And honestly, you need to get out of that shell and experience life as is.” With Quinn adding “They’re right, Ryan. After all, you and Isaac protected us from those soldiers yesterday. You should have a good time for yourself once in a while.”

After hearing their reasons, Ryan finally tells them, “All right thanks everyone.” And goes off to Estela…

_Estela’s POV_

I see Ryan come up to me after he was talking with some of the others. Wonder what they were talking about? “Come on. They insisted.” As he took my hand, taking me inside. What did they insisted?

Looking at a piece of paper ever now and then, Ryan takes me to a bedroom. And wow… talk about a cozy room. A built-in fireplace with a rug, and the moon glazing from the window. And the bed, it was a luxurious canopy styled bed. “Wow. Whoever had this room lived like a king.” I finally say. I head over to the nightstand and open its drawer. “Huh. There’s a notepad in here. Dusty. Nobody’s opened this for a long time.” So Ryan asked me “Does it have anything on it?” so I get a better look and _“Regarding the new junior researcher: I feel like I recognize her from somewhere. Do another background check and get me her history – E.”_

It didn’t take him long who ‘E’ was “Why am I not surprised it belongs to Rourke? Give me that.” he takes the note and tosses it in the fire. “Read my mind, Hikari.” I say shaking my head at him. “Here, sit down for a moment.” He tells me. I wonder what he… oh… he sure has nice hands there. I wonder what else his parents taught him, other than fighting, being a home barber, and now a massager. “That feels… so damn good... who…”

“My mother did. She said it helps take the stress away. And my old man had a lot of stress when I went to school. But aside from that, you had stressed out lately, and with all that happened, I don’t blame you. But it brings up an important question. Are you still going with your original plan for revenge? Or did you consider another way? And when it’s done, what then, have you about after all that is over?” well he asked me three questions, but I decide not to bring it up. “Hrm… to answer the first two, I’m still considering about it. As for the third. No. Not at all actually.”

He sighs at that, not that I blame him. But then “Just remember that, I’m here for you, to the end. Both to help you get what you came here for… and after, when it’s all over.” He always seem to be more mature at times. So I say to him “I know.” That’s when I try to take off the gown I had on, sonofa… this thing is so hard to take off! “Think you could help me? I’m not really used to fancy clothes like this.” so he does so, and I feel him kissing my scarred skin. “Mmm… I can’t stop thinking about you.” I commented.

“Then don’t.” Ryan tells me. Alright then, Hikari. “Can I try something?” I ask. “Of course.” But if I thought my gown was hard to take off, his kimono was the toughest. But I manage to do so as he helped me out. Soon I start kissing his neck and chest. “Oh… wow…” and then I move slowly downwards, he was tensing up. “Estela…” but I say to reassure him…

“Shh. Let me do this. And try to relax, okay?” he nods calmly as I lower my head… “Oh god!” guess he wasn’t relaxed enough… “Sorry. Was that bad, or…” I remembered that last time we just cuddled and tickled. “If I’m being honest, it was the opposite?” oh… really? So I smirk at him and lower my head again. He was writhing in pleasure as I keep my gaze upon him. But then his hips started moving. I guess he could hold back anymore. “Seems like you like it.” I say to him smiling. “Can’t talk… Keep going…” so I pick up the pace, bringing him closer to his moment, where he’ll no longer be a kid. But a man.

As I hear him gasp, we lie still for a moment. Then I lift my head up, looking at him asking “How was that?” but the poor guy couldn’t get a word out, so he just laughs. “I hope that I didn’t tire you out.” But then he says to me “Well, we got whole night ahead of us for me to learn.” Ah, Ryan, you sure are someone. I so crawl up to him as we entwine our bodies… Ryan Hikari… you have finally grown up and now ready for the world.

_Ryan’s POV_

Man, what a night. I gotta thank Taylor, Isaac, Jake, Quinn and Diego for this. But as I turn to side, I see Estela was already gone. “Huh…” luckily, I brought the clothes I had before coming here with me, so I dress up and head out of the room to find out where she is. But she was coming my way with a paper in her hands. “Estela?” I ask wondering what she found. “I found it. My mother’s room. It’s listed right here. She was here on New Year’s, six years ago. Room 278. Right there.” Wow to think we were so close to the answers she needed. “Let’s go then.” I say as I got my equipment on my back. She then takes a keycard she had and uses it to open the door. Before she turns the knob, she asked me “You’re with me?”

“All the way.” I answer. “All the way.” and we enter in a standard hotel room. It was neatly made, as if no one was here to begin with. But Estela was sad nonetheless. “Huh.” She finally said. “What is it?” I asked “I thought I’d feel something. Anything. But…” so she sits on the bed telling me “Nothing.” “Estela, I…” but she cuts me off with “Wait… what the hell?” and as turn my head, I see it. On the wall, a runic sigil of a dragon burned on it! “Whoa…” I commented as she walks up to it and touches the burn mark. “When they cleaned up the room after my mother died, they would’ve painted over this.”

“If that’s the case, then someone must of done this afterwards. The question is, why though?” she had a theory on that “I think it’s marking something.” As soon as she presses on the wall, a secret panel opens up, revealing a camera! “Did… did your mother…”

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” She declares as she unhooks a flash drive from it and plugs it in the TV. “Wait, maybe we should try to…” but the screen turns on and the footage starts playing. We see the same room, only from the camera’s angle. The date on it shows it was December 31st, 2011. We can make out the bed, and the woman on it. _“So, how’d it go?”_ she asked someone off the camera. Then we freak out a little when _‘Facial recognition is 95% probability that this is Estela Montoya’s mother, Olivia Montoya.’_ Fi tells us as we catch our breath. “Damn it, Fi!” I yell as I try to get be heartbeat back to normal.

“As much as I appreciate you helping out Ryan when he needs it, don’t pop out like that again.” Estela scolds to the spirit of the Master Sword as we continue to watch the recording. That’s when we see the person she was talking to come into view. _“He did it, Olivia. He offered me the job. I’m going to be his special assistant.”_ Lila?! But I stay silent to keep watching. _“Yes! Now you’re free to come and go from La Huerta as you please. You can go out in the world and spread the truth! Maybe you can even smuggle me out of here.”_ right this was around the time when she wrote that letter in panic.

_“About that… Are you sure you want to do this?”_ we see Lila ask Olivia. _“Lila, I told you what his plans are. What he’s been doing. All the people he’s hurt… killed.”_ That’s when we see her give Lila a thumb drive. _“This is everything?”_ the guide asked her. _“All the evidence I’ve gathered so far, yes. Everything he’s really doing here. Everything he plans to do.”_ wonder if Lila still had the drive on her.

_“Such a small thing…”_ Olivia continued on grateful _“But big enough. You just need to get it to a journalist.”_ But it was commented by _“I’m scared for you, Olivia. You ask me to do this, there’s no turning back.”_ that’s when we see her get pulled into a hug. _“Come on, Lila. We both know there was never any turning back.”_ and then it happened…

_“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”_ that’s when we heard the gun going off. Estela’s mother pulled back and looked down. Even with how the screen was, we could still see red staining her stomach. As well as the gun in Lila’s hand. _“I’m sorry, Olivia.”_

 _“Lila… how… could you…”_ but Lila then stood up and aimed it at her forehead. _“I told you to stop. I begged you. Why did you have to betray him?”_ and then she looked away as she pulled the trigger, one more time. Olivia Montoya, Estela’s mother, fell on the bed, and died by someone we thought we could trust. “I don’t believe. I had an odd feeling about Lila, but this…” I turn to see Estela, her eyes were hardening when pure hate. “Estela, I’m tru…” but then we hear footsteps. We turn to the doorway… only to see Estela’s object of hate looking at us.

“Good morning, you two. I made everyone some breakfast.” But then Lila sees the frozen image of her standing over Olivia’s body. And her expression went cold. She looks from the TV, to Estela, who was I had no doubt, ready to wreak havoc upon the Tour Guide/Rourke’s Right-Hand Woman.

How did I end up to the middle of this huge mess?

* * *

And Act 5 is finished. Epilogue coming in a few hours. And then, the Final Act for Book 2 shall begin! R&R people!


	12. Act 5 Epilouge

The end of Act 5 is upon us. Just a little alteration to one part due to Book One ending differently.

**Jake: That said, Starflare owes nothing. Except for Boy Scout, Badger Boy and the Princess. Without further ado, onto the Epilogue.**

Thanks for the intro, McKenzie

* * *

**Act 5 Epilogue**

**Third POV**

Lush greens being parted, Yvonne moves forward with sweat beading on her skin. With the cutlass Taylor returned to her, she slashes through the foliage with ease. “At least I have you, my dear Chouchou. I owe Taylor a great deal for bringing us back together… Not enough to stay and fight that sea demon, of course. Taylor could’ve made quite the pirate one day… Such a pity they are all dead.” She said, unaware of the event that had happened at Elyys’tel. And of the group surviving the battle. But she reaches into her pocket, pulling out the compass she found back at the Jeweled Cave.

The needle wavers for a moment before pointing straight ahead, leading her to its destination. “Très bien. I must be almost upon it.” as she moves forward, the pirate sees the peak of Mount Atropo, casting the rainforest in its shadow. And finally as the jungle thins, she comes upon the mountain. Ahead of her, she sees a massive dragon head craved into the mountain, with its mouth leading inside. “At last… I found it. The Fountain is nearly in my grasp.” She said with a knowing smirk, the item in question within reach. But as she prepares to go inside, she sees something coming out of the jungle.

So Yvonne hides in some underbrush, catching a glimpse of someone coming out. A being unlike any she has seen. A demon clad in red _‘Qu’est-ce que c’est_ _? What madness haunts me now?’_ the pirate had thought as she sees the demon walk into the dragon’s mouth, smoke billowing from its metal hand. _‘Perhaps this strange vision can lead me to the prize.’_ Against better judgment, Yvonne sneaks behind quietly, following the figure as quickly as she could.

As she goes inside, Yvonne quickly hides behind a column, looking at her surroundings. An odd set of ruins, with most of the floor covered in lava pouring from dragon heads atop on pillars, with only a narrow path leading to the other side. But the halfway to that side is submerged. _‘This could be a problem.’_ She thought seeing the dilemma of trying to cross safely. Even from where she was, the heat was stinging her eyes. Twelve pedestals sit upon the lava, with the other side showing a pathway leading to darkness. The red-clad demon walks ahead to the end of the path, but continues onward through the lava!

But to Yvonne’s shock, the molten rock had no effect on it! It continues on, unaffected by either the heat or lava. _‘Mon_ _dieu_ _…’_ she comment seeing this herself. Eventually, the figure makes it to the other side to the pathway, stopping as it said. **“…Hello, Yvonne.”** The voice was a staticky and bitcrushed, almost as if it came from an old speaker. But the pirate gasps in shock, hiding herself behind the column. The figure turns slightly, to address her from over its shoulder. **“Don’t be shy.”** It said. So, to answer it, Yvonne says “…As you wish.” As she comes out of hiding, brandishing her cutlass at the being.

“I command you to take me to the Fountain! I know it is here!” the being remains silent, as if gauging to see if Yvonne was a threat. “Now who is shy? I said I command you to…” but she was cut off when it spoke to her **“You need their help, Yvonne…”** this caught her by surprise, wondering who it meant. “Wh-who?” she asks. **“…and they need yours.”** It said answering the question. “Who needs my help? Those children?”

**“Go north. To the pillar.”** With that, the being walks into the dark pathway. But Yvonne quickly said “Wait! I have so many questions!” but as it vanishes, it speaks to her one more time. **“You must hurry, Yvonne.** **Roulez** **à** **tombeau ouvert** **.”** And with that, it was gone. Yvonne was stunned at what it said to her, and runs out of the cavern as quickly as she can…

**Six months ago.**

The group atop the roof garden bunch up together, trying to think on how to get away from the Watchers. “Well, we’re running out of time for a miracle. They’re breaking through Isaac’s swords!” Zahra tells them in fear. **“Indeed. You have approximately 90 seconds to escape.”** Iris added. During this, Lila peers over the edge, looking at the Hostiles scaling the walls. “Ba’kulaan!” one of them yelled seeing her. _‘Oh no, oh no, oh no…’_ was going in her head as she sees Taylor pull out the time gun.

“We’ll use _this_.” she tells everyone. “Hold on, you’re talking about going through a portal _ourselves!?_ ” Craig replied in shock. “She’s right. It’s our only way to get away from them, together.” Isaac tells everyone looking rather exhausted. Lila however, did not like the plan at all. _‘The temporal perforator! I can’t let Taylor use it! We’d lose six months! …But I can’t possibly protect them all. Even with Ryan’s sword skills. It’s their only shot at surviving this…’_ she had no choice as she slinks to the edge of the group as Taylor prepares to fire it.

“Everybody, think positive! Envision your goals!” Lila says in a false panicked voice. **“Five seconds remaining.”** Iris added with worry for the group. “Here’s to adventure, eh, Taylor?” Diego asked her as she answered with “Here’s to adventure.” But as she fires the gun at their feet, the moment the light was engulfing them, Lila rolls out of the way! In a blinding light, everyone vanishes. No one was aware that Lila didn’t go with them as she hides in the shrubbery. Then she sets a timer on her watch _’42-squared… times ten to the fourth… Okay, 17 million, 640 seconds. And start!’_ she says in her thoughts as she hides from the Hostiles sight… but then she hear a very loud roar! And someone yelling “Let…. Him… GO!!!”

“Isaac! Don’t! Just get outta here!” this shocks her as she sees Diego and Isaac, the latter breathing heavily as his monster, Blue Eyes White Dragon was looking down at the Hostiles holding Diego captive! _‘No! Diego and Isaac were left behind!’_ the tour guide thought in pure panic! But then she sees the Duelist say “Diego… not… gonna… let them… tak…” and she sees him collapse face first on the ground, with his dragon vanishing. The Hostiles quickly try to tie up the student, only for they leader to say something to them and just pick him up. “Isaac? Isaac! Come on, man! Wake up! Don’t you dare on me! Quinn would have my head if you did!” Diego shouts as he was dragged away by them.

_‘I’ve gotta save them… but there are too many! It’s hopeless… I’ll have to find another way.’_ Lila declares as the Hostiles search for the others futilely. That’s when she see a massive Hostile go to the leader. “Naa ruqii xi phan!” he tell hers with annoyance “Qu’shaa duun.” With that, they leave taking Diego and an unconscious Isaac in tow. Lila was left there in silence. And she looks down at her watch with the timer counting down. 17,639,952… 17,639,951… “…Where are you, Mr. Rourke?” she says finally.

Sometime later, Lila makes her across the dangerous mountain pathway to her destination. A portion of it crumbles underneath her, she reaches out for help, but no one was there. “Aah!” she screams as she barely grabs onto the ledge, pulling herself up… 

Within the observatory lab, she punches in numbers on the keyboard, the telescope realign to its coordinates. “Andromeda… Lupus… What does it mean?” uncertain about the constellations she was seeing…

At one point, she was peering over the hill with binoculars. Far below, in the village, Diego and Isaac were being escorted by guards. “We’re going, we’re going!” Diego tells them as Isaac commented “Another search for the Wild Goose then?” as the elder he asked answered “Going. Yes. Search. Now. Not. Goose.”

She was hurrying through the rainforest as she hears something coming behind her fast! “…M-Mr. Rourke?” but she only sees a vicious creature, looking at her ready to kill. So the next thing she does is draw a knife…

Back at the Celestial, Lila winces as she was scrubbing the deep wounds on her abdomen, as they had grown infected over the month she got them. “Come on, Lila. It’s easy. You can do this.” she tells herself as she pour antiseptic on a rag, pressing it to her side. _Nnf!_

“It has to be here, right, Lila?” she says as she looks at a certain portion of the wall in a hallway… and starts tearing into it with a sledgehammer! A piece falls off, revealing a small section of a smooth wood carving beneath it. “A door! A door! Yay! Lila, you were right!”

As she was writing like a madwoman on the scrap of paper, _’12… letters… equals… Hadean… Zodiac! The runes… are… the key!’_ that’s when she realizes one thing “But you still have no idea what they mean, Lila! You’ll never find Mr. Rourke!” but suddenly **“What are you writing?”** Iris asked as she accidently scared the poor tour guide. “Iris! You’re not in the portal? Of course not. That’s stupid, Lila!”

**“Are you okay? You do not look well.”** the A.I. commented seeing her condition. “I’m just… I’m lonely…” but all Iris could say was **“I do not understand.”**

“You used to. You used to know what it was like to miss someone.” The only answer she got was **“I have no such record.”** So Lila only says in response “I’m jealous. I wish I could forget like that.” but Iris tell her **“Facial recognition algorithm suggest you do not mean what you say.”** All Iris got was a sad look…

Lila slowly limps to the fountain in the grand atrium. She slowly gazes up to the statue of Rourke, and slumps on her knees. “I can’t do it… I can’t keep going…” she says as the tears were pouring down her face. And in a weak whisper… “How could you leave me? …After everything I did for you?”

Eventually at some point, she steps out of a shower and gets into her old clothes, looking freshly mended and washed. And she then looks at the mirror, with her hair trimmed. “Good as new, Lila… Good as new.” She then heads into the Celestial’s ballroom, watching motionlessly at a certain spot at the floor. She then checks her watch… 00:09:42… 00:09:41… then suddenly in a flash of light, a Hostile appears back in existence, still screaming in terror!

“…Yweeeeet!” but he stops shouting, looking around bewildered… but he was unaware of Lila coming from behind, approaching with a knife in her hand, aimed at his back. “I’m sorry. I can’t let you warn them.”

Finally, back on the rooftop garden, Lila gazes out to the island, with her face cold and expression flat and distant. She looks at her watch one more time. 00:00:03… 00:00:02… and she closes her eyes in anticipation of the blinding light. With that, she is surrounded by the group that manage to escape the Hostiles. “That light… it’s gone.” Michelle says to everyone. “So are the Watchers. We made it through the portal.” Sean added. That’s when Craig realized one thing wrong.

“Wait… Taylor… where’s Diego? And Isaac?” he ask the sobbing girl who had Isaac’s Duel Disk and Winged Kuriboh on her. “They… took them… pulled Diego out… and Isaac he tried to save him… with Blue-Eyes.”

Lila was silent, knowing what had happened to the two of them…

* * *

With that, Act 5 is now over. Act 6 and the end of Book 2… coming soon…


	13. Trust is a Fragile Thing

Here we are people, Act 6. Where things get really get tense, more secrets revealed, even greater dangers, and another betrayal among somewhere in the end. And when they finally make it home, will there be even a home to return to?

**Aleister: Is all this suspense necessary? Regardless, StarflareKnight only has rights on his OC’s and this Version of Taylor. Endless Summer, Legend of Zelda and Yu-Gi-Oh are owned by Pixelberry, Nintendo and Komani respectively.**

With that said, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Act 6 Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing**

**Location: Elysian Lodge**

**Third POV**

In the upper northern region of La Huerta, snowflakes were alighting softly upon the landscape where the Elysian Lodge resides. For a moment, it appeared peace has finally come for those who were taking shelter within….

_CRASH!!!!!_ Until Estela and Lila come out smashing through a glass door! They were locked in a struggle, one trying to overpower the other, eventually making them topple over the snow! “Wait! Let me explain….” The tour guide tried saying before she was cut off “ _SHUT UP!!”_ Estela yelled in hate as she grabbed her by the collar of Lila’s shirt. _“It was you! You killed her!!”_ as she drives her fist at the person who killed her mother, again and again. Lila didn’t even bother defending herself.

“P-please… I’m sorry!” as this was going on, everyone was rushing outside to see what’s happening. “Estela! What is she…” Quinn was going to ask until Ryan, who tried to stop the fight earlier had his head bash on a wall by Estela, tells them “Lila… can’t think… Straight. Fi… tell them…” as he was holding his head in pain. _‘Never saw the haymaker coming at all…’_

Fi comes out of the Master Sword, saying to him _“Of course, Master. Earlier, Master Ryan and Estela discovered footage of Lila Sethi killing Olivia Montoya, Estela’s mother, six years ago.”_ the news shocks everyone in the group. “What!?” Sean shouted. “We gotta do something.” Jake said as Sean tried to get Estela to stop attacking Lila, only to be shoved to the ground by her! “Estela! Come on! Enough!”

So Isaac quickly calls out “Spellbinding Circle!” his trap card ensnares Estela in a seal, preventing her from attacking Lila any further! “Estela, calm down! Let’s call a truce for a moment, shall we?” this leads the tour guide to say “Yes… Please, let’s talk about th…” but Estela cuts her off with “You won’t say another _word._ To think I trusted you… _you murdering bitch!_ And Buckalew, if you don’t get this trap off now, I _will_ hurt you!!” as she threatened the Duelist. That’s when Lila tells them “I c-can help you! I have information!” as she says this, Sean and Craig grab a hold of Estela, signaling Isaac to release her from the trap.

“ _No! Let me…go!”_ she yells, struggling to break free from the two. “Lila, explain. Quickly.” Taylor says to the guide, angry that Lila was the one who kill Estela’s mother, and of not learning of it until now. “Tell us it’s not true.” Quinn pleaded. But all she could say was “…I wish I could. It’s true. Olivia was my friend and I… I ended her life.”

“You… what?” Grace asked horrified by the admittance. “Mr. Rourke said it was the only way. She was going to ruin us. He insisted that I do it.” Aleister, saying in disgust of what his father had her do, could only say “My god.” Estela however, was still mad about this as “Is this supposed to save your ass? Because it’s not working.” But the tour guide quickly says “Please, I know it sounds bad, but my mission now is to protect you! All of you!”

“Lila… explain. Exactly what is possibly worth it, doing all of this?” Ryan says going over to Estela. “This oughta be good.” Craig absently said. “You wouldn’t understand. What Mr. Rourke is doing will fix the world.” As she says this, she looks from one face to another, as if she was trying to outrun her thoughts. “So she’s a killer, _and_ she’s crazy.” Jake added. Isaac however in his own thoughts _‘Yubel, that dream I had, with Duel Academia in ruins, is it connected to all this?’_ all he got was **_‘If you have to ask, you’ll never know.’_ **So he turns back to the conversation at hand. 

“It’s the culmination of Mr. Rourke’s experiments… his life’s work! He has a machine at MASADA…” this makes Taylor say as she realizes what Lila meant. “The Lernaean Gate.” But she wrong as “No. A different machine. One that can erase all of the pain and suffering people like us have had to endure.” But Isaac commented “Considering how he tried to threaten Diego back at the ruins, that doesn’t sound like something he would do.”

“Heard enough yet? _I have._ ” Estela says as she tears free from Sean and Craig! But while she was lunging for Lila, Diego sees something in the opposite direction. Taylor looks as well, and sees lumps of snow falling at the same time from the lodge. And then a tremor is felt from the ground. And another. “Guys… I think something’s coming… Something big.” He says a little worried. Ryan, drawing out his arms, puts himself between the group and in front of what was coming to them. _RRRRHH…_ “What the hell is that thing?!” Ryan says in shock, seeing the Polar Bear-like creature heading to them. “By the Endless… the Mountain Guardian!” Varyyn answers equally in shock. “Guardian? That’s a goddamn Yeti!” Jake tells them. “What the hell?” Estela added. But with her attention on the new danger, Lila takes the chance to make a run of it!

“She’s getting away!” Grace shouts noticing the fleeing tour guide! “Grace! Look out!” Aleister shouts as the twenty-foot-tall beast was looming over her! “Wha-Aaaaaaaah!” Ryan runs over to get her away, "Grace, get behind m..." but without even looking, the ‘Yeti’ sends one of its paws right at him! “ _Gah!”_ he barely had time to hold the Hylian Shield, which, true to Zahra’s word, was able to withstand to attack! The same couldn’t be said for Ryan as he was sent flying into a snow-pile! “Ryan!” Estela yells, forgetting about her hate as she runs over to check on him!

The Yeti during all this, grabs Grace using the claws on its other paw! _RRAAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!_ “No! Grace!” Taylor yells as she and Aleister run over as well “Let her go!” he shouts in anger. But he was unsure of what to do, seeing how Ryan was no match against it. Isaac was getting ready to summon a monster when… _Kuri!! Kuri!!_ Winged Kuriboh says to him. He nods saying “Alright, well try it that way.” as he sees Taylor saying to it “We’re not your enemy!” while she was saying this, she notice bullet wounds on its left arm and side. But regardless, it lets Grace down as it was baring its teeth at Taylor.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod! Oh… mygod.” Grace was saying repeatedly as Aleister was checking to see if she was hurt. “Are you alright?” that was when Furball rushes over and lets lose a cone of frost at the beast! _Hff-hfff!_ Despite icicles appear on its fur, the Yeti was unaffected by it, in fact, it looks down curiously sniffing the tiny fox. And then after grunting, it snatches Furball and runs off into the forest! _Mrrmk!_

“Furball!” Quinn yelled in shock. “Get back here! Where are you taking him?” Taylor shouted trying to run after it, but was hindered by the snow. “Oh man… Is it gonna eat him?” Raj asked as the Yeti soon disappears in the woods. “What even just happened? Are we into full-blown Christmas special territory?” Diego wondered. Estela, while holding Ryan steady, was glaring at the direction Lila ran off to. “She ran away. Like the backstabbing coward she is.”

“This guardian is larger than I’d excepted from Uqzhaal’s stories… We’ll need to move quickly to catch up.” but Craig was skeptical about it “Yo, like, a frickin’ abominable snowman? Really? And there are still evil super soldier dudes out there? I dunno, guys…” he tells them. “We might never make it to where the Gate is if we try to save him.” Michelle added. “Listen, if it wasn’t for Furball, most of us, Ryan in particular, would have been torn to shreds by that sabertooth. We owe him this.”

“And leave that murderer to get away with what she did!? We need to catch her!” Estela argued. Then Ryan tells “Estela, as much as we want to hold her accountable, we have to save Furball. I owe him my life after all.” this leads her to say to him “…Fine. But when we do find her, none of you better get in my way. And that means you, Ryan.” He only nods as he says to everyone “Let’s get our stuff first and any supplies we can find here. Let’s move people!” with that, everyone went to get what they needed, and go after the Yeti.

_Ryan’s POV_

How far does the forest go? I see nothing but fir and pine trees. I also noticed tears streaming on Estela’s face. I guess this affected her more than she let on. “Estela…” I say with bluntly answering “What?” had to do this carefully, else I might find myself in something worse than a wall. “I’m so sorry about your mother, I can’t imagine what this must be like, but I’ll do whatever I can to help.” it took awhile for her to answer until “All this time I thought it was Rourke. It was easier that way. Knowing that someone she trusted so deeply… betrayed her, its just…” that’s when she was looking up at the sky, trying to fight back the grief coming to her face.

“It goes to show that you can never really trust anyone.” I can actually see now what she’s going through. So, I say cautiously to her “…You can trust me, Estela.” As I put a hand on her back in an effort to comfort her. That’s was when Jake says to us “Wait a sec. Do see that snow coming down ahead?” I noticed it too. Shame some people were dense. Craig for example “Yeah, uh, that’s actually how it gets all over the ground.” But before I could whack him “Craig, give it a rest.” Michelle snapped at him. “What? He’s from Louisiana! I didn’t know if he knew about that kinda stuff.”

“Craig, what Jake means it that only one tree has snow falling from it. Don’t you find that weird?” Isaac said. “The Boy Scout is right, Al Roker. That snow is falling in an isolated area next to the tree he mentioned.” This leads to Grace saying “Something’s up there!” so we get a look up, and Furball was clinging onto a branch! “Furball, hang on! We’re here for you!” _Mrp?_

“…That’s totally where I’d put a snack if I wanted to save it for later.” Not helping, Raj. That’s when Fi warns me _‘Master, the ‘Yeti’ as Jake calls it, is nearby. I advised extreme caution as the Master Sword cannot easily injure it.’_ there goes the idea of distracting it. But it didn’t seem to notice us yet as it wasn’t approaching. “It’s far enough away that we could try to get him down.” that’s when Isaac starts ahead and climbs up the tree. “Good call. Sure you got this?” Sean asked him. “I sure hope so. Give me a minute or two.” Isaac tells us. “That’s really brave, Isaac. Be careful!” Quinn tells him.

“Foolish is more like it. Now is not the time to caution to the wind!” Aleister said disagreeing about it. “Sorry, Aleister, but ‘I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar’.” As he was coming up, we see the pine needles rustling. Shit. “Kongzilla incoming! Everybody hide!” no need to tell us, Jake as we all scatter and hide. Isaac was holding very still up in the branches. That’s when the Yeti comes back with a beehive in its claw, good hasn’t noticed us yet. That’s when Isaac blows his cover and a branch snap very loud! _GRRRAAAAHHHH!!!_

“…Perfect…” he says as the Yeti turns to pine. During all this, Furball tries climbing down to him, only to lose his footing, falling! “No! Furball!” crap, Isaac is going be a sitting duck if the Yeti gets to him! That’s when we all notice the Yeti stopped, looking concerned about Furball as well. “Ohgod. Oh please no…” I hear Quinn mutter. But there was no movement from where he fell. The Yeti was leaning its face down. _RRRUH…?_ And that’s when a cloud of snowflakes hits it on the nose, making it flinch in surprise as it was pawing its face. _Hff-hfff!_ Well I’ll be, Furball is alright! “He’s okay!” Isaac says being closest to him. “Dunno if I am… Almost had a heart attack!” Diego said out of the blue.

That’s when we see the Yeti leaning in, licking Furball. Almost like… a mother? “Um… I think it’s trying to care for Furball like a parent!” Grace said in realization. “Aw, that’s adorable.” Quinn added. _Mrf!_ Furball back away slowly from the Yeti, with Quinn picking him up. “You’re a good lil’ pupper, Furball.” But seemed the Yeti didn’t like it at all. _GRRRRR…._ “Uh, I think your pissing it off…” _GRRRAAAUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!_ Yeah, it’s mad Zahra. “Yup.” As it was heading to Quinn, Isaac puts himself in front of her. “This is like a custody battle from hell!” really Diego?

“Quinn, stay behind me. I keep this big guy away from you.” but instead of answering him, Quinn just glared at the Yeti, standing her ground. “You know what, I’ve had about _enough_ of you! Just… **_stop!!”_** and just like that, it actually stop! And not only that, it was walking away from them. “Quinn, what are you doing?!” I hear Taylor ask shocked. “I… I don’t know. It feels like I’m somehow in her mind.”

“…’Her’?” Isaac asked. And then she says “I think I can bring her to our side, Isaac.” She’s just joking, right?

Right?

_Quinn’s POV_

I look to Isaac as I was telling him I could bring the Mother Yeti to our side, hoping he would let me. And then he tells everyone else “Stand back, everyone! Okay, Quinn. Go for it. I’ll have a monster ready in case things go south.” I nod to him as I walk over to her. “This fox is our friend! We’re not going to hurt him!” _RRRR…_ oh no, it’s not listening. She getting closer to us. “…It’s not working!” I hear Grace say getting worried. I swallow hard, I have to keep trying “Please, uh… **_we need your help!”_** what was that I just felt? I could swear this feeling was familiar, then I remember the unknown ‘presence’ Isaac and Taylor told me about back Elyys’tel.

Was it trying to help me? But that’s a question for another day, as I notice the Yeti stopped finally, l guess she finally listened then. “Hell yeah! I think we just got ourselves a Bigfoot!” I hear Craig say excited, and then Diego asked me “Quinn, are you the Three-Eyed Raven? Can you warg into animals?!” but I had to focus at the moment. “Guardian, we need to get to the northern peninsula. Can you help us?” and then she lowers herself to let me climb on. It was kinda hard to get up, but I used its fur to help get up. So I pat the side of its head, and she was nuzzling me and Furball! Aww….

_MRR-HHRRR…._ “OH! I think she likes me! C’mon, Isaac!” I tell him as I hear Zahra say “That’s, like, a legendary-level mount…” with Michelle adding “And… we have a Yeti now. That’s a thing.” Even Sean was saying to everyone “Yeah. I’m just rolling with it at this point.” So I call Isaac once more with. “This is crazy… Oh, what the hell! Here I come!” so he climbs up behind me, and with Furball in front and him behind me, we head off north with the others following from behind. “Wow, I can see for miles up here!” so I tell him “This is the only way to travel!” _Mr-hrr-hrr!_

**Location: Lake Tethys**

At least a few hours later, we emerge from the forest, only to find a large frozen lake. Wow… if it wasn’t so cold, it would actually be beautiful. That’s when the Yeti comes to a stop and bends down to let us get off. As I was stroking its snout, I say to her “Thank you very much, friend.” _RRRRH…_ but that’s when Isaac noticed something on its side. “Wait a sec. There’s something stuck to her. Ryan, give me a hand with the Magnesis Rune, will ya?” so the two carefully detangled what I think was a net. Was that a spider mark on it? “There. We got it off.”

Jake comes up recognizing it. “That’s an Arachnid tracker. What the heck would Lundgren want with her?” his commander!? No wonder he knows what it is. But then the Yeti raises her paw, pointing to where we had to go next. Oh dear, it’s across the lake. And then she looks at Furball. The two held their gaze until she finally turns and leaves us, heading back to the forest. Then I feel her letting know about something… oh, that may actually help us later. “…I don’t know how I can sense this, but I think she’ll come back to us if we need her.” I tell everyone.

“The Guardian… recognized her own kind!” Varyyn suddenly comments. “What do you mean, Varyyn?” Diego asked him. “She must believe that Furball will one day take her place. It is the only reason she would try to keep him safe.” _Hrr?_ “That _would_ explain his unusual abilities.” Aleister had commented. “Our very own guardian-in-training. Who knew?” I tried not to laugh at how Taylor said it. Furball then skitters across the shore to the ice ahead. Oh boy, this might make me slip. On the other hand, Isaac will be there to help keep me steady. “In any case, those cliffs are gonna be too steep to climb. Looks like we’re heading over the lake.” Sean tells us with Michelle asking cautiously…

“Is it solid enough? I don’t need to deal with anyone entering hypothermia from falling through.” She has a valid point, last thing we need is falling in. “The ice is clear, which means there’s less air trapped inside…” Grace stated as Aleister finished with “Well observed. Given the thickness and high density, it should be safe enough.”

“Good thing we brought Pierre and Marie Curie along.” That made the two look at Jake with odd expressions. “What? Don’t give me that look! I know scientific… stuff!” oh, Taylor, it’s a wonder you keep a leash on him. So all of us start to take slow steps on the ice. “Whoa, it’s slippery!” Diego had said nearly losing his footing had it not been for Varyyn aiding him. “Don’t worry. I will keep you steady.” We make our way across the ice. At one point while holding Isaac’s hand I say “If only I had my ice skates… This would be a great place to perfect my double axel!”

“Nice. I didn’t know you figure skate.” Wait, Michelle could too? “Well, I’m not great at it or anything.” But then, I got a little jealous when she added “Remind me if we ever get home to show you my medals from the Collegiate Championships.” And not to mention in awe of her “Medals… _plural!?”_ but as I was moving forward, I hear Isaac say… “Michelle, give Quinn a hand please? I need to see if they are alright.” I turn to see him walk as steady as he could to Taylor and Estela…

_Taylor’s POV_

Oh good, Isaac is coming. “Estela? You alright?” as I see her kneeling on the ice, looking distressed about something. And then using her glove, she cleared the frost away, revealing… “Another Idol…” Isaac commented rather sad. And since it’s Estela’s, wonder what kind of death is gonna happen to her? “I… don’t know how I knew it was there.”

“Draco. I remember Uqzhaal talking about that vaalta.” Varyyn said as he saw what was going on. Now the only problem was how to get it out. Thankfully, Raj had an idea when he pulled out, a portable burner? “Hey, you could probably melt it out with this, right?” as much as I didn’t want to, and I _really_ didn’t want to, we have to find out the truth about these death idols. “Might as well, but we better to this fast. Go for it Taylor.” Isaac tells me as I use the burner to slowly melt the ice, careful that it doesn’t sink. Fortunately, it reaches to point where I could dig it out, so I grab to thing and hand it to Estela…

…And Isaac and myself end up at the library in Hartfeld University. We see her reading a book at a small table titled ‘ _The Executioner’s Song’_. And then Aleister and surprisingly, Isaac were coming over to her, the latter assisting the former with the pile of law books he had. _“Do you mind if I sit here? All of the other tables seem to be taken.”_ Aleister asked her. And she just nods, letting them put the books down. _“Thanks. Buckalew, I’m grateful for your help as well. I’ll make it….”_

_“No need. Just careful who you bump into next time. See you in class, Aleister. Estela.”_ He says nodding to her in respect before heading outside. I look to him asking “You knew her?” but I only get “Not really, just enough to mess cross her. Most people who tried, learned that the hard way.” ouch. But we turn back to the conversation they that. _“True crime. A genre I enjoy as well.”_ I see Aleister comment seeing the book she is reading in approval. _“Hrm.”_ She briefly looks at him before reading again. But they could hear laughter and talking from behind the bookshelves, making Isaac shake his head in dismay. “Great, the gossipers.” _“Did you see that transfer student? Her face looks like she got in a fight with a Slap Clap and lost.”_ One person said as another _“She’s way creepy. I heard her entire family died a bunch of years ago.”_ this annoyed her as she turns and says “ _Ahem!”_

_“Yeah, super sketch… I hope she doesn’t come on the dorm retreat. I don’t wanna worry about getting stabbed in my sleep, you know?”_ the first one continued saying about Estela. _“Hahaha! Ohmygod, for real!”_ the two girls that were talking soon left for the exit of the library. Man, what a couple of bitches. While this made Estela dismayed about the gossip about her, Aleister says to her _“I, ah… I wouldn’t worry about them. Even the sorority queens and head athletes end up falling to the bottom of the pecking order eventually. Trust is a fragile thing, and nowhere more brittle than among the ‘popular’ crowd.”_

_“Longing for acceptance from those kinds of people is a waste of time.”_ This made Aleister smirk at her reply to him. _“…Indeed. And if they underestimate people like us, they do so at their own peril.”_ She then says _“Exactly.”_ While nodding to him before going back to her book. Aleister does the same as well as they read in silence during the rest of study break. “Didn’t except them to get along with something like that.” I said as the vision fades away. “Me neither.” Isaac commented.

We then find ourselves back at the Grand Atrium of the Celestial as a red cloud billows in the fountain. Holy… Lila’s body was lying crumpled over at the basin, with several stab wounds all over her. I see Estela was catching her breath heavily as a knife falls out of her grasp onto the floor. “…It’s over, Mom. I did it.” was what she said after a moment. During this, a figure soon shows up on one of the balconies in the atrium. “I owe you so much, Estela.” Oh no, it was Rourke who was saying this to her, grateful yet as the same time, manic. “…You!”

“Gratitude, apologies… perhaps a bereavement package? Lila was a liability, and I should’ve seen to her eradication long ago. Now you’ve saved me the trouble.” A Liability! During his ranting, Estela takes her spear out, and readies her throwing stance. “As for Olivia, I respected her greatly…” but this only pisses her out as she yelled “ _Snake!_ Don’t you dare speak her name!” but he continues on “I never would’ve been able to bring myself to kill her. That’s why I needed Lila. What an elegant development that her own daughter would finally close the loop.” The last portion was said oddly with glee.

_“Die, you filth!”_ but as the spear was thrown, I notice that it didn’t pierce, but went completely through Rourke! “If only I had your perfect aim…” that was when we noticed he was flickering, before she felt it… **BANG!!** “No!” I shout out as a gunshot was heard and she fell to her knees in pain _“Aghh!”_ she looks down, seeing the bloodstain coming for her abdomen. “No…” she turns around, seeing Rourke, the REAL Rourke with a gun in his hand. The one on the balcony slowly fades, revealing it to be Iris, floating down next to him. “You bastard…” she lurches forward, only to be shot again, this time on her side! “No. I didn’t come… this far…”

“Stay. DOWN.” he says getting angry as she was still breathing, shooting her twice in the chest. She crumples, her legs finally betraying her, but she shocks all of us, as she is clawing her way to him, fury in her eyes! “K… kill you…” this actually surprised the madman seeing her like this! “My god. You’re persistent, aren’t you? Like mother, like daughter, I suppose.” So he squats down next to Estela, this time aiming his gun at her temple. And he says to her, with sorrow in his tone? Why would he… “Goodbye, Estela Montoya. I wish this could’ve worked out differently.” Before the trigger was pulled, we were brought back to the frozen lake.

“You guys look frightened. What’s wrong?” Estela asked us. So I say to her, though a bit hesitantly “Let’s… just keep moving.” I say before I put the idol in my bag. Ten so far. The only ones who I haven’t had a vision of was Jake, Aleister, Ryan… and Isaac. I dread to think of how they might die. As we move onward, the lake soon narrows into a straight, with imposing cliffs on our sides. But then Jake stops, looking tense all of a sudden. Ryan must of felt it too, since he drew of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. That’s when I see it… “Isaac, your deck is blood red again….”

_Isaac’s POV_

Shit, I looked down and Taylor was right, and then Yubel tells me, **_‘Careful. You have some old ‘friends’ coming to visit…’_** “Crap. Bad timing.” I hear Jake say. “Ugh, you eat the raw octopus back at the Vaanti feast too?” as much as I wanted to agree with Raj, this wasn’t the time as we hear the sound of motors closing in on us fast! Great, it’s Arachnid again! This time with snow bikes, and soon enough they’re circling around us! “Surpriiiiise!” oh boy, it’s the metal armed brute, as least it isn’t Lundgren this time. “Looks like you reached the end of the line.”

“Is monologuing a requirement for those idiots, Aragorn?” I asked him trying to keep calm. “If it is, then I’m glad I went AWOL. But aside from that, a new recruit, huh? Lundgren ain’t what you think, pal…” but the lug counters with “Not just a recruit. I’m your replacement, Jakey-Wakey.” The two of us sweatdrop at that lame nickname. ‘Jakey-Wakey’? Seriously? “Listen up, Amateur Hour. If you can’t even come up with a decent nickname, don’t waste my time! Lundgren must be packin’ those cigars with something funny if he thinks he can put Inspector Gadget’s idiot cousin in my spot.” Ha! Burn!!!

“That’s _Tetra_ to you! …Heh. Talk all you want, traitor. I have the upper hand… In fact, in have _two._ ” We could hear to motors running inside those things, that gave me an idea. So I sent this message to Varyyn, saying to him ‘Hey, have Ryan get his Magnesis Rune ready to use on one of his hands. He can use it to send this guy flying in midair like a battering tool in a pinch.’ He nods at this faintly. Sean was getting ready to do something, this could actually help distract Tetra, so I walk in front of everyone facing him. “So, Tetra… why do you want us dead so badly?” this makes him look at me cautiously, before finally replying.

“Oh, it’s nothing personal. A job’s a job, and Mr. Rourke happens to know how to put his money where his mouth is.” Typical, when money talks, hitmen listen, especially if the bone is attached to the most sought out steak, Kagoshima Wagyu Beef. “Too bad that Lundgren will backstab you.” this makes Jake say “Isaac’s right about that. I don’t think you know what you got yourself into, Tin Man.”

“Oh? And why would he backstab me?” Tetra asked us, might as well tell them “Lundgren is loyal only to himself. The moment that bastard thinks he can get you to take the fall for him, you’re gone. You’ll never see it coming.” Considering what he did to Mike, I’m not surprised at his answer. “Last I checked, it was _you_ who did the betraying, Jakey-Wakey.” That was when Sean was charging at a couple of soldiers, but the muscle of Arachnid was quicker than I excepted since he spotted him! But before his fist could hit Sean, it was kept in place by the Sheikah Slate, nice one, Ryan! “Wha… what the…? I can’t move it!”

“Why not let me help you with that!?” I hear Ryan shout as he used the rune to swing Tetra around in mid-air! “Wwwhhhooooooooaaaaaaaaa!!!” the soldiers were surprise at seeing him being swing around like a ragdoll. But Ryan slipped on the ice, letting Tetra go and one of his fist fell landed on the ice, making us heave! “Ouch… remind me to try that on a more stable surface.” Ryan commented. Because of the impact we all had trouble with our balance. “W-Whoa!” Taylor shouted in panic. “Taylor!” Sean yelled as the soldiers aimed their rifles at us, mainly at Ryan. “Do not move!” Tetra gets back up and glares at Ryan. “Oh, now I see why Fiddler told me she had an interest in you kid.”

That was when he turned back to Jake. “You can come with us, or we kill you right here. Your choice.” Back as we get back on our feet, something slipped out of Taylor’s bag! “The Island’s Heart!” Varyyn yelled in panic. “Someone grab it!” Diego shouted as I tried making a dive for it, but Taylor had to same idea and we crashed into each other! _THUD!!!!_ “Ow… that is a hard head, Isaac…” Taylor cut off as we saw where it slid to… “Quinn... _Don't!_ ” Taylor was warning her, but... "It's our only chance!" I had to get to her before...

“No! QUINN!!” I was trying to yell, but I was too late. **_‘Look out! Whatever is in the shard is possessing her!’_** Yubel warned me needlessly as I saw her floating in midair, her eyes flaring green again. “W-what kind of…” Craig just barely got out before Fi appears and stated _‘Danger. An ancient, primeval force is using her as a body. 98% probability it is extremely dangerous.’_

“…Freaky B-grade…” Diego muttered as Raj said “…Mushrooms did I… I mean, are we in a horror film!?” but then Tetra says fearfully “That ain’t normal. Shoot her!” but one of his men said “Sir, her radiation levels are off the…” only to be ordered once more “DO IT!” no! I had to draw out my Mirror Force before… **_“No…_** ” that was when… whatever was using Quinn, extends her hand slowing down all of the bullets fired at her! And then, like Neo, dropped her hand, making them drop! “I didn’t sign up for this kinda stuff…” Jake said rather intimidated, not that I blame him as she points forward to some soldier as if pushing them away, until **_“Get… out of HERE!!!”_** that was when green fire was ignited on them, and they start to become translucent, as if fading away, being pulled through time. “AaaAAHaHh…..” so the first thing Sean says to use is “Guys, run!” but because of the remaining soldiers, only Raj, Michelle, Estela and Ryan were able to break through and get away, the latter slicing the rifles in half! “Oh yes. Run. With your tails between your legs… Not that it’ll do you much good!”

Then the big brute aims his fist at the already fracturing ice! “Is he freakin’ crazy!?” Craig shouts out. Crap the fissures are widening. “It’s beginning to break up!” Grace said needlessly before “Over my dead body!” we hear Ryan say charging at him! “Yeah it is!” but was gonna try to pull him away until Yubel **_‘Wait, you have to trust him. I sense a great courage from him…’_** I grit my teeth realizing she was right. I have to focus on getting the other off the lake before the ice breaks apart. “Wait! We can’t leave Quinn….” I cut out Taylor with “You guys can! I’ll try to snap her out of… whatever is using her!” I say as I see Quinn floating upward, with all otherworld lights catching on her like falling teardrops.

**_“I am in pieces… They’ve taken everything.”_** so I say “Quinn, or… whoever, please listen! That man broke you!” I point to Tetra as he was trying to hit Ryan but is missing or hits the Hylian Shield with it not showing a scratch. **_“…What?”_** this in turn made him look at Quinn. “Yeah, look at him! If not for the little fighter, he would’ve been breaking more stuff!” Zahra said as Ryan snapped at her “Little!?” but then he saw Quinn’s angry expression and backed away slowly from Tetra. “Eh?” **_“This time… YOU WILL BREAK.”_** That was when we see Tetra’s arms rust up rapidly and implode before us! Holy… how powerful is this spirit, if even Yubel was scared of it!?

“Gahhhhhh!” at least there goes one problem. But Quinn was floating after him! “This is just like the end of _Frozen!_ Except with like, _The Exorcist_ happening at the same time!” I hear Diego say. “She should let it go! Quinn, let it go!” I try not to sweatdrop at Varyyn saying that. “Wait, how did you…” but he shuts up when all hear it… the sound of the ice crackling and the ice giving away!!

**Third POV**

“Go! Get off the lake!” Jake yells to everyone who is either hopping or running to the side they had to go to as the uneven ice shifts underneath them! “W-whoa!!” Taylor says panicked. As she tries to keep her balance, she notices that several of the others were in trouble! Sean was in the water, struggling to keep his head above the surface! Zahra, trapped on an ice floe, moving fasting to the far end of the lake! “Not good… _Not good!”_ and Aleister was about to lose his grip clinging to a sheer cliff above the churning of ice below! And Furball was next to her wanting to help. _Mrrrk?_ _‘Who should I try to rescue?’_ she was thinking as quickly as possible. That was when Ryan shouts “Taylor, help Aleister! Isaac get to Zahra fast! I’ll pull out Sean from the water! Move it!”

_‘Guess that answers that question.’_ So she runs over to the cliff Aleister was hanging onto “Save yourself, Taylor! I don’t think I can hold on for much longer…” he tries to tell her, but Furball provides help by running in circles around her, breathing frost on the watery gaps between the floes. _Hff-hffff!_ “I think it’s safe now! Can you try to climb down?” he hesitates, but slowly does so as he begins climbing down the rock face. At the bottom he lets go, landing safely on the surface. “Thanks, Taylor… and thanks to our guardian!” he says to them. _Mrr!_

With Ryan, he jumps over to the ice floe where Sean was, laying down holding an arm out for him. “Sean, grab on to me and try to climb up!” but he see the quarterback was almost blue from being in the water for a while, and his teeth were chattering so badly, he couldn’t get a sentence out “Ryan, I d-d-don’t think…” but he says quickly “Just do it!” so Sean grab onto his hand, with Craig coming from behind helping out. “Need a hand, bro?!”

“Much obliged, and heave!” with his help, Ryan was able to pull Sean out. “ _Huff…_ Th-thanks!” he says to them as they get back to the shoreline.

While Isaac though, he summons two monsters, both level three, with one being a tuner. _‘Good thing I change my deck to fit some Synchros inside it!’_ he thinks as he say “Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Need a helping hand!” he yells as the said monster appears in the water for him to jump on! “Now, over there to save Zahra! Move!” soon enough, his monster is floating next to the floe, with his hand out. “Zahra, hop on! We gotta get off this lake!” he says as she replies “No argument here!” as he gives her a lift up, he notices that Ryan and Craig saved Sean, while Taylor and Furball did the same for Aleister. That was when the two hear a roaring noise growing louder with a spray of mist in their backs.

That was when they realize Brionac can’t get out of the current heading to the massive waterfall! “That must be a mile high drop…” Zahra said as the Sea Serpent **(A/N: Yes, Brionac is considered a Sea Serpent, NOT a Dragon. Blame the creators of the card. Blame Konami.)** was heading to land when a shadow looms over them. That was when they realize Quinn was blocking their path, with Brionac growling at her. **_“Broken…”_** so Isaac swallows and reaches out to touch her, but it doesn’t work! She glares at him with emerald flaming eyes. **_“I will never be whole… Never!”_** _‘Dammit, I got to try something else… but what?_ he was thinking as Yubel gave him some advice **_‘You could try to make her remember something that was special… that’s how Judai helped me back then…”_** realizing that could be his only hope, Isaac tried one more time.

“Quinn! It’s me! I need you to fight it! Try to remember who you are. Think about the things we’ve been through together. Quinn, don’t you remember that bridge in Elyys’tel? Quinn, I don’t think I’ve ever been more devastated in my life than the moment I thought I lost you. We’d won that battle and I thought everything would finally return to normal. Instead, when you and I were on that bridge… my worst nightmare started coming true and there was nothing I could…” that was when he heard to his surprise. “But you did.” not the spirit in control, but the girl he loved. “…Quinn?”

“You saved me, Isaac.” She said as she closed her eyes and the roaring waterfall was silenced the floes around Brionac had stopped and even the tide was still! She floats to the shore, and Brionac swims over, letting Isaac and Zahra off before vanishing. Using that moment, Estela’s fist collides with the Heart, knocking it out of Quinn’s hands! She drops to the snowy ground, as time flows normally again for the waterfall. “Estela? What… happened?” she asked weary from exhaustion. “Oh, sorry. You were, uh…” that was when the others who were still okay rushed over to them. “Um, you were…” she continued to try to say something before Raj said…

“YOU WERE FLOATING IN THE SKY USING SUPERPOWERS!! SUPER… POWERS!!!” then Michelle asked “Is she alright? Let me see her!” as everyone else looked at Quinn, unsure of what to say. “You okay now, Quinn?” Isaac asked. “I think so… Thanks, Isaac. And Estela.” That was when she notices something across the horizon, so everyone turns…

And spots the building atop the spire of stone, alone in the white haze. With only Aleister saying in reluctance… “My father’s facility…”

With this going on, Ryan was asking Fi “That force possessing Quinn, was it… friend or foe?” his answer? _‘Unclear at this moment. 45% probability suggest foe. 55% friend. However, Master 100% probability is this entity is connected to the ordeal that Princess Zelda has told you about…’_

“Just what I needed.” He says facepalming. That's when he realized that one more Champion was still out there, waiting to be restored. _'Sure hope it can help out in a pinch...'_

With Isaac and Yubel however… _‘This spirit… it’s more powerful than even you, is it?’ **‘Unfortunately, it is. The only thing that can even hold a candle against it… is the Pharaoh’s Egyptian God Cards themselves. But since their original cards were buried with his Millennium Items…’**_ she said as he realized what was coming next. _‘We have no means to stopping this entity, at all….’_

He sighs, knowing that saving Quinn from it if it were to become hostile, had just gotten more difficult…

* * *

This was surprisingly shorter than I thought. R&R people.


	14. Last Chance to Turn Back

The Last Chapter where everyone can catch their breath, before all hell breaks loose! And then, Despair shall take its hold upon the Catalysts. Is the journey back home truly ‘So Close, Yet So Far’?

**Isaac: That is a dark perspective of the story. But anyway, Starflare owes only me, Ryan and Taylor. Time to get to it then.**

Agreed. On to the chapter! But man, this chapter was the hardest to do, since no one had done chose to tell Quinn the truth back in Act 5 Chapter 8. The only piece of reference I had to use was from NympheSama’s work. So Nymphe, thanks for your choices you picked on your story.

* * *

**Act 6 Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back**

**Location: Veil Falls**

**Third POV**

Taylor was crouching at the edge of the cliff, besides the waterfalls as it was rushing 2000 feet below. But her attention was focused across the strait, at the craggy pillar with the towering, cutting edge facility. “So this is it. The MASADA Complex.” Aleister commented seeing it too. “We all knew your dad had a complex, Malfoy. Now he’s just getting blatant about it.” Jake said to him.

“But if what Iris said was true, somewhere inside there is the Lernaean Gate, our way home.” Ryan tells them. “What Badger Boy said. What is the history on that name anyway?” the pilot asked.

“In the Greek myth, the Lake of Lerna was the lair of the Hydra.” Aleister answered. “Sure, that’s not ominous at all. Anyway, we have to get inside, find this Lernaean Gate… and if the Island’s Heart can power it…” Taylor finishes what he was going to say. “…It can take us home.” As she opens up her bag and looks at the object in question. “Still sounds like a trap to me.” Jake added.

“Is this your brilliant ‘gut instinct’ again, Jacob? The one that’s never, ever gotten us into trouble before?” _‘Not again… I’m not even in my early twenties, and I’m feeling like an old man already.’_ Isaac says before going to them “Guys, stop it. We are nearly home, and the last thing we need is causing problems. So stop acting like idiots and let’s figure out what we should do next. Aleister, I know you trust Iris, but knowing Rourke, he’s most likely ready since Lila is probably already with him. And Jake, we’ll find a way to get inside, somehow.” Jake and Aleister both look for a few moments until… “One day, you have to show me how you always seem to do that, Buckalew.” Aleister said to him.

“I gotta agree with Malfoy here, Boy Scout. You always have the nag of doin’ and succeeding at it. But not of this even matters if we can’t figure out a way in.” Jake had added. That’s when Taylor said “The only way across is this gondola.” This of course was met with doubt as “Of course. Knocking on the front door will work out splendidly, no doubt.” Aleister replied as even Isaac said “Even if I had us all on some dragons, no doubt they might have radar, and can shoot us out of the sky.”

“In other words, we need a plan. And ideas?” this got them thinking about how to get inside when Taylor suggested “Hide in plain sight.” This confused them at first. “How would we even do such a thing?” Aleister asked her, so she explained it to them “Look, there’s no way we can climb down this cliff and back up the pillar. Not even that updraft Ryan can summon, or Isaac’s monsters could scale something that high without exhaustion. Only one way in: the gondola. Only question is, how do we ride it across without being immediately captured?”

“Hm. I suppose you’re correct in that we must investigate the available options.” Aleister commented with Jake agreeing with him “We’ll think of something. We have to. Anyway, right now, we’ve got bigger problems.” The last portion was said with dismay as Jake was looking back to the others, waiting at the trees, and taking time to recover after the Arachnid attack. While Zahra and Aleister got out of their problems safely, thanks to Isaac and Taylor, Sean suffered the most as he was shivering trying to keep warm in a blanket.

“Here, make sure to cover your…” Michelle tried to say but he jerks away. “Stop, I said I’m f-fine.” He tried to say with chattering teeth. “You were in that freezing cold water until Ryan saved you. It could be serious.” She tells him getting angry at his attitude. But as she tries again to reach him, he just gets up and walks away. “Seriously, Michelle. I can take care of myself. Just need to walk around.” That was when Isaac sighs, not only at his stubbornness, but also at them avoid someone in particular who was sitting at the edge of the falls.

“Come on Quinn, let’s go join the others.” Isaac tells her while she asked “You sure?” he nods at that, leading her to them, only to frown as they back away in fear. “ _Oh!” “_ Whoa… please don’t hurt us!” Grace and Raj said seeing her there. “We’ll do whatever you say!” Diego added in panic. “See, Isaac? They’re all afraid of me... of what I’ve become” Quinn tells him saddened by their reactions. But he wasn’t having any of it. “HEY! I know what happened scared you all, but Quinn is still our friend. And not to mention she saved our lives!”

This instantly made Raj and Grace feel guilty as they say “Aw, man… Isaac’s right. We’re being total jerks, guys! Hey, Quinn come sit next to me and Grace?” the big guy asked as Grace added “Yeah, Isaac is right. I’m sorry as well, Quinn. Come sit with us.”

“Thanks, you two. I don’t even know what happened.” she tells them. So Varyyn tells her “You touched the Island’s Heart, and a spirit inhabited your body. I’ve never seen anything like it.” but then Aleister just remember something and brought it up. “One moment. I seem to recall Isaac, Taylor and Quinn debating her touching the Heart, right before she was possessed.” This was said with accusation, with Grace adding “Isaac? Taylor? Did you two… did you both know that was gonna happen?” she asked them. Finally, Taylor tells them “Yes, we did. This happen before at Elyys’tel.” this made some of them gasp in surprise. Quinn also added in “All three of us did.”

After a stunned silence, Raj could only say one thing. “ _Whaaaaaaat?”_ as he stared at all three of them. “Maybe we should let them explain themselves before pointing fingers, guys. Last thing I want to do is use the Master Sword on Quinn.” Ryan tells them solemnly. “It happened once before. Right after I woke up from my illness, and I hurt Isaac in the process. He was also the one who told me what had happened. _Against_ , Uqzhaal’s advice.” This made Zahra glared at them saying to them irritated “And you thought it was cool to keep this from _us?_ ”

_Isaac’s POV_

Of course someone would be pissed off. Go figure. I better talk some sense into them. “Look, I know what you’re all thinking. That we should’ve told you sooner. But it wasn’t our decision to make. It wasn’t our call. Quinn lived her whole life with her body completely out of her control. But I wasn’t going to keep this from her… But nonetheless, it depended on her getting used to it herself before she decided to tell all of you.” this made them go into deep thought about that. That was Quinn decided to pitch in as well.

“Taylor and Isaac meant well, they still do. Honestly? We just… didn’t understand it… And I… I didn’t want to scare you.” as she said that, Quinn lowered her gaze as she fiddled with her blouse. “But… when Arachnid had us surrounded, I had a choice. To either keep it secret, or use it to try and save you.” then I noticed she looked up with tears glistening in her eyes. “And that’s no choice at all.” Raj then walked her to me for support as I hugged her. “Varyyn, what’s happening to her? What did the Heart do to her?” I hear Diego ask the Elyyshar. “I do not know. The Heart is the most powerful artifact in Vaanti legend. It represents the very spirit of Vaanu… Perhaps it even… contains some of that spirit.”

That explains why Yubel is afraid of the spirit! It’s only a piece of it, and it still had that much power? This might even make Fi uneasy about it. But then Sean asks “Time out. You’re telling us that _the Island_ is possessing Quinn?” he was answered by Varyyn with “It may be. When it restored her life, that was an incredible transfer of energy.” This is not reassuring. “But like, she’s only like that when she touches the orb thing, right?” I’m surprised that even Craig was worried. That’s when Taylor tells him “Not sure, Craig, but my guess is No.” much as I didn’t want to believe it, but she’s right.

“Wait, what?” Craig asked confused. Not that I blame him. “Remember the Yeti? How Quinn almost controlled it?” I tell him. This got Grace to say “That’s right. I think a lot of the spirit is already in her!” even Varyyn agreed with it “It’s true that the orb does seem to act like a trigger, though. But I fear each time she touches it, more of Vaanu’s spirit joins hers. Next time or the time after that... there could be no turning back.” and now, I was officially worried for her. So I ask her “Quinn, are you okay? I know… it’s a lot to digest…” that when she cuts me off saying to us.

“It’s just that… my whole life, I carried something inside my body. Something taking me over. Something that would eventually erase me. And I thought I’d finally gotten it out, that I was finally free to be _me._ But I’m not free. It just got replaced with something else.” Oh, Quinn. I had to pat her on the back for that. I noticed that Craig was forcing a smile on himself. “But hey, your disease didn’t give you powers to fly and stop bullets. Now look at you!” at least he was trying to help out, though not very well. “Dude. Not the time for jokes…” Zahra was trying to say to him, but to my surprise…

“No, it’s okay. Craig’s right. I need to look on the bright side of this. I’ve always been helpless. I’ve always needed others to look out for me, since the day I was born. So if what happened to me means I can help you, that I can take care of others for once… then I’m gonna make the most of it.” well, if that is how Quinn so feeling right now, then I should help her with that then. “Hell yeah.” I hear Jake say. And Michelle commented “So I guess this means we shouldn’t use the Heart to heal our wounded.”

“Yeah. That seems like a dangerous idea.” Taylor had replied. “I figured. In that case, we need to find medical supplies.” Huh? Didn’t we have some though? “Michelle, what happened to the supplies we had? I thought we gotten some more from the resort.” I ask, she turns and says “We did, but after that ambush, I lost my grip on them and they sank in the river.” This was said as she was cringing. “Michelle, I said I’m…” and then Sean gets whacked on the head by Ryan. “No, you are NOT fine. Now listen to our medic and shut up for once.” I see Michelle nod to him in a thank you. At least he respects her and vice versa.

“We’re in the middle of an ice age, miles away from the Lodge. Where do you suppose we’re to find medical supplies?” Aleister asked them. So Estela answers with “I saw tire tracks nearby. I’d bet it’s from Arachnid’s vehicles on their way to ambush us at the lake. Most of them fell in the ice, so the trucks might still be there. They’d have first-aid kits inside.” That does make a lot of sense there. So I suggest to them “Alright then, Taylor, along with Ryan should go with her. As well as Jake and Michelle.”

“Ok, I can understand Blue’s Clues, Badger Boy, even Princess and Katniss. But why Maybelline, Boy Scout?” Jake ask me. So Michelle answered rather angry at him before I could. “Isaac actually has a point. I’m the only one who knows what we need, so it looks like you’re the dead weight time, you pompous ass.”

“Point taken.” And with that, the five of them went off into the woods. Sure hope that can find what they need…

_Taylor’s POV_

Never thought Michelle would say something like that to Jake. But, she had a point. Even though Ryan would be the one to pick the supplies, she was the one who knows what we really need. So, we trudge through the woods. Man, what a lot of dead trees here. That’s when Varyyn ask him “Jake, may I ask you a question? You were one of the enemies before, no? An Arachnid?” ouch, that’s gonna be a sore subject, especially when Top Gun look down to his feet. But he answers regardless. “Yeah. The Arachnid Unit. My call sign was ‘Wolf’, as in a wolf spider. Everybody was a different spider. Lundgren’s codename is ‘Tarantula’.”

“I see. You were warriors without a tribe. You fought only for yourselves…” but Ryan stopped him there before he could continue. “Maybe you should let him explain before pointing the obvious.”

“Badger Boy is right. It wasn’t like that then. We used to help people… At least, that’s what I told myself we were doing.” Sound like he was really didn’t want to talk about it. But then I start hear Michelle crying. “Michelle, you’re crying…” but she tries to deny it of course “No, I’m not.” But I could tell why. “…It’s Sean, isn’t it?” and then she starts spilling the beans. “…We almost lost him back there. If Ryan and Craig hadn’t pulled out of the water so quickly, he’d be d…” okay gotta stop her there.

“But he’s not. He’s tough. He’ll pull through.” I tell her quickly. After that, she continues on “It’s just… He’s still important to me, Taylor. We dated for two years. That doesn’t disappear when it’s over. Even though we’re not together, I’ll always care about him… But when he looks at me, all I see is hate and disgust in his eyes. I can’t stand it. If he’d died thinking that… thinking that I…” that made me remember the vision I had back at the Celestial, when I touched the peacock idol. This must have been the reason why she was rowing over to Cetus in it. And all because of her sorority sisters wanting to ruin her. Well, better keep that from happening then.

“Michelle, tell him the truth. Tell Sean your friends lied to him. Tell him you never cheated.” This got her wondering how I knew. “What… But how could you know that they… I can’t do it Taylor. It’s just too humiliating. If I were to tell him that, that would mean I didn’t have a single true friend in the world.” That was when Ryan came up and tells her as he puts a hand on her shoulder “That isn’t true at all, Michelle. Everyone in the group is your true friends. Sure, I may not know what had happened beforehand, but I would consider you a friend.” Never thought he would say that.

But with the two of us supporting her, Michelle’s mind was made up. “Okay… Yes. I’ll tell him.” and then we hear Estela say in frustration “Dammit. Too much fresh snowfall this far out. We lost the tire tracks.” Shit, that’s not good. “We really need to find the vehicles and get those kits.” So Jake recommended to us “Judging by the terrain, the best tactical move for Arachnid would’ve been the crest over that way.” then Ryan was trying to say something “Uh, gu….”

Only to be cut off by Varyyn as he squatted down. “I disagree. The low branches _this way_ are broken. Something large passed through.” Again before Ryan could say anything, Estela cut him off. “You’re both wrong. Smell the gas? It’s gonna be coming from _this way.”_ and Michelle tells them off with “Or maybe you should let Ryan trying to finish, because the two of us can literally see them right here.” with was said with irritation as she was pointing to the military Humvee that Ryan was walking too. And the other three looked embarrassed, Estela the most of all.

“Hrm, um… Good work. And sorry Ryan.” So we walk up to it as well, but with caution. “Looks empty. No sign of ‘em anywhere. We’re clear.” That was when Ryan says to us “I’m gonna keep watch from the trees. Estela and Varyyn, keep watch from the sides while the others search.” The two of them nod as Estela warns us “Don’t take too long. Any survivors might head back this way.” so Jake, Michelle and myself head inside to look around for the supplies. Wow, that is a lot of high-tech equipment they have in here. “Jackpot.” Jake comment as Michelle added “Over here! A first-aid kit! And some hot blankets.” Nice, and then I spotted much to my delight “Check this out. They’re got a bunch of emergency shelter tents too. These could keep us safe in the cold.”

“Nice find. Let’s see if we can drive this thing back to our camp.” Jake tells us. So I head to the driver’s seat and turn it on. That was when a computer turns on. “Huh…” as I tapped a couple of screens. “What are you doing? Let’s get moving.” But I say to Michelle “I just wanna see one thing…” as I saw a list of files and actions. _‘ >> anon_transmission’_? not sure why, but something was telling me to pick that one. The speakers in the humvee started playing a sound file, but it was kinda hard to tell what it was saying. “Is that a voice?” Michelle asked with Jake adding “What’s it saying?”

“I’ll turn it up.” but what came out from it shocked us. _‘You want Jake McKenzie? Come get him. June 1 st. 15 degrees, 11 minutes, 17 seconds North, 73 degrees, 20 minutes, 16 seconds West.’_ And it repeated over and over… my god, Lundgren wasn’t here by chance. “15 degrees North, 73 degrees West? That’s gotta be…” she was starting to say but Jake cut her off with anger “Yeah. It’s here.”

“Someone… gave Lundgren your location?” I asked in surprise. “And they knew what day I was bringing you here. Dammit, Lundgren was waiting here for me the whole time!” with that said, he kicks the passenger seat rather hard. At least I wasn’t in that one. “Someon ratted me out! When I find out who…” then we hear something drop on the hood, and another. “Crap. That’s the three outside. They’re warning us.”

“Shh! Look! Someone’s coming!” we duck down. And that’s when I noticed at least five Arachnid soldiers coming. **“Get a move on. They went this way.”** I also noticed one of them was limping and being carried. **“Hrk…” “Going as fast as we can, sir.” “Forget Two-Eight-Seventy. Leave him. We have to move! The vehicle’s up ahead.”**

“Damn. Some of those bastards survive the lake.” Jake whispered pissed as Michelle asked “And they’re headed this way! What do we do?” so I do the one thing that comes to mind. “Aw, screw it.” and I hit the gas with the humvee roaring to life! **“What the…”** was all that the lead soldier could say, before my driving crashes into and sends them windmilling in the air before they fall back hard. And I head up hitting a tree. So when we get out, Ryan, Estela and Varyyn all run up to us, the former taking a look at the bodies before puking behind a tree.

“Wow. Well done.” Was what Estela said as she was looking towards Ryan worryingly. “Holy crap. You just saved our lives.” Jake tells me shocked seeing what I did. “That… went better than expected. Come on, let’s get this gear back to the others.” so, as we do so, I take a look at the fallen troops and then I get a crazy idea. “Huh. Hang on a second… I think I have an idea.”

“Bad enough you kill them, you’re also gonna to loot them too!?” we turn seeing Ryan, looking mortified and pissed. “Badger Boy, it was them or us. She had to…”

“SO KILLING THEM WASN’T WRONG THEN!?” we cringed at him yelling like that. Then Estela said to him “I know this goes against the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu, Ryan. But there are times when people won’t care about stuff like protecting lives. You have to realize that.” this makes him look at her until “Fine, but we’re giving them a proper burial. All of us. Get what you need from them and help me with putting them to rest…” it took us at least an hour, but we get the gear from the soldiers… and bury them.

_Jake’s POV_

Never thought Badger Boy would get so queasy and pissed off at what Taylor did. But with that sword-style of his, I’d kinda get why he acted like that. Man, those parents of his must have been very overprotective. At any rate, thanks to the Princess, we head back to the falls where the others were at, supplies on tow. And also everyone was gathered around her in shock. Hell, even I was. “Hold on… You’re talking about _sneaking into Rourke’s lair_ wearing these suits!?” Gronk asked in surprise as he was pointing to the armor we stripped from the dead guys. So we listen to what Taylor had to say next.

“Like we said, the gondola’s the only way across. So a disguise is the only way they let us in.” at least Pineapple Express is getting’ excited about this “It’s so insane that it just might work!” and Malfoy instantly shoots him down. Figures. “Why do people say that? Nothing is so _insane_ that it works!”

“It’s an interesting idea, but there’s just one problem.” At least Heisman was pointing out our little problem. “ _One!?”_ jeez, shut up already rich kid. “Okay, sure, lots of problems, but a big one is… We’ve got five suits… but there are fifteen of us.” _Hrrrmph! Kuri!!!_ And he got told by our little dynamic furry duo. “Sorry, little guys. He means seventeen. But I don’t think they make suits in your size anyway.” Least Raj calmed them down. Last thing we need is a fur frenzy. And I say to them “That’s the best part of the plan. Tell ‘em, Princess.” Sure hope that Lundgren falls for it though.

“The rest of us don’t wear disguises. We go as prisoners.” This was met with doubt and skepticism of course. “You’re asking us to turn ourselves in? To those psychos?” Skrillex complained with Katniss replying with “Yes. And once we’re inside, the ones dressed as Arachnid will free the rest of us.” leading Maybelline to finish with “And we make a break for the Lernaean Gate.”

“Huh… That… That could actually work.” Sean commented as Zahra, our ever brooding girl mentioned “It could. But it’s more likely we end up shish-kebaded on that braided girl’s katanas.” That’s when Boy Scout tells her “Come on, Z. We need you. After all, you’re the resident hacker that can get us through their security. And not to mention you kick ass doing it as well.” that made her smirk at that as she said “Obviously. But at least you acknowledge it.” seriously, how the hell does Isaac do that?

“I know this sounds crazy. But this is our one shot at getting home, all of us, together.” With how she said it, Princess made it sound so easy. “Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let’s blow this joint!” of course Craig would agree with her. “Way ahead of you… Oh, you meant ‘leave’. Yeah, let’s do it.” just one problem, Pineapple. At least our medic pointed it out “That’s all well and good, but some of us are still hurt.”

“Michelle’s right. We should at least give the wounded a chance to recover. Especially Ryan because his battle against Tetra, that was his name, wasn’t it, Jake?” so I answer her with “Yeah, Braintrust, that’s his name. And your right, Badger Boy needs to rest. Considering how many time he had to block those arms.” Despite him having that shield of his, Ryan’s arm must have been numb as hell. “We can rest until dawn. Those tents you took from Arachnid will keep us warm through the night.” At least Red got a good idea.

“Perfect. Let’s get a fire going.” Maybe I could use this last night here to be with Taylor. “On it.” so while Raj starts gathering wood, I see Taylor talk with Heisman. “Sean? What’s up?”

“It’s just weird. This whole time, we’ve been racing forward, with no idea what’s coming next. But now, we finally do. This time tomorrow, we’ll either be back home… or we’ll be dead.” Man talk about a downer. But at least they’re going home. As for me, I’m actually considering staying behind. Though I wonder how Taylor and Isaac will take it though. They might hate me for it, but it’s probably the only way to keep them safe from Lundgren. Sorry you two, but I can’t let ya risk your lives for me.

By the time we manage to set up our humble tents, night had fallen, and man the sky. Sure had a lot of stars out there. “Right over here, slot that support into the notch.” I turn seeing Grace give Craig simple instructions on putting together a tent. “…Here?” “Perfect! All done!” tch, kids these days “With this many tents, that should be enough for everyone to sleep comfortably.” With how she said it, sounded like Princess wanted to do more than to sleep ‘comfortably’.

“Ohmygod, Taylor, look!” that’s when we all see a meteor shower from the sky. Nice… “It’s incredible…” it sure is Taylor, it sure is. “Dude, I’ve never seen so many! This is wild!” Drax had commented as if he’d never seen one before. “Are they the Quadrantids? Or maybe ancient meteors we’ve never heard of?” Braintrust was asking us.

“Diego, you gotta check this…” that’s when I realized, where did Short stuff go anyway?

_Diego’s POV_

This sucks… this really sucks. We were finally on our way home, yet, I don’t want to go. Especially since I really grown attached to Varyyn, who was watching the shower all alone at an edge of a cliff. That’s when I hear Taylor ask me “Hey, what’s bugging you?” well, might as well say something to get her away. “Ehh… it’s nothing. Just… Goodbyes suck, you know?” and it doesn’t take her long realize what I meant. “That’s right. Varyyn isn’t coming with us.”

“Yeah. I get it. He can’t. We’re from different times, it couldn’t last, et cetera. Of course _my_ heart would be dumb enough to go for the ‘Romeo and Juliet Across Spacetime’ love story, huh?” even as I was saying it, I was already starting to feel both the Poison Romeo drank and the Gun Juliet used to shoot herself. That’s when she tells me “Diego, you still have tonight. Just because something ends tomorrow doesn’t mean you shouldn’t enjoy it today.” Man, just like Isaac. If it wasn’t for her being a blonde and him being brown-hair, I would swear they were siblings.

“Dammit, you’re always right. I’m gonna go over there.” I tell her as I smooth my hair. I am so grateful Ryan gave me a haircut. The one helpful thing his parents shown him to do, yet they don’t let him watch TV or go to the movies. “Okay, how do I look?” I ask with her answering me. “Despite how our young swordsman gave you a trim, you’ll always be a heartthrob with that personality.” Well, at least that’s being honest. “I’ll take it.” I say before heading over to Varyyn. After a while of meteor gazing, I start with “Amazing, right?”

“Yes. I enjoy watching them. They glow so bright and so brief, as they burn away to nothing.” Whoa, talk about a way to express it. “That’s kinda sad, Varyyn… but also kinda beautiful.”

“I believe all things that end are always sad and beautiful.” I guess he has his own way of seeing them “Guess I never really thought about it like that. These meteors must’ve traveled for like, thousands? Millions of years? Until… until we just…” that’s when the two of us were staring at each other’s eyes. “…got in the way. They could’ve just kept going forever, alone in space, none the wiser.” Man, what a way to talk about them. Even I was feeling blue. “That is no existence. At least these ones are seen. At least their brightness can be witnessed before they go.” He replied to me saddened.

Who are we kidding? We’ll both miss each other so much. But then he said “Sometimes, the meteors fall here on Vaanu. I went to see one once. It was different from the others. It was… a machine.” That caught my attention quick. “Wait… a machine?”

“Yes. Smooth round iron, and great wide, square wings.” Wait a second, that almost sounds like… “A satellite. You’re saying you found a crashed satellite?” this was news to him as well “Satellite?” so I explain the best I can. “They, uh… they fly in space, around the world. They were used to send messages.”

“Send them home?” he asked me afterwards “Yeah.” but he says to me “Tomorrow you are sent home.” That got me down in the dumps “…Yeah. Will you be okay? We got separated from the Vaanti scouts back at the chasm. You’ll have to get out on your own, to take the Island’s Heart back to your people.” Despite him answering me, it was with sorrow in the end “I will be fine, my friend. I will survive the journey… but I will miss you.”

He then puts a hand on my shoulder, and I end up biting my lip. Come on, Diego. What would Taylor and Isaac do? “Ya know, when I first went to college, I got homesick a lot.” Ugh, really? Bringing up freshman year is the best you can do? “Home-sick?” well, might as well tell about it “It’s like, when you’re far away, and you miss your home… and the people who mattered the most to you back there.”

“I have never left my home. I can never. I will never have this feeling.” And he shudders at the thought of it. “It seems horrible.” So I tell him calmly “You’ll get used to it. I realized that I had to move on with my life and strike out on my own. But I never stopped missing my family back at Riverside, and I never will. So I tried to… carry them with me. In here.” as I put hand on my heart, Varyyn reaches out to my heart as well. “In there.”

“At night, I’d look up at the sky and know that they were looking at the same stars. And what’s great about stars is, they live for millions and millions of years. So… tomorrow night, when I’m back in my time and you’re in your time, I’ll be able to look at the stars… and know that you’re seeing the same ones.” With that said, I hold onto his hand, and end up kissing him. Man, ever knew that Varyyn was feel a passionate kisser. As I catch my breath, I rest myself in his arms saying to him “Best. Vacation. Ever.” And somehow, I can tell Taylor wanted me to have this. Jake, you better take care of her, else I’m gonna beat you like a drum…

**Third POV**

After seeing Diego and Varyyn spending their last night together, Taylor was called over to the campfire by Raj. So she joins him along with Quinn and Furball. “Whoa, Raj, it smells amazing over here. What are you cooking?” so she was answered with “Check it. we’ve got sausages, vegetable kebabs…”

“How do you make such good food with simple ingredients?” Ryan came up asking him. “More importantly, where did you get all this?” Quinn added wondering. “Raided the kitchens back at the Lodge. And I’m that good, Ryan.” He opened his bag as he answered their questions, showing the various ingredients he had inside. “Besides good food and a few hilarious t-shirts, what else does a man need? Here, dig in!”

As he handed the three the freshly made food, Ryan and Taylor’s hand brush the other….

And the next place she and Isaac find themselves at a house that had Japanese influence! “Are you serious? Please don’t let there be a vision of his possible death!” Taylor complained. Isaac remained silent as he was seeing what he believed was Ryan’s parents at a table, looking at mail. _“I don’t believe it. He actually got accepted!”_ the mother said shocked at it. _“I was really hoping the lad would reconsider and join the academy instead of this silly idea.”_ The father said not excited at all. This got the two confused.

_“You’re still worried he might found you, Ronan, my Otto?”_ she ask seeing his dismayed look. _“Aye, as much as he’s grown, I still worry about him, Seika.”_ That was when the two hear Ryan announcing his arrival home. _“Tou-san? Kaa-san? I’m home.”_ The two then see him coming to the living room, carrying his backpack, showing he just came from school. That was when his father asked _“Ryusei, can I ask you something?”_ this got him wondering as he walked in, sitting down on a futon on the floor.

_“Your mother and I just got a letter from Hartfeld today.”_ This caught Ryan’s attention until _“I thought you would considered joining the police academy at San Francisco. It would do me…”_

_“Father! Why? I have no ambition to be a police officer like you. Why do you keep suggesting I go there?”_ Ryan argued. His mother however _“Ryusei, my young musuko, please. He is only doing this for your own safety.”_ Seika said at his outburst. But he soon turned to face his mother. _“Really? You too! Why can’t I ever decide what I want to do?!”_ he yell as he grabbed the letter, seeing he it was opened already.

_“Bad enough you never let me have time for myself, but looking at my mail?”_ when he looked at the letter, he saw he was accepted for a photography scholarship. Normally, parents would be excited for their kids going to college. And yet… “Why are they so hesitant in letting him go?” Isaac asked curious about what they were seeing.

_“You don’t want me to go, do you?”_ Ryan asked, his voice quiet with anger. So his father _“Ryusei, please listen to…”_

_“NO! You always do this to me!”_ he snapped back at them. _“All my life, all my free time, used for ‘self-defense’ and ‘kendo lessons’. But for what?”_ he shouted with his mother trying to speak up _“Now see here young…”_

_“No, I’m not letting you have this one! Elementary and Middle school I could understand, but I’d never had any time to do anything at all! Even when I’m at Berry! Birthday parties? Sword lessons! Homecoming dance? Spent practicing Aikido! Time for after-school clubs? Boxing lessons! Sport events, carnival fundraisers, even… Senior prom… I’ve hardly had a chance to make any friends at all… and for what exactly?”_ when neither of his parents could respond, all Ryan could say was _“So that’s it, no congratulations? No ‘I’m proud of you, son’? Just silent stares?”_ the last portion was said with tears as he realized they didn’t want him to go to Hartfeld. _“Fine. I’ll just go to sleep without dinner.”_ That said, Ryan walks to down the hallway to his room.

“Wow, never thought he hated being so sheltered by his parents.” Taylor said as she sees him walks to his room, with his father trying to stop him to say something quickly. _“Ryusei, please…”_ only to get punch it the face! “Yikes, as much as I wanted to say not to do that, I can’t really blame Ryan punching his old man.”

_“I hate you both.”_ With that said, he slams the door to his in pure frustration. “But saying he hates his parent is not a way to go.” Taylor said seeing that…

Only to find herself back at the campsite. I then hear something so I ask “Sorry, what was that again?” and then I see Ryan asked me “I was wondering if you were ok? You looked dazed for a moment.” So she tells him “I’m okay. No need to worry.” Despite Taylor telling him, she wasn’t too convincing, even to herself. ‘ _Oh Ryan, to think you said those three words to them.’_ That was when she remembered the kebabs Raj made, so after taking a quick bite of one “This is so delicious.” She commented and nearby, notices that Furball was eating a vegetable kebab. _Rrrn, rnn!_

“Ha ha! Furball loves his veggies! Eat up, little man! Gotta get big and strong if you’re gonna be a Guardian one day!” Raj said soon after. When he finished eating, Furball soon nuzzles Taylor’s lap as she strokes his fur. “Aww. He’s gonna miss you a lot when you go home.” Quinn said knowing that they have to leave him soon.

“I’ll always remember him.” Taylor commented. “Aw, you don’t want him to come with you?” was what Quinn asked next. So Isaac coming up to them, says “As much as we’ll all miss him, Quinn, La Huerta is where he belongs. As well as his future.” So Raj adds “That’s the thing about crossing paths in life… Doesn’t mean they cross for long. It’s the memories that count.”

“Wow, that actually makes sense. Actually makes you sound like a professor, Raj.” Ryan said after taking a bite from his food. “Wow, I never saw myself as one. You really think so?” while the two of them were talking, Taylor’s attention was drawn the something else. That’s when she noticed that Sean and Michelle were sitting side-by-side on a log. The wind helps her catch some of the conversation…

_Michelle’s POV_

Ok, doing what Taylor and Ryan suggested. After helping Sean with warming up to prevent hypothermia, I tell him my side of the story. Sure hope he doesn’t end up being a bigger ass than he already is though. After explaining it to him, I say really timidly “So that’s it. I know you have zero reason to believe me, but it’s true.” That’s when he shakes his head and looks down. And then “What’s crazy is that I have every reason to believe you. I still know you, Michelle. I know how hard that must’ve been to say just now. I can’t believe those scumbug friends of yours…”

I stop him right there before he could continue to rant. “They’re not my friends, Sean. You are. I know part of you will always hate me for letting you think this for so long, and you’re totally right to. But you’re still one of the best people I’ve ever met. I needed to finally tell you the truth... To finally tell you… I’m sorry.” This is harder than I thought. But I’ve got to see this through. Sean then gives out a deep sigh as his shoulders heaved. And then “Thank you, Michelle.” huh? Next thing that happen is he is actually hugging me.

Wow… he’s actually hugging me, I couldn’t help but smile at this. Taylor, Ryan, thanks to both of you, what I thought would have been humiliating was not at all. In fact, I feel free now. Maybe after all this is settled, I can find a way to reconnect with Sean. And not the simple, kiddie crush, maybe into something more. So, thank you. **(A/N: Okay, her little side was short, I know. She is actually too hard to do. So sue me! No, I ask you don’t)**

_Taylor’s POV_

I’m glad Michelle took our advice. With that settled, I walk up to Grace, Zahra and Jake with the three of them sharing stories. Must be funny stories from how they are laughing. “Taylor! Taylor! Come sit!” I hear Grace say to me. “Jake was just telling us about how him and Isaac’s cousin used to prank each other all the time.” Zahra added. A prank war? This oughta be good. “So our cover’s blown. M.P.S. cops are hot on our tail. They chase us to the top of the Ryugyong Hotel. Only one way down from here. Me and Mike grab our chutes, run through the window, and basically have to B.A.S.E. jump from the tallest building in Pyongyong, with cops shooting at us from the tower, and all these locals gawking up at us and pointing. And I hear Mike laughing his ass off behind me. I look up, and spraypainted in huge Korean Hangul on my open chute, is… ‘I can’t stop farting’.”

Oh. My. God… Isaac’s cousin is a prank master! Zahra was laughing her ass off. “That’s so good!” she said trying to catch her breath as “That’s so mean!” Grace added. “That is so Mike. I feel sorry for you Aragorn.” Isaac came wondering what was going on. So I say to the two of them “Mike sounds like he was awesome.”

“Yeah… He really was.” Jake replied. “But be thankful, that is nothing compared to the dancing turkey on one thanksgiving.” Isaac added. “Those might even top the time I hacked this price-gouging phrama exec’s credit card… and ordered 47 stripper clowns to crash his 80th birthday party.” Wait, she did what? Oh man that is evil. “Well played.” Jake complimented. “That might be more of a ‘felony’ than a ‘prank’.” Oh Grace, you got to lighten up.

“Meh. Potato, po-tah-to. What about you two? Any all-time great pranks?” uh-oh. So I think hard and say “Me? I once dressed up as a movie monster to scare Diego. Sophomore year. We’d just watched _The Ring_ for the first time. Bought a long black wig and hid in his closet.” This got Isaac to laugh his ass off too. “Ha ha! Man, what’d I give to see Pop Culture Petey’s face right then!” Jake said in response laughing with Isaac. “Oh my gosh, you two are just awful!” Oh, Grace. You need to learn to live a little.

“Grace, there’s no harm in pranks like that. It’s what make friendships great.” Isaac tells her as Jake added “Boy Scout’s right, Short Stuff. It’s all just harmless pranks.”

The night goes on with all the food, stories and laughter. But eventually, we all lay on the ground, with the fire dying down and the meteors streaking overhead. Finally, Craig asks “Hey… anybody else kinda nervous about goin’ home?” that got Grace to say “So many questions. What will it be like? What will _we_ be like? How could we just walk around, go about our lives like normal after everything we’ve seen and done?”

“I missed an entire quarter. Definitely gonna have to work twice as hard to get back to the top of my class.” Michelle commented. “Huh, I missed my whole senior season.” Sean had added. Oh boy, he’s right. “Guys, I bet the entire country was looking for us! Do you think we’re famous? Are we gonna be celebrities when we get back?” Raj had asked leading Aleister to say “Heavens, I should hope not.”

“C’mon, Aleister. Don’t you wanna hang out with us on the talk show circuit?” I joked at him. This led Estela to say “You’re presuming anyone will believe us. If someone told you about the stuff we’d seen, would _you_ have believed them? We’ll probably be locked in an insane asylum…” leading Jake to say “That’s if the government doesn’t silence us…”

Then Isaac tells them “Come on you two. No need to kill the mood here.” with Ryan going “Yeah, I probably won’t even get a chance to attend Hartfeld. My scholarship must of gone to someone else by now.” that make me cringed remember how he didn’t leave his parents on a high note. “Sorry, sorry, we’ll be superstars, everything will be sunshine and rainbows, and we’ll be together forever.” Jake said in response. “That’s better. And Ryan, I’m sure there might be a way for you to attend. I’ll look into it for you, okay?”

That made him smile at that. “I’m just glad that we survived.” I say. “Damn straight. Survival’s all that matters.” I hear Jake answer to my comment. Then I hear Aleister add “We obviously have some danger left to navigate, but… yes, we are quite fortunate.”

“Life can be taken away so easily. So yeah… I’d say we’re lucky to be here.” Estela said. This is a lot to take in. So we fall silent again, watching the stars fall from above. At least an hour later, the fire is now embers, and one by one, everyone heads into a tent to sleep for tomorrow. “Goodnight, everyone.” Quinn said with Sean adding “Try to get some rest.”

“We’ll need it.” Estela mentioned. “Yeah, especially Isaac and Ryan, seeing they’re our last line of defense. But I reckon everyone’s gonna be too anxious to sleep a wink.” Oh, Jake. When everyone was inside a tent asleep, only Diego, Isaac, Ryan and myself were the only ones up, watching the embers die out. “Tomorrow, everything’s gonna be different.” I say to them. “Yep. One last night in paradise…” Diego said with a wink to us? Oh boy, I know that look. “Who are you three gonna spend it with?” this makes Ryan shakes his head saying “Diego, you really have no shame, do you?”

“Nope, you’ll find none from me!” but I head over to where the tent where Jake was sleeping at and say to the other three “We might as well guys. Let’s enjoy one final night here.” and I go inside…

**(Following three POV’s all at the same time.)**

_Jake’s POV_

I was hearin’ someone talkin’ outside, and the next thing that’s happenin’ is Taylor coming inside. She sure is a brave one, that gal. “Well, don’t you look cozy.” She tells me. So I tell her “Would be a whole lot cozier with a warm body next to mine.” But then she says “Oh, would any random warm body do? I could go get Aleister…” oh, hell no.

“That boy’s made of ice, and you know it. C’mere, Princess.” That’s when she slippin’ out of her clothes and comes up next to me, with my arm crooked around her. “How’s that?” so I answer her with “Much cozier. Although… I could think of something that would make this moment even better.” So next thing I do is brush my fingers on her leg, just above to knee. Despite how cold it is, I see that my hands are warm for her. “Oh, really? And what exactly did you have in mind?” well, the little minx asked for it. So, I slide my hand up further up her leg, curving toward her inner thigh saying to her “Oh, you know… a little of this… a little of that…”

And all the while, I have my fingers keep going upward on her thigh until… “Ooooh… a little of _that_ , huh…” so I turn toward her, with my face very close to hers. My eyes starin’ deep into hers, with my fingers pressin’ deeper “Jake…” she moaned as I tell her “You’re so goddamn beautiful it hurts.” Then she tells me “Let’s keep going.” And that’s when she runs her fingers on my stomach. “God, I love touching you…” and as she said that, she moves it lower until, oh god… damn that feels good.

“Feeling’s mutual.” So I ease her onto her back and climb onto her. And being in this tight tent, we were pressed chest to chest, and she’d probably feel and hear my heart beatin’ “The things we do to stay warm, huh?” she asks. Ah, Taylor, the things we do “Oh, I think it’s going to get a lot more than warm in here…” but then she starts moving her hips against me! I had to get this exhale out as she was kissing the side of my neck. “We should keep it down… Everyone’s just outside…” like hell I’d keep it down. So I lean to her ear and bite on her lobe, whispering to her “Screw it. Let ’em hear…”

With that said, she ends up kissin’ me, and with our bodies on fire, bliss never felt so good…

Sometime later though, as much as I didn’t want to, we were resting doin’ some stargazing. I must’ve looked off, cuz then she asks me “Something bothering you?” might as well tell her. I did tell everything about Mike already. “Listen… there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What is it?” so I explain “Tomorrow, when we go to that facility… if that portal works…” I start sayin’ “We’ll go home.” But I say to her “Yeah. And I can’t go with you.” this of course, shocks her. “What?” do I have to remind her again? “I’m a wanted man in the States, Taylor. And if we all just show back up through some crazy-ass portal, there’s going to be a whole lot of publicity. The rest of you get to go home to your families, to your lives. I get to go straight to a cold, hard cell. Even if Isaac were to find something to help me out, it’d be too late by then.”

“So what are you going to do?” she asks me. “I’m going to stay behind after you all go through. And then I’m going to open my own portal to somewhere Lundgren will never find me. Santiago, maybe. Madagascar. The Maldives. Somewhere with warm beaches and cold beers and no super-soldier squad hunting me down.” this makes her look at make all sad. Come on, I don’t want you to be sad about me. “But…”

“I don’t want to do this, Princess. But it’s my only choice. I don’t have a future anywhere else.” But then she tells me “No. It’s not. You can’t let Lundgren win.” If only the odds weren’t stacked against me. “I’m on the run, and he’s got an army. I’d say he’s already won.” But she says otherwise “Come on, Jake. I know you better than that. You never back down, and you never let the bad guy win. And Isaac believes in you too. Lundgren killed his cousin, your friend, and God knows how many other people. He has to be held accountable for his actions. He has to be stopped. And you… you’re the man to do it.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” so then she says which is already crazy “Come back with us. Testify. Tell the world your story. Expose Lundgren for the traitor that he is, and make him pay for what he did!” if only it if were that easy. “Wish it were that simple…”

“Why not?” “Because… Because it’s not just about Lundgren.”

“What do you mean?” she just had to ask that. So I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment. “If I go back to the States… I have to face everyone again. I have to face Mike’s parents or in his case Isaac’s uncle and aunt.”

“Oh… Jake…” “I didn’t kill Mike. But I promised them I’d keep him safe. I promised them I’d bring their boy home. He died on my watch. He died because of me. And I can’t… I... I can’t… Isaac may of forgiven me, but what about his family?” that point, I didn’t care if I was crying. That’s when I feel her arms round my waist, holding me tight. “I know it’s not easy, Jake. I know you carry a lot of guilt. But you can do this. After all, Isaac will be there to help you. And me as well, WE can do this.”

I swear, those two, if his hair were blonde or hers brown, I’d think to two of them are siblings. So I look at her askin’ “You think so?” and she answers with “I do.” well better get this off my chest then “Ah, to hell with it. I love you, Taylor.” and then she says “I love you, Jacob Lucas McKenzie. There is nothing in this world or the next we can’t face together.” So with what, we kiss a little while longer before going to sleep for the next day, and our toughest journey yet…

_Quinn’s POV_

As I was looking at the stars, I hear someone coming in, ah so Isaac decided to come in to give me company? The naughty guy… “Hiya.” He says to me. So I say “Hey, Isaac. Huh…?”

“What is it?” so I answer his question with “You’ve got something on your face…” this got him a little worried as “Where?” my evil nefarious plan came to pass, as I lean in and kiss him, saying afterwards “Right there!” this makes him smile at me saying “Oh. Wow. You’re _adorable.”_ ‘Adorable’ huh? “I just can’t help myself around you. I’m glad you came by, although… I kind of feel under-dressed…” this make him smirk replying with “I think I can fix that…”

With that, he slips out of his clothes, and puts his Duel Disk under them to keep us from hitting it. That’s when I wrap my legs around him and press against him as well. “That better?” so I smile telling him “Oh, so much better…” knowing him, he could feel my chest as well as my heartbeat. “God, you’re warm.” Is that right? “That’s funny. I think I’ve always felt cold.” That said, I put my hand on his chest and slowly slide it down, along his stomach, then pelvis and lower still until “Oh, Quinn…”

“How do you feel so good… all the time…” I ask as I slip my hand into his underwear, wondering if “Can we… Can I…?” that’s when without any hesitation he tells me “Quinn, keep going. You can do absolutely anything you want.” In that case, “What I want is _you._ ” so I pull him with my thighs easing myself onto his lap. That’s when he leans in, kissing me along my collarbone and to my surprise, down the side of my breasts! “Mmm… yes…” so I respond in kind, slowly moving my hips in a circular motion. “Oh…” that got his attention. “Yes, Isaac… Please…” with that said, he buries his head in my hair, and envelops himself in me. Any further, and we may have been hotter than even Mount Atropo…

Wha… where am I? I thought I was at the Veil Falls with Isaac. So how did I… _‘You body belongs to me now…’_ what? I turn to where I hear a voice and see. “No!! Stay, stay back!” I was shouting at the Island’s Heart as it was coming to me. “Quinn! Hang on! I coming!” No Isaac! Don’t come any closer! But whatever was inside me, was rising my hand at him! No, no, NO!!!!

“Hhhh!” I must of caught Isaac’s attention because he calls my name out worried. “Quinn!”

“Isaac! I… I… I was…” I tried to say before “It was just a nightmare. That’s all. You’re okay now.” but I was still on edge about what… I have to tell him. “Oh god, Isaac, I dreamt that thing took control of me… the thing inside me. It was so powerful… I couldn’t stop it… and you tried to talk to me, and then I—I” I couldn’t finish that last portion. It’s too much to bear. “It’s over now, Quinn. It was just a dream.” But I knew it wasn’t as I say “But it’s _not_ over, Isaac. That thing is still in me, just waiting to take over! Who knows what it’ll do next… who it’ll hurt?”

That was when he pulls me in for a hug, holding me close to comfort me. “It’s like… it’s like being sick all over again. Having this _thing_ inside me, this thing I can’t stop. But at least my disease was only going to kill me. I could kill you, Isaac. I could kill all of us. And if I go through that portal tomorrow, what if I bring _it_ back home with us? What if I’m putting _the world_ at risk? Maybe I shouldn’t go. Maybe I should stay here. That way you’d all be safe.”

“Listen, Quinn you can learn to control it. That thing’s taken control you twice. And both times, you’ve managed to fight it off. _We_ fought it off.” Oh, Isaac if only it were that easy to believe. “That wasn’t me. It gave up control.” But he disagreed with that as “I don’t think so, Quinn. I think that was you, inside, taking your body back. I think even when that thing takes over, you, the real you, is in there, fighting. And I know you’ll always win.” That got me wondering one thing though. “How can you possibly know that?”

“Because you’re amazing. You’re Quinn Erin Kelly. You’re the most vibrant, wonderful, compassionate person I know. You beat the disease. You’ve overcome incredible odds.”

“Isaac…” “You’re the brightest star in the sky. And you’ll burn away all the darkness.” He always has a way with words. I wipe away a tear saying to him “…Thanks, Isaac. Really.” And he pulls me in a hug, so I lean in close to his ear and whisper in it “Isaac?” “Yeah?”

“…I love you.” and he replies with “I love you too, Quinn. You’re my heart.” “And you’re mine.” I answer back to him. And with that he wraps me in his arms for comfort as we had to face one last hurtle before going home…

_Estela’s POV_

I was minding my own business when I hear Ryan come in the tent. As soon as he’s in, he closes it as I look at him. “Ryan. I… hoped you’d come by.” I tell him. “I’m not someone that would leave a person behind waiting for long. You don’t mind if…” but I cut him off answering “Please.” That was when he puts his weapons to the side and take his clothes off to lie down, facing me. “You’re so warm.” I say to him.

“And you’re so beautiful.” I look down bashfully as he wrap his arms around me. And I noticed he felt one of my scars. So I let him know about it “Mmm. That one. I was twelve. I was riding a horse through the forest, and I tried to jump a log. He threw me, and I landed right on a sharp rock.” He nodded as finds another scar, this time on my side, this one being more jagged, right below my breast. “That one’s from a sword, and I guess seen that kind before. My uncle trained me how to fight with one. When I was fourteen, I insisted I didn’t want to use tapered blades. I don’t think he meant to cut me. At least not that bad. I learned my lesson real quick.”

With the explanation done, I reach out and run my fingertips along his stomach, but lightly as I had knew he was ticklish. “To think you actually have more than I do.” so he answers me with “I blame being part Irish and Japanese.” That was when he reaches up and touch my face, gently run his finger on my scar. But I don’t say anything as I kiss his hand and gently pull a finger in my mouth with a bite. “Estela…” so slide closer to him, pressing my body to him. “Ryan…” “Yeah?”

“I want you to touch me like it’s our last night. Like we’ll never see each other again.” He was confused but answered me with “Alright then, I’ll do it for you.” and he kisses me, slow and lingering, with his hands slide across my waist. “Mmmmm…” he can be so caring at times, even with his personality. That was when I felt his hand pull off my underwear. “I never thought… I never knew it could be this good.”

“Me neither. Guess we learn something new everyd…. Ghhh, Estela…” I cut him off as he was talking by as I had my hand down at that certain spot. At the carbon Jake would probably say ‘Less talking, More kissing’. And kiss he did as he does this again and again, more desperate for the ecstasy I would provide. As his hips were against mine, the warmth we shared actually overwhelmed him. “I’d burn the whole goddamn world down for you, Ryan.” And as I finish saying it, we have our legs tangle and intertwine as we press together, kissing, caressing, feeling, burning together for the night.

As we finally relax for Hikari’s sake, we lie together, looking into the other’s eyes with our foreheads touching. “I can tell something is wrong you know.” He said. “There’s… something I have to tell you.” I answer. Despite him looking worried, Ryan gestures for me to continue on. “Tomorrow. When you get to the portal… I’m not going with you.”

“It’s about Rourke and Lila, isn’t it?” he can be really blunt at times. So I nod to him saying “I came to this island for a reason, Ryan. To avenge my mother. Her killers are out there. Both of them. I’m so close to it. So close to my goal. I can’t leave. Not until I’ve seen it though. I’m sorry, Ryan. I want to go with you. But I can’t. Not while they still draw breath.” After my explanation, he sighs. Normally, I’d get mad, but not this time. Because he understands me the most. “Estela, there are other ways to get revenge.” Wait, what?

“What do you mean?” so he tells me the crazy idea he had “Look, when we get back, it’s going to be a big deal. We’re going to have the media all over us. At least I think it will. If that’s the case, we can tell them everything. Expose Rourke and Lila. Destroy their corporation. See them dragged before a judge, all their crimes laid out… And then watch as they both get sentenced to life in prison. I know it’s not the same as killing them, but… it’s still revenge. And it’d still be yours… and so would I.” I never thought about it like that.

“I… I…” I inhale deeply and close my eyes and finally say “I’ve been chasing this so long… I’m not sure I’ll know how to do anything else. I don’t know what I’ll do once I’m done.” That was when he was reaching down lacing his fingers with mine. “We’ll figure it out. Together.” So I answer “Yeah… we will.” And I raise his hand to kiss it. And then I whisper to him “…I love you, Ryan.”

“I love you, Estela. You and me against the world.” He answered me “Forever.” I say as I pull him in and we hold onto each other for the night. Preparing for the hell we’ll face tomorrow.

**Third POV**

As the morning came, everyone prepares for the daring plan to take place. “Alright, people, let’s do this. Everybody remember the drill?” Sean asked them. But Michelle tells him “I can’t speak for the rest of us, but it’s not like I have the memory of a goldfish. Five of us wear the stolen Arachnid suits. The rest of us pretend to be their prisoners until we get inside.”

“But who will wear the suits? I presume Jake should, as our resident action hero.” Aleister assumed. But to their surprise, Jake tells them “I’ll take the compliment, Malfoy, but I gotta be a prisoner. If Lundgren doesn’t see me, he’ll get suspicious. If I’m in custody, he’ll be too happy to notice anything’s off.” This leads Ryan to say “I should also be one too, I don’t think Rourke would be comfortable if I were out and about.”

“I guess you’re right Ryan. But anyway, I’ll take one then.” Sean says afterwards “I’ve got your back, Number Five. Let’s suit up.” Craig added with Zahra complaining about it. “Oh great, our lives are in the hands of the braintrust. Gimme one of those stupid suits. You’ll need me to help you deactivate security anyway.”

“That’s three. We’ve got two more.” Estela said to them. That was when Sean hands Taylor one of the helmets and Jake handing the other to Isaac. “Us?” Taylor asked. “This whole thing was your idea. If anyone can come up with a plan get us out of custody, it’s you.” Taylor and Isaac look at each other and nod.

A little while later, the two of them are in the stolen suits with Taylor saying “I look Badass!” So while Craig tells Taylor “Hell yeah you do! You make that look good!” her comment was “Come on, Craig. You know I make _everything_ look good.”

“Preachin’ to the choir, bro! My turn!” as he puts it on, Isaac muttered “Really? I feel Ridiculous.” So Michelle tells him. “Don’t worry. You’ll have a helmet to cover your face from the shame.” He nods at that as the others put their armor on. “This’ll do.” Sean says feeling how the armor is like. “We look dope. Aw yeah, I’m ready to kick some ass.” Craig says excited.

“This isn’t the time for a selfie. We’ve got work to do.” but then Diego. “Hey, Zahra… aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” this makes her smirk at him saying “Don’t make me pistol-whip you,” while that was going on, Ryan heads to Isaac with the Sheikah Slate and weapons he had. “Here you need this to make sure Rourke doesn’t take these. Got it?”

“I got it. The last thing we need Rourke to have is all this gear.” he also hid his Duel disk and binder of cards inside the bag where the idols were in. That was when Taylor says “Okay, we need to get our story straight first.” Leading Sean to ask “Right. Like, what happened to the real us?” so Zahra says “We died. We drowned in the ice lake during the attack.”

“That’s dark, dude.” Craig commented. “Why didn’t you report in?” Jake asked next with Isaac answer “We got water damage on our radios. Simple, isn’t it?” so that’s when Sean ask them “What about how we caught the rest of the group?” so Estela suggested to them “You should say you caught us searching for medical supplies.” Leading to Aleister saying “Hm, clever idea Estela. Sometimes the best lie is the truth.”

“Oh, look! Each of you has an I.D. number on the back of your helmets!” Quinn said as she sees them. So Jake fills her in saying “Each soldier goes only by a serial number. The call signs are for the elite fighters only.”

“If that’s the case, we should remember that important fact. Quinn, do you know what’s mine?” Isaac asks her as she checks “Yours is, um… 3-1-7-2.” That was when the gondola arrives for them at the platform with the doors opening. “Alright, we’ve got our plan. We’re as good as we’re gonna get. Let’s move.” But as everyone else enters it, Taylor notices that Furball was alone on the precipice. So she opens her arms saying to him “Aw, come here.” with that, he leaps into her arms, licking her face. _Slrpp! Slrpp!_

“Thank you, Furball… for everything. Take care of our friends back at Elyys’tel, okay?” _Mrmf!_ As soon as she lets him down, Winged Kuriboh comes up to him, hugging onto his head. _Kuri…_ that’s when Taylor as she is about to get on the gondola and takes one last look at Furball, his expression now sad as he sees them go. _Mrrm…_ “Whooaaaa…” Taylor says seeing the inside of the gondola. The entire hull is glass, even the floor was. And she gulps as she see it was at least a thousands of feet below.

“Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down…” Grace was muttering. “Here we go. Everybody ready?” Craig asked as Taylor surveys the others asking “Last chance to turn back.” but nobody moves as each of them look back at her resolutely. “You kiddin’, Princess? The last chance to turn back was on that runway in Costa Rica.” Jake tells her.

“We’re here behind you.” Quinn adds. And with that, the ones who had the suits put on their helmets. “Here we go.” With that said, she looks at the holographic display and presses the button _‘RESUME TRANSIT’_ that was when the gondola moves up the MASADA base. “Whoa!” Craig shouts in surprise. Through the glass floor, they see the sea rolling far below. “This view would be awesome if we weren’t heading into a secret paramilitary compound filled with people who wanna kill us. Never mind. It’s still awesome.” Raj says.

“Remember, you’re prisoners. Don’t forget to act scared.” Zahra warns them. “I am scared” Grace tells her. “That’s perfect.” But they were halfway there when suddenly the gondola stops! As Isaac tries the panel display, it flashes red. “Shit, I’m locked out guys.” He says. “Locked out!? This is not a good place to be locked out!” Aleister says afraid. “Yeah, and it just got worse.” Jake mentions as he sees a helicopter appear out of nowhere! And to make matters worse, its missiles were aimed at the gondola!

_‘Yubel, this is a bad time to ask, but you can stop those, right?’_ Isaac asked in his to Yubel. **_‘If only I could, but my power is oddly weak being here on this island. Some, maybe but not all of them.’_ **she answered back as Craig commented “Ohhhh crap…” in the front, Isaac could make out the pilot, the soldier he heard Lundgren call ‘Mouse’. That was when a hologram appears from the panel showing…

“If it isn’t the Big Bad Wolf… Nice to see you again so soon. Did you miss me?” the swordswoman who Jake calls “Don’t flatter yourself, Fiddler.”

“You’re in Mouse’s crosshairs now, so play nice, sweetie. Or I’ll have him answer your next quip with a heat-seeking retort.” Fiddler tells him. As he keeps quiet for everyone else inside, Fiddler turns her attention to Ryan. “Well, well, I guess you won’t have a problem me taking your sword now, huh kid?” but Ryan says nothing as Fi tells him telepathically _‘Master, worry not, the Master Sword cannot be use be people with tainted hearts such as her.’_ that was when she looks at the disguised Isaac, asking him “This is certainly a surprise, if a pleasant one. We got no report of your capture. Private, care to explain the situation?”

Raj nudges him muttering “Good luck, dude. Hope your way can help us here.” so that’s when Isaac salutes her declaring “Yes, ma’am. We captured the targets at the lake.” With Zahra saying as well “We lost our comms in the battle.” With Craig adding “Sorry ‘bout that.” but he gets elbow by Zahra quickly before he says “Kff! I mean, apologies, ma’am.”

“What happened to your comms? You were dark for fourteen hours.” Fiddler demanded. “They were damaged by water.” Isaac replies. Despite getting pissed at them, Fiddler believed the reason why “You’ve been warned about keeping the equipment dry!”

“Sorry, ma’am. It won’t happen again.” Sean comments. She then eyes Isaac closely asking him “You there. Identify yourself, Private.” So just as quick, he answers to her “This is Serial Number 3-1-7-2.” This was met with “Yes, I see you haven’t forgotten your own I.D. At least part of your brain still works. I count ten prisoners. What happened to the other five?”

“Dead, ma’am” Sean spoke up with Taylor adding “They drowned.”

“The ice broke up in the battle. They went under.” Craig added to help the lie. “That’s too bad. Our client will be disappointed. Okay then, so how did the five of you manage to capture so many targets, without any backup, especially with their little swordsman. They’ve been quite uncooperative so far.” Fiddler asked wanting to know. So Taylor says “We caught them searching for medical supplies.”

“Yes. Some of them were injured in the battle. And with some of them injured, it was easy to make their swordsman surrender, ma’am.” Zahra mentions. “Only logical that they’d search for aid. Very well. Well, one thing is clear… You’ve earned yourselves promotion.” Fiddler finally says, signaling Mouse to stand down. With the tension gone from the confrontation, the ones in suits calm down, knowing they fooled Arachnid.

“Thank you, ma’am. We hope we did you proud.” Isaac tells her. “Mouse, escort them in.” she says to the pilot as he replies “Yes.” that was when hologram leaves and the gondola moves once more. “Whew…” Aleister says relieved the danger was passed. “You seemed to have fooled them.” Varyyn says approving of the plan. “Way to get us through!” Quinn tells them. But Taylor says to them “Thanks, but don’t forget. We’re just getting started…”

As they are drawn closer to the MASADA compound, the tower blots out the sun, leaving them in shadow. “Here comes the welcoming party.” Jake declares as he see a dozen of Arachnid soldiers, waiting for them. So before they reach the other side, Jake warns them “You gotta sell that we’re your captives. Don’t be afraid to get rough you two, got it Princess, Boy Scout?”

“I never am.” Taylor answers as Isaac nods in return. As the doors open up Isaac ‘shoves’ Jake hard to the exit as the others force the ‘prisoners’ out as well. From the landing pad, the soldiers lead the group within a laboratory. That was when they hear from ahead “Ah, at last… the gang’s all here.”

That was when the Arachnid soldiers part, and Everett Rourke approaches the group. “Welcome, my honored guests. The moment of truth is finally at hand…”

* * *

My god…. At least about 12500 words…. And having to rely on a fanfic to a certain part of this chapter… but I did it. R&R people… *faints from exhaustion*


	15. All We Have is Now

We are almost there. Just a few more chapters and Book 2 will be finished. The question is, who will pull through? Well, I’m not telling you people.

**Jake: That said, he owns nothin’ except his OC’s and this Taylor. Disclaimers, get that in your heads for once**

Onward to the next chapter!

* * *

**Act: 6 Chapter 13: All We Have is Now**

**Location: M.A.S.A.D.A.**

_Isaac’s POV_

Ok, just keep calm, Buckalew. You fooled Fiddler, so hopefully you can fool Rourke as well. But it is satisfying to see the punch I gave him left a scar. “Welcome, my honored guests. The moment of truth is at hand.” But what did he mean by that? “That’s rich. As if you could refrain from lying for a single breath.” I see Aleister retort to him. Then Estela “He won’t have a breath to draw after I get near him.” that’s when I noticed the yellow shirt behind him.

Of course, wherever Rourke goes, Lila would be just around the corner. I can’t believe she went back to him though. Before she could get at her, Sean and Craig quickly restrain her. “You’re not goin’ anywhere, Montoya!” Sean tells her. “…Neither is she.” But then, I notice Rourke in front of me! Shit. Yubel, if I need help, I’ll let you know. **_‘Fine… but don’t do anything reckless, got it?’_**

“But I’d be remiss if I didn’t thank the hero of the hour… What’s your callsign, private?” he asked as he raised a hand to me to shake, ugh what a disgusting smile. “3-1-7-2.” I respond with. “A serial number?” “We identify ourselves by number only. Our mission is more important than personal glory.” Hope that sticks. “Ah, of course. Excellent work 3-1-7-2. I’ll make sure your superior officer is notified.” Crap if he means by Lundgren, can’t let him do that. So I quickly say “That won’t be necessary, sir. It’s enough that the client is pleased.” Luckily, the others up pick on what I was doing as…

“What’s good for the client is good for us.” Sean tells him helping out Isaac’s story. “Yup. Glad to be of service and stuff.” With that, Rourke nods and shakes Isaac’s hand and looks to the ‘captives’. “Can we get the hell on with this?” Jake snapped. “W-what are you planning to do with us?” Grace asked, following Zahra’s idea of being scared. But instead of answering that, he asks them. “Firstly, there’s the matter of why you’ve come this far north.”

“You know why I’m here, you bastard.” Estela says to him while glaring. “That I do, indeed…” as he says that, he looks at each of them one at a time until he stops at Ryan. “My, I’ve never thought my dear nephew Ronan actually had a son.” This got everyone confused as Ryan said “Wait, that’s my father’s name. How do you know that?” but he only gotten “At in good time, Hikari. However, Lila told me of your aim. The Lernaean Gate. Very resourceful of you to discover its existence. However, I’m afraid I have unfortunate news… It never worked. A failed, discarded prototype. It would have required an impossible amount of energy to function properly.”

If it’s a failed project, then why did… oh course, Iris mentioned about using the Island’s Heart. Whatever Rourke at the time, it was useless back then. I hope it is powerful enough to utilize the Gate. “So, lamentably, you came for nothing.” That’s when Ryan spoke up “No. Not nothing. You mentioned my father’s name. And considering how the old coot was like, no one outside my family knows him. So, out with already. How do you know him?” he was staring up at him for a moment. Until finally, the biggest mind blown moment hits us. “Very well then. Your father’s name is actually Ronan Chantry, correct? The reason I know it, is because I am in fact his uncle. In other words, you’re my Grand-Nephew…”

_Ryan’s POV_

No… no way… I can’t be related to this guy… is too crazy… isn’t it? “Whhaaaaaaaat?” I absently hear Raj say in astonishment. But I look at both Estela and Aleister see they was completely shocked as well. They don’t believe him, right. Right? Right?! _‘Master, I sense a great surge of anxiety coming from you. I recommend you calm yourself, or risk into going into shock.’_ But, it all made sense now. On why father never let me go out. And why he insisted I train after school or the weekend. So, why. Why did he keep this from me?

“I can understand your stunned shock, but let me explain. You see, back then, Ronan was quite a remarkable young man. At one point in his life, I actually come to tell him about the mysteries of La Huerta, which brings me to the curtain, as it were, is finally going up. All of it’s mysteries will soon surrender themselves to us. Armed with what we’ve discovered at MASADA, humanity will be able to bravely march forward…”

“Humanity? Bravery? What could _you_ possibly know about such things? You turned your wife… my _mother…_ into a glorified slave!” Aleister shouted snapping me back to reality. If dad was try to keep hidden from my ‘Great-uncle’, he had to of had a reason doing so. “And ordered your _little snake_ to stab my mom in the back!” but Lila try to say “Please, just let him explain…” but before it turned to a yelling contest, I say before anyone else “If this were to benefit humanity, then why did father leave you then, Rourke? And don’t lie, because I know you will.” That I said as I glared at him. And he actually turned away in fear. This made everyone speak up as well.

“Murderers!” “You’re both awful, and you should feel awful!” “Where’s Lundgren? My fist had another appointment with his face!” but apparently it was too much for him, since he sic Isaac on us “What am I paying you for? Get them in line.” So as the other soldiers were closing in, Isaac aims the rifle he had at us. I had to pretend to tense up, since I remembered how Jake advised him not to hold back. Some of the others might’ve forgotten that. “Whoa! That’s uncalled for.” Michelle said in surprise anger “Yeah, who’s side are you… _Uh, never mind.”_ Man, would I give to whack Raj for nearly blowing their cover.

“Shut up before my friends here beat you senseless for disrespecting Mr. Rourke.” Taylor tells us in a ‘threatening’ tone as she was pointing to the real soldiers, who like she said, wanting to attack us. “Okay, okay, good point!” Diego commented. “…Sorry.” Was Quinn’s reply. That’s when Rourke walks over to me, Estela and Aleister.

“Estela… I regret that Olivia forced my hand. But she of all people would understand that sacrifices must be made for the greater good. And Ryan, how I truly wished your father did not leave me so long ago. He actually had so much potential. As for Imogen, you’re right Aleister. I gave her back existence, nothing more. But now that you’re here I may finally be able to give her _life_.” Now what is the madman talking about? But this gotten Aleister wondering “Wha… What are you talking about?!”

“You see? This is what I was trying to tell you! Mr. Rourke’s plan is in everyone’s best interests!” but I say to Lila with pure skepticism “All I hear is talk, talk, and more talk! But no proof to convince me, Lila.” That made her cringe realizing that. “Well then, dear Great-Nephew, if words truly fail at this, then perhaps a demonstration to better the world will. We’ve made promising advancements with a particular extraterrestrial mineral…” that was when he bought out a crystal that looks like same kind we found at the bunker!

He then places it on a robotic arm. Next thing he does it fire at laser at the crystal and it starts glowing brightly. Next thing he does is drop a beaker of fluid, with it beaker apart and spilling its contents next to the crystal, and what we see next is what I think is an array of future and past versions of the beaker, some with the fluid while others show it spilling… what in the… “The hell is…” Craig was gonna say before Zahra elbowed him to shut him up. Unbelievable. So why did father leave him then?

Next thing we see is him plucking a full, intact beaker! Now I can see, why father had left him. If he was trying to harness time, the consequences would be catastrophic if that power got to his head! This was the threat that Zelda was worried about! “We’re so close to being able to replicate this on a larger scale… Once we’ve harnessed the power of the Endless, all of time will be ours to command!” and seems like it’s already gotten to his head. “You can’t just change what you don’t like about things that’ve already happened! There’ll be a butterfly effect!” Grace warned uselessly. “But perhaps… if used in an isolated matter…” shit… Aleister was considering it helping with this.

“If you’re looking for our help with that, Daddy Weirdbucks, you’ve got another thing coming.” At Jake can see the dangers of it, as well as Quinn “No way!” this led Rourke to say “I presumed there’d be resistance to the idea. Very well. Take them to the containment units.” This made Diego ask “Containment… units? Like, where the Ghostbusters put Slimer?” I sweatdrop at that before asking “Just one thing ‘Grand-Uncle. Why was this potential my father had that made you wished he didn’t leave?” this only made him smile at that and said “Much as I want to, I’m afraid I’ll have to explain more when you all come around… in time.” If I ever get off this island, my father has a LOT of explaining to do…

_Taylor’s POV_

“Hey!” “Easy! We’re going, we’re going!” I hear Michelle and Raj say as the Arachnid soldiers were talking them to wherever the ‘Containment units’ were, leaving me, Sean, Zahra, Craig and Isaac with Rourke. “We’re still missing a few of the guests, aren’t we? The big one, the brave one, the hacker, the one I have a score to settle with, and… the mystery. I need you five to fetch their corpses from Lake Tethys. We require the twelve bodies we need for the procedure. Especially Taylor. As for the one who did this to me, if he cannot be retrieved, it is of no consequence.” So I say to him “Understood, sir.” And as he leaves to the elevator, I wonder why I was so important?

“Finally! I can barely breathe in this stupid mask…” Craig comments as he as was going remove his helmet, only to be stopped by Zahra. “Wait.” With that said, she went to a nearby panel, putting in some commands. That was when the security cameras turn off. And then she removed her helmet. Thank goodness. I can take mines off too. “Okay, nobody’s watching. We’re clear.” She tells us. “Wow, to think that punch I did left a scar on Rourke.” Isaac commented as Zahra fist-bumped him.

“Alright, now we start with phase two. We save the others before they get put in whatever ‘containment’ Rourke has in mind.” Sean said to us as Isaac took out the Sheikah Slate to help us. “Then we make a run for the Gate.” I added. But then Zahra “Shut up!”

“Damn, Z. Rude.” Craig tells her. “No, it’s… Do you hear that?” that’s when we hear a soft tone coming from the panel, where a blue light was resonating from. “That’s the same thing we heard…” I say as Zahra finished with “When Iris showed up. She must be trying to tell us something.” As she touches the panel, the display shows us the blueprints for MASADA. Then a flashing line appeared on it, leading us from our current location to an area marked ‘Private Office: O. Montoya’. That’s when Craig says to Isaac “Hey! Use take a picture of it on the Ryan’s Slate! That’s how he got the map to La Huerta back at the Celestial!” I nearly forgotten about that.

But he does so, and the map gets updated with the layout for this place. Man that little thing is handy. “O. Montoya? That’s Estela’s mom. Iris wants us to go to her office?” Sean asked “One way to find out, let’s move guys.” Isaac answered. As we followed the directions, Fi, since the Master Sword was with us, came out and said _‘Allies of Master Ryan, I may have a suggestion. I can update to Sheikah Slate, so certain runes can be used more often.’_ That might actually help, considering that we have deal with more than just Rourke now. So I tell her “If it’s possible, then go ahead, Fi.”

As she did so, we make our way to where the room was, but we had to be careful, considering where we were. But man, no one was in here at all, with all the dust in the room. There was also sketches of what looked like a robot? “…Looks abandoned.” Sean comments seeing the place. And that was when Iris appears to us again. **“We can speak safely here. This room is no longer monitored, having been unused for several years.”**

“So this is… where Estela’s mom worked?” I asked with her answering **“This is Olivia’s old office, yes.”** man I can feel the gloom in here. “So, what exactly was she working on?” Isaac questioned. **“Actually, that’s a highly relevant question. She was one of the first scientists to extrapolate the extent of the Endless’s abilities.”** There’s that name again, the Endless. What is it about the Endless is so important to Rourke? “This Vaanti told us the Endless could ‘move freely’ between different points of time…”

**“MASADA’s scientists have proven that the same holds true for spatial distances. In fact, the Lernaean Gate was designed to mimic this method of teleportation.”** If that’s the case, then we have to find to others. Fi then asked _‘AI Iris, is there any place where Master Ryan is being taken to? It is imperative to see him safe and sound.’_ If I didn’t know any better, Fi was actually starting to care. **“The prisoners have been taken to Hydrodynamic Stasis for processing. That laboratory is just a few floors beneath us, but it’s constantly under heavy guard. There’s an experimental weapon in this office that should be able to neutralize any Arachnid soldier found there. With Isaac’s deck and Ryan’s weapon, the odds will tip in your favor to 79%.”**

“I’m down for anything that involves ‘experimental’ and ‘weapon’.” I hear Zahra say in excitement. “Hell yeah.” Craig added as Iris continued **“Once you’ve freed everyone, you’ll need to proceed to Theoretical Prismatics in Sub-Level Nine, deep in the underlying pillar of rock.”** Wow, that is deep inside the compound. “And that is where the Lernaean Gate is?” my answer from her was **“Correct. It’s among a number of devices developed of MASADA before the limitations of standard prisms were fully understood. The Island’s Heart will be more than sufficient to finally activate it.”**

“Sweet. So where’s this weapon you’re talking about?” that figures, new toys for Craig and Zahra, and they want it. **“There’s a cabinet to your left marked with a hazard symbol…”** that was when she was starting to flicker. _‘Warning, connection is being severed.’_ Fi warned us, does that mean Iris is in trouble? **“I’m… being reconfigured! Taylor, please promise you’ll get Aleister, Varyyn and Ryan to safety.”**

“Wait, Varyyn? What about him in particular?” Sean asked her quickly. **“Everett wants to prepare a new host. Chantry’s son is in grave danger just being here. Directive 1908 will force me to…”** and with that she was gone again. “…That ain’t good.” Zahra said finally.

**Third POV**

As Zahra said that, Craig went up to the cabinet Iris shown them. “Huh. There’s a diagram on the door.” He said as he kneels down for a look. And what he found freaked him out “Holy… It’s a shoulder-mounted laser cannon!” this makes the others come over as well. “Guys, we gotta get this open! It’s about to get all Gundam up in here!” he shouts out. “Gangnam?” Sean asked making Isaac moan in annoyance. “Sean, you are an absolute noob when it comes to anime.”

“Buckalew is right. ‘Gundam’ not ‘Gangnam’. Craig, hold up for a sec. Lemme look at the secur…” Zahra added as Craig was saying “Yo, I need this in my life!” as he was tapping frantically on a panel but no anvil. That was when they hear something running. Next thing that happens is Taylor’s vision going dark as something wraps around her head! “ _Aghh!_ What the…” she said in surprise. “Taylor, you okay? Dammit Craig, you had to mess with something, didn’t you?”

“Looks like a VR headset… It’s freaking latched onto Taylor’s head!” Zahra says seeing what it was. That was when Taylor sees a bright ‘blue’ room appears around her. “Taylor, can you hear me? I’m tryna turn it off!” Zahra says as she tries to do so. That’s when Taylor sees a woman in a lab coat entering and turn to her. And that was when she a deep urgency in her eyes. _“Hello, I’m Olivia Montoya. For several years I’ve been assigned to Rourke International’s Omega Specimen project, as an effort to aid in restoring any information Ronan Chantry had destroyed. This simulation was created in order to illustrate how hugely destructive Omega could be if allow to be seen to completion. Everything you’re about to experience directly represents what the machine will do to the specimen, and thereby what the specimen could do to our world.”_

' _Wait, Olivia knew about Ryan’s father as well? Talk about a small world.'_ Taylor thought. Next thing she sees is… “Big Ben? I… I think I’m in London!” that’s when she looks down and noticed that robotic limbs had replaced her arms! “Try to keep your cool, Taylor. I think the simulation is responsive to biofeedback!” it was right then, that Taylor felt the compulsion to interact with the city. So, she reaches out to a car. Next thing that happens is a blue-white aura is surrounding it. And a second later, it vanishes from sight, leaving a vacant spot on the street! “Hm, that could actually come in handy.” Taylor comments before she hears Zahra say “Looking good, Taylor! Keep it up and I should be able to override it!”

Back in the VR sim, the scenario changes, and Taylor finds herself at another city with a lot of modern high-rises. And once again, she feels something force her to move again, affecting the surrounding environment. _‘What’s happening? What am I?’_ Taylor was thinking as she focuses on a reflective skyscraper. As she does so, Taylor is confronted by its reflection. But instead of her own body, she sees someone inside a red spacesuit within a massive mech! _‘Whoa. This must be the project she was talking about.’_

That was when Taylor notices the windows were rippling with the same blue energy and sees the outer wall was eaten away, exposing several floors with the building on the verge of collapse! _‘This isn’t real… Just gotta keep breathing and stay focused.’_ As she was thinking this, the sim returns her to blue room where Olivia was waiting. _“You just experienced firsthand the disastrous effects of the Omega Specimen. If you were shocked by what you saw, I urge you to contact your government officials and warn them to take action. And also, contact Ronan Chantry of this. He will you help you in stopping his uncle. Rourke International must be stopped before this project becomes a terrible reality. Thank you.”_

“Guys, I think it’s shutting down.” Taylor says seeing the blue room fading into black. “Hold on! I’ll save you, Taylor!” “Craig, wait…” that was when she heard chains rustling and Craig yelling “Yo, Isaac! What gives!?”

“The last thing we need is Taylor having a concussion because of you. Now, like Zahra said, Wait.” That was when the lock detaches and the helmet let’s go of Taylor. With it off, she sees Craig was held back by Shadow Spell Isaac used on him. “Are you alright?” Sean asked Taylor as she looked down to the headset. “That… was interesting to say the least.”

“Isaac, thanks for stopping the idiot. It was gonna let her go anyway.” Zahra says to him as Craig grumbled with the Trap fading away. “Fi, is there any chance we can copy whatever Taylor saw in the headset onto the Sheikah Slate?” the spirit came out saying, _‘While possible, should the Slate return to its original form, the data might be lost. I recommend find something to help store this data.’_ With that, Isaac looks at the back on the Slate and says “Zahra, find me a micro SD. I can still see the port from when it was a Switch originally.”

“Got one, Buckalew. Now what?” Zahra asked. That was when Isaac found a cable with the right end and plugged the Slate to the terminal the headset was attached to. “Okay, send the data over.” This made Craig asked “What are ya planning, Isaac?”

“When we get out of here, it’s best to have something we could use against Rourke. After all, we’re just college students and a wanted man. If we want to bring him down, we need evidence.” Was what Isaac said as Fi _‘Data transfer is complete. The information is now on the SD card.’_

_Isaac’s POV_

Man, I sure hope we can keep this little thing safe from Rourke. As I pull the SD card of out the Slate, I put it in a small zip-up bag and put it with my deck. That’s when Taylor says to us “Should we see if we can get that laser cannon out?” this led Craig to reply with “Chyeah! You know it!” and Zahra obviously “Craig. Do. Not. Touch. Anything.”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” at least I can sigh in relief with that, but we’ll really need that weapon if we hope to save the others and fast. But then I see him prepare to swipe at a screen. So I shout “Craig, what did she just say!?”

“Dude, seriously?” Sean added “…Fine.” honestly, starting to think that Craig is related to Danger-Prone Daphne. Zahra then tells us “Yep. I should be able to get this bad boy out. It’ll just take a little time.” as she looks at the terminal for the cabinet. “One walkin’ tank complete with artillery, comin’ up!” so that’s when Taylor tells us “Based on what we’ve seen so far, I’m thinking we’re gonna need that.” so I added “Yeah, there might be times when even my deck or the Master Sword will help out. Give Craig his Buster Rifle, Zahra.”

“You got it. And Craig ain’t no Heero, I’ll tell you that.” “HEY!” with that said, Zahra disables the lock on the cabinet and it reveals a white octagonal cylinder, attached to shoulder harness and other peripheral devices. “Okay, Craig. Remember, stealth first.” Zahra tried to say before he rushed over to the cannon, attaching it to his shoulder. “Stealth first… and pew pew BOOM second!” sure hope he doesn’t get trigger happy on us. “You know how to use that thing, Hsiao?” oh boy, did Sean just… “Let’s find out.” That led us to quickly get behind him as he aimed at desk in the corner, and then a column of blazing red light was fired, reducing the desk to ash! 

**_‘That is one lethal weapon your friend has, Isaac.’_** Yubel said seeing that too. “…Oh whaaaaaaat? That’s what I’m _talkin’ about!”_ and that’s what I’m afraid of. “Okay, I gotta admit. That was awesome.” Zahra added making me more worried. “Let’s just hurry and find the others, guys.” I comment. “Just try to keep that pointed away from us, okay, Sixty-Eight?” for once, I agree with Sean. “You got it.” but I was getting worried with Craig having that child-like grin on his face. We head back to the main entrance and head to the elevator that was there. Sean was looking at the list of floors displayed on the panel. “Which destination do we want?” he asked.

_‘The A.I. Iris had told us the Hydrodynamic Stasis Room.’_ Fi replied to him with Taylor adding “She’s right. That’s where they have our friends.” sure glad Ryan has us hold onto the Master Sword. “Right. Good memory.” Sean tells them as he presses the button. “Helmets on. We’re gonna have company.” Zahra warns us. Ugh, Craig was right. It was hard to see in this thing. We soon reach the floor we need to get to, and we hear a familiar voice which made my blood boil. _Such a shame… You coulda been a hero, McKenize.”_ Knowing how Lundgren is like, he must be enjoying seeing Jake ‘captured’.

“Let’s get closer, but keep a low profile.” I hear Taylor say to us. “Copy that.” I merely nod as Sean replied to her. **_“Calm yourself, young man. His time will come.”_** Did Yubel just tell me to calm down? That’s a first. But it was a little hard to calm down as we peek around the corner seeing our friends lined up at a wall with Arachnid soldiers keeping them there as Lundgren had Jake up in the air by his neck! “Should’ve left it alone, son. Would’ve turned out better for everyone.” Dammit! If only I had my deck on me and not in the bag… “Lundgren… you delusional son of a… One day you’re gonna go down for what you’ve done!” Jake snarled with Lundgren saying with a ugly smug “That ain’t today, McKenzie.”

“Today’s _your_ day.” Fiddler added. As she borrowed the cigar Lundgren had (gross), she takes a puff and blows it into Jake’s face. “ _Kff…_ My only mistake was trusting someone like _you,_ Fiddler.”

“Aww, that hurts. Really does…” but then Ryan, being the one who doesn’t get out at all tells them “Wow… I knew Jake said you were a coward, baldy. Picking on someone when they can’t fight back proves it. But I never excepted _you_ to stoop so low. And you call yourself a swordswoman. You’re just an amateur.” This made her twitch in annoyance and turn to him. “Oh, little kid, how much I want to slice off that tongue of yours. But, since I can’t due to our client, you _very_ fortunate. You along with Wolf here, will have plenty of time to reconsider your harsh words while you’re both in those pickle jars…”

That’s when we see her gesturing to something through the window behind her. They look like the tube we found back at the Observatory, only there were more of them, and each one had _someone_ inside them! That was when Taylor says to us “ _Those tubes. They’re just like the ones we found Rourke in back at The Celestial.”_ Wait, what? Rourke was in one too? “ _Holy crap… Who are all those people?”_ Craig asked wondering as I was. “ _Looks like they’re in suspended animation. We’ve gotta rescue our friends before they join ‘em.”_ Sean answered as we hear.

“Let’s put them in now, Lundgren.” From Fiddler. Then he tosses Jake against the wall, bastard, think he’s so tough. Like to see him face my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon without that crap helping him. “Go ahead. I’m sick of looking at that bastard.” We hear him say as Ryan “Why’s that? Because he’s everything will _you never_ be? Or that you that much of a weakling you can’t fight him that armor?” man, he is on thin ice…

_Jake’s POV_

Man, Badger Boy sure got Lundgren mad, I’ll give him props for that. But then he stomps over to the kid, glaring at him, thinking he could scare Ryan. But Ryan just glares back. “Boy. You should be lucky I was ordered not to harm you. Cuz’ if I did, I would made your death nice and slow…” but that only made the kid say “Big words, coming from a weak man like you. Try harder.” Wow, he really pissed Rex off there. But then Fiddler “Boss, we have to leave him be, Rourke had something in mind for him, remember?”

“Tch… you are one cocky brat. You’ll get yours one day. Stick ‘em all in. Fiddler, you and Mouse come see me when you’re done.” I see the pilot say without any feelin’ say “Yes, sir.” As that bastard takes off. So I whisper to Ryan “You really know how to make enemies, Badger Boy. You gotta be more careful around him.” but then he says that surprised me “Don’t worry, we’ll be alright. Just trust me. But now, you want to keep them from putting you inside whatever they have…” what did he… then I feel two of them grabbing me and draggin’ me somewhere!

“Get… offa me!” I yell as Fiddler “You’re cute when you’re angry and helpless.” “That’s makes you less of a threat and more like a wimp you know…” Badger Boy! But on the upside, Fiddler was trying not to get angry. Wait, was he doing this on purpose? But before I could think on it, she grabs me and tosses me to where one of the tubes were! Shit! Before Mouse I think what they call him could do anything, I hear gunfire and something getting knocked on the floor! “What the hell?!”

“Looks like you’re been had, Predator.” I tell her as I kick her, sending the bitch flailing! “ _Gah!”_ and I see the others that were in disguise take off their helms. “It’s the missing five… They’re attacking!” that’s when Drax yelled out “Too bad with that camera out none of your buddies will see me _kick your asses!”_ crap. Fiddler went ghost of them again! “We’ll just see about that. Let’s play hide-and-seek!” and there she goes with her psycho laugh as she drew her blades out. “…I really don’t like her.” I don’t blame Skrillex for that. But, that’s when I noticed something on his shoulder. What the hell is…

“Alright… I’m chargin’ up!” wait, was that a cannon!? “There’s so much of you to slice… where should I begin? How about right _here…_ ” but before she could slice up Craig, he said back at her “How about you eat laser instead!” holy… Rourke actually made a laser cannon!? Cuz’ next thing I see was her trying to block the beam, before it sent her flying across the room! And it was a good thing that actually knocked her out. At least her swords bite the dust since nothing but the hilts were left. “Hello, Craig’s ‘little friend’…” yeah, I gotta agree with Diego there.

But that’s when some of those tube she was gonna try to put me in had a few cracks, and we all hear **“Warning. Units three, seven, and sixteen compromised. Health of hotel guests remains stable.”** The hell!? Then everyone from the island before all this shit happened were in… “Guests? These are The Celestial guests?!” I hear Maybelline say in shock. “Figures Rourke was lying to us. They were here the whole time!” Boy Scout said which I noticed was with hate. “But why are they here? What could Rourke want with them?” I think that’s the new main question Braintrust. “Quick, guys…” why is Diego, oh right, there were still more soldiers in here. “ _Get ’em!”_ surprised to hear Red say that. So all of us quickly gang up on the remaining three.

“You just mess with the wrong pre-med!” was our medic’s complaint. “I’ve been saving up my rage for a moment like this… _Have at you!”_ was Malfoy’s. Heck, even Blues Clue’s pinched in with “Fall, men of the Hydra!” that’s when I spot Cap and Katniss holding down Mouse, who wasn’t even calling for help, was he gauging us? “Bring ‘em to that disc over there. I got an idea.” Our hacker said to Michelle and Aleister as they took the rifles away. “You heard her, creeps! Move!” eesh, what do they teach kids in college nowadays?

“Please, no! We’re nobodies! Our salary’s less than 40k!” really? Trying to beg? Where did Lundgren find these chumps? “You’re overpaid. Have a nice bath.” That’s when Zahra sends the two of them into their own tubes, most likely putting them into stasis. Good riddance. “Man… I’m ready for a vacation from this vacation.” The big guy said as I say to Taylor “That was damned close. Princess, your timing’s somethin’ else.” So she ends up saying to me “You can repay me later.” That, can be arranged “…You know I will.”

“We gotta move, people. Next stop is the Gate.” The Cap remained us. But then Isaac speaks up saying “Wait, let’s use the Slate to copy this info. The more dirt on Rourke, the better, right?” the heck did he mean by that? “Alright, but you and Zahra need to be fast.” Sean tells them. Next thing we see is the two hooking up Badger Boy’s little tool to the terminal, and after about 30 seconds, the transfer was finished with the computer saying **“Data, copied and downloaded successfully.”** Then our hacker says “Good thing, I packed a few more micro SDs. And it’s in there. Alright, Buckalew. Safe to remove now.” that’s when we see him pull out an SD card and put it with his deck. “Okay, Sean. Now we can go.”

So we followed him to the elevator, and find ourselves in a place called ‘Sub-Level Nine’. Ryan, who had his equipment back then stops us from moving forward. “Guys, wait. You see that, right?” damn, Badger Boy has sharp eyes there. “Looks like a security scanner. Get your helmets back on.” Sean tells the ones who had the uniforms as we hear **“All personnel, please stand by for security scanning.”** Shit. “Annnnd we’re screwed.” No shit, Skrillex.

“Wait, that’s not what you’re supposed to say!” Raj added. “Yeah. Usually you’re all, ‘I got this. Can’t no security system hold me down’ and stuff’.” But she doesn’t bring Craig’s hopes up as, “Sorry. I don’t have this one, guys.” That’s when Taylor says to us “Everybody, get behind me. We’re too close to mess this up now.” that was when several cameras zoomed in on her, dotting each of us until… **“No intruders detected. Access granted.”** That was too close. “We made it! Come on!” she said as we finally reach our destination. A huge chamber with a lot of vines an’ moss.

“Uh oh… I dunno if anything down here is still going to work.” I hear Diego say, but for some reason, I think something is here… not sure what it was though. Then I spot it… another one of those idols we’ve been findin’ around the island. “Hey, Princess. Get a load of this.” I say as I wipe the dust away. “Another idol!” but I saw something else as well. “It’s in the middle of a laser grid. I reckon they were scanning it for something…”

“Can we get it out?” she asked. “There’s a chance an alarm will sound if the beams are disrupted. But… there might be a way.” so she answers with “We might need it. What’s your idea?” so I say calmly “Watch and learn.” And break a mirrored glass. Afterwards, I open up the scanner and place a few of the shards to reflect the beams back. And then “Piece of cake. Here you go.” And I hand it to her…

**Third POV**

The moment Taylor touches the idol, she finds herself and Isaac in the cockpit of a military plane! Jake was in one of the seats, manning the throttle as he says in the radio _“Arachnid flight deck, this is Wolf, reporting clear skies in Kharzistan.”_ The reply was **_“Roger that, Wolf. Any sign of rebel activity?”_** and the person next to Jake makes Isaac gawk in sorrow “Mike…” this made Taylor look at his cousin in surprise “Wait, so he’s your cousin, Isaac?” all she got was a nod. _“Nada. Looks like a straight shot to mother base, just like we planned.”_ Isaac’s cousin answered back.

**_“Copy. Safe flying.”_** Was the response as Mike turns the radio off and leans back in his seat saying to Jake _“So here we are. The two best pilots in the entire Navy. Stuck on recon duty.”_ As he was answered with _“Hey, I don’t mind. I’ll take a smooth boring recon run over a dogfight any day.”_

 _“Whatever you say, Grandpa.”_ Hearing that made Isaac cry a little saying to Taylor, “So that’s why Jake habit of nicknaming seemed for familiar.” While Taylor pats him on the shoulder, Jake gives Mike a playful punch in return. _“Word of advice, Mike? Drop the whole ‘nicknames’ schtick. It’s seriously lame.”_

 _“Pft, says you. Ladies love it.”_ Mike replied to him _“Says the guy who struck out with every girl in the port when we were on shore leave.”_ Jake tells him. _“What can I say? I’m an acquired taste.”_ Despite the conversation being full of humor, the two were actually tensed up. After a minute of silence however, Mike leans forward and says _“Hey.”_ With a hint of nervousness in his voice. _“What’s up?”_ Jake asked only to get from his friend _“…I’m scared.”_

 _“Mike…” “I know we gotta do this. I know it’s the right thing. I know Lundgren’s gotta be stopped. But the minute we land this plane and walk into that General’s office, our lives change forever. Lundgren’s powerful and ruthless. He’s gonna send people after us… after our families…” but_ despite being just as worried, Jake tells Mike _“Look. I’m scared too. But I trust in the system. I believe in justice. Lundgren’s been selling U.S. weapons to our enemies. He’s turned us all into mercenaries, working for the highest bidder. When we tell everyone what’s he done, they’ll listen. They’ll protect us. And he’ll pay.”_

 _“I wish I had your certainty.”_ Mike tells him after hearing all of that. _“We already made our choice, kid. All we have is now.”_ Jake saying that made Mike raise an eyebrow in humor asking _"...Was that a nickname?”_

_“Not on your I…”_ but Jake was cut off by an alarm! _“What the hell?”_ as the two get serious and try to see what is happening. _“Damn. We’ve got a row of surface-to-air missile launchers on the ridge!”_ Mike says looking at the radar. _“What? That’s impossible! They’re all supposed to be on the other side of the mountains!”_ Jake says now panicked as Mike just announced _“Well, they’re here! And they’re locking onto us fast!”_ it didn’t take long for them to realize what went wrong _“Lundgren… He freakin’ found out!”_ Jake commented.

_“Oh my god. This whole mission was just a…”_ Mike added before he saw the launchers fired there ammo at the plane! Despite it being a memory, Isaac yells to them “Eject. Eject you two! Get out of there!!”

_“Evasive maneuvers!”_ Jake shouted but only getting _“Oh god… oh no…”_ from Mike. _“Hang on, Mike! Just… hang… on…”_ despite the maneuvers Jake was pulling, he was only able to dodge one, as three more were coming at them! _“I can’t dodge ‘em all. We’ve gotta eject.”_ And that’s when he flips switches and punches some buttons. As his goes green for go so he can grab his eject lever however, _“Ready?”_ he sees that Mike’s was still red and his expression had fear. _“Mine’s jammed.”_

_“You’ve gotta be kidding…”_ was all he said as the missiles drew nearer. _“Rip open that panel. It’s the wiring…”_ but all he got was _“There’s no time, Jake. You gotta go.”_ Mike answered. _“Like hell! You’re one dumb sumbitch if you think I’m leaving you here.”_ but what he got was _“…We already made our choice, kid.”_ As Mike pulled Jake’s lever! _“Mike, no!”_ as his seat was ejecting, the last thing he hears Mike say is _“All we have is…”_

Before his seat went up in the air as two missiles hit the plane in the hull! _“MIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!”_ Jake yelled as Isaac falls on his knees, seeing how Lundgren, killed his cousin. “Mike, I’ll get that monster if it’s the last thing I do.” as he sees the memory now becoming a vision of how Jake might die. Taylor however, backed away slowly as she saw how his eyes were hetero-chromic for a brief moment before return to his natural color.

That’s when the two see they were in a jail cell. They also see Jake, looking a slight bit older, hands shackled, pacing around the room. Then he turns to a camera in a corner, yelling to it “Hey! Phony Stark! You watching!? You tuned in to the Jake Channel? Ain’t anything better on?” as he gives the middle finger to whoever was watching. But then Isaac commented “Wait, isn’t this the same thing we saw from Zahra’s idol?”

Taylor realizes this as well and says “You’re right. But does this mean their connected?” but then they see him say “I ain’t gonna dance for you. I ain’t gonna be one of your lackeys. Never. But if you’re looking for some entertainment, how about you and me, outside, no guns? I’ll give you a _show_ , you piece of…” only to get cut off from a guard banging on the door to shut him up. “Keep your mouth shut in there, prisoner!” the guard yelled. “Why don’t you come in here and make me, Peter Parker? Or you too scared?” unfortunately, the guard doesn’t take the bait.

“Why would I bother… when I can do this?” he says as he slams on a button, causing the entire room to have a surge of electricity, shocking Jake! “ _Ugghhhhh!”_ he crumples from the pain, making the guard laugh at him. “Five years, man. Five years I’ve been doing that. Never gets old. Now then… you ready to play nice? Or am I gonna have to g…” whatever the guard was going to say next was lost, as alarms blared madly loud. “What the hell?” that’s when they hear someone on the speakers. **“Attention, all Rourke goons. This is a pre-recoded announcement from Security Chief Namazi. If you’re hearing this, it means I’ve activated the Killswitch Protocol. Which means you’re pretty much screwed. I’ve set all the reactors to overload, so in about twenty minutes, nothing’ll be left of this compound but a smoldering crater. Have a nice day, and burn in HELL.”**

The message ends and the guard was in disbelief of what he heard, and then he hears the door opening as he turns in fear. “Well, well, well.” Jake says in pent up anger, ready for revenge. “Crap!” despite the guard trying to press the button, Jake was faster and lunges forward, tackling the guard around the waist! Without hestitation, Jake pulls the guard’s sidearm, and shoots him in the head twice. “Payback’s a bitch.” With that, he gets up and runs ahead. “Remind me never to pissed off Top Gun, got it Isaac?” Taylor asked. She got a nod in return as he was speechless.

The two see that the MASADA compound was in chaos as Arachnid guards were running frantically around, trying to scramble before the base was blown apart. However, prisoners were out of their cells, fighting with the guards causing confusion. Jake looks around, finding a pathway to the hangar intent on escaping. “There it is…”as he spots a helicopter there. But despite looking at it, he turns the other way, going deeper into the compound. “Wait… where is he going?” Isaac ask confused as Taylor was just as much.

At least five minutes later, the two see Jake staggering into the stasis lab, the very same that they were in a moment ago. He was also looking worse for wear, as he was bleeding for a bullet wound in the leg. But behind him were the Arachnid soldiers he killed in his path. _“Hff… hfffff…”_ as he catches his breath, Jake limps over to one of the pods and opens it up, revealing…

“Taylor!” Isaac said as he looked to his side, only to find himself alone again. “Dammit. Just like the one with her idol.” He says as he sees the said person in her undergarments, fall out of the pod into Jake’s arms. “Come on, come on… wake up!” Jake begged to get her up. Thankfully, he didn’t wait long as Taylor opens her eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room. “…Jake? What…”

“There’s my sleeping beauty.” He answers trying to hide the pain away. “Where… how…” was all she got before he says “You’ve been frozen for a long time. But you’re here now. I got you.” so the next thing she asked was “How… how long?”

“Five years almost. I’ll explain it all later. Right now, the two of us got a plane to catch.” He answered as he help Taylor to her feet. “Now, come on. It’s just this way.” that’s when the gunshot was heard and Jake looks down, seeing his shirt darken with his blood. “NO!!” Isaac yelled seeing Mike’s closest friend get shot. “Not… now.” was what Jake said weakly before collapsing to his knees. “Don’t move.” Mouse said as he came out from the shadowed area of the room. “NO!” Taylor yells trying to get away, but was still too weak from atrophy. But as Mouse was preparing to kill her too…

“ _Hrrr!!”_ Jake shouted as he tackled Mouse down. Eventually, Jake gains the upperhand as he slips his shackles around Mouse’s neck. Despite being on his back with Mouse’s weigh on him, Jake snaps the soldier’s neck, and goes limp from the exhaustion. “Jake… Jake!” Taylor cries as she pushes the dead soldier off him. She then sees that the blood had spread, and he was starting to pale in color, already near death’s door. “No… no, no, no… stay with me, Jake!”

“Run… get gotta here… the place is… gonna blow…” he tells her. “I can’t just leave you!” she said as he reached, stroking her hair for the last time. “At least I got to see you… one last time…” with that, his hand falls as he passed away…

Taylor finds herself back in the Theoretical Prismatics room, and notices she was crying. “What’s the matter?” Jake asked her concerned. “I…” was all she could get out before he pulled Taylor into a hug. “Hey. It’s alright.” He says, trying to calm her down. “Thank you, Jake.” This got him confused. “For what?”

“For something you’ll never have to do. Not after today.” Taylor answered trying to keep positive. “Sometimes I can’t keep up with your riddles. Come on. Let’s find this Gate and get you home.” He says smiling to her. But as he turns away, she hear Isaac walk up to her, and the two of them look at the idol in question in her grip. “Why. Why do they keep showing us those awful visions? And why are _you_ in some of them?” he ask accusingly at her. She balked at how cold that felt, but couldn’t find an answer for his question…

_Ryan’s POV_

_‘Master, I detect another piece of a Champion spirit has been recovered. Should we find the final Catalyst Idol, and all four Champions will be at your use.’_ I hear Fi tell me. The recent vision those two just have must have've of been shock, since it sent the two of them to tears. Before I could ask them I hear Grace say “Oh wow… Guys, come look at this!” that’s when we all head over, seeing a large cylindrical chamber ahead of us. A narrow catwalk was also there, leading to a huge colossal sphere. “Whoa… Is this it?” Craig asked, so I say “Fi, any readout on this?” a second later, she comes out to get a better look at it before coming back, announcing _‘Master, I have detect a faint chronic energy signature from it. I have a 99% probability that this is the ‘Lernaean Gate’ Iris, the AI unit has told us about.’_ I saw Aleister nodding in solemn agreement seeing Fi beat him to the punch. “We actually made it.” Michelle added. That’s when the ones who were in Arachnid armor take them off, as Taylor goes to Zahra at a terminal. “Any idea on how to turn it on?”

“Looks like the power coupling leads here.” Zahra answer as she was point to a steel plating between two electrodes. “Whatever they tried to power this with last time got burnt out fast.” She finished saying. That’s when Taylor pulled out the Island’s Heart from her bag, looking at Varyyn. “Are you sure, Varyyn? If the Heart isn’t powerful enough, it could be destroyed.” But he tells her in response “You have risked greatly for my people, Taylor. Now we will risk this for you." with that said, she puts it in spot between the electrodes. And that’s when the console starts up.

“That’s a good sound, right? I think it’s a good sound!” Raj said seeing this. And then “The sphere!” Quinn shouted, so see look seeing it start to rotate, and going faster by the second! And inside it, was a pulsating ball of energy. “It… it works…” Aleister said as Zahra “The targeting’s live! I put in Hartfeld’s coordinates.” Zahra said, but everything was growing quiet again as I turn seeing Zelda behind me. _“Ryan, I won’t stop you from doing this. But bear in mind, the Abilities you acquired will be severed from you once you crossed over to the over, as well as the Sheikah Slate returning to its original state.”_

“But if I came back, then they won’t be severed will they?” this made her looking uncertain. I guess even she was doubting it, but then she says _“I wish I could say they could, but I am, taking a gamble on this. But if you do go, be sure to keep an eye out. There is one more chest off of the island. Be sure to find it. I know you’re still in shock of what Rourke has said. But if you find it, all with be revealed.”_ Well, better than nothing I guess. But if I can’t get any answer from father, then this might be the best. That’s when I hear the others again.

“Let’s do this together. This is it. Together, we’ve faced dangers none of us could even dream of. If you guys are on my side, there’s nothing we can’t overcome.” I hear Taylor say as Zelda fades away again. “Compared to some of the things we’ve seen, a purple death vortex is basically a cakewalk!” Craig commented to her answer. “I’m with you, Taylor! All the way!” Grace added. That’s when everyone joins her to the catwalk. “So, Varyyn, after we’re through, take the Heart and get gotta here. Don’t get caught, okay? I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” Diego was telling him.

“You would not be able to know either way.” Varyyn tells him. “…I’d know. Somehow, I’d know.” This got Varyyn, despite not trying to cry, goes to Diego to hug and kiss him. “I will wait for you Diego.”

“For a million years?” he asked the Elyyshar. “For eternity.” That’s when I hear Taylor asked worryingly “Jake?” “I’ve been running for so long, I feel like it’s all I know. From Lundgren. From the law. From Mike’s parents. Right now, all my body wants to do is keep running… But I can’t run forever.” I guess he’ll tag along after all. “Goodbye my friends. It was the greatest honor of my life to know you.” Varyyn tells us but Aleister yells “Can we please move this along? The radiation cannot be for our health. And Ryan’s father if we find him, has a lot of explaining to do!” I nodded at that, he did have a lot to explain to me.

“You ready, Princess?” Jake asked her as she held onto his hand. “Oh good. I thought for a second I was gonna have to hold Malfoy’s hand instead.” So she said “Why? You nervous?” “Not anymore.” Sounds like things were serious with them now.

That’s when I noticed Estela looking back as well. “You’re not staying behind, are you?” she answered me with “Lila’s here somewhere. Rourke’s here. I swore I wouldn’t leave this island until I killed them. But this isn’t the life she wanted for me. She wanted me far from them. That’s why she hid me in San Trobida. She wanted me to live.” So I reach out to her saying “Then live, Estela.” Her tries to fight the tears as she walked up to me.

I saw Isaac also say to Quinn “Nothing’s gonna be the same, Quinn.” So she smiled at him saying “How could it… now that I’ve met you.” that’s when Fi tells me _‘Master, please be careful out there. I may grow silent beyond the island, but my power shall protect you.’_ I nod at that as Taylor says to us “Everybody, together. One… Two… Three.” And we all step into the light…

_Isaac’s POV_

Crap, feels like we were being stretch and pulled apart in here! Come on, Isaac, you can do this. Just hold on to Quinn and everyone else, and you’ll be home! “Whoaaaaaa!” “Yaaaaaaah!” “Aaaaaaaah!” I hear some scream, and finally I feel something underfoot. “You guys feel that, right?” I ask. “I think we landed somewhere.” Zahra answered. “I still can’t see.” Diego added as we winced at the blinding light. “We made it! We finally made it!” Grace says. Once the light fades, I’ll have to get Jake to someone we can trust NOT to turn him in, and finally take… down…

But what I see, took all my thoughts away. The area around us was either burning in flames or in ruins. And in the distance, a massive volcano could be seen. “What? What happened?” Quinn asked in fear. “Dammit, Z! You got the coordinates wrong!” but I knew she got them right. “I didn’t! I wouldn’t make that dumb a mistake.”

“Then where the hell… Isaac? What’s wrong…?” Michelle asked me. I walk up, seeing everything that was still intact but in danger of collapse. The clock tower… the stadium… the library… and I could still hear the screams of terror of what had happened to everyone here. Just like the Duel Academia. So all I could say was “It did work, everyone. This is or _was_ Hartfeld… We’re home.”

* * *

I got nothing… R&R people.


	16. You Can't Promise Anything Anymore

‘Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire’ this speech does not do what the group have just seen any justice. But I guess it will have to do. But home is just the frying pan. Time to see what the fire is.

**Aleister: StarflareKnight owes nothing except his creations and this variant of the MC. No matter how many times you ask, it will be always that answer. I truly hate this chapter…**

I don’t blame you, Aleister. But, without further ado, let’s keep moving.

* * *

**Act 6 Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore**

**Location: ERROR – Cannot Locate Target**

**Third POV**

After crossing through the portal created by the Lernaean Gate, Taylor and her friends have finally made it home to Hartfeld. Only to discover the town was now nothing more than blazing ruins due to a volcano seen in the distance. “It did work, everyone. This is or _was_ Hartfeld. Our home.” Isaac said with sorrow in his voice. “It’s…” Grace tried to say in disbelief. “You’re saying this is…” Diego asked as well. Sean however, looks at the destruction that was in front of him, with his expression showing pain.

Finally he says in a hoarse voice, “Yeah. It’s Hartfeld.” This was met with disagreement as Raj said in response “Nah, man… No way!” with Craig adding “Yeah, last I remember, there wasn’t a freakin’ volcano in the middle of Frat Row!”

“I don’t understand. What _happened?”_ Quinn asked lost for words seeing what was in front of her. Aleister, surprisingly in denial suggested to them “Surely this is the distant future. It must be.” But Taylor looks around and sees nothing but lava stretching all around as far as she can see. “What the hell are we supposed to do here?” Michelle asked rather mad seeing her home destroyed. “Maybe we should find out about what happened.” Ryan said to her.

“Good point, kid. We have no idea how to stop this if we don’t know what it is.” Zahra replies to him. Sean however got mad at his suggestion as “There could be people out there right now, suffering. Don’t you care?” but Michelle also agreed with Ryan. “We do, Sean. We’re just trying to save everyone instead of however few have lived this long.” With that said, the group goes down a creaking fire escape to get to the ground. Despite there being magma bubbling up from the cracks seen in the asphalt, there was enough room to walk.

“Okay, let’s look around. But be careful, okay?” Taylor tells them as Diego shouts “Hey, guys, come check this out! Something’s stuck in the lava over there!” as he and Grace found something by the edge of a lava pool. The group then notice that there was a golden chestplate gleaming in the red light. “Is that… armor?” Taylor ask surprised seeing the object in question. “Yeah. Looks ancient too. Look at the engravings. Must be from a museum or something.” Diego mentions as he notices them.

Aleister wondered something though “How in heaven’s name is it intact? The lava should’ve melted the gold instantly.” But Quinn realize it wasn’t gold at all. “I don’t think it’s gold. I think it’s amber!” during this, Taylor, like how Fi was calling Ryan to the Master Sword back in Elyys’tel, felt something from the amber armor calling her. So she squats down to touch it. “What on earth are you doing!? Don’t touch it!” Aleister warned her thinking she is gonna to get burned. “You’re gonna burn your hand!” Diego said as well being worried for her safety.

“I… It’s… cold! It’s not hot at all! Feel it.” she tells everyone as the said armor was actually quite cool. So Diego does so and much to his surprise “Okay, that’s not normal.” Even Aleister was at a loss seeing this “Sadi Carnot is rolling in his grave as we speak.” “What’s that engraving on the back, Taylor?” Grace asked as Taylor runs her hand along the intricate engraving among the spine of the armor. Ryan was gonna to bring out his Slate but remembered that Zelda warned him it would turn back to its original state. _‘And considering the environment we’re in, I doubt it would survive at all.’_ he was thinking at the moment.

“Looks like a DNA helix… that turns into… a chain?” she said as she got a better look. “And there’ a blue crystal at the nape of the neck. Wonder what that’s for?” Diego asked noticing more of the design. “Man, Taylor, you’ve got a serious death wish for touching that thing.” Zahra said amused at her. But as Taylor was going to say something, she could’ve sworn she saw vague, colorful auras glowing among some of her friends…

_Taylor’s POV_

Whoa, this is getting weird, even for La Huerta standards. I am seeing Auras like Lucario or Cosmo like the Andromeda Shun? So I say to them “Some risks are necessary.” And I somehow knew that Craig would agree and Michelle wouldn’t. “Ha! You’re more of a daredevil than me, Taylor!”

“Why are you saying that like it’s a good thing?” Whoa. How did I know they’d react like that? That’s when it hits me. Was that the armor? Did it let me see what they gonna say? Then Jake says to me “Well, if it’s cool to the touch, are you gonna take it out? Looks like it’d fit you.” he might be right, and not to mention it would reveal how my friends will react on my decisions. So I drag it out of the lava pool carefully to see if the other parts were hot or cold, and after checking, I put it on.

“I don’t understand how you’re alive right now.” Grace says in shock seeing what I did. “It’s actually pretty breathable!” I say getting the feel of it. The armor was also surprisingly light. “Nice. Legendary armor unlocked.” Diego said to me. “You look like an ancient hero!” Quinn added. “While it’s certainly a handsome set, none of this explains how it came to be sitting here!” Aleister reminded us. “Eeeep!” Grace let out a scream, pointing at…

A pile of debris? “What’s wrong, Grace? It’s just…” but then as Isaac went up to it, he said to us “Guys… this isn’t debris. It’s _bones…_ a lot of bones.” I saw he went pale as he said it. “Oh, man. That is _not_ a good way to go.” Zahra replied glumly. And behind us, Raj puked. Everyone backed away, except Ryan and Michelle. “How many do you think died here, Michelle?”

“I’d would say at least of them.” She answered him as he prayed for whoever they were. “Those poor people. They were probably classmates. Hartfeld students just like us.” Quinn says sad. “Did they die quick and painless at least?” Raj asked, but the answer wasn’t as hopeful as he thought. “Quick, yes. Painless… no.” Michelle had said. “Ryan, as much as I grateful for you praying to them, we should leave ’em be. And make sure we don’t join ‘em.” Sean tells him as Ryan answered with “I know. Just wanted to make their journey to the other side easier, is all.”

So we wander down the streets of the college town, climbing over hills of smoldering wreckage, and avoiding any lava pits. Aside from the rumbling of the ‘Mega-Volcano’ in the distance, everything else, was like a huge ghost city, absolute silence. “There’s the coffee shop I would always code at. Everything looks pretty much the same, except, ya know, on fire.” Zahra said seeing the said coffee shop. “How far in the future are we?” Diego asked.

“Do you think most people evacuated in time?” Grace wondered. “Evacuated to _where?_ Looks like this goes all the way to the horizon.” Not the answer we were hoping for Estela. I could fell a lot of dread and despair, just seeing Hartfeld like this. Hate to think if Cedar Cove, or even Westchester were in this state too. “This cannot be. We did everything, _everything_ we were supposed to.” Aleister said, he’s almost right, I feel like we’re missing something though. “Dude, look. This was Andrews Field. Used to play Ultimate out there every weekend.” I hear Raj commented.

“And there’s Greene Library. That was like my second dorm room.” Grace added. Quinn was starting to tear up, so Isaac held onto her. “No…” “There’s gotta be a way to prevent this from happening. There just has to.” Michelle spoke up with Estela saying “I thought I was numb to death. But this? This is just…”

“I can’t believe this…” I added as Jake put a hand on my shoulder. “Can’t imagine how hard this is for you. To see your home like this.” so I say to him “I don’t even recognize it anymore.” That’s when Diego says to Craig “Craig? You comin’?” that’s when I see him look at a worn out billboard. Despite the damage all around, I still see it was advertising season tickets… and pieces to two players photographed side-by-side. The numbers 5 and 68 were on their jerseys. Oh, Sean and Craig were on this. And with Craig’s dream of coming pro getting crushed, no wonder he was so sad. “Yeah, I’m comin’.”

So I decide to reminisce with them to help cheer Diego up though I noticed that despite Estela being in the red, it was shifting to green for a few moments. “Hey, Diego. Remember when we saw _The Avengers_ at Movies on the Quad last year?” so he replied when “Barely. I drank way too much moscato that night. But I remember it was fun. It was right over there. And now it’s… it’s just gone.” That last portion was said with sorrow. So I tell him “It’s not gone. We remember it.” 

“Memories of a better past are a powerful thing, Diego. But we should move on before we fall behind.” Ryan spoke as he passed by us. That’s when I noticed the aura around Estela gone completely green. I guess Ryan influenced that. “Thanks for keep the others moving, Ryan.” She said as he nodded. “Sorry if we worried you.” I said to her. That’s when Sean stopped and swallowed hard. “Sean?” I got no answer, but he runs off from the group! “Where is he going?” Michelle asked. I so follow him…

_Sean’s POV_

I was hoping. Really hoping deep in my heart this destruction passed her by. But as we kept moving I had to be sure. But as I saw the building half way from collapsing, and her apartment, I knew that even she was caught in whatever happened here in Hartfeld. “Sean? What are we doing here?” I heard Taylor asked, guess she must of followed. So I answer after a moment to myself “…This is my mom’s place. _Was._ Was my mom’s place.”

She quickly understood why I was like this. “Oh… Sean…” so I continue on “After we finally managed to get from my dad, she wanted to stay close to me. _I_ wanted her close. She got this apartment when I was a freshman. Closet building to Hartfeld Stadium.” That’s when I noticed it, the photo frame with us, and _him._ “I always hated that she kept this photo up. She still loved him. After everything. After _everything_ that bastard did to us, she still loved him. At least… she loved the _old_ him. But that man was dead.”

Dammit, why? Why wasn’t I here to protect her? I had to let them out, the tears wouldn’t stop. Then I hear her sit down next to me. “I wasn’t here, Taylor. I told her I’d always protect her, and I _wasn’t here…”_ so she put an arm around me saying to me “It’s not your fault, Sean.” But I say “That’s all I was ever good at, you know? Taking the punishment so someone I care about doesn’t have to. And for my mom, for the person that mattered _most…_ I couldn’t even do that.” and then she said to me…

“Sean, we’ll fix this. That’s a promise.” How does she and Isaac do that? If only I had that kind of charisma. “You say that with such certainly… I don’t know how you do it.” so I start laughing as I looked at her. “Only you could make me look at the end of the world and think, ‘Yeah, this is fixable’. It seems completely nuts. But I look at you… and I believe it.” so she replied to me with “I believe in _us._ ” wow, she said the same thing I said when we were in that magma chamber. Ah, Taylor, to think we went full circle. That’s when she stands up and offer a hand to help me stand. “Come on, Heisman. World needs saving.”

When we head back to the others, we see them arguing with even Isaac having trouble to stop it. Guess he’s just as dispirited as I was earlier. “That’s complete conjecture! You don’t know that!” Michelle yelled at them as Craig “Since when are you the authority on what’s possible on Loco Island!?”

“Guys, come on. This is the last thing we need right now.” Isaac tried saying with Grace and even Aleister agreeing with him. “Isaac’s right, everyone! Please! We can’t fight!” he comment was “Listen to Grace and Isaac, you imbeciles. We must do whatever we can to prevent this future from happening.”

But the true shock comes when Raj says to us “Yeah, uh… one problem. I don’t think we’re in the future.” And we all see at the entrance sign for Hartfeld University say…

_‘2017 Summer Season begins this Monday, June 5 th!’_

But that meant… “June fifth of this year?” Zahra commented in suspense. “Oh my god… That means this eruption would’ve happened around the day we…” Michelle finished what Quinn was about to say, and it was no assuring at all. If anything it made us wallow in despair deeper. “The day we flew to La Huerta.” So I said in response “We’re not in the future… we’re in the _present.”_

**Third POV**

_‘So much for finding my parents. If this destruction proved anything, then they must’ve been killed as well.’_ Ryan was thinking as he hears from Zahra “The world ended six months ago. We just got the memo.” toward Sean. “But… how?” Quinn asked wondering how this was possible. That’s when Taylor remembers the transmissions from back at the Observatory and then her chat what Rourke about the subject when she and Ryan were stuck in the Time Loop.

_“I strongly suspect that was an echo from our planet’s likely future. Right now, we are in a bubble of time, safe for the moment. But an eruption of Mount Atropo risks plunging the planet itself into a prehistoric time, when all the world was lava. Civilization would immediately be engulfed in the fire of a bygone era.”_

“The storm.” Jake said when he realized when the eruption happened. “You mean, all that turbulence on the way in? The sudden dark clouds and the lightning?” Raj said realizing it as well. “Holy crap… that was Mount Atropo erupting. We flew straight through it into some… time bubble or something.” Diego added as Estela commented “The island alone stayed safe… while the rest of the world burned.”

“Hold on. How does one volcano thousands of miles away do _this?_ ” Jake questioned. So Grace said as she had a theory from the trip in the Veil of Dimensions “We all know Atropo’s no ordinary volcano. It was a massive build-up of energy that tore space-time. Honestly, what this Earth reminds me most… is when it was first forming. Before the curst cooled.”

“You’re saying that the eruption somehow sent the planet back into…” Zahra said piecing together what Grace meant as Aleister finished with “… _The Hadean Eon.”_ Leading Sean to say “And everything and everyone was suddenly living on a molten rock.” Quinn shudders at the horror she was imagining. “That’s… so horrible.”

“Worst game of “The Floor is Lava’ ever.” Diego said to that as Sean hung his head. “Okay then. There’s no one left. There’s nothing we can do here.” but then Ryan said “Actually, that isn’t true. See I’ve been keeping something secret.” So he tells them on he was being aided by Princess Zelda and the Champions, hence why he had the Master Sword, Hylian Shield and Ancient Bow. He also mentioned that there was a chest somewhere in Hartfeld. “But even then, her aid wasn’t enough to stop this… I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

“Ryan, Zelda isn’t the only one who tried to help us out.” With that, Isaac added in on how Atem and to his surprise Yubel wanted their help. “So, The Princess of Hyrule, the Spirit of the Puzzle and the Guardian of the Gentle Darkness are trying to help us? That is crazy, even for La Huerta standards.” Zahra tells the two. Then Ryan puts them back on subject “Before we go anywhere else though, I have to find something here, and I got an idea where to look. I’ll be back as quickly as possible.” That’s when Ryan goes off on his own. Then Sean says “As soon as Ryan comes, we have to go back.”

That’s when Raj throws his hands up and paces away, ranting to himself. “This can’t be happening. It _can’t_ be happening. It’s a nightmare. I can’t deal with this. I can’t!” so Zahra says seeing that “Uh, Taylor? I think we finally broke Raj.” So she goes to him, seeing him run his hands through his hair and wide eyed. The next thing she does is try to hug him, and despite him pacing around, Taylor managed to snare him and he stops surprised “I… I…” so she tells him “We’re here, Raj. We’re here for you.” this managed to calm the big guy down as he hugs her in return saying to her. “Okay. I’m okay. I’m good now. Thanks, Taylor. You’re a pretty good hugger by the way.”

“You too, bug guy.” She answered. As the group waited for at least 15 minutes for Ryan, Diego sees him running back carrying something light yelling to them “RRUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!” so he squints his eyes, wondering what he meant. “What’s up?” Taylor asked seeing that. “So. This might sound weird, but… aside from Ryan rushing over, does the horizon look… closer?” so everyone sees him as well, with Jake asking “What’s got Badger Boy so panicked?” this led Zahra to say “He’s got a good reason. That’s not the horizon…. That’s a tsunami!”

“You know what? Hot take here, but a giant wave of water sounds pretty refreshing right now. I think this whole planet could use some…” Craig try to say but was cut off as Zahra tells him “It’s a tsunami of lava, Craig.” This led him to say “Oh. Okay, yeah, good reason for Ryan to run back.” as Ryan passes them, saying “Don’t just stand there! RUN YOU FOOLS!!!” as Taylor added to that “Hurry! Back to the rooftop! Go!” as the wave was approaching them from the distance, everyone rushed back to the fire escape climbing up to the rooftop. But they saw to their shock… “The Gate! It’s gone!” Quinn said in shock!

“How the hell do we get it back open!?” Zahra asked desperate not wanting to get burned alive in the tsunami. “I… I don’t know!” Grace replied. “Oh no…” Aleister said as Taylor saw the lava was a mile away, consuming everything in its path. “ _Varyyn!_ He must’ve taken the Island’s Heart out of the machine and is on his way back to Elyys’tel!” Diego realized. “So we’ve totally screwed then. Great!” Michelle said not wanting to hear that. That’s when Isaac said to them “Guys I got an idea. Taylor, Ryan. Hands on my shoulders, quick!” the two do so and he closes his eyes, searching for Varyyn in his consciousness…

_Isaac’s POV_

Varyyn… can you hear me? I’m actually glad for once about this psychic link I gotten by accident, because the next I see, is the MASADA compound through Varyyn’s eyes. He was still trying to find a way pass the Arachnid soldiers patrolling the area. _“Still safe and sound.”_ He whispered, then he started to sense something. Come on, that’s it, Blues Clue’s. Crap, Jake and Mike’s habit of nicknames are getting to me. _“Huh?”_ I hear him say feeling the link. So I tell the others “I think I can reach him.” that’s when Diego comes up and grabs my hands, looking into my eyes.

“Help me, Varyyn. You’re my only hope.” Did he just went Princess Leia with Varyyn being his Luke? But with what he said, managed to get to Varyyn regardless. _“Diego… He’s in trouble!”_ so he gets up and turns back to where he came from, only to run into a pair of Lundgren’s mooks! _“Hey!” “Stop right there!”_ they said as they were aiming their rifles at him. _‘Damn!’_ so next thing I see him do, is grab one of them and choke-slam into the other guard! _“HRAH!!!”_ almost forgot how powerful Vaanti were. But it was enough to knock them both out.

He quickly makes it back the Theoretical Prismatics room after that. _‘Please be okay, Diego.’_ I heard him say as him connects the Heart back into the electrodes… but nothing was happening! _“No… no!”_ I can see the wave towering over us, times almost up… “Holy mother of…” Diego said before Ryan commented “He got the Island’s Heart back in the machine, but nothing’s working! I think something’s wrong over there.” They must of seen all of that as well. “Something’s… _missing._ ” That’s when we realized, Quinn. No… I should’ve remember that the Island Spirit was in her. “I… I don’t know what I can do so far away, but I’ll try!” she said to us.

So she closes her eyes, focusing,… and we see derbis starting to float around her! “Aw man, here we go again.” Craig said seeing that. “No… I don’t sense it.” so I walk up to her, sure hope this works. “Yubel, if you need our help, then help us in return. Help Quinn get us back to La Huerta.” I mutter as Quinn looked at me. That’s when I hear **_“With all of this despair and pain that was felt outside the island, my power is restored. So I SHALL!”_** and I feel a darkness surround me. Not the kind people with be scared of, but of a one that brings comfort to those in need of it. And it flowed into Quinn as she said to me “Thank you, Isaac. I feel it… **_THERE!”_**

Back at the compound, Varyyn was tapping keys on the command panel… when the Island’s Heart begins to radiate a blinding light! The portal on his side opened up and with us… “It’s open!” Michelle said seeing it appear as the lava tsunami darkened the sky. “Go!” Taylor tells us. As we head into the portal, Grace tripped and falls hard on the deck. But as crossbeam was going to fall on her, Ryan quickly holds out his shield to block it! “Argh!” the weight must have been too heavy for him, since he was struggling to hold it. “Aleister, hurry and grab her! Quick!”

So he does so, as Sean goes to help Ryan, tossing the crossbeam away. “Let’s go, Ryan!” as he grabs Ryan from his good arm. “Come on!” I yell to them. And we all dive in the portal before the lava hit! We can feel the heat from behind us, and then a flash of light and finally, we find ourselves in MASADA. “Oh thank you. Thank you!” I hear Craig say in relief. I don’t blame him as we were exhausted. “Quinn, Isaac… are you two.” Taylor asked us. “I’m okay. I’m me.” Quinn tells her as Diego gets hugged by Varyyn. “You are okay. I came as quickly as I could.”

“Did ya miss me?” Diego asked him only to get asked “Why did you come back? What did you see?” so we fill him in on the details on what we saw. “This makes little sense. Uqzhaal may have answers. We must return to Elyys’tel.” so Quinn suggested to us “The gondola. We can get out that way, if we hurry. Security’s still scrambled, right? Maybe we can get across before they realized what happened.” so then Taylor says “Agreed. That’s the plan. Find our way back up to the gondola, get back to Elyys’tel, and regroup…” that’s when Aleister losses it.

“No, no enough!!” we see him tending to Grace’s ankle, looking pissed at us. But his main concern was Ryan, as we saw his arm was hanging limply. “Enough plans! Enough adventure! ENOUGH!” so Jake tried to say “Easy, Malfoy, just…” as he claps him on the back, only to get it slapped away. “No! We almost lost Grace! And Ryan since he tried to help her! Do you fail to realize that? They almost died just now! And we could have all joined them! Why? We are fighting against something we cannot possibly understand, and we will _all_ die!”

“We’ll be alright, bro.” Craig said after that explanation as Sean tried to say “Aleister, I promise you, I won’t let anything happen…” but that pissed him off again. “Ah, of course. And you’ve _never_ failed to keep a promise, is that right, Sean?” ouch, that was beyond harsh. “I…” but he continued on with “Don’t you understand? Even with characters from fictional worlds helping us, you _can’t_ promise that. You can’t promise anything anymore. The world is gone. The future is gone. We’ve _lost._ It’s over. It’s all over.” Everyone else hearing that, look down, completely in the dumps. Diego turns to Taylor asking, “What are you thinking, Taylor?”

But then Ryan, after thanking Michelle for putting his arm in a sling, goes up to him and says “Aleister, my long lost cousin, it is true. We may of lost, but if we admit defeat without even trying, then we truly lost. So all of us, you included can’t quit now. I am may of no help now, but if I had that choice to save Grace, I’d do it again. Because I’m never giving up. And besides…” that’s when he pulled out a small package the size of a tablet in his hand. And it had look of one of the Sheikah chest he would across. “…we still need to find out what my father was keeping from me.”

_Aleister’s POV_

As much as I want to hate Ryan, had he not saved Grace, I would’ve called him a fool. But I shouldn’t, so I say to him “Hikari, I sure hope you are right.” that’s when hear “Aleister, I know it looks bad… unfathomably bad… But there’s always hope. There has to be.” Grace too? “I wish I could believe that.” then Namazi reminds us. “Look, are we making a run for the gondola or not? Clock’s ticking.” So I answer that with “It always is.” But then Ryan says “Guys, give me and Aleister a moment would ya? I… We need to see something first.” I was confused as they were, but they respected his wish and left the room to keep watch.

“Alright, Hikari. What do you need?” I asked. So he takes out the package he found and uses the Slate on activate it. That’s when it opened, revealing a tablet? So I take it from him and turn it on, only thing that was on it was… _‘Why I kept you from living life.’_

“I don’t understand. What does it mean?” I asked him but he said “One way to find out. So I press on the app, and it shows a video. From June 4th, the day before the world ended. In the video I see someone in a police uniform in what appeared to be a hotel. His appearance show his was Irish in descent, hair tinge of red, eyes were brown. And then I hit me, this must be Ronan Chantry, Ryan’s father.

_“Ryusei, my son. If you’re watching this, then I’m already dead. I know we didn’t leave on good terms. And I can understand your anger at me and your mother. But please, hear this out as least. I had a good reason from keeping you at home at time and never with any friend you could have made over the years. I’m the nephew of Everett Aleister Rourke. Thirty years ago, he was shipwrecked on what was soon to be known as La Huerta. I was a tough kid back then. But with how I was an Irish brat in England, that wasn’t very surprising._

_I had always looked up to Everett. In some ways I still did. But when he returned from the island, he changed. I didn’t noticed at first though, as I wanted to help him learn more about the island’s secrets. Eventually, after College, he came to me asking from my help. Aside from be tough, I was also very smart at science and math. Too smart even. But back to the point, he asked if I could help understand something he found on his return trip there. A crystal unlike any other. It was not only extraterrestrial but also extra-dimensional in origin._

_We were astonished by my findings. I learned that by harnessing these crystals, we could actually manipulate time itself! The possibilities were limitless! But so were the dangers. I actually convinced Everett to hold off on the research until we can learn how not cause any damage to the flow of time. Else we risked a paradox. He listened and agreed to my reasoning. Or so I hoped._

_One night however as I was sleeping, I was met by a woman who exuded a divine aura around her. And she told me that Everett did not heed my warning. In fact, he was becoming obsessed of the power La Huerta carried. She also said that a being known as the ‘Endless’ had tried to stop him countless times. That made me confused at first. Until I understood that this being had the power to go through the flow of time unburdened by it._

_So one day, when I had a look at his plans, I was horrified by what he intended to do. Rourke had actually ignored all of my warnings of what might happen. He was preparing start something called ‘Project Janus’, a plan which would allow him to commit the greatest taboo and sin. His plan, is to become God…_

_So in desperation, I gathered all the research I had get my hands on, destroy what I couldn’t carry and fled the island before he could kill me for what I done. I also went into hiding. There the Divine being came to me again. This time she prophesied that Rourke would eventually by stopped. But not by my hands. By my son’s. So after giving me instructions to go to Japan, where I met your mother, Seika Hikari. Despite meeting on awkward terms, we came to love each other after a brief time. I also told her the reason for me meeting her._

_Seika was skeptical at first, but her mother, a Shinto Priestess understood my plight as well as my visions. So as we married, I asked if we could have her surname instead of mine. Thus Ronan Hikari was now known. Eventually in 1999, we came to the U.S. with you around the corner. And when you were born, we settled in Cedar Cove. I took a job in with C.C.P.D. and found a home out of the way for us to live. I also found out Rourke had a son, Aleister. So should you meet him, try to get along would you?_

_The day is almost here. Ryusei, I know you hate me. But also in this tablet is everything on what Rourke is planning to do. Documents, Notes, Blueprints, everything. So, if you’re still there, know that we always loved you, my son. All the training, the combat sessions and kendo, and even archery, use that to help everyone on this picture. Protect them from Rourke. And most importantly, don’t let him capture the Endless and finish Project Janus!”_

The video ended and then the tablet revealed another file, so I opened it and we saw everything that my father had in mind. My god… Ronan was right. My father was mad if he thought he’d get away with all of this! And if what Estela said was true, he ordered anyone who tried to warn the government about this killed. Just like her mother…

And that’s when we saw the said picture with everyone except for myself, Isaac and Ryan on it. After looking at all this, Ryan said simply “We have to stop him.” so I reply with “I suppose we now know why you father did what he had to do. The question is, now what do we do?” that’s when Ryan finally said “I can’t believe I lost all those years, just because Rourke wants to be a God.” I actually don’t blame my cousin. All the time he could’ve had a normal life, away from all of this, used to get he prepared for all of this.

Still hard to grasp the whole idea of us being related. But if Ronan said was true, my father was obsessed with this island ever since he found it. But this have gone on long enough. So I say to him “Ryan, I might have an idea. If what my father intends to do next does come to pass, I may need your help keeping this secret.” This got him confused and he asked me “What do you have in mind?” so I tell Ryan of what I might have to do…

“You do realize she will hate you for this, right? And Estela will want to kill you as well. In fact, everyone will want to!” I know the risks, but I answer him with “I’ll take whatever punishment they have in store for me, Hikari. Like father Ronan says, mine has to be stopped. No matter the costs….” So after having a moment to think on what I explained, my cousin finally answers with “Alright. I try to do my part. Just make sure not to get caught, alright? I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my sparring partner.” 

**Third POV**

After the two caught up with the others, the group scurry through the corridors of MASADA, avoiding the guards. “I think we’re almost there.” Zahra said as Taylor noticed Quinn’s expression being stoic. “Quinn? You holding up okay?” this got her back to attention as she answered with “Huh? Oh… I think so.” But Quinn was more concerned about Isaac as he had a dark power within him.

“You and Isaac saved us back there. Somehow, you were able to connect with the Island’s Heart, even from a thousand miles away. So… Thank you. I know it’s scary to let that… that thing take over.” So Quinn answered with “As much as I know it’s serious, it’s actually Isaac I’m worried for. With me, I’m used to it. I’m used to knowing something inside my body will eventually destroy me. But with him, that darkness, Yubel. It was something else entirely.”

_‘She’s right. Whatever that was I felt from Isaac, it was terrifying.’_ Taylor thought as she looked at the said person in question. So I tell her “Quinn, same goes for all of us. All of us are temporary. Every last one of us is a physical being that weathers away… killed by the very thing we were trying to keep alive. It’s unfair that you’re facing this so young. But I just don’t want you to feel like you’re alone in this.” that’s when she squeezed Quinn’s hand in comfort telling her “Because you’re not. And the same goes for Isaac.”

After hearing that, Quinn answers her with “I guess you’re right. This is part of life, and my time is now. So nothing’s changed from before I came here. If my own body is still going to erase me, then I’m going to do all the good I can in the time I have. And I will always have Isaac there with me.” She looks at Isaac who was double-checking his deck to take on Arachnid soldiers. Up ahead, Aleister bumped into a white trash bin, knocking it on the ground with the contents spilling over. “Ack!”

“Are you _trying_ to attract attention?” Estela accused him of. “Oh, gross! Get away from that, yo! That bin says ‘Biohazard Disposal’ on it! That means poop! Or blood! Or blood poop!” Raj warned them. Craig says being grossed out by that thought “Nasty, dude. Please don’t use those words together.” As they continuing walking, Isaac stops Taylor, pointing to what he saw in the overturned bin. “Taylor, I see something inside the stuff, and it’s not blood or hazardous material…” this caught her attention “Huh?”

“It’s one of those idols! Are you gonna take it?” Quinn asked. Not wanting to leave this behind, Taylor carefully takes to idol from the pile. And when she closes her eyes for a vision, she discovers nothing happened. “Are you okay, Taylor? You’re making a funny face.” Quinn asked as Isaac tried to facing away to laugh a little. Though Yubel warns Isaac **_“Appears that you might need Aleister to touch it at the same time she does.”_** She said _‘Right about forgot about that.’_ he commented. But he saw Aleister was in the front of the group, not giving them a chance to know what they might see.

“Yeah, I’m just… distracted.” Taylor finally said. “Well, come on then! Let’s catch up with the others.” Quinn said to her. With Ryan however he was in deep thought asking _‘Fi, did the final piece of the last spirit appear? Are you still there?’_ he waited until he heard _‘Sorry, Master. It took longer to reawaken than I anticipated. While the final piece has bound to you, I can’t detected the other Champions, nor their abilities. However, because I have awoken, there is an 85% probability that they will reawaken and reconnect as well.’_

 _‘Well, might as well wait then.’_ He answered. “Wonder why one of those was inside a biohazard bin, though? Isaac asked. Ryan commented to them “I guess someone wanted to hide it. You did say Rourke was obsessed with those things after all.” that said, they continued on get out of the compound. As Jake tries opening an automatic doorway, it only beeps and flashes red. “Huh. Access denied. Looks like we hit a dead end.” He said annoyed. So Aleister said to him “Let me try. I was able to activate my father’s computer at The Celestial…” he does so and the door opens up for him. “Nicely done. I knew you’d come in ‘handy’.” Jake said only to have Aleister stare at him dully for quite awhile until…

“Are you finished?” so all Jake could say was “…Yeah.” the group continued on until all of a sudden, a set of video monitors flickered on, revealing on them… **“Hello, Aleister.”** Everett Rourke who was smiling serenely at his son. “Dammit. He onto us.” Estela growled as he continued speaking **“I received an alert that my DNA signature was being used to access restricted areas. Finding this curious, as you are to be in my custody, I reviewed my security systems, only to find a subtle worm manipulating its data. No doubt the work of Zahra Namazi. My dear guests, you are every bit as resourceful as I could have hoped.”** He said to them.

“No time to listen. Let’s move everyone.” Ryan said to them. The group moves faster, but despite this, every time there was a monitor, Rourke would show up on them. **“Oh, Junior, how your recent cleverness makes me regret all the time we spent apart. Perhaps you would’ve been a worthy successor after all.”** as he said that, Aleister was trying not to show anything for his father to use, remember what he and Ryan find out from his uncle. “Does this guy ever shut up?” Michelle asked getting annoyed “He’s only doing this to get in your head, Aleister. Don’t get him that opportunity.” Ryan warned him. 

“That is actually helpful advice, Ryan.” Estela said surprised at him. “He’s also right. My father manipulates everyone around him…” then they hear Grace say “Aleister, look!” that’s when they noticed another hallway connecting two wards of the complex, sealed on each side by hatches. “The security station is here. I’ll try to override using my father’s ID.” But then Rourke says to them, or rather to Aleister. **“I must admit I was wrong about you. The way you’ve handled yourself. The way you’ve defied overwhelming odds. After all this time, you’ve come into your own. You remind me… of myself.”**

“The cretin thinks I’ll fall for this…” Aleister said as he opens the door, allow the others access. “We’re in! Get the next hatch, and we’re through, Aleister!” Taylor said glad they are nearly home free! “On it.”

**“I handled this all wrong. I discarded you, and now you will be my undoing… But that is not what breaks my heart. What breaks my heart is knowing how this will end. Knowing that I drove you to this. Knowing I drove you to get your friends killed.”** At that Aleister ‘hesitated’, but was thinking inside his thoughts _‘A bit too soon, but looks like Ryan and I might be right.’_ so he listens on. **“You’re more like me than either of us wish to admit. Too stubborn to admit we’re in over our heads. All I can do is think about what we could have accomplished together. Together, we could have restored the world. We could have undone the harm of this terrible eruption. How we could have built a paradise for us… for your friends… For Grace…”** this shook Aleister to his core. He briefly looks at Ryan, or rather his fingers as he signaled him to ‘buy’ this garbage. **“We could have even saved your mother. And now, because of what I’ve done to drive you away… My son… you’re going to erase the only chance we had at bringing her back.”**

Despite nearly becoming convinced by his father’s word, Aleister remembered the desperation that Ronan Chantry had in the video. ‘ _He was preparing start something called ‘Project Janus’, a plan which would allow him to commit the greatest taboo and sin. His plan, is to become God…’_

 _‘I am glad we saw that video. Otherwise, I would carry the guilt for betraying my friends to father, if he were to lie to me. Ryan, do what you can, to protect everyone else. I’ll protect Grace…’_ with that in his mind, Aleister’s expression grows ‘cold’ as Taylor sees him still at the panel from where they came from. And she realize what he was going to do. “Wait! Aleister! Don’t…”

“I’m sorry…” and he moves his hand to a different panel. “ _NO!”_ but it was too late, despite her trying to stop him, he sealed them all inside…

_Taylor’s POV_

No, no, no, no, no, no! Why? Why did Aleister have to do that? Please tell me he didn’t believe in what Rourke said just earlier! “What the hell!?” I heard Craig say in shock. “He locked us in! Isaac! Need one of your Dragons!” Sean realized too late, hoping Isaac had something as he and Craig were pounding on the door. Isaac was trying to summon something but “I can’t! If I did, I’d risked crushing us to death!”

“Aleister! What are you doing?! Let us through!” Grace shouted to him. He walks up to a small glass porthole, saying to us “This is for your own good. I know you’ll see that one day.” But as he said that, I noticed that Ryan didn’t look pissed at all. Does he know something? That’s when I hear Fi saying in my mind _‘Worry not, young Taylor. Master Ryan and his cousin Aleister have a plan to stop Rourke. While it occurred much more quickly than anticipated, you can be rest assured Aleister is NOT aiding his father.’_

So that’s why… those little sneaks. “You slimy son-of-a-bitch, you’ve got five seconds to rethink this!” I heard Jake said in anger. “Open the hatch. Right now.” Estela added with malice in her tone. Grace came up to the hatch, looking at Aleister, saying only “How could you?”

“Don’t you understand? My father’s right. He’s always been right. If we keep running, we’ll all just get killed. We’ll be as dead as those skeletons back in Hartfeld. Jake? Sean? Estela? Isaac? Ryan? They can’t protect you. Not from this. So if they won’t keep you from getting killed, Grace… I will.”

“By selling us out to your father?!” she asked him a bit of both mad and sad. “He’s a genius. He built this facility. Built that gate. If there’s anyone who can fix this… anyone who can protect us… it’s him.”

“But, dude, he’s evil!” I heard Diego say to this. “You don’t think I know that? But right now, he’s our only chance. You’ll thank me one day. You’ll live to thank me. That’s what counts.” Then Isaac yells at him “You goddamn idiot! You only thing you’re doing, is making a deal with the devil! You know I’m right, Aleister! But no! Instead of doing things the right way, you do it the easy way, making you nothing than a COWARD!”

“As if you’re any different, Buckalew. Relying of your own strength, you use nothing more than fancy pieces of paper, you consider your faithful allies! Sorry, but there are times when your ‘Dragons’ and your ‘bonds’ in them can’t save us.” if only Aleister knew how strong those bonds are. But that’s when I see Arachnid soldiers coming from behind him. I was going to say I forgive him but then Fi tells me _‘I have told Master Ryan and Aleister you have caught on their idea. They recommend that you act angry at him. Else Rourke may grow suspicious.’_

Well, he asked for it then. “Aleister… You just made a terrible mistake.” So he gives a very faint nod to me while saying in response “I’m not stupid, Taylor. I don’t except you to understand this yet. You will.” But then Estela snapped at him “Oh, but you _are_ stupid, Aleister. You just signed your death warrant.” That’s when the one of the soldiers say to him **“Step back!”** he does so, letting them close in on us. Sure hope the two know what they’re doing.

**“Out! Slowly! Hands in the air.”** We raise our hands and step out off into the control room. And saw there was a dozen SMGs aimed at us. “So, uh, any great ideas right about now, Cap?” Jake asked Sean. “I got nothin’.” And that’s when Rourke comes up to us, followed by Lundgren and Lila. This isn’t good. “I must say, I’m getting quite the sense of déjà vu at the moment. Then again, we all know how this place plays tricks with time.”

“That’s the last time you make me chase you, Wolf.” This got Jake pissed seeing his ex-commander again “Getting’ tired? I could do this all day, you mechanized sack of…” but before heads start rolling, Rourke stop it all holding his hand up. And he looks at me, Zahra, Sean, Craig and Isaac. “You five entered disguised. Quite brilliant. Was this your plan, Taylor?” that’s when Isaac tells him “We’re a team. It’s something I don’t think you know very well.”

“Oh, you wound me, Young Buckalew. Now then…” that’s when he walked up to Varyyn, who despite being held by three soldiers, was actually giving them a hard time. And then he takes the Island’s Heart! “No.” “It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Lila?” he asked our former tour guide. “Yes, Mr. Rourke. It is.”

“So much energy in so small a thing. It seems I’ve never been more wrong in my life…” that’s when Jake said sarcastically at him “You talking about the day you picked out that suit?” but he said in response “For years, I believed that the eleven of you would lead me to the Endless. That you were the keys to unlocking its secrets. But all this time, your destiny was to lead me to _this._ ”

“Father? I don’t understand.” Aleister asked, I was getting a bad vibe from Rourke holding the Heart like that. “I no longer have use for the Endless. I no longer have use for any of you. I must thank you, frankly.” He said to us. “So you’ll keep them safe. As you said. You will not harm them?” it’s rather surprising Aleister is keeping this façade of trying to trust him. “Are you kidding? Of course I won’t harm them! However, as Buckalew had given me this quite some time ago…”

And without warning, he grab a gun from one of the soldiers and pistol-whipped Isaac in the face! “ _Tch!”_ “Isaac!” Quinn shouted in panic. As he looked at Rourke, we saw he had a nasty cut just barely over his left eye. If only we had time to patch it up! “There, payment settled in full.”

“Actually doing something yourself than having your rabid dog do your dirty work?” Estela said seeing that. “Easy, pipsqueak…” but she cut of Lundgren as she was aiming it at “I’m talking about her, dumbass.” That got him to shut up quick. Lila just looked on, trying to ignore Estela, but it didn’t seem to work well. “I’ve got no reason to harm them at all… well, Buckalew gave me one, but I’ve gotten pass that now.” that’s when Aleister looks from him to me. “Well? Will you let me keep you safe? Will you surrender peacefully?” I look to all of my friends, one by one. As much as I hate doing this, don’t want them to get hurt on my account.

“We surrender.”

_Isaac’s POV_

As much as I wanted to agree, I can’t believe this! “Wow.” Estela said seeing her crumble like that. But then Yubel mentions **_‘Don’t, I know you want to, but trying to use my powers right now will put the others at extreme risk.’_** Dammit, why did she have to agree with Taylor? “As you can see, Father, my friends are no longer a threat.” Then Raj snapped at him saying “Nuh uh. You lost the right to call me your friend.” But Michelle said in annoyance “Shut the hell up, Raj. It’s the only play Taylor has.” So then Rourke says to us “We shall imprison you in moderate comfort until the conclusion of this… experiment.”

This got Lundgren pissed, how I wanted to smirk seeing the big coward not liking that. “We had a deal, Rourke.” But then I heard “And I will keep my bargain, as I said, at the conclusion.”

“Better hope you do.” and there goes the motive. But at least Jake got a laugh seeing that. “Ha! Look at you taking orders, Lundgren. I see a spot on Rourke’s shoes that could use a licking.” That was actually kinda funny, I’ll admit, I could even hear Yubel laugh, saying to me **_‘I like him. So full of crude humor.’_**

“Your time’s comin’, Wolf. Sooner than ya think.” With that, the coward walks away with a sneer. “Relieve them of their belongings, then take them below.” Crap, what am I gonna do without my deck? As Aleister grabs the duffel holding the idols, the recent one Taylor found, fell out, and that’s when they touch it at the same time…

“Not again. And at a time like this? Really, Taylor?” I say as we get whisked one more time to what looked like an auditorium, with a lot of serious people in it. “Sorry! I have to find out what happened next. Besides, Ryan and Aleister have a crazy plan.” So as she tells me of what they had in mind, we hear on from the stage, of all people, Rourke giving a speech.

_“Which brings us to my final point. That, in the end, for all our technology, for all our progress, we are still collectively bound by the same wheel as our ancestors were, ten thousand years ago. We are born. We age. Sometimes, we breed. And then… we die. For all our achievements, all our victories and defeats, all our moments of joy and sorrow… we end up nothing but dust. We have shattered the atom… set foot on the moon… built networks that instantly connect the whole world… And yet we are still slaves to time. This, then, is the final frontier. Not space. Not life. But time. And Rourke International, as always, will lead the way.”_

As he finished, the audience burst in applause, but we noticed that one person not clapping in applause. “Aleister.” Taylor said seeing him. “So, he’s gonna try to hinder Rourke while being on the other side, then?” I asked. She nodded as she Aleister waiting for Rourke as the latter was stepping out back. _“Father.”_ He said bluntly. _“Aleister. Now this is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing at RourkeCon?”_ I tried not to gag at the very idea of him having his own Con.

_“I was in town for an interview, and I thought I’d stop by. Had to buy my own ticket, of course…”_ this make Taylor say to that “Really? Charge his own son admission? What a dick.” I nodded in return. _“Invitations are for Rourke employees. And I don’t see your badge.”_

 _“You know damn well I don’t work for you.”_ this only make the senior Rourke shrug. _“I only hire the very best.”_ This got the younger to say _“And I…”_ but whatever he wanted to say, he just sighs, collecting himself. _“I thought you should know… I’ve been accepted into a Master’s program. It’s at Hoffman-Conahan School for Business. The most prestigious business program in the country. They’ve offered me a full scholarship.”_ That is actually impressive. But all his father said was _“Hm. Is that all?”_ wow, what a complete asshole.

_“Well, I… I just thought you should…”_ but he was cut off as Rourke continued on _“By the time I was your age, I’d built a prototype jetpack with my bare hands. I’d climbed Kilimanjaro. I’d made myself a millionaire. And you expect me to… what? Pat you on the back because my name got you into some fancy little grad program?”_ man, I’m really hating him more and more. _“It wasn’t your name! I did it! I earned it!”_ Aleister told him only to get from the old man…

_“Tell yourself whatever you want, son. Come to me when you’ve actually done something worth praising. Now if you’ll excuse me… I do believe I have a jet to catch.”_ With that said, Rourke left, leaving Aleister fuming, really pissed off of being compared to his jackass dad. “That is not right. Not right at all.” Taylor commented seeing that. _“I’ll prove you wrong, you bastard. I’ll make it all on my own… I don’t need you.”_ and with that, the vision fades again, taking us to a master bedroom back at the Elysium Lodge.

We find Aleister sitting on the bed, his expression haunted, as if he saw something he couldn’t stop. “Well, well. So it’s come to this.” he said as he hears someone knocking on his door. What surprised us was that he had to use a cane just to help himself up. Did something happen? “Come in.” he responded as an Arachnid soldier entered holding a report. “Sir.”

“Well? Don’t dilly-dally. How bad is it?” he asked. “Namazi’s Killswitch virus has decimated our operation, sir. MASADA, the Observatory, the Daedalus station… they’re all gone. Our force is down to less than a dozen men. We’re on the ropes.” Wait, was this vision connect to the same possible deaths Jake and Zahra had?! “The Celestial?”

“Still ours, but the Hostiles are on the march. They’ll retake it by sunrise.” That’s right, with Elyys’tel destroyed in this future, the Vaanti were likely out for blood. “And… my father?” I hear him ask last. “I’m sorry, sir. He’s dead. Namazi shot him.” all he said was “I see.” and then he turns to the window once again. “So what did you add up to, old man? What did you end up in the end? Nothing but dust.” Wow, he remembered all that from the Con? We can see at that moment, smoke from all over the island. “Gaze upon my works, ye mighty, and despair. Well, then. Enough self-pity. Time to work.” He said finally.

But then I realized, I was alone again. And that means… I saw the soldier was out cold, the person responsible? Taylor! “You… Traitor!!” if what I heard was true, then this was the future where Jake died as well, and she saw it all! “Taylor!?” Aleister said in shock, backing himself up to the window. “H… how are you… you’re supposed to be…” that’s when I noticed she was covered in blood, Jake’s blood. “You lied to us, you bastard. You sold us out. To Rourke! And for what? A seat on his table? A pat on the back?”

“I did what I had to do. I don’t regret it.” that wasn’t the smartest thing to say, as Taylor corners him against the glass. “They’re all dead, Aleister. Because of your father. Because of _you._ ” she said with malice in her voice. **_“Something doesn’t add up, young Isaac?”_** this got me confused. “What do you mean, Yubel?” **_“These visions, these possible deaths, how are some connect to one future, when others aren’t at all?”_** that was true. Not all of them were connected. But what was the answer?

“You can’t blame me for every single thing that went wrong on this island!” Aleister yelled back, getting my attention again, though what Yubel said was lingering in my thoughts. “I can blame your father. And instead of standing up to him, you took his side. You chose him over us. Over Raj. And Michelle. Over Zahra and Craig and Diego. Over Jake, Sean, Estela and Quinn… Over Grace.” Hearing her name last made Aleister take a deep breath. Guess that got to his head. “Whatever you’re going to do, Taylor, do it. Otherwise, you’re just wasting time… and time is all we have.” But then Taylor said something that confused me, and made me wonder if Yubel was onto something…

“In another life, Aleister, I think you could’ve been a good person… but not **this one.** ” and with that, Taylor pushes Aleister hard with both hands. This caused the window behind him to shatter as he fell to his death _“Aaaaaaaah!!”_ I cringed hearing his body smashing onto the cold ground below us. I never knew Taylor would be so cold. But on the other hand, do I even know her at all?

**Third POV**

Aleister pulls the idol away from Taylor as he stuffs it inside the bag again. Ever since the first one back at his father’s museum in the Celestial, he saw Taylor and even Isaac had a spaced out look whenever someone would hold an idol with her. _‘Now that I think of it, I could’ve sworn I heard something calling me, when I kicked that bin over. I’d better keep these away from father, just in case.’_ He thought as he told her “Stop. It’s over, Taylor.”

She ‘glared’ at him, but all she could she was his face as he died by her hands from the vision. “…Not yet it’s not.” As he and the guards pile their stuff in a corner. The Master Sword with Fi inside it however, refused to leave Ryan, as she would shock the person trying to pry it off him. **“OW! For crying out loud! What kind of sword is this!?”** to save him from humiliation, Rourke tells him “Leave it. No doubt that sword is something else entirely. Now my boy, meet me in my office.”

“Wait. I… I don’t want Grace to be imprisoned.” Aleister said as he walked up to her. “I’ll make sure you’re treated well and…” only to be cut off as Grace slapped him hard! This left a red stinging mark. “Don’t you… _sniff,_ speak to me… _sniff,_ ever again.” This crushed the poor boy’s heart, knowing that Ryan was right once again. But he nods to her, saying to his father “I still want her kept in her own residence, not a cell.” This was answered with “Very well.” as Rourke snaps, having a soldier grab Grace and drag her off, following Aleister. With that, Diego ask of out curiosity. “So are we back to the Ghostbusters part now?”

“You mean the containment pods? Oh, no, no, no. That’s no longer necessary. Lila?” Rourke said, getting Lila to look at him, wondering what to do with them. “Yes, Mr. Rourke?”

“Wait there for a moment. And bring Hikari up here, would you?” as soon as Ryan was brought up to him, he said “What now? More history of you and my father?” he asked. “Well, there is one thing your father done which I still remember.”

“And that is?” Ryan asked playing dumb, knowing what his father did.

“He tried to destroy something I planned to do, so it's only fair that I destroy something of his…” before the young swordsman could ask or do anything…

**BANG!!!**

Everyone gasp in shock, as Ryan looks down, seeing the where bullet had hit him, right in the chest, and falls facefirst to the ground, bleeding out to death.

“RYYAAAANNNN!!!!” Estela yells in pure shock.

“Kill them all.” Rourke commanded Lila, as he held the gun that was used to pistol-whip Isaac, to kill his grand-nephew...

* * *

And knowing readers, extreme flames in three, two…. ***lots of blunt objects being thrown at me*** and no, I didn’t mean to kill him. After all, those who played BOTW know what the last Champion Ability is. The Question is, well awaken in time to pull him from Death’s Door? Find out next chapter!


	17. Self-Destruct

And thus, we all at the final chapter of Act 6. As well as the end of Book 2. With Ryan at Death’s Door, Aleister and Grace no longer with them, and the rest about to be killed, is there going to be another miracle? Or has Rourke truly won?

**Yubel: And has despair truly consumed the group? Starflare owes only his OCs and this Taylor. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

On to the last chapter before the finale of Book 2…

* * *

**Act 6 Chapter 15: Self-Destruct**

**Location: M.A.S.A.D.A.**

**Third POV**

The group are in shock, as Everett Rourke, having taken the Island’s Heart from them, as well as turning his son Aleister against, has now done the unthinkable. He had shot Ryan Hikari, his grand-nephew, in cold blood. As he was bleeding to death, Estela was trying to get to him, but to no avail as Arachnid soldiers were holding her back! “Dammit! Rourke, if he dies… I swear…” but she was cut off as Lila asked, just as shocked “Mr. Rourke, I don’t understand. You promised Aleister that…”

“That I would not harm them. And I won’t. Except for young Hikari though, he was a threat I could’ve take a chance with. As for the rest, _I_ won’t harm them, Lila. That’s why I had you. That’s why I always have you.” Rourke answered smirking at this. “Aleister will find out what you did.” Estela said pissed off more than ever at him. “I’ll make sure he never knows. Maybe my men had no choice but to gun you down as you tried…”

“Yeah right! He would never believe that! Especially since I’m usually the one who keeps them from doing anything they could regret! Unlike you, you egoistic, power-hungry snake!” Isaac yelled. This got Rourke mad, as he gone up, grab Isaac by the hair and smash his face with his knee, knocking the duelist out cold! “Boy Scout!” Jake shouted see this. “Regardless of what I say, once it’s done, what choice will he have but to obey me?”

“But, sir, these kids… I mean, they’re…” Lila spoke up, stunned as if she was finally seeing what Rourke was for the first time. “Is this who we are, sir?” this only made him glare at her angry that she was questioning him. “Who I am is a man who gave you an order, Lila. Are you going to follow it or not?” she gulped, swallowing her doubts and was thinking in her thoughts _‘I can’t believe it. Is this truly someone I should follow? Olivia was right. I should’ve done something. And I can do something right now.’_

“…Yes, Mr. Rourke.” With the argument finished, Rourke walks off, leaving Lila and the soldiers to do the dirty work for him….

**Meanwhile….**

_‘Am I dying…? Was I really that weak…? Everyone… Estela… I’m…’_

_“I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to die from that wound, young warrior…”_

That was when Ryan, still bleeding from the gunshot wound, finds himself at what appeared to be a lake, surround by waterfalls, and a village in the middle. What surprised him though, was what looked like a fish-like person, red-scales, garbing showing she was royalty. She also had a blue aura on her hands above his chest, and he felt the injury was fading away. “Wha…? How did…” he tried to get up but still felt weak.

_“Be still, young man. I may be able to heal wounds, this one is actually different from the others, particularly this small arrowhead.”_ She said as she pointed to the very thing that nearly killed him. “The bullet.” He said seeing it by his side. _“So many scars, to think you had a hard childhood. Almost like Link did as he was her appointed Knight. Tell me, are you a Knight?”_ she asked him.

“No. I’m not, I’m just a kid who has just lost his family in a volcanic eruption that wiped out all of my world.” He said, the grief finally hitting him. This led to tears, as he was now crying, realizing that despite his parents truly caring for him, he treated them harshly for being sheltered for so long. The Healer, now done with wound, calmly said _“That is alright. Let the emotions pour out. Keeping them bottled, especially from your friends and family, will eventually turn you to a being of apathy. I know this well, because I cared, loved someone, but could never tell that person. And by then, it was too late.”_

After at least 5 minutes, Ryan sits up, asking her “I suppose you’re the Final Champion Spirit then?” she nodded answering _“That I am. Mipha, Champion of the Zora Tribe, Pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.”_ She declared as she rose to her feet. That’s when he noticed another giant ancient machine, this one shaped as an elephant. He also saw she had a Trident, like the weapons of the other Champions he met, were in pristine condition, rivaled only by the Master Sword.

_“Before I let you go, I should let you know, the connection that once lost, is now back. The other abilities are yours again. As is mine, ‘Mipha’s Grace’ is now yours.”_ That was when Ryan felt a soothing aura around him, the very same that healed him back proper health. _“This power is not meant for aiding to kill, but to help heal the wounded. Rather fitting as you have your Kamiya Kasshin-ryū to give life instead of taking it. However it is also the most costly ability as it takes more to use than the others. Don’t rely on this power too much, else you’ll find yourself in a pinch. Ryan, one final piece of advice. Don’t let her kill that poor woman. She deserves to make her own decision for once.”_

**Back in MASADA**

“Oh hell no! I am _not_ dying like this!” Michelle said as the bastard had left them. “This is bad! Real bad!” Raj added agreeing with her. As much as Taylor wanted them to fight back, with Isaac out cold, it was also a great risk. But she had to take it “Attack! They can’t take us all! They can’t stop us if we all attack at once!” she said as saw Diego disagree. “Yes, they can! They have the guns!” but this got Jake and Estela to agree with her. “Who cares? I ain’t goin’ down without a fight! Not after what happened with Boy Scout and Badger Boy!”

“Just leave the snake to me!” but despite them struggling, the soldiers kept them in place, making it impossible to break free. “Lila, wait…” Taylor said, this got the tour guide to hold her hand out, making the soldiers stop. _‘This is it. It’s now or never.’_ Lila thought as she said “You heard Mr. Rourke. I’ll do it myself. Put them on their knees.” As she drew a pistol from the back of her waistband. Estela was dragged up in front of her as the soldiers force her down. “Stop it! Leave her alone!” Quinn shouted with panic. “No! Please!” Taylor also said as well, not wanting to lose another friend.

As Lila aimed the gun at Estela’s forehead point-blank range, she was seething with anger. “Go ahead. _Do it!_ Do it like you did my mother!” Estela yelled in rage. Lila remained silent though as she thumbs the safety off. “You think I don’t know who you are, Lila? _What_ you are? You talk like you’ve got beliefs… like you want to make a better world… But that’s all talk. Because in the end, you’re nothing. Nothing but a killer.” This made Lila hesitate. One of the Arachnid soldiers stepped up seeing this. **“Enough messin’ around! If you aren’t gonna start shooting…”** he never finished, as Lila shot him and another one in the head!

**“What the…”** before the rest could raise their weapons, Lila as fires on the others. As one of them fall, he fires a wild spray, aimed straight at Diego! So Taylor shoves him out of the way saying “Diego, look out!” as she covered him with her body. Since she had the armor on she found back at Hartfeld, the bullet bounce off harmlessly. “You just totally saved my life! You’re like John McClane!” Diego got out with Craig asking him “The senator?”

“Are you okay, Taylor? That was so brave!” Quinn said to her. So she answered with “I’m fine! The armor held!” during that, Isaac wakes up from the gunfire as the first thing he sees. Is Lila double-tapping the fallen soldiers. **“No… please…”** one begged before getting shot. “Okay. All done.” She said now seeing they were safe. “Lila… you…” Isaac said seeing that. “You saved us.” Michelle said astonished as she was getting the First-Aid to treat Isaac’s head injury. “You saved _me?_ ” Estela asked just as surprised. “What kind of tour-guide would I be if I didn’t? You were right, Estela. I _am_ nothing but a _killer_. But… at least I can kill the right people for once…” the last portion she said slower as she collapsed on backwards on the wall!

“Lila!” Diego said seeing her down. But when he went to help her, his hands had gotten soaked in blood. “Go, Michelle. She need treatment more than I do.” Isaac tells the pre-med. Michelle nods and heads over to where Diego and Lila are at. “She’s been shot. It’s bad.” But that’s all she could say before Estela comes and shove them out of the way, taking Lila’s gun and aims it at her! “This changes nothing. Nothing! You killed my mom! She was your friend, and you killed her!” she was trembling, hyperventilating, and flushed as she looked down at Lila.

The poor tour guide was starting to pale as she looked up weakly at the girl aiming the gun at her. “I… believed in Rourke. I thought he’d fixed everything… but he lied to me. I killed my best friend. Killed… so many people…” this was coming out very slow, as her breathing was becoming labored. “Do it, Estela. Take your revenge… I deserved it…” this led Estela to say “Yes! You do!” the others just watch in silence, as her shook in rage, in hatred, in agony. “Go on… it’s your last chance…” Lila said to her.

Estela’s eyes had tears in them, and her finger was quivering against the trigger. But one thing caught all of them off guard as they heard someone say, someone they thought had passed away by now. “Estela. Don’t let this be all you are.” This made them turn in shock, seeing Ryan alive and well…

_Estela’s POV_

I don’t believe it, Ryan, is he really? “R-Ryan? Is that really…?” but he answered with “Yeah, it’s me.” Back how? A while ago, he was dying. And now… “Estela, you don’t have to do this. You’re much more than this. Your mom wanted you to be more than this. I want you to be more than this. You need to prove you can get over revenge. You’re not a killer.” I had to close my eyes. Even being shot, didn’t change his ways. But he is right, after all. I am more than this.

So I let my arm that had to gun down. “You’re dead anyway, Lila. Justice came for you on its own.” I say. So she answers with weakly “I’m so… sorry… Estela…” that’s when we heard heavy footsteps from the level above us. Just what we need, more soldiers. “We’re about to have company. We gotta move.” Sean tells us. But then I hear Lila say “Wait… the gun. Give me the gun.” That’s when we see her pick herself up, facing the door where the soldiers were coming from.

“I’ll hold them off. Buy you… some time…” as the others looked uneasy, I hunker down to her and give Lila back her gun. “I came to this island… looking for something to live for… But all I really wanted… was something worth dying for…” she said to me. If that is what she wants, then I won’t deny her that. “…Come on, we can still get to the gondola another way. Follow me. Zombie boy, when we’re safe, you better explain how you’d survived that shot.” I heard Zahra say to Ryan. She did have a point. So we gather our stuff back, and follow her, giving Lila one last look before leaving.

That’s when she said to us “Hope you all… enjoyed… your time here… Ryan, please take… great care of… Estela. Make her… happy…” and we leave her to her fate, for as soon as we went through some corridors, heard gunshots from where she was at. Several mercenaries died, and finally, someone got to Lila Sethi. I saw Ryan prayed in silence for her safe passage to the afterlife before he said “We better move. And fast.”

As we were moving, Ryan explained to us how the Final Champion, Mipha healed his gunshot wound and took out the bullet as well. “Daaaaammnnnn.” Zahra said hearing that. Even I was surprised that a spirit could do something like that. That’s when I hear Raj trip over some wires. Clumsy oaf. “ _Oof!”_ that made his bag open up, showing packs of meat, veggies, cooking utensils and… what in the world is that small thing? Taylor picked it up asking him “Raj? What is this?” then Craig thought. “Dude. Looks like some kinda _phone.”_

“Right? I found it down in that Theoretical Prismatics lab. Thought it looked pretty dope.” But then Quinn said “Doesn’t look like any phone _I’ve_ ever seen.” So I walk up and press on button. Next thing that happens is a compartment opening, reveal a small vial with fluid inside. Wait a second, I’ve seen that kind of fluid before. “Hm. This looks like the same fluid that Rourke was creating from the Island’s crystals.” That’s when Fi, Ryan’s spirit guide from the sword comes out saying _“Master, I have a theory on the device. It must have been a prototype of a transponder, able to send messages through the flow of time.”_

“That’s… actually what I was going to suggest.” Zahra commented. “Wait, so in a sense, that little thing is a time phone?” Isaac asked holding still as his cut was being stitched by Michelle. “Ha! I _knew_ it looked important!” but then I noticed something else about it. “Not a phone. It’s only one-way.”

“Do you think we can use it to send messages back home?” Quinn suggested. That would be helpful. “Like, maybe warn ourselves not to come to this trip? Or warn the government about what was going on here?” Michelle added with Craig saying that grossed us a little “More like warn Rourke’s parent to not have sex!” that’s when Zahra countered it all with “Great idea. Create a massive temporal paradox. That will _definitely_ end well.”

That’s when Jake mentions “Well, if we can’t send a warning back…” with Diego saying in response “It’s totally useless then, huh?” but Sean added “There is _one_ thing we could use it for… We could use it to say goodbye.” That is rather bleak for Sean for say that. But it’s probably the only thing we can do. “You mean, to our loved ones?” Quinn asked. That’s when Isaac said to us “It might be best to send them right after we leave. That way, there won’t be a paradox. Because, let’s be honest. I don’t think anyone said good-bye. We had no idea that it was the going to be the last time.”

Buckalew does have a point. I should let my abuelo know about what has happened so far. “There are so many things I wish I’d said.” Quinn said after their reasoning. “Huh. Yeah.” I saw Craig added. So Taylor after seeing our expressions, tells us all “Let’s say goodbye. If we aren’t able to fix this, if we aren’t able to stop the eruption… Then this might be the last chance we have to say the things we always wanted to say.” And as Zahra types on a keyboard, she asks us “Okay, date selected. It’s ready. Who’s up first?” I guess it’s time to say goodbye…

_Diego’s POV_

I decide to start first, since everybody, even our kick-butt swordsman Ryan, were all hesitant to. I begin by taking a deep breath and I start talking into the one-way time phone “Mom… Dad… it’s Diego. I know it’s been a long time since we’ve talked. And I know you aren’t happy to hear from me either. For the longest time, I wanted you to accept me. To feel like I belonged in my own home. And I hated you because I never got that.” I stop for a moment to look at Taylor. I needed her strength for this…

“But now I finally feel accepted. I belong. And most of all, I… I… I forgive you…” I was starting to cry as I finished. Man, why did I leave on such a bad parting with them!? That’s when I felt Varyyn hugging me to give me comfort. Oh, Varyyn, if only my parents had met you… if only this stupid eruption never happened… If only they had accepted before I went to Hartfeld… that’s when Raj began his talk with his folks…

_Raj’s POV_

Dammit, why is this so hard to say? You can do it, Raj. You _have_ to do this. I try to act cheerful. “Hey, Grandma! It’s me, Raj!” okay this is harder than I thought… Got to keep going though… “I’ve been making all your best recipes for my friends, and they really love them all. I guess I just wanna say… every time I make them, I’ll be thinking of you. I’m never gonna forget you.” I couldn’t take it anymore. So I decide to give it to Sean next…

_Sean’s POV_

Man, this should’ve been easy. But it’s not at all, so I steel myself to say this to her. “Hey, Mom. Some bad stuff’s gonna happen soon. And I’m not gonna be there with you for it. I wish I could be. But I need you to know one thing and never forget it. Ain’t nothing in this world or the next that’s gonna stop me from taking care of you. Nothing. So, just hold on? Okay? Your boy’s comin’ home.”

Never had I had to something so extremely difficult. But sayin’ good-bye to my Ma, that was the much heart-wrenching… so I give it to Montoya next… so I can cry from the others…

_Estela’s POV_

Sean hands me the device, so I steel myself to say this to the person that matters to me. “Tío Nicolas… This is Estela. I didn’t do it. I found my mother’s killer… and I didn’t do it. I spent every waking moment of the last six years trying to make myself strong so I could avenge her. And when the time came, the strength I needed was to let go. I know you never wanted me to go on this mission, but you helped me anyway. So I just wanted to say… you were right… and thank you…” I saw Ryan give me a nod in approval. I proved to him that I was never a killer.

As I give it to Michelle next, she shakes her head. Was there something wrong? So Taylor asked “Are you sure, Michelle? There’s no one you want to say something to?” but she answers which made the mood all the sadder with “At this point? No. Everyone who ever cared about me… I pushed away. I never wanted to need anyone. I never wanted anyone to hold me back or hold me down. And now I have exactly what I wanted. I have no one to hold me at all.” that… is the stupidest thing I heard from Michelle. She does have people to hold on to. She has us.

“Oh, Michelle…” Taylor said as she hugged her. And despite being alone, she at least has someone to lean onto if she wanted to cry. After a moment, Michelle pulled away, saying with gratitude “Thank you, Taylor.” so I hand it over to Quinn instead…

_Quinn’s POV_

Oh, Michelle, I truly feel sorry for you now. Maybe ‘if’ we can stop the eruption, we’ll go see your parents one more time. I hope. “Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. It’s your daughter. This might be the last time you’ll ever hear from me, so I want to ask you to do something. I want you to forgive each other. I remember you loved each other very much once… I was young, but I remember. If I have one regret about all of this, it’s that my illness broke that love. It’s one thing to go through life being sick, but having been the cause of so much pain and heartbreak… It’s made me I was never born. So, please, forgive each other now. It’s not too late.”

As I hand to it to Craig, Isaac came up to me and says “I’m sure they will, Quinn. But one thing, never say you wished you were never born. Else I would of never met you.” this made me smile sadly at him, saying “Don’t worry, Isaac. I’ll never say that again.” And we hug each other for shared comfort, knowing we both have something inside us…

_Craig’s POV_

Well, here’s goes nothin’. I start off with “Hey-hey, Joey, little man! Ha, you’re already six years old, and I got a feeling you’re gonna be even bigger and stronger than me! I know you always…” crap, why is this so damn hard?! Shake it off Hsiao, you big failure. “I know you always looked up to me. You wanted to grow up to be like your big bro. But you’d have grown up to be so much better than me. So much better. So… I’m gonna make sure you get the chance to grow up.” I swallowed hard. That was the hardest thing to say to little Joey.

As I handed it the Taylor, she looked kinda conflicted. And that’s a first. And then she says “You know… I don’t need to call anybody. Everyone I love is here with me right now.” ah, Taylor. Just like Buck, you always try to cheer us up… so hope that it’s enough to save my brother from this volcano…

_Jake’s POV_

Might as well get it over with. “Alright, give it here. Let’s this over with.” this had to be firm and sure. So after thinkin’ on it, I decided who to send this to. “Uh… Hey, Rebecca. This is, uh… it’s Jake. Surprise. I’m still alive. For now. I reckon you’re furious to hear I’ve been alive all this time and never called. I could tell you I had reasons, good ones, that I was afraid they’d hurt you if I tried to reach out, but… It’s all bull. If I ain’t honest with myself now, I never will be. I was afraid you’d be ashamed of me. And you should be. _I’m_ ashamed of me, but…”

I saw Boy Scout shakes his head in annoyance. Much as I wanted to glare at him, I wasn’t giving him much reason to not do that. So I kept talkin’ “I just want you to know that I was always proud of you, sis. You’re the hero I’ll never be…” with that said, I hand it to Isaac, sayin’ to him “Don’t judge me, Boy Scout. Bad enough we’re dealing with this shit right now.” so he answers with “I’m sure she’ll believe you. And you’re wrong, Aragorn. You _are_ a Hero. You just need to find it.”

Smart-Ass…

_Isaac’s POV_

As I had to device now, I think real hard on what to say. Finally I start “Ma, Pop, it’s Isaac. I know I haven’t left Westchester on a good note. With what happened at that Homecoming and all. But I want ya to know, I’m sorry I lashed out at everyone, including Devon and her friends, when Noah died. It was he was one of the few people I could’ve considered a friend. After Mike of course.” I pause for a moment looking at Jake, who just sighs hearing that name again.

“I just wanted to say, if you see any of them, Devon, Dan, Ava, Lily, Lucas, Andy or Stacy next time you’re in town, tell them I’m sorry. And I miss you two. And tell Uncle Ray, I’ll be sure to spread my wings and fly in the Ever-Blue Skies one day.” Soon after that, I give the device to the next person…

**_“How did this ‘Noah’ die, young man?”_** I heard Yubel ask me. So I answer _‘They said it was a cave collapse, but no one is truly sure, especially with what everyone saw that night.’_ This got her wondering with **_“And what did you see?”_** I respond with one word, and one word only…

_‘Monsters…’_

_Ryan’s POV_

I took a long calming breath, pick up the device and say “Tou-san, Kaa-san. It’s Ryusei. I want you to know, I’ve meet my Great-Uncle. And I want you to know, I have every intention to stop him. All I ask in return is, let me live my life. And let me go to Hartfeld. I truly want to see the world with my own eyes. And take pictures. And also, forgive me for saying I hate you. Because I now know the reason for your sheltering. Just, promise me, no more secrets, okay? And wish me best of luck.”

With that done, I give it to Zahra, and I hear Zelda’s voice once more. _“Ryan, I now see you found his final message to you. How do you intend to stop Everett Rourke?”_ so I answer with _‘By destroying that monstrous machine he has.’_ She looks at me for a moment until…

_“I have send two final thing in your world. The first are four pieces of ore. Should you find a master blacksmith, let them temper the Master Sword. As the second, you need to find true balance between Power, Wisdom and Courage. I have great Faith in you Ryan Hikari.”_ And with that her voice fades away once more…

_Zahra’s POV_

Ugh, now that I think of it, the only reason I went to this stupid island was because of what got earlier. I hate stuff like that, but if I didn’t, I would never reconnect with Craig. Better get this over with then. So I readjust the time and date, confusing the others. “Whoa, d-don’t do that!” Raj said as I ignored him. So I say “Relax. I’m not gonna cause a paradox.”

“Who are you sending a message to?” Taylor asked. So I answer with “The person I love most in the world.” With that, I start the message I gave… to me. “Hey, Zahra. It’s you. From the future. Cool, right? Can’t say much, but… I know you’re thinking about not going on that La Huerta trip. You should go. Not only does Hartfeld seriously suck this summer, but…” I take a quick look at the big oaf and whisper. This is embarrassing to say out loud.

“You’ll also, uh… meet a great guy. I know that, after that last line, you think this is a prank using voice modulation software. So to prove I’m really you… I know you have a crush on Javi Herrera in second grade and that’s why you always beat him up.” and with that, everyone said what they wanted to as I turn off the damn phone. To think I said that with everyone hearing it. ‘Cept for that snake Aleister. And Grace, poor Grace. They better treat her right, else I’m gonna give them hell. And we keep movin’ to get the hell outta Dodge… 

**Third POV**

The group finally makes it out of the compound and back where the gondola was. Ryan, hand on the Master Sword, looks around for guards. But sees none. “We’re clear for now.” he says quietly to them. “We made it! Go, go! Come on!” Diego answers excited with Varyyn adding “Okay!” the two then go ahead of the rest of them. “Ha ha! Wait up!” Raj tells them as Michelle comments “I call a seat! My feet are _killing_ me!”

As the four run to the gondola, Taylor says to the rest “Best not to keep ‘em waiting.” But then Fi warns the group, _“Danger, Master, I’m detecting a threat approaching from above.”_ Ryan looks up, drawing his weapons as he sees someone in the air “We got company!” he shouted as the figure lands right between them and the gondola. **“Halt.”** The Arachnid soldier, Mouse demanded. “Dammit!” Sean said furious at being so close, yet so far from freedom.

“Ha! Just the one of you? Buddy, I hate to break it to you, but you’re a little outnumbered.” Jake said to the pilot. But then Isaac realized “Exactly! He’s trying to stall for reinforcements!” as he tensed up, ready to summon a monster. Diego looks back, seeing the others in trouble. “Taylor!” he shouted to her, so in response “Diego, just go!” but he didn’t want them to be separated as he said “No way!” so she shouted back “He’s trying to stall us! You have to go! Now!” 

“We’ll catch up!” Sean added as well. “Taylor’s right! Come on!” Michelle said as she pulled Diego back in the gondola. “Varyyn, do it!” Isaac tells him. With that, the Elyyshar gets the thing moving as it heads back to the main island. “No!” Diego yelled seeing that only Varyyn, Raj, Michelle and himself are the only ones going back. He pounds on the glass, but there was no way to stop it. **“Hm.”** Mouse turned his attention to the gondola. “I don’t think so!” Taylor yelled as she tackled the soldier to the ground! But much to her shock, he easily throws her off, nearly sending her to the ledge! “Whoa!”

“Oh, hell no!” Jake yelled as the others all charged at Mouse. Craig threw a haymaker which the soldier evades as he said calmly **“Threat assessment, complete.”** This made Ryan think _‘Crap! He’s not just a pilot, he’s a tactician!’_

As Sean and Estela tried to attack him, Mouse, using his jetpack avoids both of them and lands in front of Quinn! “Quinn! Watch out…” Taylor tried to say before Isaac called out Shadow Spell, stop him from attacking his girlfriend! “Not on my watch, you… WHOA!!!” he shouted as Mouse, had judged both him and Quinn and the highest threats, grabbed onto the chains with his other hand, and send the Duelist crashing into Quinn, knocking them both out! The two crumple in the snow, with Isaac looking dazed and Quinn out cold.

“Get this bastard!” Estela said pissed seeing her friends hurt. But despite everything they throw at him, Mouse avoided everything they had. He flies pass them and heads over to the housing where the pulley system for the gondola is at! “No!” Taylor yelled as Mouse used his jetpack on the steel, melting the pulley system. This cause the cables to slack. “We’ve gotta stop him!” Sean yelled as they try to charge at him again!

For the ones in the gondola, they were halfway across before it starts to shake and dip. “Not good! Not good!” Raj cried out panicked. “Why did I get on this death trap with you people!?” Michelle yelled now regretting her choice to get in the thing! “We’re still moving! We can make it!” Diego said. As he’s they are almost of danger.

“They’re in trouble!” Taylor said before getting punched by Mouse in the jaw, this sends her sprawling on the ground. Ryan and the others try their best, but Mouse is just too fast! **“Hnh! Hrah!”** Jake’s left hook misses and he gets a kick in the stomach! _“Kff!”_ Ryan tries to attack again, only for Mouse to kick the Master Sword away, leaving the kid exposed to a barrage of punches! _‘Dammit! We can’t lay a finger this guy! Fi! Any tactical advice!?”_

 _‘Yes, Master. I now have a theory on stopping Mouse’s rapid movement. I recommend using a powerful shock. However, as he felt it before, not doubt he will escape the range of Urbosa’s Fury at the last second’_ As she was giving him a tip on stopping Mouse, the others in the gondola were in danger as the pulley system was collapsing. “We’re almost there, we just gotta…” Diego didn’t finish as the pulley snaps free and tumbles in the sea! And with that the gondola swings downward slamming hard into the cliffside! “Ack!” Raj yelled. “Aaaaah!” Michelle screamed. The gondola was showing small cracks, threatening to break, but luckily it still holds. “We’re alive! We’re alive!” Diego said relieved as the emergency brake held onto the cable, but the weight was still too much.

The others watch in horror as they were unable to do anything. “Diego!” Taylor yelled “That’s not gonna hold them up for long! They gotta do…” Zahra said before something fast flew over to the gondola. “…That’ll work.” She said as she saw Isaac, panting in exhaustion but still going strong as he summon a Dragon to help them. “Strong Wind Dragon will help them out, but I need cover to keep them safe.” as Mouse goes after him again, Ryan switches tactics and fired arrows at the flying soldier, driving him away!

With the group in the gondola, Diego sees Isaac’s monster coming to them and says “Isaac just gave us an Uber! Get on it quick!” so Varyyn takes the lead, and as he gets on the Dragon, he leans in to give the others a hand to grab onto to. Thankfully, they managed to get on before the gondola’s weigh finally caused the cable to snap, sending it down to the waters below. “That, was too close.” Michelle said as the Dragon flies upward to the station to drop them to safety.

With the others, Mouse sends Ryan beaten down to the ground again, and flips over Sean to throw him about. This sends the quarterback to land right at front of Isaac, who was trying to stay awake for his dragon to stay. “ _Kff…_ This guy’s good.” He said to Isaac “I got nothing. He’s too much, even for Ryan. I may have to let her take over for a while.” That’s when he hears in his thoughts **_“All right. I help out for this battle.”_** Yubel said before Isaac’s eye color change into hers before glaring at Mouse. **_“You’ve mess with my host’s friends for too long!”_**

And that’s when she uses her telekinesis to hold Mouse in place, keeping him for moving, even with his jetpack flaring up. _‘Master, the Gentle Darkness created an opening. Now’s your chance!’_ so Ryan focuses his strength into the Master Sword, releases a spin attack and yells out “URBOSA’S FURY!!” causing a lighting storm to hit the soldier, greatly hurting him! “ACCKKKK!!!!!” with his body now paralyzed, Estela sweeps Mouse off his feet, making him fall on his back. Jake jumps on him, and using a rock he picked up, smashes the faceplate on Mouse.

“DON’T! MESS! WITH! MY….” But he stops when the faceplate breaks away, shocking both him and Isaac who took control again after the assist Yubel gave. “…Mike?” “…Mike? Is that you, cousin?” 

“Hrrrraaaah!” Mouse or rather Mike, throws Jake off of him, and uses the jetpack to get on his feet again, and next thing he does is grab Isaac, who was running over, by his throat! _“Kch! Kch!_ Mike… what are… you…” he tried to say before feeling his trachea getting crushed. “Now!” Taylor yelled as Sean smashes Mouse’s elbow with a pipe, making him let of Isaac. Ryan uses his shield to smash his knee, causing the soldier to buckle in pain! “ _Nrrrh!”_

And Taylor aims a screwdriver she found in a toolkit right at his jetpack fuel! “Looks like you sprung a leak.” She said as he countered with “No!” “Nice move, Taylor!” Estela commented with Zahra saying “It’s a critical hit! Finish him off, P2!” to Craig as he does a running two-footed jump kick at him “Haaaiiii-yah!!”

Isaac panicked seeing his cousin get knock out the edge as he yells out “Kunai with Chain!” as the trap sends a chained weapon to snare him before he fell to his death. Mike grabs onto the chain, preparing to drag Isaac down with him, but Ryan slices Isaac’s end off before he could! Fortunately, the chain gets stuck on the cliff-face. This puts him at least three hundred feet below them. He looks up at Jake, at Isaac… but his face doesn’t show any recognition… nor hate… just nothing… the same couldn’t be said for the other two.

Sean, seeing Isaac was distracted by the soldier, helps up Quinn to her feet. “Owww… ow, ow! Why’d he go after me!?” she complained as she woke up. “I would say why, but right now, something’s wrong with Isaac. He’s looking at the guy since the mask came off.” This got her confused ignoring what Craig had about the group that was in the gondola. “Did the others make it across?”

“I see them. Varyyn is leading them away.” Ryan said as he saw the group waving before being led to the forest to escape. “Looks like we’re gonna have to find our own way over.” Zahra replied. “We’ve seen choppers coming and going. Jake, would you know how to fly one of those?” Sean asked. But he doesn’t get an answer as they see him and Isaac staring in distance stunned. “Isaac… I’m sorry… I had no idea… did… you see what Lundgren did to him?”

“Jake, can you fly one of those Arachnid helicopters or what?” Estela snapped at him. But she was also ignored as Isaac asked “Please tell me… tell me we could save him somehow… can we Jake?”

_Taylor’s POV_

Oh man, this is really hurting them both. Jake for not knowing what happened and Isaac seeing his cousin not remember him at all. But we’re running low on time, so I grab each of them by the shoulders and say to them “Jake, Isaac. Listen to me. I know how bad it hurts to see Mike like that, but it’s not too late.” While Sean and Estela failed to get to them, I managed to reach them in their distress. “Not too late for what?” Jake said to me surprised, so I answer with “To save him. To bring him back. That… thing that attacked us? That’s not your friend… nor your cousin…” the last part was said more to Isaac.

“…But he’s still in there somewhere. I know it. And we’ll get him out.” This got me a hug from Isaac as he was crying on my shoulder. I guess he needed it. “You think so, huh?” Jake asked me. So I answer with “Absolutely. But we can’t do it if we don’t survive today.” That gotten him to finally answer Sean and Estela with “Yeah. Yeah, okay. I can fly us outta here in whatever you put me in.” so I hear Craig say for the humor “I’ve always wanted to say this… Get… to… the… _choppaaaaaaa!_ ” and we head back in the compound…

_??? POV_

Why… why… did those two look so familiar to me? They were targets designated to eliminate by our client’s orders. But, Jacob Lucas McKenzie… and Isaac Joseph Buckalew… why do they… ugh…. Why is thinking about this hurts so much…

But then, I feel the chip inside get damage from the lighting storm the swordsman used. Wait…. Grandpa… Highball… what did Lundgren do to… I look down and see the gear I was forced in by that monster. Those legs… they aren’t mine… they were metal… and I look at an ice cap, and I see one of eyes. It’s not mine either… Wha…what did he do to me… I could do one thing. I scream in pure horror…

_“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”_

Jake, Isaac… will I ever have a normal life again? Please… I need to know… I need your help… I’m scared… I don’t know what to do…

_Ryan’s POV_

We exit an elevator, leading us back into the facility. Talk about a lot of backtracking. Zahra stops seeing something at the window. “Look! We’re getting close. You can see the hangar and helipad from here.” so we get a better look and spot a Rourke International chopper leaving. Rourke, Aleister and Grace were in it. She was sitting away from Aleister, as he looked at her sadly. Rourke just had a smug look. “Damn. Where the hell are they taking her?” Sean asked.

“The only way to know, is if we get out of here first.” I answered to that. “Wait a second. Check it out.” Zahra said to us. We saw she was pointing to a sign saying ‘Coolant Control’. Okay what was the point? “Yeah? So?” Craig asked before I could. So she explained to us why it was important. “’So’? If we just run out of here, then we came here for nothing! Ryan nearly got killed for nothing if it weren’t for Mipha! We lost Grace for nothing! Don’t you want some payback?” that is kinda tempting, I’ll admit.

“What do you have in mind?” Taylor asked for us. “A cooling system that big? They’ve gotta be creating some serious heat up in the processing towers. I send the cooling system haywire, the thing overheats, and _boom!_ No more MASADA.” That does sound like something to give Rourke to think about. “Know what, Skrillex? I like the way you think!” Joker said in response. But Quinn said something that I was worrying about as well “What about the hotel guests? They’re in those stasis tubes down below.” But Fi assured us afterword.

_“I have analyzed the size on the stone spire this compound is on. The density and thickness of this rock is durable enough to withstand to allow the stasis tubes to survive such an explosion unscathed.”_ And Zahra added that with “She’s right, I’m only talking about the entire processing operation above the pillar.” I hear Craig crack his knuckles in delight “Hell yeah, I dunno about y’all, but I’d like to hit ‘em on the counter.”

So Taylor tells them “Okay, guys, let’s blow this place sky-high.” So I answer with “Might as well, we lost so much. Ximaedra, the Island’s Heart, Grace. It’s time that bastard of a Grand-Uncle lost something too.” this got the others say their two-pieces as well “Aw, hell yeah! That’s what I like to hear!” was Craig’s response. “Yeah! We’ve been kicked around enough! Let’s knock ‘em down a peg!” Quinn said to that. “What I’d give to see Rourke’s face when his precious base goes up in flames.” Estela answered as Zahra started to hack in the system. “Pfft. This place’s cybersec is pathetic. Whoops. Spoke too soon. It’s gonna be a minute. Keep an eye out for me, will ya? We don’t wanna get snuck up on.”

So we keep our eyes open for any soldiers that are still around. This was when Estela comes up to me saying “So… Rourke’s Grand-nephew huh?” right, we didn’t get a chance to talk about it. So I say to her “I know, it’s a lot to take in myself. I never knew until he told me.” She looked at me, seeing if I was lying. But I wasn’t. And she finally said “I understand. And to be honest, I don’t see you as part of his family at all. You are Ryan Hikari, always had been, always will be.”

I smiled lightly before spotting another one of those chest with Sheikah design, so I walk to it, open it up and I find… a piece of ore? That’s when Fi tells me _‘Master, I have important information. This is known as Master Ore. A previous incarnation of the Hero used this to temper and strengthen the Master Sword. I shall mark the locations of the remaining pieces of Ore on the island.’_ If what she said was true, I could should find the others to help stop Rourke’s plans. Then we hear Taylor ask Jake “’Hecho en La Habana’. This is a Cuban cigar?”

I turn to see the said cigar. Ugh, looks nasty. “Yeah. One of Lundgren’s. That was always his favorite brand. Special occasions only. Hell, I reckon it was his last one! Kinda weird he forgot it.” but one thing bothered me. “So, why was he in this room to begin with?” that’s when Isaac suggested “If I had to know, he was probably going to backstab Rourke with the same idea you have Zahra. And considering he didn’t like waiting to get his hands on Jake, that was probably gonna happen sooner rather than later.”

“That’s actually what I was gonna say, Boy Scout.” Jake said hearing that. That’s when he gets a lighter out for the cigar, and takes a puff of it. Gotta wonder if he knows stuff like that will kill him? But judging from that grin, he probably didn’t care. “Can you imagine him knowing I smoked his last Havana? Oh man, he’d be so pissed.” I was afraid of that, while anger can blind someone from common sense, something tells me Lundgren is a different case. Then Zahra says “Alright. We… are… set!”

“Great! How long ‘til it blows?” Taylor asked. What we got was “Five minutes.” I balked at that. “Good one. How much time really?” really, Jake? “Well, now four minutes and fifty-five seconds.”

“You only gave us _five minutes_ to get out!?” Quinn said in shocked as Zahra explained “Hey, that’s plenty of time! And we don’t want them to have long enough to undo it! You know what? You wanna blow up a billion-dollar research facility? Next time, you learn how to hack a military-grade network.” But I say to them all “How about less arguing and more running!?” so they look at me and Sean answered “He’s right, time to haul ass!” and we run like hell!

_Isaac’s POV_

As we were running to the hangar, the alarms for the overheating were blare madly. “There it is! They’ve got one helicopter left!” Taylor said. Much as I want to help Jake fly this baby, I have no experience with them. But I noticed something off about it. _‘Yubel, what’s wrong with it?’_ so she answered with **_“It’s in a state of flux. Something is preventing it from being tangible. Your friend won’t be able to fly it.”_** that’s not good at all. So I say to them “Guys, we got a problem. The wings we have are intangible.” This got Zahra to see if I was right, as she tried to touch it, only for her hand to pass through. “It’s _phase shifting._ ”

“What?!” Estela said annoyed. “So, it’s moving between dimensions?” Taylor ask us realizing this “Or timelines.” Zahra said. “So in one version of events, it’s here, and in another, it’s not… and we’re seeing both? Why?”

“The island is one huge fault-line of the space-time continuum, hence why Yubel can’t help out that often.” I explained as Ryan said “So, in other words, this is on us making a decision that can decide if the helicopter was even here to begin with.” that’s when Jake said to his dismay “You mean… if _Arachnid’s_ even here in the first place.” Did he know something we didn’t? “What are you saying?” Estela asked. So he tells us “I’m saying that Arachnid came here for me. Somehow, they _knew_ I was here… And I think I realized who told ‘em.” That’s when he reached into Taylor’s bag and grabs that device we used to talk to our loved ones.

The time when Jake, Taylor, Michelle, Varyyn, Estela and Ryan went after for the medical supplies. He must of found something. “Jake… it was you. It was you the whole time.” Taylor said confusing Estela. “Wait, what?” but Sean said knowing what he meant “Jake, what are you doing? You’re gonna tell Lundgren your position, back in time?” Craig then thought “But, wait! If you don’t, maybe they’ll all vanish!” so I say to them “He has to do it. That’s the reason they’re here. If he doesn’t, we cause a paradox. Much as we hate it, he has to turn himself in.”

“Isaac is right.” Zahra said agreeing with me. “Besides, even if they did vanish, then we’re trapped here with no way out. I can’t risk that.” that’s when he looks at me and Taylor. “I can’t risk you, Princess. And Boy Scout, I made a promise to Mike I’d keep ya safe. This chopper’s our one ticket off this rock. And there’s only one way to make sure Lundgren comes here for me.” And with that, he puts in the coordinates for what he had to do. “You want Jake McKenzie? Come get him. June 1st. 15 degrees, 11 minutes, 17 seconds North. 73 degrees, 20 minutes , 16 seconds West.”

As he turned it off, he asked “Well? Did that do it?” so we turn to the helicopter again and just to be sure, I touch it. Solid. “Our wings are ready to fly, Aragorn.” I say to him. “Then whaddya say we get the hell off this rock?” with that, everyone else climbs aboard as he starts up the rotors. “Boy Scout? Whaddaya…”

“I'll keep us covered. After all, guns have nothing on dragons.” I said as I heard the hangar doors open up and Arachnid soldiers come pouring out. I had enough with Lundgren’s mooks. Turning Mike into a mindless drone, lying to my uncle and aunt… Yubel… LET’S GIVE THEM HELL!!! **_“Thought you never ask.”_** And she lets me use her power again! **“There they are!” “Ground that chopper!”**

“I don’t think so! I you thought one Blue-Eyes was scary, try taking on THREE!!” I yelled as I summoned all three of them. **“Ohhhhh shiiii….”** This got them to stop and aim at them instead. Bad choice to do that, especially since I yell “Blue-Eyes! Triple Burst Stream of Destruction!” as they let loose, the soldiers quickly take cover trying to avoid the onslaught I was dishing out! “I would say use this helicopter to fight back, but Isaac’s fire is more powerful than the chain gun.” Taylor said seeing me like this.

**“Fall back! Fall back!”** but I sure hope this pile of rock keep the stasis tubes the hotel guests were in safe. With the hangar clear, I recall two of my Blue-Eyes, and fly after the ‘copter as it flies out... if only I knew the threat that was still waiting up above…

_Taylor’s POV_

_“_ Good lord, Isaac is scary with those dragons.” I see Sean say seeing the carnage Isaac let out. “Ha-ha! Not bad, Boy Scout!” Jake yelled as Blue-Eyes was keeping its distance from us. “You saw that, Z? He scared them off! Talk about a badass!” Craig commented to her as she said instead “Maybe, or maybe they were scared of the…”

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!**

Whatever she was gonna say next was muted by the explosion of the MASADA compound. “Whoa!” I shouted as I covered my eyes from the explosion, with the blast wave rocking us. No doubt Blue-Eyes felt it too. “Hang on!” Jake warns us. As my eyes adjust, I can see the complex towers collapsing into the sea. But on the cliffside, was Lundgren, looking at us coldly. Jake gave him a lazy salute. “Adios, amigo!” but instead of yelling, he just kneels down, and suddenly he jumps up all the way to us!

“No…way…” Sean said as Isaac tried to stop him, but was too slow as Lundgren lands right on the nose of our ride! “Aw, gimme a break!” Jake yelled pissed. And we see Lundgren’s eye grow wide spotting something we stole, or more like what Jake stole. “That’s my Havana!”

“Mine now, Darth Douchebag!” Jake countered. But the psycho commander climbs over to the door, and opens it up! Shit! “Holy crap, that exoskeleton’s unstoppable!” Estela said, panicked by this monster. “Taylor, what do we do?” Why is Quinn asking me?! Had to think fast, then remember one thing. Ryan’s skill he used on Mike! “Ryan! Urbosa’s Fury!”

“What!?” Craig said surprised. “Of course! If that thing is a machine, then her skill can help us with this! Just need a second to focus… Stall him!” Ryan commented as Sean said “Great idea! Love it… but can he use it without his sword out?” so Zahra said “One way to find out. Leave the stalling to me.” So she waits for Lundgren to rip the door open, which he did, trying to knock Blue-Eyes out of the sky. “HEY!!” I heard Isaac yell in anger. “I got you now. No way that dragon will save you this time.”

“Who says so, Sparky?” Zahra said smirking “’Sparky’? Guess the bad nicknames have been rubbing off on you.” but then Zahra tells him “Who said anything about a nickname? RYAN!!” and we hear “Urbosa’s Fury!” as Ryan snapped his fingers, letting lose another storm! Thankfully, the only one affected was Lundgren! “Kcchckccchkk!” and the best part, his suit was smoking, some signs of damage! The worst part however, as he lost consciousness, he managed to grab Zahra!

“Hey! Get off!” “Z! I’ve got you!” but Craig was too late, as all that weight for his exoskeleton pulled her out and into the water! “Zahra!” Quinn shouted. No, no, no! I can’t lose another friend! “Jake! Turn around! We’ve gotta go back for her!” but then Isaac yelled to us “Jake! Look OUT!!!”

“Huh… WHOA!!” he shouted as the missile-lock warning blared! Isaac was also having Blue-Eyes evade those missiles! “What the hell! Who’s shooting us!?” Estela shouted as we look down and, for crying out loud, when did Tetra decided to be Nemesis!? 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily!” he fired another one, this time Isaac having Blue-Eyes blow it away with its attack. “Go! He’s gotta a lot of them!” he yelled as he got to our height. “But what about Zahra?” Craig shouted back as Estela said “Go!” Jake quickly accelerates, weaving around another missile, firing flares to lure it away! But the missile lock blared again. “Even with Boy Scout’s Dragon helping, I can’t shake him!”

“Let’s see you and Dragon boy stop this one, Jakey Wakey!” what did he… oh no, the last one split into 5 missiles! No way Isaac can stop them nor Jake dodge ‘em! But that’s when Quinn looks at me saying “…I won’t forget you, Taylor. Tell Isaac, I’m sorry…” huh, what did she mean by… oh no, she’s not gonna…

“What? Quinn, what are you…” and her eyes go to the spectral green again as she levitates with a halo appearing this time! “Quinn!” Sean shouted as she floats outside to the missiles path! Isaac saw this too and has Blue-Eyes fly to her as he yelled “ _Quinn! NO!!!”_ but she extends a hand to the missiles and said **_“Stop…”_**

****

**** **BOOOOOOOM!!!**

I gasp in shock, seeing not only Quinn getting caught, but Isaac as well as his Blue-Eyes was blown apart! Despite Quinn trying to stop it, the blast was strong enough to damage the tail rotor! “Ah, hell! Hang on! We’re goin’ down!” Jake shouted to us! “Wow, you have a streak at crashing stuff that flies, don’t you Joker!?” Ryan yelled as we hang on! “Quinn! Isaac! Where are you two!?” I yelled before I even realized the handhold I held onto popped loose! “Whoaaaa!” shit, Shit, SHIT!!! Jake tries to grab me, so I reach out the best I can… I grab onto the landing skid! Come on, you can do it, Taylor! “Whhoaaaaaaa!” please Jake, hurry!

“Come on, Princess! You can do it! Gimme your hand!” I can see the bay glimmering below me. I reach the best I can with me right hand… but my left was losing its grip… “Jake… I’m slipping!” so he tries to reassure with “No, you’re not! You’re fine! I can almost reach…” but just when the right touches his fingers, my left slips!

And I’m falling… hearing from above “TAYLOR!!!”

I feel so weightless in the air… and so helpless… powerless… useless…

As the bay grew closer, I closed my eyes saying only… “Goodbye.”

And I impact the water, hard… and I’m sinking… deeper and deeper… I turn to my right…

And see gold and emerald eyes coming to me…

Jake… Sean… Quinn… Estela… Craig… Zahra… Raj… Michelle… Diego… Grace… Aleister… Varyyn… Ryan… Isaac…

I failed you all…

* * *

That thus Rourke has won this battle, but does that mean he’ll win the war? Only time will tell. R&R


	18. Act 6 Epilogue

Things have gotten dark for the Catalysts. Despair has taken hold on them all. Aleister’s betrayal, Rourke obtaining the Island’s Heart, Jake and Isaac’s discovery of Mike and everything else that has drained them of Hope. Can a miracle exist to save them? Or has fate even abandoned them?

I owe nothing ‘cept my OC’s and this Taylor

* * *

**Act 6 Epilogue**

**Third POV**

**Three years ago…**

In a medical ward in Central Asia, a man wrapped in thick bandages slowly stirs. “ _Ungh…_ what? Where…” Mike Darwin says very weakly, only for hear someone stir in a chair next to him. “Jake!? Is that…” only to stop seeing who is really was, as the person lights a cigar, setting Mike in panic and fear.

“Well, look at that. Awake at last.” Rex Lundgren comments, smiling savagely at him. “The others figured you’d never make it, but I bet on you. You always were the toughest of us, Darwin.” This gets Mike pissed instantly as he says “You son-of-a-bitch, I’ll kill…” but all he did was cause extreme pain to shoot in his body! He lays back down, grasping for breath. “ _Aaargh!”_

“You’re not exactly in the shape to make any threats.” His commander said calmly, knowing something Mike didn’t. “You… you set us up…” this only provoked the monster as he said angrily “I wouldn’t go pointing fingers. After all, I’m not the treacherous _rat_ planning to betray his commanding officer! Did you really think I wouldn’t know? I run a tight ship, you idiot. I know everything that happens under my roof.”

“Jake… is he…” Mike tried to say. “Wolf? He’s alive. For now. He ejected somewhere in Kharzistan. We’ve got all the squads looking for him. He won’t run long, believe me. You… you weren’t so lucky. We recovered the cockpit from the Caspian a few days ago. Hate to break it to you, but your body’s a mess. Spine broken. Third-degree burns on 87 percent of your body… And I hope you weren’t attached to your legs… because they ain’t attached to you.” the last portion Lundgren smirk, seeing Mike look in horror as he saw his body ends at mid-thigh.

“Most of the unit, they think I shoulda just let you die. Hell, I could smother you with a pillow right now, and no one would have to know.” This got Mike to say back at him “Try it G.I. Schmoe. My legs might be gone, but I can still bite!” but this only amused the psychopath as he said “See, Darwin? That’s what I’m talking about. You’re as tough as they come. It’d be a waste just to put you down. **”** That’s when Mike sees him walk over to strange medical equipment, a futuristic helmet with drills lined inside it! “What the hell is that!?” he demanded, only to get an answer he would soon regret…

“This? This, my friend, is the _future._ My unit… _Arachnid Unit…_ is going to be the greatest fighting force on the planet. A mercenary army that would make global superpowers tremble in fear.” Lundgren said to him “You’re a lunatic.”

“What, did you think this was all about lining my pockets? Think bigger. I’m about to change the face of warfare… starting with yours. But after this, you might need a new callsign.” With that, the madman walks over, helmet in hand as Mike was trying to back away. “Wait… Lundgren, listen… please…” but all he got was “Buck up, little mouse.” As Lundgren pushes the helmet closer, with the drills starting to spin…

“You’re about to change history.” The last thing Mike Darwin hears, is his own scream in complete terror…

**Present Day…**

Within the tree city of Elyys’tel, Taari is sprinting across a bridge, carrying a towering stack of crispy cakes. “They’re mine! The cakes are all mine! The cakes are all m…”

Only to run into Seraxa, causing the cakes to scatter everywhere! “Oh, I’m dying to hear you explain this.” the War Chief growled at him. “I… took the cakes… because if I did… then… I would have cakes?” was all he could say to her before Seraxa replied with “Uh huh. Pick them up and bring them back to the baker. Now.”

“Awww…” as Taari picks up the fallen deserts, Seraxa ruffles his hair gently. “Seraxa…” he said making her ask “Yes?”

“I miss the Cat-a-lissus.” He answered now sad. This dampens her mood as she looked to the North, a distant longing look in her eyes. “…Me too.” she said to his answer.

**Meanwhile…**

Within a bunker somewhere on the island, Lundgren, Fiddler, Tetra and Mouse sit at a table, playing cards. “Hey, boss-man. Let me ask you a question.” Fiddler said as he replied “Shoot.”

“You really trust this Rourke guy? You sure he won’t just sell us out?” she asked him, not trusting Rourke whatsoever. “My dad always told me to never trust a man in a suit.” Tetra commented only to have Lundgren glare at him “Your dad was a bum who drove drunk off a pier, Tetra, so he’s the last asshole I’d listen to.”

“…Oh.” Was all he said to that. But Lundgren answers Fiddler’s question “Look. I’ve been around the block long enough to know that sharks like Rourke are about as loyal as you can throw them. Do I trust him? No. Do I think he’ll try to pull something on us? Probably. But right now, we’re stuck on his island. That means we gotta play his game. Don’t you worry, though. I’ve got my eye on him. He tries anything… and that nice suit’s all that’ll be left of him.”

“Hell yeah.” Tetra said to that. “We’ll burn that bridge when we get there. Right now, focus up. Do your jobs. We’ve not only got ourselves a Wolf to hunt, but also the little sword boy to deal with, ain’t that right?” the mad commander added “Woo woo!” Tetra shouted in glee as Fiddler respond with “You better believe it, but dibs on the kids sword. I still want it.”

Only Mouse remain silent hearing all this… but ever since Urbosa’s Fury had stuck him twice, the mindset of Mike Darwin was slowly resurfacing, plotting, planning revenge on Lundgren for the atrocities he had done, and the pain he endured. _‘That’s right you bastard. Gloat all you want, when I get this chip to stop controlling me, I’m going for you.’_

The three of them stare at him with Lundgren asking again “I said… ain’t that right?” so Mike continues his façade as Mouse and answers with “…Yes, that’s right.”

“Good. Now someone get me another beer.” He demanded. _‘Try getting it yourself, G.I. Schmoe.’_

**Later that day…**

In the mountains North of the Elysian Lodge, Furball was practicing as he sprays blast of ice. _Mrrk! Mrrrk! Mrrrrrrrrrrrk!_ Nearby, the Yeti nods to him, giving a growl of approval. _Grrmmmm._ But as he curls up to the Yeti’s side, Furball’s attention is drawn to the North, where a small column of smoke reaches high in the sky.

… _Mrrrk?_ The Yeti leans down, nuzzling Furball as it too was worried about the group of people that ventured up in that direction. _Mrrr…_

And within the Volcano Observatory, Everett Rourke stands by an advanced machine, in complete awe of the readings he sees himself. Within it, the Island’s Heart was being scanned by a drone. “My god, Iris. It’s incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it. The energy levels on this… the sheer power…” he said to the reconfigured Iris, now loyal to him and him alone. **“It’s truly impressive, sir.”**

“All this time… I thought I needed the Endless… but this crystal might just be enough. Do you realize what this means Iris? _The Janus Project_ , the very thing my foolish nephew Ronan Chantry tried to prevent me from doing but failed, the reason I killed his son Ryusei Chantry, can begin at last.” Despite her looking sad, she had no choice but to agree **“…Yes. It can.”**

Finally, on a remote mountain pass, a young man into what appeared to be in a World War II infantry uniform walks out on the edge of a cliff, gazing at the black tendril of smoke seen from afar. “Hmmm. Too large for a plane. Or even a ship. What do you think?” he ask his companion, a large wolf with sharp blue eyes, glazing at that smoke as well. Receiving a simple bark, the man stares at it through binoculars for a minute… before turning back down the mountain, the wolf, following him.

* * *

If anyone can guess who the Wolf was in the end, you get a cookie. Epilogue for Book 2 coming up later today.


	19. Book 2 Epilogue

Thus the end of Book 2. With the baddies thinking they got this in the bag, and the heroes separated and in despair, is there any hope left? Or has something else come into play?

_Fi: There is a 0% probability that StarflareKnight owns anything from Endless Summer, Legend of Zelda or Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I detect a 100% probably that his Original Characters and the variant of the Main Character of Taylor are his._

After the End Notes, stay tuned for a sneak at what’s to come in Book 3

* * *

**Book 2 Epilogue**

**Third POV**

The first thing Taylor feels, is a set of warm lips on her. As her lungs inflate, she hears “ _Come on, don’t you dare die on us. Jake will have my head for this. Wherever he is…”_ she heard from was there. 

_“Nnh…”_ her eyes finally open, and the bright sunlight nearly blinks her. “ _That’s it. Up you go.”_ That’s when she heard another voice from the first one. “Where…? _Hck! Hckk!”_ was all she got get before coughing up water from her lungs. As well as the wooden floor she was on was moving. “A boat?” as her vision clears, Taylor noticed she was on a small trimaran rocking in the gentle Caribbean waves. “How did I…” so she turns to the owners of the voices…

“Oui, c’est moi. You may call me ‘guardian angel’ if you wish.” Yvonne said to her winking and smiling. “Taylor!” Isaac said kneeling down to her. “I’m glad you’re alright. I thought I was the only one on this hell hole of an island.”

“Yvonne… did you save me and Isaac?” she asked surprised seeing the pirate again. “Also, you, uh, gave me mouth-to-mouth?” But what she got was “Non. It was monsieur Buckalew here. But he was… different…”

_Flashback_

_Yvonne was sailing to the MASADA as she saw the battle in the skies as the compound was in flames. She saw a large winged monster protecting a metal bird, until it got hit by powerful explosives. As the bird was falling elsewhere, she sailed quickly as she could to where she saw someone fell into water, only to see another in it as well, holding onto something. She saw it was Isaac, but his eyes were off. The right was gold, while the left was an unnatural green, not like the green he had._

_**“Don’t just stand and gawk! I need help carrying this girl!”** ‘Isaac’ said to her. This got Yvonne to snap back to reality and pull Taylor up, with her aid climbing aboard. **“There. That’s all I can help with. I need rest…”** that’s when she noticed his eyes go back to his natural green again and he was dazed. “Yubel… get all the rest you need…” before he too is out cold…_

_End Flashback_

“Though, when I kiss you, you’ll know it.” she finished as Taylor looked to the north, where the MASADA compound was now in ruins. “You were out for a couple of hours with him carrying you away from the depths. Do you remember anything?” she asked them. This got Isaac to realize who else got hit from Tetra’s missiles and he starts tearing “Quinn...” Taylor pulls him in to give the guy comfort, grateful that he was still alive. “I fell.” Was her answer.

“Indeed. Very far, very fast, and _very_ ungracefully.” But as Isaac tried to regain himself, she asked the pirate the one thing that bugged her “How’d you know to be here? It couldn’t have been luck.” So Yvonne answered that with “I was dispatched to your aid by your red-clad friend.”

“Who?” as Taylor was confused. Isaac, however got that and was thinking _‘The red-clad friend? As in the unknown in the aged spacesuit?’_ but before he could question her further, Yvonne said to them “I could not say. But you have _someone_ looking out for you.” and that’s when Taylor noticed how warm the climate is, compared to the cold of up north. She also realized Isaac had on only his Hartfeld shirt with the climbing gear, his jacket on his side, drying up. “Wait, Isaac we’re back at the tropical part of the island?”

“Yeah, I tried to reason with her. To take us back to find the others. But Yvonne said she needs us more. And not to mention we owe her.” he said with dismay. “Exactement. I gave you my help, and now I am in need of yours.”

“So where are you taking us then?” Taylor asked as Isaac was seeing something in his deck box. “Great, Yubel kept them dry. And the data’s still there.” That’s when the boat hits shore as the pirate alights onto the sand. And she draws out Chouchou, pointing it to Mount Atropo. “…There.” As leads the two to the volcano…

_Isaac’s POV_

As we follow our old pirate friend Yvonne, my mind is still on Quinn. Where was she? Is she injured? Alone? Or did Arachnid capture her again? Ugh, this is too much! “This is it. C’set impressionnant, non?” I heard her say. I look up and gawk. The stone dragon head. The very same I saw in the Idol Taylor got from Cetus! “Whoa… I’ve seen… no, _we_ seen it before. What is it?” Taylor said to her. And that’s when Yvonne answered with “Welcome to the Threshold.” The Threshold? The very place Uqzhaal wanted to take us to?

“The Threshold? The threshold of what?” Taylor asked. All we got was “We shall find out together.” That’s when she clasp shut the compass Ryan saw her took from the Jeweled Cave. Must have the same properties as Jack Sparrow’s compass. Least Yvonne is a better pirate than him. “That compass… is that how you found this place?” I said just to be sure. So she comments with “A keen eye, you have. Indeed it is. In a manner of speaking, I died to steal it… Malatesta made me walk the plank for my thievery, though I still hold that it is _he_ who stole it from _me._ But when I came here, I encounter that red-clad demon. It told me I needed _your_ help.”

“Our help?” Taylor was as confused as I was. “You and your compagnons. But as the two of you are the last surviving ones… I must settle for you both.” The matter finished, I pull out from my bag the flashlight, which I kept all this time and hand it over to Yvonne so she could led onward. “Good thing you still had that flashlight, Isaac.” Taylor told me, but I only nod. I was still on what the pirate said. Us being the only ones that survive. But what about Diego, Raj and Michelle? I knew they were safe with Varyyn, but where? Did he take them back to Elyys’tel?

“I will gave this torch back, for there is also the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. Make sure you both stay near me, mon amour. It is easy to get lost in these tunnels. You could wind up wandering down here forever…” but as we followed her, we noticed that there was light up ahead. A red light, oh boy. Another area near the magma chamber? But we see something else. It was a large ceremonial chamber with lava spouts! And someone we knew was in here!

“It appears we have an intruder. Surrender, fiend!” I quickly put my hand on her shoulder saying “Don’t worry, you can put Chouchou away. He’s a friend of ours.” And walk up to Uqzhaal. “Taylor!? Isaac!? Blessings of Vaanu, it is you!” so the old shaman hobbles over to hug us both. “Glad to see you’re still alive and kicking, old timer.” I said as Taylor’s response was “Good to see you, Uqzhaal.” It was good to see a friendly face. “You are friends? After these people imprisoned you for life?” Yvonne said confused. I couldn’t blame her.

“We ended up having some common interests. Uqzhaal, this is Yvonne. She’s how we escaped Sharktooth Isle.” Taylor said to him, making him remember her “Ah, the boat thief. A pleasure to meet you.” that got her a little riled, but nothing threatening “Pardonnez-moi, but I steal more than just boats.” But he turns to us looking serious about something. “Of course. But, Taylor, Isaac, I had heard such terrible news, of foreign warriors coming to slay you. Some of our scouts returned from the battle at the chasm and feared you dead!”

So we fill him with what had happened after that, Lila’s betrayal and sacrifice, what we saw when we returned home, and worst of all, Rourke taking the Island’s Heart. “We’re so sorry, Uqzhaal. Rourke, he… has the Heart.” Taylor said as the shaman looks to the lava. “This is most terrible. The Hydra with such incredible power… and not even the Phoenix’s Blade of Evil’s Bane was enough. We must ask the Endless what to do…” then Yvonne said to us “I do not know half the things of which you speak, and I care for even less. But if we are all here to see the same person, then we can work together, non?”

Well, she had a point, so I ask “Alright, how do we talk to this ‘Endless’, Uqzhaal?” so he tells us “The Catalyst Idols were the keys the Endless bestowed unto us. When we could unite all twelve, that meant that we as a people were ready to learn its secrets.” Wait, Twelve? So Ryan and I didn’t have one at all… but why were we considered Catalysts? But I look as he points to the twelve pedestals surrounding the stone bridge. “But our people were not worthy. We lost the Idols in the Three Tribes’ War. This is why I sought them. This is why I sought the Catalysts. Each of you has a special connection to your idol. I needed your help to commune with the Endless and learn the truth behind stopping Raan’losti. But if what you said was true, and Raan’losti has already come… I know not what we can do!” so that’s why he needed us. To see if he could stop the eruption.

“Okay, so we put all twelve Catalyst Idols on these pedestals, and we get to learn the truth behind the Endless? And it’s beyond this lava moat here?” Taylor asked him “So claims the legends. Did you manage to find the Idols on your journey?” and I say to that “Why not look, instead of ask, Uqzhaal?” as I open the bag containing all twelve of them. This got him shocked and excited at the same time “Incredible!”

“You did?! Oh, you two truly are incomparable, les amours!” Yvonne said to us as she kisses our cheeks. “So, where do we put them? In what order?” Taylor asked. But the shaman just shrugs. So we each grab three and place them on the nearest pedestals we were next to. But as I place the last one, the chamber starts shaking, and the rings around those pedestals rotate! “The gears are turning!” Uqzhaal said. But what were they for? “I can’t believe it worked in a random order! I thought it’d be some crazy, complicated…” but she stops as we see one of the walls sliding to reveal…

A painting of symbols? “Ah, yeah. I was waiting for that part.” I sweatdrop at her comment. The symbols were reminding me of something, a bloody dagger, a skull and cuffs and eleven graves… but the Yvonne says to us “Oh, and look! Above us!” and we see even the ceiling was litter with symbols. Only these seem to form a message. “What are we supposed to do with those?!” Yvonne asked. But I say to them “It’s a message. And I have an idea what it’s saying…”

It hits me, the idols show us how everyone, save Taylor, Ryan and myself on how they died. They weren’t just showing us these visions, they were asking us to stop them!

_Taylor’s POV_

Wow, from the tone of Isaac’s voice he had an idea though it was rather dark as he said it. So he goes in front of us, and says out loud in the chamber…

**“Save Them From Themselves.”** And as soon as he said that, the chamber rumbles again, and the Idols were starting to glow brighter than ever! “What… what is happening?” Uqzhaal asked. “I don’t know!” I said as each of them were glowing very brightly, and then just as sudden, they start to melt! And what remains of the idols, pour down on the side, showing something else… no, that’s not possible….

“Is that… _blood?_ ” I said seeing it myself. “What fresh hell is this?” our pirate said now disturbed as we were. And then the spouts the lava came from started shooting water, hitting the lava below! This made all of us shield our eyes from the stinging steam the water let out “Mon dieu! It worked! You solved it!” Yvonne said to Isaac. “It is finally happening. After so many generations of waiting…” the shaman added. We had to wait for the steam to go away, as well to make sure the lava was cooled down enough.

And when it did, I take one slow step forward, and the cooled lava held. “It’s safe. We can cross.” I tell them. “The path… is opened.” So as Isaac led the way with his flashlight, we saw it was another passageway. “After all that… _more tunnels.”_ The pirate said complaining. I don’t blame her. But because of his hearing, Uqzhaal said to us “Hush! There is someone ahead.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t see any…” but Isaac holds a hand out to shush me. And we see it. With the flashlight, we spot a figure of shadow. “Alright, nice and easy. Come out.” He said to the figure. “Show yourself, coward!” really, Yvonne? That’s when a ball of flame ignites, bringing light in the tunnel. And we see it reflect off a black visor. And Isaac said “You….”

**_“I have wait a very long time for this meeting.”_** The… red-clad spaceman said to us. And that’s when Uqzhaal throws himself in supplication on the ground. “Endless One… Please, your faithful servants seek your help! Let us commune with you at last…”

**_“They always say ‘at last’, as if they are the first. They never are the first. All that matters is if they are last.”_** What did it mean by that? So I walk up to it asking “Who are you? What do you want with us? What do you want with the Vaanti?” so it answered with **_“Having made it this far, you must already realize what is at stake…”_** that’s when Isaac said to it “What is at stake? Our world, our homes, our families and friends, all gone! We thought we could stop it, but that was all false wasn’t it!?” oh crap, he’s still pissed. So I take over and say to it “So, can you help us? You seem to have control of time.”

**_“Time is inevitability. I know no inevitability. I will be here until this spinning rock and the sun that lights it are as cold as the void. But it’s no longer a matter of what I can do…”_** that’s when Isaac grabbed it and slammed it on the wall! Holy… “I HAD IT!! No more games! Tell us now, why all this bullshit!? What the hell were those idols!? How do we stop those futures and save our friends from dying!? TELL US NOW!” but to our shock it just said calmly. **_“Futures? The idols do not show the future.”_**

“Wha… what do you mean? We saw those visions. We watched our friends die! How is that not the…” but then it hits me. And Isaac. Hard. “ _...Because they already died.”_ I said now knowing what the Endless meant. **_“Yes. Again and again and again. And every time… every time I was there.”_** And then I find myself and Isaac back in Rourke’s office. Where Zahra’s body was still, and I see the Endless, watching from the shadows, all that happened.

**_“I saw them die. So many times, I saw them die.”_** The Endless said as Isaac let it down, and he fell to his knees. I could’ve sworn, but I thought the Endless was truly sad. **_“But it wasn’t enough for me to see. You needed to see too. That’s why I made the idols.”_** Again, we find ourselves at the MASADA compound, where Jake’s body was still lying on the ground…

And we see the Endless extracting blood from him with a syringe. “You’re telling me that… all this time… in the idols we were carrying…” so it answered with **_“A piece of your own mortality. It was necessary to forge the psychic link. To let you see the path”_** so I said “I feel sick…”

“Wait, if those were meant for her, then why did I see them? Why was I able to look at those visions as well?” Isaac ask a good question. **_“Something unexpected happened. Because you were never meant to be here, and due to the blessing of shadows and darkness you were given, you somehow attained a link as well.”_** so Isaac’s link was purely an accident? “This cannot be true!” Yvonne said shocked as even Uqzhaal was just as much “We don’t understand. This has happened before? All of this?” but the huge mind-shock as it said **_“2,139 times, to be precise. The first time I went back to them, they died before my eyes. So terribly. Some of them didn’t even make it a full day. I knew I had to help them to guide them.”_**

“What?” I was answered with **_“I tried to intervene directly, but I quickly learned that the laws of time can be… unforgiving.”_** That’s when I saw the right arm up to elbow was gone, replaced by a mechanical arm. **_“So I had to be more subtle. To change as little as possible. To influence indirectly. I left clues. Sigils. Symbols to aid their journey. To keep them alive.”_** How it said make me remember back at Celestial’s kitchen when Raj, found that frying pan with the symbol on it.

_“I don’t know why… but something about that symbol… it really stands out to me…”_ was what he said. “All those symbols we found… That was _you?”_ I asked it. **_“Yes. But it wasn’t enough. The symbols kept them alive until they met the Vaanti… but that meeting always ended in death.”_** And we were shown Elyys’tel, with a group of Vaanti warriors having their swords and axes out… all stained with blood from my friends they just killed…

**_“The Vaanti were too hostile. Too guarded. Every encounter saw the group massacred, no matter what they did.”_** and then Isaac said knowing what it must of done. “So, not only you tried to change the path the group had front of them, you also had to make sure Vaanti didn’t kill them in the first encounter as well.”

**_“Precisely. So I went back. Further than I ever gone. And I shaped them.”_** The Endless answered as we see another memory. This one, ancient Vaanti who were the ancestors of the ones we know, we huddling in reverent awe, as the Endless was bathed in a light making it seem God-like to them. **_“They will return to you! The Catalysts! They will stop Raan’losti!”_** the Vaanti raised their hands in both prayer and acceptance. But that only meant “So you… made up the idea of the Catalysts… just so that centuries later, the Vaanti would help us? Their entire religion… was just a means to an end?” this put Uqzhaal in complete denial of what he just learned. Poor shaman…

“No… no! It cannot be!” but all he got as an answer was **_“I did what I had to do. To protect them.”_**

“Mon dieu…” Yvonne said hearing this as well. “All this, just to keep us alive? One thing though, why didn’t you just back to where you could actually stop us even coming here!?” he’s right, why could the Endless do that. **_“My travel is limited to the time bubble surrounding La Huerta. I can never leave this island.”_** Ugh… this is all too much to take in… “This is… this is too much…” I said out loud. **_“Don’t despair. The next stage of our journey begins here.”_**

Then Isaac laughs bitterly “Despair you say… I hate to break it to you, but this whole journey has given us nothing but DESPAIR!! Did you even considering the consequences of what you done! You’ll constant travels through time has weaken the boundary between worlds! Hyrule, Domino City, and who knows how many other worlds are at risk of this eruption. All because of your intentions of protecting THEM!!!” I’ve never seen him so mad before. But I remember in his file his had his bursts of anger when pressured.

**_“Do you not think I realize that? I had already encountered an avatar from the fourth dimension telling me of what I had done. I already regret all of this. But if I had the choice of starting over, I would do it again. Besides, young Pegasus, after 2,139 loops… the cycle is broken.”_** That got me to ask “What do you mean?”

**_“This temple is a test. A test that can only be passed under certain conditions. All twelve idols, united. All twelve, functional.”_** Wait, what did it mean by that? “Functional?” but even as I said it, I understand. Visions were flooding me of previous timelines, and all the previous times I came this far.

_“I don’t understand. Why aren’t Raj and Michelle’s idols lighting up?”_ I saw myself ask Yvonne. _“Perhaps it is because they perished in the sea monster attack. The idols may only work if they’re alive.”_ She answered as the vision faded. Isaac saw it too since he said quietly “She’s alive… Quinn’s… alive…” as I asked “This was the first time? The first time I’ve made it this far… with everyone alive?” but then it said to us **_“Yes. All our friends still live.”_** And my blood went cold hearing that, Isaac tensed up saying “Yubel was right. That’s why some visions didn’t connect.”

_“Our_ friends?” and with that, the Endless removes it’s or rather as I saw who was inside, ‘her’ helmet. “Oh my god…”

“I had to be sure you were ready, Taylor. Now our work can begin.” As the Endless, no, rather the older version of _me_ said to us…

* * *

And thus Book 2 is finished, R&R and a quick peek at what’s to come in Book 3!

* * *

_Fi appears from the shadows, next to Yubel…_

_**“Despair, those who know it, absolute loss of one’s self being”** _

Estela is crying in Ryan’s shoulder, as the two are drifting in mid-air inside a satellite…

“Or my own freaking _name!”_ Jake yell at Mike as he held his friend. But then he hears… _“Grandpa?”_

“I wasn’t good enough to get drafted…” “Wait, WHAT?!” Sean shouted as Craig reveal his secret, after seeing Zahra’s ‘bones’…

“How can I stay calm?! What if… He’s gone for good?” Diego ask panicked that Varyyn is missing…

****

_“However, when there is Despair, there is also Hope… as Taylor, Isaac and Master Ryan shall learn, Hope can ignite from a small flame…”_

“I just needed a minute. So much has happened, and I didn’t know where to start. But, now I know where it could end. And when it does, we’re gonna _win._ ” Jake says to Mike as he was carrying his old helmet, with Taylor next to him.

“No more anger, No more despair… We owe it to ourselves, to fight for a future with all we’ve got. Are you with me, Hikari?” Estela asked Ryan, holding onto a photo given to her.

“I’ll tough it out, then! I’ll do whatever it takes! I’m not giving up now!” Quinn says to Isaac as she held onto the camera.

_**“Everett Rourke may have ultimate power in his hands…** _

“A door opens… AND CHAOS BECOMES ORDER!!!” Rourke says seeing the crystal being utilized by his greatest creation

_“But the power he has, was stolen, neither given nor entrusted to him…”_

Isaac faces down a more powerful Cetus with Six Dragons, all servants and embodiments of The Divine Crimson Dragon…

As Ryan practices with the Master Sword’s blade having Golden hue, now has a marking on the back of his hand. A symbol showing three golden triangles…

**_“Nor does he have the bonds of friendship… or love…”_ **

Taylor walks down the Throne Room, to the person she is to be hand-fasted to, as he winks at her, showing a wolfish grin.

_“But as Project Janus comes closer to fruition, Andromeda must make a final choice, to decide the fate of the Earth.”_

“Time… is the soul of the universe. It touches everything and everyone…” Taylor says as she is near the completed Island’s Heart…

**_“But will the two extra Catalyst save her from that choice?”_ **

****

_“Please learn in ‘Light of the Future – Book 3: Hope”_

_"Hope, in the end…”_

Isaac faces off against the spirit of La Huerta, who has taken shape in the form of Taylor in a dimension duel with her life on the line.

**_“_ ** **_…Is the most powerful weapon they got.”_ **

Ryan with Princess Zelda and her Champion Link behind him and the Triforce in front him, makes the one wish to change one’s life… for the better…  



End file.
